Ne me quitte pas
by sorciere noire
Summary: Harry ne veut plus poursuivre ses études, il a autre chose de plus important à faire, comme trouver des Horcruxes avant d'éliminer Voldemort, par exemple. Enfin toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand on a un Snape acariâtre sur le dos.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, j'avais dit depuis un bon moment que j'allais revoir cette fic et la refaire. Ne me quitte pas étant la première histoire que j'ai écrite elle n'est pas parfaite, mais pour les quelques lecteurs qui l'avaient appréciés je me devais de la rendre plus lisible. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de la nouvelle version et je vous remercie de toujours me suivre avec plaisir.

**Chapitre 1**

Lucius s'impatienta et tapa du pied. Nerveux il attendait Severus Snape depuis un bon moment déjà. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme au sombre visage apparut enveloppé dans sa robe de mangemort. Il était plus que temps, pensa Malfoy, il était même certainement trop tard pour agir.

-Severus, vite ! Dépêche-toi, il est entre les mains du Lord, se hâta de dire le Serpentard blond.

Le maître des potions ne demanda pas qui….. il savait. Son cœur rata un battement. Il regarda Lucius d'un air suppliant et lâcha le moldu qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Snape courut à travers les couloirs à en perdre haleine pour rejoindre celui pour qui il avait peur afin d'essayer d'éviter le pire.

-Pas lui, non pas lui, gémit-il désespérément en sentant tout son être se crisper d'effroi tandis qu'il s'approchait de la salle.

L'homme arriva à la double porte après avoir monté quatre à quatre des escaliers sombres où les murs suintaient d'humidité. Juste au moment où il s'arrêta pile devant les portes, elles s'ouvrirent sur deux hommes qui en tiraient un troisième, plus jeune. Celui-ci était atrocement mutilé, ses yeux étaient clos et son souffle court était douloureux et rocailleux.

-Lâchez-le ! cria le maître des potions hors de lui. Tout de suite !

Pour plus de poids dans ses menaces il sortit sa baguette et l'agita sous le nez des mangemorts. Les deux hommes obéirent et lâchèrent le corps sur le sol en ricanant comme des malades.

-Tu veux le finir ! le railla Nott

Le brun, sans un mot, se mit à genoux. Il prit le malheureux dans ses bras et le porta dans ses quartiers en silence. Lucius surgit devant les deux mangemorts avec un air hautain sur le visage pour éviter qu'ils ne suivent son ami et ne s'en prennent à lui.

-Filez d'ici vous deux, hors de ma vue !

-Très bien, très bien, on vous le laisse, se moqua Lestrange en le narguant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est fini, le menaça-t-il avant de partir avec Nott.

Le blond regarda Severus descendre les marches avec son amant dans les bras, et secoua la tête, désolé. Parvenu dans sa chambre Snape déposa doucement Adam sur le lit qu'un drap de couleur blanc recouvrait.

-Ne me laisse pas seul, Sev, tiens-moi contre toi, mon amour, murmura le jeune homme qui allait au plus mal et dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Les larmes silencieuses et pudiques dévalèrent les joues du mangemort qui s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul, il aurait dû…..il aurait dû quoi ? le surveiller !

-Adam, pourquoi l'as-tu provoqué ? demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Severus, je n'ai plus le temps, ne m'oublie pas veux-tu !

-Adam, reste avec moi, supplia le maître des potions. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, je veux que tu restes !

-Je suis désolé pour ça. Il fait noir déjà, mon amour, j'entends ton cœur battre contre ma joue, ajouta-t-il d'une voix éteinte alors qu'un filet de sang passait le barrage de ses lèvres exsangues.

Le jeune homme exhala son dernier souffle presque en silence, les yeux grands ouverts en fixant l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras, l'homme qu'il avait aimé par-dessus tout et qui était toute sa vie.

-Adam ! Adam ! cria Snape, désespéré. Ne me laisse pas.

Severus regarda le visage de son compagnon qui lui avait tant donné et que lui avait tant aimé. Tout en fermant ses yeux avec délicatesse et tendresse il retint un cri de douleur. Son cœur se brisa, plus jamais il n'entendra son rire, plus jamais il ne l'attendra chez eux avec son air espiègle sur le visage, plus jamais il ne pourra le tenir dans ses bras. Severus Snape murmura des mots qu'il n'entendra plus jamais dans le cou de son amant.

Adam est mort et beaucoup de Snape est mort aussi ce jour-là. Il passa le reste de la nuit à nettoyer son compagnon afin de le rendre présentable pour son dernier voyage, et il lui fit ses adieux avant de le recouvrir d'un drap blanc qui lui servira de linceul.

Plus jamais ! pensa le professeur, plus jamais il ne tombera amoureux, c'était trop douloureux, ça faisait trop mal. L'amour était un poison dont chacun devrait se méfier, et encore il était certain que le poison faisait moins de mal que la disparition d'un être aimé.

Lucius attendait derrière la porte par respect. Son ami avait besoin de lui aujourd'hui, il souffla de soulagement quand l'homme brun ouvrit la porte, enfin !

Lucius entra et vit le jeune homme sur le lit dans son suaire, il ne dit rien, pas la peine, et puis quoi dire, hein ? Lucius s'approcha de Severus et lui tendit un portoloin sans un mot. Le maître des potions prit Adam dans ses bras et attrapa la vieille chaussure. Le blond l'accompagna pour le dernier voyage d'un homme qu'il avait bien connu et qu'il avait grandement apprécié.

Le soleil se leva sur le manoir Prince. Dans le parc deux hommes se recueillaient sur une tombe fraîchement refermée, l'un des deux avait le visage grave et triste pour son ami, l'autre était plein de haine, de rancœur et de vengeance.

-Repose en paix, mon amour, chuchota Snape en relevant la tête. Je te vengerai, je ne t'oublierai pas, continua l'homme, anéanti, en tournant le dos à la sépulture pour repartir sans un regard en arrière.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapitre 2**

**Six ans plus tard.**

-Potter ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Toujours incapable de préparer une potion aussi simple que la Sommeil-Sans-Rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous a-t-on rien enseigné depuis que vous êtes dans cette école ?

En effet, le chaudron d'Harry laissait échapper une fumée nauséabonde où des étincelles fluorescentes éclataient dans tous les sens. Le jeune homme dont les yeux s'assombrir, énervé, se rebiffa. Il en avait marre là ! Toujours lui, encore lui !

-Si on ne jetait pas n'importe quoi dans mon chaudron, rétorqua le survivant en colère. Le bâtard que vous êtes me laisserait peut-être tranquille et cesserait de m'asticoter.

-Monsieur Potter, parla calmement Snape, bien qu'il soit hors de lui. Retenue ce soir, vingt heures, dans mon bureau, et ne soyez pas en retard.

Le ton était glacial. Harry, pourtant habitué, en avait des frissons dans le dos, cependant ça ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de se révolter contre l'injustice de l'homme.

-Non ! Snape, ce soir j'ai quelque chose de mieux à faire que de venir vous voir, vous et votre incroyable sens de l'équité, riposta le survivant d'une voix forte et claire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille se leva, remballa ses affaires en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour agacer l'homme ténébreux, et sans un mot sortit de la classe sous le regard outré de quelques Serpentards, et envieux de certains Gryffondors qui auraient bien aimé le suivre s'ils ne craignaient pas autant l'homme qui les toisait en ce moment d'un œil sévère.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension stupéfait sur le visage. Pourquoi leur ami réagissait-il aussi vivement ? Ils observèrent le maître des potions, celui-ci était furieux ou plutôt vert de rage. Plus un mot ne résonnait dans la classe, aucun n'osait faire du bruit et encore moins se faire remarquer par le professeur irascible prêt à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Je m'absente, aboya-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Malfoy, Granger, surveillez ces cornichons pendant mon départ, cracha l'homme en se dégageant de sa chaise.

Dans un claquement de cape, Snape sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, et se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor au grand soulagement des élèves restés dans la classe, et qui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement collectif.

-Sale petit morveux ! râla Snape en allongeant le pas. Petite merde imbu de sa personne comme tous les Potter, il va me le payer cette fois.

L'homme ouvrit la porte du dortoir des Gryffondors de septième année avec violence. Harry pris au dépourvu sursauta et se retourna, surpris.

-Alors, Potter ! on croit qu'on peut m'insulter et puis disparaître sans en attendre les conséquences ! C'est mal me connaître, espèce de petit crétin sans cervelle. Qu'espérez-vous faire en quittant ma classe sans permission ?

-Je ne vous dois rien, Snape ! Sortez de ma chambre, je ne vous y ai pas invité, rugit le jeune homme qui vit rouge.

-Toujours aussi arrogant, Potter ! Comme votre père et votre parrain.

L'homme en noir se rapprocha d'Harry tout en distillant des paroles haineuses. A un pas à peine du survivant il s'arrêta et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Toujours à répondre, hein ! à faire exploser vos chaudrons sans vous préoccuper des autres ou à insulter les Serpentards. J'en ai marre de vous, Potter, sachez qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui souffrent dans ce monde, arrêtez de vous croire supérieur, par Salazar !

Le maître des potions dans son courroux l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le gifla, Harry en perdit ses lunettes et sa lèvre fendue saigna. Le jeune sorcier essuya le sang sans le quitter des yeux et laissa un petit sourire transparaître sur ses lèvres. L'homme le tenait toujours par le col et se mit à le secouer pour lui faire entendre raison, puis sa main se leva de nouveau quand il vit ce sourire sur ces mêmes lèvres qui le narguait.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit bien à propos, le professeur de défense, Remus Lupin, entra et poussa un soupir fatigué. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui il était attentif à l'humeur de Severus, il savait que ces jours-là l'homme perdait quelque peu sa raison.

-Severus ! lâche-le, ne fais pas ça, lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui en douceur.

-Remus, je ne peux pas c'est trop douloureux, tu le sais.

Le loup-garou était maintenant à côté de son ami qui secouait toujours Harry, et posa sa main sur son bras en un geste réconfortant.

-Severus, ne te venge pas sur Harry, Adam n'aurait pas voulu ça et toi non plus j'en suis sûr. Viens, allons chez toi, si tu veux nous parlerons un peu de lui.

Le jeune homme regarda, stupéfait, son professeur se calmer et s'agripper à Remus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les deux professeurs quittèrent le dortoir tranquillement, tandis qu'Harry s'assit sur son lit, l'esprit en déroute, en portant un doigt sur sa lèvre blessée.

-Alors, mon pote ! T'as pété un câble ? demanda Ron qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce après dix minutes de silence. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de provoquer le bâtard graisseux ?

Harry ne répondit pas et sortit du dortoir, indécis, ses pas le conduisirent vers les appartements de Remus. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie aujourd'hui et il voulait des explications sur ce qu'il avait vu dans sa chambre entre Snape et Remus. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe des appartements du professeur de défense. Tant pis ! Il s'appuya contre le mur et attendit qu'il revienne.

Une demi-heure plus tard des pas retentirent dans le couloir, c'était Moony. Sans un mot pour Harry le loup-garou s'avança, prononça le mot de passe et entra. Le jeune homme le suivit, incertain, il voulait savoir, c'était par trop…..étrange. Remus le regarda entrer, sans rancune.

-Je suppose que tu veux une explication ? lui demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière eux.

-J'aimerais, oui.

-Pour t'en servir contre Severus et pouvoir l'humilier une fois de plus !

-Rem ! tu me connais mieux que ça !

-Il souffre, Harry, plus que de raison je te l'assure, et te foutre de lui ne t'aideras pas, est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr que je comprends, je ne suis pas idiot quand même.

-Très bien, assieds-toi, capitula le plus âgé.

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil. Remus fit de même puis fit léviter vers lui le whisky-pur-feu et un verre, là vraiment il en avait besoin. Calmer Severus n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Le loup se versa une bonne dose et en but une grande lampée qui lui brûla agréablement la gorge.

-J'avais un frère plus jeune, commença Remus.

-Hein !... Mais je ne le savais pas.

-Non, personne ne le savait. Après ma morsure mes parents craignaient que Greyback ne s'en prenne à lui, mon père l'avait envoyé chez une tante en France. À la fin de ses études il est revenu en Angleterre, il avait dix-sept ans et demi. Adam est entré dans l'ordre du Phénix dans la même année, Severus et moi nous avions vingt ans et toi tu venais de perdre tes parents.

Remus porta son verre à ses lèvres, les yeux dans le vague. Ces souvenirs étaient tellement vivaces dans son esprit.

-Rem, si c'est dur pour toi…..

-Non ça ira, Harry ! Entre Adam et Severus, débuta le loup, ça a été le coup de foudre. Puissant ! Exclusif ! Ils ont vécu dix ans ensemble, dix ans de pur bonheur. La seule ombre au tableau fut le retour de Voldemort. Mon frère ne supportait plus les réunions des mangemorts, disant qu'un jour son amant serait trahi et tué, et il ne supportait plus ça.

-Il y a longtemps de cela ?... Je veux dire que ton frère a disparu, parce qu'il s'agit bien de ça, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea le jeune sorcier.

-Aujourd'hui cela fait six ans qu'Adam est mort, assassiné par le Lord Noir, et Severus ne s'en est pas complètement relevé. Trahi ! Severus l'a été par Bellatrix. Alors que Voldemort écartait Severus pour une mission quelconque il envoyait cette affreuse femme et Nott chercher Adam.

Lupin se tut deux secondes, rebut une lampée de son verre puis reprit le court de son récit.

-Voldemort n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, il a torturé mon frère pour le plaisir de faire mal à Severus. Quand celui-ci est arrivé c'était trop tard, bien trop tard. Lucius, son ami, n'a rien pu faire à part l'aider à prendre le corps d'Adam avant de le voir emmener par Lestrange, et le laisser lui faire ses adieux avant de l'enterrer sur les terres du manoir Prince. Quand ils sont rentrés au manoir, chez le Lord, ils ont été torturés tous les deux pour avoir subtilisé le corps de mon frère et l'avoir enterré sans la permission du serpent.

-Je n'ai jamais su ça, avoua le jeune homme, navré et honteux.

-Bellatrix est morte, ajouta le loup sans répondre à Harry. Severus lui a jeté un Avada Kedavra et Lucius s'est occupé de Nott, ils ont profité d'une attaque où les sorts partaient à droite et à gauche pour les exécuter. Chaque année Severus va sur la tombe d'Adam, le soir, et quand il rentre il se soûle, c'est pour ça que je le surveille. C'était mon frère, Harry, et malgré mes doutes au début de leur relation je peux te dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Je ne laisserais pas tomber Severus, tu comprends ?

-Je suis désolé, Remus, je vais aller m'excuser, je suis un crétin, je ne savais pas pour ton frère et Snape.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Harry, il n'est peut-être pas en état à l'heure actuelle.

-Je dois le faire, Rem, là tu vois j'ai des remords ! Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face si je ne le faisais pas, et ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'insulterais plus. Merci de m'avoir raconté, tu n'étais pas obliger de le faire.

Harry sortit de l'appartement laissant le loup-garou dans ses tristes souvenirs. Ses pas le portèrent lentement vers les cachots plongés dans le noir. Il longea les murs rugueux et s'arrêta devant une toile représentant Salazar Serpentard tenant dans ses mains une magnifique couleuvre verte striée de jaune.

-Par Merlin ! J'ai oublié de demander à Remus le mot de passe, pensa subitement le jeune survivant en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

-Tiens ! Encore un petit prétentieux qui espère entrer dans l'antre du maître des potions, susurra le serpent en redressant la tête.

-Je dois le voir, répondit Harry en fourchelang, faisant glisser les S sur sa langue.

-Voilà qui est intéressant ! Tu parles la langue des serpents ? Tu es le premier que je vois depuis des années, le dernier a mal tourné si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et d'abord que lui veux-tu au ténébreux professeur Snape ?

-Je te le répète encore une fois, je dois le voir, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît.

-Fais ce qu'il demande, Ania, que je puisse dormir tranquille, râla Salazar Serpentard en refermant les yeux de lassitude.

-Bon très bien, j'obéis, maître ! Le mot de passe est « Le bien triomphe du mal » jeune sorcier.

Harry remercia la couleuvre serviable et prononça la phrase qui lui ouvrit la porte. Tout était noir dans la grande pièce, seule la cheminée faisait danser les ombres sur les murs. Harry s'avança vers le canapé et aperçut le professeur de potions, avachi, une bouteille de whisky vide entre les doigts.

Le jeune homme s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et prit la bouteille pour la déposer par terre afin quelle ne se casse pas en tombant. Harry amorça un pas pour repartir dans son dortoir quand subitement une poigne de fer attrapa son bras et le lui serra douloureusement. L'homme complétement ivre se mit debout, incertain sur ses jambes, puis il tituba et s'accrocha au dossier du canapé pour se rattraper sans pour autant lâcher le survivant.

-Je savais que tu allais revenir, Adam, tu ne pouvais pas me laisser seul, tu m'as manqué tu sais ! eut du mal à articuler le maître des potions dans son délire.

Le Serpentard relâcha Harry et entoura sa taille de son bras, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se dégager ou de reculer. L'homme, dont l'haleine empestait l'alcool, plongea son nez dans son cou et en respira son odeur parfumée au lilas.

-Tu sens bon, j'aime ta nouvelle odeur, mon amour, susurra Snape en déposant un baiser sur le cou de Harry. Ne me laisse plus jamais seul, Adam, j'étais si seul…...

La bouche de l'homme ne s'arrêta pas là et remonta le long de la joue du jeune homme qu'il caressa tendrement. Mais pour Snape ce n'était pas assez et c'est avec délice qu'il posa ses lèvres avides sur celle d'Harry.

-Professeur ! arrêtez-vous c'est moi Potter, professeur ! bafouilla le garçon affolé.

L'homme aux robes noires n'écouta pas son élève et ses lèvres impétueuses et quémandeuses en mal de baisers reprirent les siennes avec convoitises. L'homme était doux, si doux, si merveilleux de douceur qu'Harry se sentit fondre malgré lui.

-Mon amour, murmura-t-il contre le souffle d'Harry qui s'accéléra.

Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres en fermant les yeux, une langue caressa la sienne et ce fut magique, surprenant mais magique. Harry ressentit dans ce geste tant de tendresse qu'il eut un désir impérieux et urgent de répondre, alors il se laissa envahir par les sensations extraordinaires qui traversaient son corps et se laissa porter par la passion qui l'embrasa.

Demain il oubliera, demain ils redeviendront des ennemis. Jamais personne ne lui avait prodigué d'aussi troublantes caresses, les vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres, les baisers se succédèrent, tout n'était plus que volupté et tendresse, jamais il n'avait connu ça.

Enfin ils étaient nus, peau contre peau, leurs mains se promenaient sur leur corps qui frissonnait de désir et d'envie. L'homme puissant prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta sur le lit, amoureusement, il l'allongea puis le recouvrit de son corps en suçant sa peau brûlante. Par Merlin ! C'était si bon, si fort ! Leurs virilités tendues se touchaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, se demanda Harry, il n'avait jamais connu ça avant ?

Le jeune homme ressentit un délicieux frisson dans le creux de ses reins, ses jambes encerclèrent la taille de Severus qui en grogna de satisfaction de voir que son amant accédait à sa demande. Celui-ci mordilla les tétons du jeune homme qui se cambra davantage sous la torture exquise. Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il n'avait pas peur et pourtant il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à personne, il faisait confiance à Snape tout simplement.

Severus le prépara pour le recevoir. Toujours dans les brumes de son délire il était heureux qu'Adam soit revenu vers lui. Il retira ses doigts et après avoir lubrifié son membre se plaça devant l'intimité du plus jeune qui n'attendait plus que ça, que l'homme le fasse sien, qu'il prenne son corps avec ardeur et passion, qu'il lui fasse oublier un moment sa vie qui bientôt n'en sera plus une.

Snape le pénétra lentement, attendant que la douleur passe à chaque fois qu'Harry faisait une grimace. Quand il fut entré entièrement il le laissa s'habituer à sa présence en déposant de petits baisers sur ses joues humides puis derrière son oreille, sur sa mâchoire qu'il mordilla pour revenir sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec appétit et voracité.

Severus entama un va-et-vient qui arracha au jeune homme un cri de plaisir que Snape lui vola en l'embrassant de nouveau. L'homme ondula sur lui, se mut avec grâce, accéléra ses coups de reins puis ralentit encore et revint plus fort. Le jeune homme en aurait hurlé de bonheur s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'ameuter toute l'école, alors pour éviter ça il se mordit les lèvres tandis que Snape ravageait son corps.

L'homme se tendit brusquement dans un spasme, sa semence se répandit dans le plus jeune qui se libéra lui aussi entre leurs deux ventres à grand renfort de jets chauds et poisseux. A bout de souffle, exténués, les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre ne voulant plus se quitter. Severus Snape, le maître des potions acariâtre, ramena les draps sur eux et après un dernier baiser sur la bouche de son jeune amant ils s'endormirent heureux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Au premier rayon de soleil Harry se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir un poids sur sa gorge, et pour cause ! La main de son professeur enserrait son cou avec férocité. Le plus jeune se débattit, il n'avait pas envie de mourir étouffé, mais alors là pas du tout ! Harry tomba du lit mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever que l'homme furieux le remit debout et hurla sur lui en lui assenant de violents coups de poing. Sa lèvre éclata de nouveau ainsi que son arcade, sa vision se brouilla, il ne savait plus où il en était là, où était passé la tendresse de Snape ?

-Alors, Potter, on s'est bien foutu de moi ? vitupéra le Serpentard. Mais cette fois je vais vous le faire regretter, vous pouvez me croire, je ne vais pas vous louper, sale morveux !

Harry n'avait plus la force de répondre, il ne pouvait même pas se défendre, de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de le frapper alors il le laissa faire. L'homme déversa toute sa haine et sa tristesse sur lui, les coups pleuvaient mais le Gryffondor ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Son visage était en sang, ses côtes lui faisaient mal et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Le jeune sorcier tomba à genoux devant le Serpentard puis ses yeux se fermèrent attendant un autre coup, le dernier, qui le plia en deux de douleur.

-Pourquoi ? hurla Severus à ses oreilles.

-Pardonne-moi, lui répondit Harry à voix basse en tutoyant l'homme s'en sans rendre compte. Pour le mal que je t'ai fait, je ne savais pas, non je ne savais pas.

Le maître des potions s'arrêta brusquement et sa colère diminua progressivement. Le corps d'Harry tomba à la renverse sur le drap maculé de sang qui le recouvrait partiellement. L'homme aperçut la nudité du plus jeune et se baissa, vaincu. Il le remit sur le lit puis le couvrit de la couverture et se recula vivement.

Par la cheminée il demanda à Remus de le rejoindre aussi vite que possible, qu'il y avait une urgence. Deux secondes plus tard le professeur de défense entra dans la chambre, aperçut Harry allongé sur le lit et se précipita vers lui.

-Que s'est-il passé Severus ? Vous vous êtes battu ! Mais pourquoi ? Il voulait te demander pardon, s'affola le loup-garou. Pourquoi est-il nu d'ailleurs ? Répond par Merlin !

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Remus.

-Amène-moi de quoi le soigner et reprends tes esprits, j'ai l'impression que tu vas t'effondrer toi aussi.

L'homme alla chercher plusieurs potions dans son laboratoire, et les ramena au loup-garou qui se hâta d'en ouvrir les bouchons afin de les administrer au blessé.

-Raconte et n'oublie rien, Severus.

-Hier soir j'étais ivre…

-Je sais, le coupa le loup.

-J'ai senti une présence à côté de moi, continua Snape. Et un parfum que je n'ai pas reconnu, je l'avoue. J'ai pensé que… qu'il était revenu, ne dit rien Remus ! Je t'en prie j'ai vraiment pensé que c'était lui alors je lui ai fait….

-Quoi ! Que lui as-tu fait ?

-L'amour, souffla Severus. Je lui ai fait l'amour.

-Hein ! Tu veux dire que tu l'as forcé ?

-Non ! Il était consentant, Rem.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? tu étais saoul c'est toi-même qui vient de me le dire.

-Peut-être que j'étais ivre, mais il gémissait de plaisir entre mes bras, je ne peux pas oublier ça.

-Et ce matin alors ?

-Ce matin quand je l'ai vu dans mon lit j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague de sa part, alors j'ai cogné. Mais plus je tapais plus il se laissait faire, ce foutu gosse. Et puis il m'a demandé pardon et ça semblait tellement sincère que c'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur. Après je t'ai appelé.

-Il t'a laissé le frapper, Severus, c'était sa manière de se faire pardonner, oui c'est bien de Harry ça ! Quant au fait qu'il ait couché avec toi je pense qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser seul, Harry est comme ça, il n'aime pas que les gens souffrent autour de lui.

-Est-ce qu'il avait déjà eu des expériences amoureuses au moins ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, avec ses études et ses entraînements il n'avait pas le temps. Voilà, les côtes sont ressoudées ! ajouta le professeur de défense en refermant les fioles. Pour l'arcade il n'y paraîtra plus d'ici un jour ou deux, il faut qu'il se repose maintenant et dans quelques jours ça ira mieux.

-Très bien, tu peux le laisser dans mon lit, je vais le surveiller et ne t'en fais pas je ne lui ferai rien, tu as ma parole !

-Bon d'accord, je te fais confiance, je repasserai ce soir, à ce moment-là il devrait être réveillé.

Remus s'en alla l'esprit un peu plus tranquille, quoiqu'avec ces deux-là il n'en était pas certain. Severus Snape fit léviter un pot de crème jusqu'à lui, l'ouvrit, y trempa un doigt dedans et l'appliqua sur la lèvre fendue et mordue du jeune Potter. Puis l'homme, comme si de rien n'était, retourna dans son bureau où un tas de copies l'attendait.

Finalement peut-être que Remus n'aurait pas du lui faire confiance. Le morveux restait le morveux, pensa le maître des potions en prenant la première copie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

A midi précise un elfe de maison transplana dans les appartements du maître des potions pour lui apporter un plateau d'où une bonne odeur de poulet rôti s'échappait. Le tout était accompagné d'un pichet de bierraubeurre et d'un morceau de tarte à la poire recouvert d'une épaisse crème chantilly qui tremblotait entre les mains de l'elfe apeuré qui posa le plateau sur la table.

L'homme sursauta, stupide elfe ! pensa-t-il. Juste au moment où il voulut le réprimander vertement on tapa à la porte. La petite créature profita que l'homme lui tournait le dos pour disparaître au plus vite sans demander son reste.

-Encore un empêcheur de tourner en rond ! rouspéta Snape qui ne se départit pas de sa mauvaise humeur en ouvrant la porte à contrecœur.

Albus Dumbledore entra, le visage sévère et réprobateur.

Le maître des potions, agacé, s'aperçut que la porte qui donnait dans sa chambre était restée ouverte. Il esquissa un pas pour la refermer quand le vieil homme lui fit remarquer qu'il était au courant pour Harry et qu'il venait voir comment il se portait.

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Tu ne pensais pas me cacher ça, Severus, tout de même ? gronda le directeur de l'école. Est-il réveillé ?

-Il dort toujours, je suis désolé, je me suis emporté.

-Je sais ! comme d'habitude, et pour cette nuit tu t'es emporté aussi ? le réprimanda Dumbledore.

-Heu, je…j'avais bu, je sais, Albus, ça n'excuse pas tout, vous allez devoir me renvoyer n'est-ce pas !

-Qui a parlé de te renvoyer, non ! Harry est majeur et je crois savoir qu'il était consentant, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus baissa la tête, consentant oui et non. En son âme et conscience il savait qu'il l'avait forcé, qu'il lui avait fait mal et pire que tout qu'il l'avait frappé à son réveil.

Toutes à ses pensées le maître des potions ne vit pas le directeur quitter la pièce. Il se retrouva donc seul avec le morveux insupportable.

-Aussitôt qu'il sera réveillé celui-là, dehors ! ronchonna l'homme. Après tout il l'avait bien cherché, non ! jura-t-il de fort méchante humeur et surtout de fort mauvaise foi.

Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. La calamité dormait toujours. Par pur sadisme, et parce qu'un Snape était toujours partial il claqua la porte et retourna à ses copies.

Le bruit fit sursauter le jeune sorcier qui se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Il savait où il se trouvait, ça il en était sûr. Il devait partir au plus vite de cet endroit avant que l'autre ne reperde son sang-froid, pas envie de subir encore une fois sa colère. Harry retira maladroitement le drap qui le gênait et s'assit au bord du lit, tout tourna autour de lui, c'était affreux comme sensation.

Le Gryffondor attendit quelques minutes que la pièce se stabilise puis se leva en douceur. D'un accio il fit venir ses vêtements qui se trouvaient sur la chaise et s'habilla lentement. Chaque mouvement était une torture qu'il devait surmonter. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre ses chaussures, tant pis, il allait les laisser là, il en avait d'autres dans son dortoir. Harry attendit que la douleur passe et à petit pas atteignit la porte, il l'ouvrit et avança dans le bureau où seul le bruit de la plume glissant sur le parchemin creusa le silence de la pièce.

-Où allez-vous comme cela, Potter ? fit Snape en relevant son nez de ses copies.

Le survivant ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer, il ne voulait pas répondre et puis il n'en avait pas envie. Et d'ailleurs pour quoi faire ! Il ouvrit la porte.

-Potter ! cria l'homme une seconde fois. Je vous ai posé une question ? répondez-moi !

Harry se retourna vers lui et le regarda, ses yeux ancrés dans les orbes noirs du maître des potions. Celui-ci vacilla, ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il voyait dans les yeux du plus jeune, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension et aucune once de regret, voilà ce qu'il lisait. Harry se retourna lentement et referma la porte derrière lui. Tout était dit. Severus s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise la tête entre les mains.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande, on était samedi il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui. Il emprunta les passages secrets faisant de courtes haltes de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte l'autre, quand même !

Enfin, épuisé, à bout de force et d'énervement, il arriva devant la porte de la salle spéciale et passa trois fois devant puis entra avant que quelqu'un ne le voit et ne pose des questions indiscrètes.

Le jeune Gryffondor sourit, la pièce était telle qu'il l'avait imaginé. Une plage de sable fin et chaud, une mer bleue et calme, une légère brise et un soleil radieux. Tout pour lui plaire quoi ! Heureux il se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le sable en laissant ses doigts glisser dedans. Ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal, tant pis ! Il était bien comme cela et il n'avait plus envie de bouger.

Le vent lui caressa le visage et le bruit des vagues le berça, il s'endormit en pensant qu'un jour il faudra vraiment qu'il aille au bord de la mer, là où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds pour de vrai.

Dans un couloir Hermione et Ron cherchaient le survivant. Déjà ne pas le voir au souper hier soir avait été surprenant, mais là ça devenait franchement inquiétant tout de même !

-Tu crois qu'il est où ? s'enquit Ron en avançant d'un bon pas, devançant la jeune fille qui semblait réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas, je te signale que je le cherche avec toi alors comment je le saurais ?

-Je sais, mais je suis inquiet alors je parle pour ne rien dire, tu me connais !

-Cela-dit on n'a pas encore essayé la Salle sur Demande…..

-Est-ce que vous cherchez Harry ? s'informa Remus qui venait de surgir dans le couloir.

Les deux jeunes griffons se retournèrent brusquement et aperçurent leur professeur de défense qui arrivait dans leur direction.

-Oui, dit Hermione, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis hier, professeur Lupin.

-Justement, d'après ce que je sais il est dans la Salle sur Demande, je dois d'abord passer prendre le professeur Snape, suivez-moi nous allons nous y rendre ensuite.

En arrivant dans les cachots froids et sombres Remus prononça le mot de passe qui lui permit de rentrer dans les appartements de Severus. Les deux jeunes Gryffondors étaient interloqués, pourquoi le loup-garou pouvait entrer ainsi dans les quartiers du bâtard graisseux ?

-Attendez-moi ici, je ne serai pas long, les avertit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le loup avisa Severus devant la cheminée qui arborait un air pensif et interrogateur, l'homme semblait ailleurs et le maraudeur dut l'appeler deux fois avant qu'il ne le remarque.

-Alors tu l'as retrouvé, ce morveux ? lui demanda-t-il en retrouvant toute sa morgue.

-Severus, arrête s'il te plaît, et oui je l'ai retrouvé.

- Allons-y dans ce cas, je prends quelques fioles et je te suis.

Remus et Severus sortirent dans le couloir après que l'homme en noir ait rempli ses poches de potions. Il se figea devant les deux jeunes gens qui le dévisageaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

-C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de me suivre, ils s'inquiètent pour Harry.

-D'accord, soupira le ténébreux professeur. Ils peuvent venir mais je ne tolérerai aucun mot et aucun cri, est-ce clair ?

-Oui, couina Hermione tandis que Ron préféra ne pas répondre, sinon il serait capable de sortir une énormité qui lui vaudrait des points en moins et une retenue qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire.

-Très bien, on a assez perdu de temps comme cela, allons-y !

Tous les quatre longèrent des couloirs et montèrent des escaliers pour se retrouver enfin devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Remus passa trois fois devant et demanda à voir Harry Potter. Alors qu'ils n'espéraient plus rien après plusieurs minutes d'attente la porte apparut sous leurs yeux soulagés. Severus Snape, avec sa délicatesse coutumière, ouvrit le battant en grand et entra. La vision qu'il eut de Harry le figea sur place et Remus, impatient, lui rentra dedans.

-Quoi ! Il n'est pas là ? s'inquiéta le loup.

-Si, répondit Severus. Il dort.

Le maître des potions s'avança près du jeune homme somnolant, son regard glissa sur le corps allongé et ses yeux en détaillèrent chaque courbe, chaque vallon. Le morveux était foutrement bien foutu, pensa le Serpentard. Oui, hélas, trop bien foutu pour son propre bien !

Remus se plaça à côté de lui laissant la vue à Hermione et Ron. Celle-ci qui avait oublié sa promesse de ne pas hurler, poussa un cri strident et se plaqua aussitôt la main sur la bouche. Severus, furieux, se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir qui arriverait à geler de l'eau à plus de trente degré. Remus le rappela à l'ordre, il y avait plus urgent à faire.

-Severus, tes potions, dépêche-toi !

Le mangemort se mit à genoux et sortit plusieurs fioles de ses poches. Le visage d'Harry n'était pas beau à voir et son thorax était recouvert d'hématomes. L'homme prit une potion antidouleur, souleva la tête du survivant et la lui fit boire doucement puis le reposa sur le sable. Il étala ensuite une crème sur son visage tuméfié puis reboucha fioles et pots de crème qu'il enfourna dans ses larges poches.

Le professeur de potions fit partir les Gryffondors d'un geste agacé, les voir derrière son dos à regarder ses faits et gestes l'irrita au plus haut point. L'homme souleva la calamité endormi, le rhabilla d'un sort et le ramena dans ses appartements, à contrecœur.

Snape le recoucha dans son lit et pour finir le recouvrit d'un drap et d'une couverture avant de quitter la pièce. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas réveillé, trop fatigué, trop malheureux, trop mal. Il se tourna le nez dans l'oreiller et reconnut cette odeur de plantes et de potions, il soupira et replongea dans le néant.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'il se réveilla. Remus était là avec le professeur Snape, il les entendait discuter dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se leva et s'habilla. Ce matin sa tête lui faisait moins mal et ses jambes le portèrent malgré lui jusqu'à la porte entrouverte, d'où il put entendre des brides de conversations.

-Que vas-tu faire Severus ? questionna un loup-garou anxieux. Vous êtes allés beaucoup trop loin tous les deux.

-Rien ! Je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, tu entends ? Je ne lui dois rien, je n'ai pas voulu ça, asséna violemment Snape. Il pouvait toujours partir mais non ! Monsieur Potter a encore voulu faire son intéressant.

-Severus, tu sais que c'est faux, tu es injuste avec lui, il n'est pas comme ça je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu n'écoutes rien, comme d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, que je me mette à genoux ? Que j'implore son pardon ? Alors là tu rêves ! Rien ne changera entre nous, il sera toujours Potter-le-Survivant et moi L'enfoiré-de-sale-bâtard.

Harry ouvrit la porte, il en avait marre d'entendre des conneries et Snape toujours se rabaisser. Les deux hommes se turent et le regardèrent ne sachant comment réagir. Avec un air de bravoure qu'il était loin d'avoir Harry sourit à Remus.

-Partons veux-tu, Rem ?

Sans un regard pour le maître des potions le jeune homme sortit de la pièce suivit du loup.

-Harry, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien ! Je n'ai presque plus mal.

-Non je parle de….

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire Rem, je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus et inutile de m'en reparler le sujet est clos.

-D'accord si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! hurla Harry, rageur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai aimé ça, j'ai aimé faire l'amour avec lui. Pour une fois une seule fois dans ma putain de vie je me suis senti vivant, même quand il m'a frappé je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant de toute ma vie, Rem. Il m'a fait l'amour avec tendresse, c'était la première fois pour moi tu comprends ! hurla toujours Harry. Tu comprends !

-Non, je ne te comprends pas ! Cette nuit-là il a retrouvé Adam, pas toi Harry.

-Qu'importe, Rem, laisse-moi s'il te plaît j'ai envie d'être seul.

-Harry, soit raisonnable.

-Non, pas cette fois. J'ai été trop longtemps raisonnable, c'est fini je ne peux plus, je n'en peux plus.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et partit vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Dragon Black, prononça-t-il d'une voix sourde. La porte s'ouvrit, il entra et sans regarder personne et surtout pas les rares curieux qui étaient dans la salle, il monta directement dans son dortoir. Là le jeune sorcier prit sa serviette, son savon, et se dirigea vers la douche. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin maintenant c'était de se laver, d'effacer de sa peau les traces de mains brûlantes de Snape qui l'avaient caressées et qu'il ne ressentira jamais plus. Pas qu'il était dégoûté de l'homme, non il était dégoûté de lui-même.

-Harry, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron qui le vit passer devant lui et s'interrogeait encore sur les marques de coups qu'il avait aperçu sur le corps de son ami.

-Pas maintenant, Ron, et probablement pas plus tard non plus, je ne veux pas en parler.

La porte de la douche claqua. Ron était indécis, devait-il avertir Hermione ? Non après tout demain il fera jour, pour l'instant il était fatigué. Avoir arpenté les couloirs de Poudlard pour retrouver Harry était épuisant, sans la carte des maraudeurs en plus, pas facile. Note : demander à Harry où il avait mis sa carte. On ne savait jamais ça pouvait servir pour un autre jour !

Sous l'eau le survivant se détendit mais il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler, il étouffait, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Son corps tressauta sous les pleurs pendant plus d'une heure, une heure où il évacua sa tristesse, une heure où il essaya d'oublier ce qui c'était passé, mais sans espoir. Son corps s'apaisa enfin, il ferma le robinet et s'enveloppa dans sa longue serviette, s'essuya et enfila son pyjama de coton, une fois dans son lit il referma les rideaux du baldaquin et s'obligea à fermer les yeux.

A minuit Harry ne pouvait toujours pas dormir, les images revenaient sans cesse. Elles ne le hantaient pas, non au contraire, son corps réagissait, enfin une partie de son corps. Là il était mal car l'homme ne voudra jamais de lui, son professeur le méprisait il ne s'en cachait pas, pourtant ils s'étaient aimés si passionnément, si intensément ! Il avait été si doux, comment pouvait-on changer à ce point ? Comment pouvait-on devenir aussi cruel et aussi tendre à la fois ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

-Harry ! Harry ! hurla Ron aux oreilles du jeune endormi. On a cours ce matin, potion, alors lève-toi sinon le bâtard nous enlèvera encore des points, si tu te lèves maintenant tu auras le temps de manger quelque chose.

-M'en fous, veux pas me lever, grogna Harry en enfonçant son nez dans son oreiller.

-T'as cinq minutes, allez grouille, la marmotte !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il faisait jour et le soleil brillait. Chouette ! pensa-t-il en ricanant. Une belle journée qui commençait, y avait rien de mieux pour débuter une journée qu'un cours harassant et rébarbatif.

Harry se leva, s'habilla à la va vite d'un jean et d'une chemise qu'il enfila avant de mettre sa robe de sorcier. Il prit son sac et descendit dans les cachots directement sans passer par la grande salle. Il n'avait pas faim alors autant attendre les autres ici. Cours de potion en première heure en plus, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Le Gryffondor s'appuya contre le mur froid et ferma les yeux deux secondes, juste deux secondes, le temps de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Comment allait réagir son maître des potions ? Allait-il le foutre dehors ou le mettre en retenue ? Il en était bien capable, ce con.

Pas le temps d'y penser que déjà les élèves arrivaient en chahutant, Snape aussi arrivait d'ailleurs, dans son éternelle robe noire. Le professeur ouvrit la porte et fit entrer tout le monde dans un geste silencieux que tous respectèrent.

-Asseyez-vous sans un bruit, ordonna-t-il inutilement en refermant la porte.

-Alors, Potter ! Il paraît que tu t'es fait tabasser, se moqua Malfoy. Finalement le lord ne craint rien avec toi.

-Vas te faire foutre, Malfoy !

-Monsieur Malfoy, allez-vous asseoir.

-Potter, vingt points en moins, vos bavardages m'ennuient.

-Et vous ! c'est moi que vous fatiguez, professeur, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry avant de regretter les mots qui étaient sortis bien trop vite de sa bouche.

-Monsieur Potter, je ne tolérerais pas de…

-Je sais, murmura-t-il, désolé. Pardonnez-moi cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Très bien, asseyez-vous et tenez-vous tranquille. Ce matin nous allons voir la potion d'Aiguise-Vue, c'est une potion de septième année, je vous suggère d'être très attentifs dans l'ordre des ingrédients.

La recette s'inscrivit au tableau en belles lettres arrondies. Harry prit sa plume et écrivit dans l'ordre les phases de la potion, il alluma un petit feu sous son chaudron et découpa en petits morceaux réguliers le Sedum-Dentelé qu'il jeta dans l'eau qui commençait à frémir. Arrivé à mi-chemin de la potion un corps étranger atterrit dedans, probablement jeté par un Serpentard, qui d'autre sinon ? En tout cas maintenant sa potion était foutue et l'autre allait encore hurler, comme d'habitude.

Le chaudron bouillonnant doubla de volume et fit un bruit horrible qui alerta le professeur Snape. L'homme se leva et accourut près du bureau du Gryffondor et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître l'étrange mixture qui menaçait d'exploser.

-Encore et toujours vous, Potter ! Un crétin congénital décidemment, doublé d'un incapable, vous aurez zéro.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas à la provocation et rangea ses affaires en attendant la fin du cours. Quand la sonnerie retentit il fut le premier à sortir et à filer à toute vitesse vers la tour d'astronomie. Le prochain cours il s'en fichait, il voulait rester seul. Des larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses joues, il n'ira plus en classe il n'en avait plus l'envie ni même le désir.

Le survivant frotta ses joues et rejoignit la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner. S'il voulait un jour vaincre le Prince des Ténèbres il devait être plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà, quelques entraînements supplémentaires en plus de ceux qu'il prenait clandestinement depuis des mois sans que personne ne le sache n'allaient pas lui faire de mal. Voldemort ne lui fera pas de cadeaux, lui, alors il devait se prendre en main. Harry s'entraîna durement pendant des heures, il multiplia les sortilèges difficiles dont certains lui donnèrent du fil à retordre. Il s'entêta tant et si bien qu'il finit par réussir des sorts complexes qu'il connaissait peu au bout de la journée d'apprentissage, pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas là.

Sa magie était puissante, il n'avait plus besoin de baguette depuis longtemps mais ça peu de personnes le savaient sauf ses deux amis, et là il ne parlait pas de Ron et de Hermione. Le jeune sorcier donna vie à quelques mannequins qui se trouvaient dans un coin de la salle pour que ceux-ci l'attaquent avec des sorts de niveau supérieur. Deux heures plus tard il s'arrêta, essoufflé.

-Harry !

Celui-ci surpris se retourna et aperçut Albus Dumbledore qui le regardait au travers de ses petites lunettes en demi-cercle.

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Oui, c'est-ce que je veux, répondit le jeune homme, sûr de lui, surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que sa première mission était pour ce soir et qui lui fallait une entière liberté d'action.

-Très bien, donc plus de cours pour toi, tu as carte blanche pour t'entraîner. La bibliothèque te sera ouverte, même la section interdite. Si tu as besoin de l'aide de Remus ou de Severus tu leur en fais part. De toute façon je vais les avertir qu'à partir de maintenant tu n'as plus cours avec eux. Par contre le matin et le soir je veux te voir dans la grande salle, jeune homme ! Pas question que tu loupes encore un repas. Autre chose, pour éviter toute les questions qui ne manqueront pas et pour ta tranquillité, je t'ai fait préparer un appartement dans les cachots.

-Hein ! Mais pourquoi dans les cachots ?

-Je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire mais réfléchis, tu auras sans doute des sorties nocturnes donc il est juste que tu n'aies pas à parcourir tout le château pour rejoindre ta chambre. Je te laisse, Harry, n'oublie pas le repas de ce soir, encore une chose, tes affaires sont déjà dans ta chambre, soit prudent et si tu as besoin que je te procure quelque chose vient me voir, tu connais le chemin de mon bureau.

-Merci, professeur, pour ce que vous faites.

-Non, Harry, merci à toi pour ce que tu dois faire, je sais que c'est une lourde implication et que tout repose sur tes épaules mais nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons.

-Professeur !

-Oui, Harry.

-Ne dites rien à Hermione et à Ron, j'aimerais qu'ils restent à l'abri, et puis seul je passerais plus facilement inaperçu si je dois sortir.

-Très bien, je ne dirai rien, tiens-moi quand même au courant de tes avancées.

Le directeur de Poudlard sortit de la salle sur demande, le cœur lourd. Il savait que c'était la seule solution pour vaincre Voldemort, même s'il lui en coûtait de voir Harry passer à côté de sa vie, qu'il était déjà devenu un homme s'en passer par la case adolescent, et là il ne parlait même pas de son enfance.

-Bien ! direction mon bureau, soupira l'homme à la barbe blanche. Remus et Severus doivent déjà m'y attendre et je gage que je vais entendre des hurlements retentir.

En effet les deux hommes étaient là l'un en face de l'autre à l'attendre. Albus ouvrit la porte et entra, les deux professeurs le suivirent, le regard noir, pressentant quelque chose de pas net.

-Asseyez-vous, messieurs, ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous faire plaisir, annonça le sorcier à la barbe blanche.

-Pourquoi on n'est pas étonné ! grogna le maître des potions. Crachez donc le morceau, râla-t-il en ramenant sa cape sur lui.

-Voilà ! Harry a décidé de se perfectionner dans les sortilèges et de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, seul, cela va s'en dire.

Albus leva la main et fit taire les deux professeurs qui allaient vociférer et demander moult explications.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais nous n'avons pas le choix vous le savez très bien ! Alors soit vous l'aidez quand il vous le demandera soit vous n'en avez rien à faire et vous l'ignorez.

-Albus, dit Remus, en est-il capable ? Il est si jeune, si inexpérimenté. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait le laisser faire, c'est encore un enfant !

-Sa magie est beaucoup plus puissante que la mienne, Remus. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'il sait faire, je l'ai vu s'entraîner et croyez-moi je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire à lui, enfin vous verrez bien. Severus….. tu n'as encore rien dit !

-Quoi dire, Albus ? Vous avez déjà tout planifié, l'accusa-t-il.

-Si je ne le fais pas qui le fera ?

-Très bien, je l'aiderais, après tout s'il peut nous débarrasser du fou furieux.

-Ah ! encore une chose, mon ami. A cause des va-et-vient qu'il ne va pas manquer de faire, je lui ai installé une chambre dans les cachots, fit le directeur de Poudlard, innocemment, sachant pertinemment que Severus allait se mettre en colère.

-Hein ! Quoi ! Vous plaisantez ? C'est non, pas de Potter chez moi et puis quoi encore ?

-De toute façon c'est trop tard il a déjà pris possession de sa nouvelle chambre. Voilà, messieurs, l'entretien est terminé et puis l'heure du repas approche, à tout à l'heure.

Les deux hommes sortirent, encore sous le coup de l'étonnement du revirement de situation d'un certain Gryffondor.

-Je rêve ou on vient de se faire jeter royal par le vieux fou ? demanda Severus.

-Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Albus a dit que Harry était dans sa chambre, grogna le loup. Je veux quelques explications et je les veux maintenant.

-Je te laisse dans ce cas, il risque de mal le prendre si je pointe le bout de mon nez.

-Comme tu veux, de toute façon je te raconterai.

Severus se dirigea vers son bureau et Remus vers la nouvelle chambre d'Harry. Arrivé devant la porte il leva la main pour toquer mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

-Entre, Remus, je t'attendais.

Harry était devant la fenêtre, l'air exténué, il sortait de la douche et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

-Je reviens du bureau de Dumbledore, attaqua le loup-garou. Ce que j'y ai appris ne me plaît pas du tout, pourquoi est-ce…..

-Est-ce que tu veux prendre ma place et te retrouver devant Voldemort ! cria subitement le plus jeune, hors de lui. Mourir à ma place ou le tuer, quel choix n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire, Remus.

-Harry, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seul.

-Si tu es là quand j'aurai besoin de toi alors je ne serais pas seul.

-Tu sais bien que je serais là pour toi, toujours.

-Tu sais que je n'ai guère le choix…je dois le faire.

- Allez viens dîner, capitula Remus pour l'instant en se jurant de ne pas abandonner la partie, sinon Albus va nous envoyer chercher.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à la salle à manger, il y avait un brouhaha pas possible dans la salle, certains se demandaient où étaient parti le survivant, personne ne l'avait plus aperçu du moment qu'il avait quitté les cachots le matin. Le professeur Lupin se dirigea vers la table des enseignants et Harry vers celle des Gryffondors.

-Où étais-tu passé ? protesta Hermione en posant ses mains sur la table tout en se redressant à-demi.

-Ouais, mon pote, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaître comme ça ? bougonna Ron.

-Il ne se passe rien, j'aimerais manger tranquille maintenant, répliqua le survivant sans faire grand cas de leur présence.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je ne répondrais à aucune question, alors soit vous me laissez manger, soit je vais ailleurs ! les menaça-t-il, courroucé.

Ron et Hermione plongèrent le nez dans leurs assiettes et se turent. Quand Harry eut fini la sienne il se leva et sortit faire un tour dans le parc, il devait réfléchir. Il savait où trouver le premier Horcruxe, le tout était de savoir le détruire. Il était trop tôt, à peine vingt heures, il avait le temps de se préparer pour sa première sortie.

Il y avait tellement de choses que les autres ignoraient sur lui et ses amis secrets, Maintenant il était temps qu'il agisse et sérieusement encore.

Le jeune sorcier repartit lentement vers sa chambre, il jeta dans son sac à dos le livre de magie noire, ça pouvait toujours servir. Son poignard qui lui sera fort utile aussi, et glissa sa baguette dans sa manche. Puis, épuisé, il s'allongea sur son lit en attendant l'heure.

A deux heures du matin le petit réveil en forme de hibou le réveilla. Le survivant se mit debout et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité puis il prit son sac et sortit silencieusement de Poudlard. La nuit était fraîche et faiblement éclairée, tant mieux ! pensa-t-il, cela sera plus aisé de se cacher à la vue de ses ennemis. Arrivé aux portails Harry transplana et prit la direction du nord de l'Ecosse sous le regard rouge d'un de ses amis posté au loin.

Le lieu que le survivant voulait atteindre n'était pas très loin. Il atterrit en trébuchant dans une lande déserte et après quelques secondes d'un bref répit il prit le sentier sur la droite, et resta dans le noir au cas où Voldemort aurait posté un gardien. Après quinze minutes de marche il s'arrêta, il était enfin arrivé sur place.

Le jeune homme, après s'être assuré qu'il était bien seul, se mit à genoux et chercha sur une pierre le serpent sculpté. Cependant dans le noir ce n'était pas facile, il tâtonna avec ses doigts et enfin il le trouva. Un sourire orna ses lèvres alors qu'il chuchotait une phrase en fourchelang.

-Je sssuis ssselui que tu attends.

Sous ses pieds un pan de landes s'ouvrit, laissant voir des marches qui descendaient dans les entrailles de la terre. D'un geste sûr Harry plongea dans les ténèbres et la trappe se referma dans un bruit mat derrière lui. Pour plus de sûreté il sortit sa baguette et prononça une incantation pour éclairer les lieux. Une lumière vive éclaira le couloir et les marches. Le survivant descendit toujours et arriva dans une petite salle, en face se trouvait une porte avec plusieurs runes dessinées dessus.

Harry sortit son livre de magie noire, il devait, d'après le livre, verser de son sang sur deux runes, oui mais lesquelles ? Il y en avait des dizaines sur la porte. Le jeune sorcier les regarda encore et encore. Oui la solution était là ! Ca y est, il avait compris. Il sortit le poignard de son sac et se coupa le poignet, il ne devait surtout pas lésiner avec le sang.

Le Gryffondor en enduisit généreusement les deux runes et referma la plaie d'un sort. Les autres runes disparurent et ne laissèrent que celles ensanglantées, celles-ci bougèrent et se fondirent l'une sur l'autre et après un déclic la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme entra dans la seconde salle beaucoup plus grande, au milieu trônait une magnifique coupe en argent qui avait en son centre un œil serti, et celui-ci était fermé.

Harry s'approcha lentement, la baguette à la main, prudent. A un pas de la coupe l'œil s'ouvrit subitement et l'Horcruxe se retrouva entouré d'un halo rouge sang. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, surtout ne pas regarder l'œil. Il rangea sa baguette, avança, et tendit ses deux mains qui traversèrent le halo rouge et attrapèrent la coupe.

Le survivant hurla de douleur quand ses doigts se posèrent sur l'objet, mais il ne regarda pas. Harry le posa par terre puis il reprit sa baguette et d'un puissant sort de magie noire, regardant la coupe quelques secondes, il la détruisit, la laissant aussi noir que du charbon sur le sol. La pièce s'illumina soudain de rouge qui se résorba dans les murs. La baguette d'Harry tomba par terre tellement ses doigts le brûlaient, d'un accio il la remit dans sa manche et fit venir aussi la coupe qu'il mit dans son sac.

La douleur était atroce et insupportable. Le jeune sorcier fit demi-tour et remonta les marches presque en courant. Parvenu dehors il respira l'air frais avec satisfaction, il régnait dans ce trou comme une odeur de pourriture. Le survivant rejoignit l'endroit du transplanage sans perdre plus de temps et disparut des landes sauvages de l'Ecosse.

Parvenu aux grilles de Poudlard il tomba à genoux, affaibli, il ne regarda pas ses mains, il faisait trop noir, mais le liquide poisseux qui coulait n'était pas bon signe. Il se releva péniblement et arriva à la grande porte, Remus qui l'attendait, inquiet et impatient de le voir, souffla de soulagement quand il le vit réintégrer le château. Harry ne lui avait pas parlé de sa sortie mais il savait, oui, il savait qu'il allait faire une folie ce soir.

-Harry par merlin ! Tes mains ! S'écria horrifié le professeur de défenses quand Harry fut près de lui.

Le plus jeune ne put répondre, il s'était évanoui. Le loup-garou le prit dans ses bras et alla vers les appartements de Severus, il effaça d'un sort les traces de sang qui tombaient au fur et à mesure sur le sol des couloirs pour éviter les questions indiscrètes. Remus prononça le mot de passe et entra en appelant le maître des potions qui râla en voyant l'état des mains du jeune homme.

-Allonge-le sur mon lit, lui ordonna Snape qui courut chercher des potions et onguents dans son laboratoire.

-Il vient d'arriver, lui expliqua Remus, alors que l'autre homme revenait dans la pièce deux minutes plus tard.

D'un sort Severus enleva cape, pull, et chemise, ainsi que les chaussures et le sac, puis il regarda les mains sans les toucher.

-Elles sont dans un sale état, ronchonna l'homme, comment c'est-il fait ça ?

-Tu peux faire quelque chose ? s'enquit Remus, anxieux, sans répondre à la question vu qu'il n'avait pas la réponse.

-Oui, mais ce sera très douloureux, il y a de la magie noire là-dedans, lui expliqua le professeur. C'est arrivé dans la douleur cela doit partir dans la douleur. Met un sort de silence, Remus, et va me chercher un flacon de Promortia ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau chaude.

Le loup fit ce qui lui demanda et posa la bassine sur le lit, entre les jambes d'Harry, puis versa la potion dedans. Les deux hommes firent assoir le blessé, et le loup aida Snape à s'installer derrière Harry et à lui attraper solidement les poignets.

-Tu as mis le sort de silence, Remus ?

-Oui, c'est fait.

Le mangemort, d'un geste sûr, plongea les mains d'Harry dans la bassine additionné de Promortia. Le blessé, sous la douleur, se réveilla et hurla de souffrance, le jeune homme se tordit et tenta d'échapper à la poigne puissante du maître des potions qui ne lâcha pas prise. Remus fut obligé de lui tenir les chevilles tellement le garçon était agité. Harry jeta la tête en arrière et fendit la lèvre de Severus qui en eut les larmes aux yeux de douleur.

-Putain ! ça fait mal, grogna l'homme.

-Combien de temps avant que ça s'arrête ? cria Remus.

Sous les hurlements d'Harry, Snape fut obligé de crier pour répondre.

-Quand l'eau ne fera plus de bulle.

Le lycanthrope regarda la bassine, déjà les bulles étaient moins grosses, trente minutes plus tard l'eau se calma et les bulles disparurent de la surface de l'eau. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, pensa Lupin, il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les cris de Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Harry arrêta de gémir un quart d'heure plus tard. Tout son corps tremblait, il était en sueur, ses yeux étaient vitreux et sa tête ballotait de droite à gauche. Remus enleva la bassine et Severus sécha les doigts du blessé, délicatement. L'homme se leva du lit et fit venir d'un accio le pot d'onguent et de larges bandes blanches, il ouvrit le pot, y trempa les doigts et en étala de grosses couches sur les mains abimées puis recouvrit le tout avec les bandes de tissu.

Remus regarda le travail de Severus, pas de geste brusque, pensa-t-il, rassuré. Son ami était doux avec le garçon.

-Je suppose que l'objet qui a provoqué ça est dans son sac ? s'enquit Snape énervé par le silence de Remus et son regard insistant.

Le loup-garou fit venir le sac et l'ouvrit en secouant la tête, puis en sortit la coupe complètement carbonisée.

-Un de moins, grogna Severus Snape. Mais comment Diable l'a-t-il trouvé ? Et surtout comment l'a-t-il détruite ?

-Nous le saurons peut-être demain, en attendant veux-tu que je le porte dans son lit ?

-Non, il peut rester là, dans une heure les cours commencent, je reviendrais voir comment il va entre deux classes, si tu as le temps porte la coupe à Dumbledore, il la mettra en lieu sûr.

-Severus, tu…..

-Remus, va t'en, je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

Harry reposait dans le grand lit à baldaquin, les rideaux verts amande ainsi que les draps le rendaient encore plus pâle. La couette qui recouvrait le lit était blanche avec quelques volutes vertes jade. L'ensemble est très joli. Les meubles de la chambre étaient en bois clair, les murs dans les tons crème et de lourdes tentures vertes foncées tamisaient la lumière d'un beau lever de soleil.

Une pièce très claire pour un homme si sombre. Celui-ci sortit de la chambre et laissa le jeune homme se reposer, il referma la porte sans la claquer cette fois et regagna sa classe pour le premier cours de la journée.

-Des incapables tous autant qu'ils sont ! Ce Longdubat est une catastrophe ambulante, râla Severus.

Il était quinze heures, le maître des potions n'avait plus classe, il rentra dans son bureau et entra dans la chambre, jetant un œil sur la forme allongée sur son lit. Le jeune homme était réveillé mais il semblait souffrir énormément. Severus alla chercher une potion antidouleur avant de s'approcher de son cauchemar et de la lui fait boire lentement.

-Doucement, Potter, vous ne voudriez pas mourir étouffé, je suppose !

-Ca vous ferez trop plaisir, Snape, et rien que pour ça je vais rester en vie.

-Eh bien souvenez-vous en à la prochaine sortie ! et essayez de revenir en entier ça nous changera, monsieur Potter, ou dois-je dire, Saint Potter, le sauveur du monde ?

-Foutez-moi la paix, Snape !

-C'est professeur pour vous, Potter !

-Allez-vous faire foutre, Snape.

-Vous aimeriez, hein morveux ? Mais la dernière fois s'est vous qui….

Harry poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur le maître des potions les mains en avant et prêt à frapper, ne se souciant nullement de ses pansements et de la douleur de ses plaies.

-Stop, ça suffit ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul une matinée, cria Remus énervé. Harry recouche-toi et toi Severus sort d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, il ne valait mieux pas irriter un loup-garou, surtout que la pleine lune était dans deux jours. Remus prit place au bord du lit et se tourna vers le plus jeune après que Severus soit sorti de la pièce.

-Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, je sais que tu n'es pas responsable, et puis tu dois être fatigué toi aussi.

-Ne t'excuse pas tu as raison, Rem, je suis un idiot, mais j'avoue qu'aussitôt qu'il est dans les parages c'est plus fort que moi il faut que je le provoque.

-Est-ce que tu peux me parler de la nuit passée ? Et comment tu as trouvé la coupe et comment tu l'as détruite ?

-Non, soupira Harry, je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

-Je m'en doutais, ce n'est pas grave, par contre je vais te faire porter à manger par un elfe et je veux que tu te reposes le reste de la journée, l'admonesta gentiment le maraudeur. Ce soir tu pourras te resservir de tes mains, ce sera douloureux quelques jours mais au moins tu as toujours tous tes doigts.

-Je peux regagner ma chambre, Remus ?

-Oui, d'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux, attend je vais t'aider à t'habiller ça iras plus vite.

Harry se leva après que Remus l'ait aidé à se revêtir, puis d'un sort sans baguette il fit léviter son sac et le fit suivre derrière lui. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit la porte en faisant attention à ses blessures, personne en vue c'était très bien ainsi, le bâtard était certainement sortie. Harry rentra dans sa propre chambre et s'allongea sur son lit tandis que Remus allumait la cheminée, il faisait si froid dans les cachots.

-Je te fais porter à manger et ensuite tu te reposes, et je veux que tu obéisses !

-D'accord, merci, Remus.

Dans la nuit une douleur fulgurante réveilla Harry, comme si on lui arrachait des morceaux de chair. Hagard il regarda l'heure, trois heures du matin, il ne pourra jamais tenir jusqu'au réveil de Snape, tant pis il devait y aller quitte à se faire incendier de nouveau. Arrivé à la porte du maître des potions Harry donna le mot de passe en espérant qu'il n'ait pas changé, Ania, la couleuvre, lui fit un clin d'œil alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Harry entra dans la pièce qui se trouvait dans le noir, seule la chambre était éclairée.

-Faites-moi penser à changer ce foutu mot de passe, rugit le maître des potions qui sortit d'un coin du bureau. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Potter ? Vous m'espionnez ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Vous ne savez plus en servir ?

-Ma langue marche très bien, et vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Snape ?

-Arrêtez de m'appeler Snape, morveux !

-Monsieur le mangemort, ça vous va mieux comme ça ? ironisa le Gryffondor qui pourtant souffrait le martyr.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous en coller une, espèce de sale gosse !

Harry se rapprocha du professeur et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Je crois que vous avez envie de me coller quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit votre poing, Severus. Je peux vous dire que c'est aussi dur et aussi douloureux, mais quel plaisir ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

Le maître des potions se recula vivement et regarda le plus jeune qui semblait content de sa répartie. Ah ! il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu-là, pensa-t-il en ricanant. Et sans crier gare, de ses lèvres exigeantes, il attrapa celles de Harry qui loin de se démonter répondit immédiatement au baiser. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent impitoyablement, ce n'était pas tendre, bien au contraire, c'était brutal, affamé, et impérieux, mais si bon, pensa le jeune sorcier.

Les mains de Severus se promenaient sur le dos du Gryffondor, il gémit dans sa bouche, ce qui fit naître un désir ardent chez les deux hommes. Ceux-ci s'en rendirent compte et se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les gémissements se firent plus forts, les hanches bougèrent langoureusement. Severus attrapa Harry de chaque côté et le tint serré contre lui, frictionnant son bassin plus vite contre celui du plus jeune.

Le survivant suivit la cadence, pas facile quand on ne pouvait pas se tenir mais Severus le fit à sa place. Le plaisir gronda violemment, ils allaient venir dans leurs pantalons, tous les deux. Snape lâcha la bouche de son jeune amant et promena ses lèvres dans son cou, sa virilité frottant toujours celle d'Harry. Dans un cri les deux hommes se tendirent et jouirent. Le survivant retomba dans les bras de l'homme qui le rejeta brutalement en arrière.

-Foutez-le camp, Potter ! Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez alors sortez d'ici !

-Je n'étais pas venu pour ça, Severus, de toute façon j'allais partir, souffla Harry d'un air las.

De retour dans sa chambre le survivant alla à la salle de bain puis plaça un sort pour ne pas mouiller ses mains. Ereinté, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude pour se nettoyer de sa deuxième humiliation.

-Putain ! se dit-il en se réprimandant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? En plus avec ma connerie légendaire je suis revenu sans la potion Antidouleur.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure il revint dans sa chambre avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, il sursauta à la vue de Severus qui l'attendait tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer, Potter, je vous apporte ce que vous êtes venu chercher tout à l'heure, il y en a trois flacons, vous en prenez un toutes les trois heures, pas plus, c'est compris ?

-Oui, je ne suis pas idiot quand même !

L'homme se leva visiblement fatigué.

-Je vous laisse, Potter.

-Severus ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Merci pour les potions.

Le professeur ne répondit pas, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, se recoucher, il était à plat, ses joutes avec le morveux l'épuisaient et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Harry prit la potion Antidouleur, se rallongea sur son lit et s'endormit la tête aussitôt posée sur l'oreiller.

Le matin suivant c'était l'effervescence dans le couloir. Mardi ! double cours de potions, les élèves couraient pour ne pas être en retard et subir les foudres de Snape.

-Par Godric Gryffondor ! J'ai loupé le petit déjeuner, Albus ne va pas être content, rigola Harry qui s'en foutait carrément de se faire rappeler à l'ordre.

Il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit la salle à manger à grand pas. Ouf ! Tout n'était pas perdu, le directeur de Poudlard et Remus étaient encore là. Les deux sorciers lui firent signe de venir à leur table à grands renforts de gestes, Harry s'avança vers eux en se retenant de rire et prit un siège à la table professorale.

Automatiquement un grand bol de chocolat apparut avec une paille dedans, Remus et le directeur se gaussèrent, ça c'était un coup de Dobby à n'en pas douter. Harry ricana puis glissa la paille entre ses lèvres et enfin aspira son chocolat avec bonheur sans se préoccuper des deux moqueurs.

-Je t'enlèverai tes pansements après, Harry, as-tu encore mal ?

-Non, cette nuit Severus m'a donné de la potion Antidouleur, leur apprit-il.

-Remus m'a raconté la première chasse à l'Horcruxe, Harry, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter à ce qu'il m'a dit ?

-Non, professeur, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

-Très bien, j'ai mis la coupe en lieu sûr, là où elle ne pourra nuire à personne.

-Si vous me cherchez aujourd'hui je serais dans la section interdite j'ai une recherche à faire, mais d'abord on enlève ses pansements, Remus ? Autre chose, professeur Dumbledore, ce soir un ami vient me voir à Poudlard alors ne vous étonnez pas si l'alarme résonne quelques secondes.

-Et cet ami c'est….. ? demanda le directeur.

-Oh ! Non, professeur, pas de nom, et puis vous le verrez peut-être, qui sait !

Le jeune homme quitta la salle avec Remus et se dirigea vers sa chambre, puis s'assit sur son lit. Pendant ce temps Albus se fit une étrange réflexion. Severus ! Depuis quand c'était Severus pour Harry, bizarre tout ça ! Tient là tout de suite il avait envie d'un bonbon au citron.

-Arrête de bouger, Harry ! bougonna Remus.

-Mais ça fait mal !

-Là on dirait un gosse, j'ai presque fini alors tu peux patienter quelques secondes de plus, non ?….. Harry….

-Hum….. ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Pas sur mes sorties, Remus, à part ça tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

-Pour tes missions, je sais, ne t'en fais pas, dis pourquoi appelles-tu Severus par son prénom maintenant ?

-Oh ! ça, d'un je pense que ça va l'énerver et de deux je préfère Severus que Snape.

-Harry, ne te fais pas d'illusion sur lui, il ne changera jamais pour toi, il ne te donnera rien, je préfère te prévenir.

-Si, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'aurai ce que je veux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu attends d'un homme aigri et amer ?

-C'est lui que je veux, Moony, rien que lui.

-T'es encore plus fou que je le croyais, cet homme te hait, tu le sais alors pourquoi t'acharner sur lui ?

-Ouais ! moi aussi je le hais…. et je le désire en même temps.

-Tu vas en souffrir, Harry, mais laissons cela de côté pour l'instant.

Remus avait fini d'enlever les bandes de tissu, Harry remua ses doigts et sourit, tout allait bien, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, pensa-t-il en se rembrunissant.

-Merci de t'occuper de moi, merci Rem.

-De rien, mon grand, je suis là pour ça.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Harry et Remus se levèrent dans un bel ensemble. L'un alla dans sa salle de classe pendant que l'autre allait à la bibliothèque. L'endroit, sanctuaire de livres magiques, était silencieux. Il est vrai que les élèves avaient cours en ce moment. Madame Pince le salua tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la section interdite et se rendait dans le rayon des maléfices et contre sort de magie noire. Il prit quelques bouquins entre ses bras et alla s'asseoir à l'écart, à une table située dans un coin où il sera tranquille.

Le jeune homme alluma la lampe qui se trouvait sur le petit bureau et ouvrit un premier livre.

Quatre heures qu'il était assis à lire et toujours rien, il retourna dans les rayons, rangea les livres déjà lus et en reprit d'autres. Il devait trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher, la solution devait se trouver là, parmi tous ces bouquins.

Parvenu de nouveau à la table il ouvrit un petit ouvrage tout vieux, tout moche. Sur la couverture presque effacée Harry aperçut des cadavres qui lui tendaient les mains, il fit une grimace mais entama la lecture malgré tout, pas le temps de faire le difficile ni d'être effrayé.

Dans ce petit livre il y était dit que les inféris étaient souvent utilisés pour servir de gardien au Horcruxe de sorciers puissants. Harry retint un frisson de dégoût, pour l'instant il n'en avait pas encore rencontré, des inféris, mais il se doutait bien que cela n'allait pas tarder pour lui.

Pour détruire ces inféris il fallait ignorer la peur et bloquer ses souvenirs avant de prononcer l'incantation suivante. « Inferio-Enferio » Ceux-ci devaient périr dans les flammes car seules les âmes damnées revenaient sous inféris. Harry nota sur un parchemin les quelques indications et sortilèges intéressants puis il referma le livre et en ouvrit un autre. Trois autres heures passèrent ainsi, son parchemin se remplit peu à peu d'une écriture pressée qui allait grandement le servir pour la suite de ses missions.

Le survivant posa sa plume et se frotta les yeux rougis d'avoir tant lu, puis il rangea les ouvrages un par un sur les étagères de la réserve. Il n'avait rien trouvé sur les Horcruxes et là il était trop crevé pour continuer. Harry savait très bien où se trouvait le deuxième objet qu'il devait détruire, pour le troisième, si Rokiho avait fait son travail, il le saura dès ce soir.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'endroit. Il avait entendu un drôle de bruit qui provenait du fond de la pièce, il se dirigea vers le son, écarta quelques vieux cartons de livres de son passage, et se retrouva devant une grande bibliothèque de bois noir.

Harry était sceptique, le bruit venait bien de là, il l'avait clairement entendu, non ? Il tendit l'oreille et sortit sa baguette en silence. Curieux, il prononça une formule qui fit bouger le meuble, mais en silence, il ne voulait pas que madame Pince arrive et commence à hurler au scandale, là il serait obligé de la stupéfixer, Dumbledore ne serait pas content même si lui n'en avait rien à faire.

Le meuble cachait un trou dans le mur, un trou assez grand pour y passer juste la main, ce qu'Harry fit sans aucune hésitation. Le survivant attrapa une boîte en bois du bout des doigts, il la ramena vers lui et la tourna et la retourna pour savoir d'où elle venait, mais il ne vit rien, même pas une simple inscription ni une ouverture.

Le jeune sorcier courut chercher son sac et cacha la boîte dedans. Il remit la bibliothèque en place ainsi que les cartons, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il était passé par-là. Le bruit avait cessé, il sourit puis il retourna vers la table, ramassa sans perdre de temps plumes et parchemins, et sortit tranquillement de la pièce puis cavala ensuite vers les cachots en prenant les passages secrets.

Une fois à l'abri de sa chambre il ferma sa porte et jeta son sac sur son lit après avoir pris la boîte qui l'intriguait tant. Harry la tourna encore une fois dans ses mains, essaya plusieurs sortilèges pour l'ouvrir et se dit que décidément il n'y avait rien à faire, cette maudite boîte restait hermétiquement close.

Par Merlin ! s'écria le survivant, déjà vingt heures ! Il cacha vite fait la boîte dans son placard et le referma d'un sort avant de filer sous la douche. Vingt heures trente, il entra dans la salle à manger où il ne restait plus grand monde, il s'installa à la table des Gryffondors en reprenant son souffle, heureusement Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là, au moins ils n'essayeraient pas de lui arracher des explications, une chose dont il avait horreur, surtout en ce moment.

Le jeune homme se servit une grosse assiette de purée et de côtelettes qu'il dévora en un rien de temps, et avala un verre de jus de citrouille pour faire passer la nourriture sous le regard incrédule de certains retardataires. Juste au moment de se lever il aperçut Remus lui faire un petit signe de la main, le loup-garou avait l'air fatigué, il est vrai que la pleine lune approchait, mais Severus avait sûrement préparé de la potion Tue-Loup pour lui.

-Tiens ! où était-il celui-là d'ailleurs ? Encore dans ses cachots à comploter avec les rats ! ricana le jeune sorcier en sortant de la grande salle après avoir répondu au professeur Lupin.

Harry décida d'attendre dehors l'arrivée de son ami Rokiho. Il décida de s'asseoir un moment au bord du lac et chemin faisant il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma d'un claquement de doigt avant de la porter à sa bouche.

-Salut, beau brun ! fit un homme en apparaissant subitement.

-Est-ce que tu croyais que tu allais me surprendre, Rokiho ?

-Un jour tu verras j'y arriverai, se vexa son ami.

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Assieds-toi près de moi et raconte.

Harry tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et regarda le jeune elfe s'assoir tranquillement à ses côtés. Ils se connaissaient depuis un an en fait, depuis qu'il s'intéressait aux Horcruxes. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'Allée des Embrumes et se disputaient un livre de magie noire, à partir de là ils étaient devenus amis.

-Tu es sûr que je peux parler ici ? s'enquit l'elfe en regardant autour de lui d'un air suspicieux.

-Sûr ! J'ai mis un sort de silence, tu peux même hurler si le cœur t'en dit.

-Non merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Harry.

-Alors, qu'as-tu appris d'intéressant ?

-Mes oreilles délicates ont traînaillé par-ci par-là, dans des coins pas très fréquentables je dois avouer, ricana l'elfe. Et tu as raison il y a bien sept Horcruxes, combien en as-tu détruit, dis-moi ?

-Un seul, il y a deux jours.

-D'où l'état de tes mains je suppose ?

-Tu supposes bien.

-Bon, le deuxième tu sais où il se trouve et tu sais à quoi il ressemble, à toi de le détruire. Le troisième se trouve en France dans un vieux château, voici les coordonnées, ne les perd pas. L'objet que tu chercheras là-bas est une dague, Harry, je t'ai indiqué l'emplacement sur le parchemin que voilà, as-tu des questions ?

-Non, je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir, je te remercie.

Rokiho se leva souplement et épousseta ses vêtements avant de tendre la main à Harry, puis de le tirer vers lui en riant pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

-Par mes ancêtres ! s'exclama l'ami du Gryffondor en se retournant. Qui est cet homme sublime ?

-Hein ! Qui ? demanda Harry en se retournant.

-Là ! regarde, celui avec les cheveux châtains.

-Oh ! tu veux parler de Remus, c'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais vu, j'avais oublié ça.

-Tu me le présentes ?

-Tu crois que c'est le moment, Rokiho ?

-Il vient vers nous, Harry.

-Ouais, l'autre bâtard aussi, je te signale.

-Harry, s'il te plaît ! Fais ça pour moi.

-Bon d'accord, si tu insistes je veux bien, pour te faire plaisir, capitula le jeune sorcier en soupirant.

-Bonsoir, Harry, bonsoir, monsieur, dit Remus en avançant la main vers l'elfe.

-Monsieur, non, appelez-moi Rokiho, répondit sensuellement l'elfe en prenant la main de Remus tout en le dévorant des yeux.

-Rokiho, se moqua le survivant en évitant de regarder dans la direction de Snape, rend lui sa main.

-Oh ! oui pardon, excusez-moi.

-Le grand brun là c'est Severus, dit-il alors que le maître des potions grognait d'impatience et lançait des regards noirs vers lui.

L'elfe le salua aussi.

-Bien, je pense que je vais vous laisser, dit l'elfe à regret.

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'aux portails, attends-moi, ricana le survivant.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un ami à tomber par terre, Harry ? interrogea assez peu discrètement Rokiho en suivant le Gryffondor.

-Là il t'a inévitablement entendu.

-M'en fous ! Mais dis-moi l'autre est pas mal non plus, grand, sexy, ténébreux, en un mot très bel homme tu peux me croire et je m'y connais !

-Tu rigoles ! Il a un sale caractère de cochon, de plus il est de très, mais alors de très mauvaise foi !

-Harry, à qui veux-tu faire croire ça ?

-A personne, idiot !

Au moment de partir l'elfe se retourna vers son ami et lui donna quelques recommandations.

-Surtout soit prudent, ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés, mais bon, tel que je te connais ! Quand j'ai du nouveau je te recontacte, au revoir, mon ami.

-Toi aussi, sois prudent.

Harry rebroussa chemin en traînant les pieds, Remus l'attendait à la grande porte cachant difficilement son intérêt pour Rokiho, ce qui fit rire sous cape, bien évidemment, le jeune homme. Serais-ce que le loup serait intéressé par l'elfe ?

-Tu m'attendais, Remus ? demanda-t-il innocemment en s'apercevant que Snape était déjà rentré au château.

- Oui, je voulais savoir si tes mains allaient mieux et si tu avais besoin d'une potion antidouleur ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé tout à l'heure.

-Mes mains vont bien, rassure-toi, et il me reste une fiole de potion.

-Harry….. Ton ami Rokiho est un elfe, c'est ça ?

-En effet c'en est bien un.

-D'accord, et tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

-Cela fait déjà un an.

-Et il a quel …..

-Remus, s'il t'intéresse ne t'en fais pas c'est réciproque aussi pour lui.

-Mais non ! quelle idée ! D'ailleurs il est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, répliqua le loup, se défendant d'avoir des vues sur l'elfe.

-Mais oui, mais oui ! Allez viens on rentre, joli-cœur, le taquina Harry.

Remus repartit dans ses appartements et Harry rejoignit sa chambre dans les cachots. Il n'était pas sitôt arrivé qu'on tapa à la porte. Harry d'un geste de la main la débloqua et le maître des potions entra en se disant que décidément Albus ne lui épargnera rien.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Severus ?

-Potter ! là vous m'exaspérez.

-Je sais et j'aime ça te mettre hors de toi, se gaussa le garçon en souriant.

-Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer, Potter !

-Ah ! Non, et qu'est-ce que tu m'autorises alors ?

-Arrêtez avec ça, vous êtes en manque ou quoi ?

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Vous avez une main, servez-vous en, Potter, espèce de dépravé !

-Ce n'est pas d'une main que j'ai besoin, Severus.

-Arrêtez vos divagations, sale morveux.

A ce moment-là un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce, faisant se figer Harry qui tenta de noyer le poisson par des paroles sans queue ni tête.

-Qu'est-ce que cela, Potter ? demanda Snape qui ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde.

-Rien qui ne te regarde, Severus.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Je connais ce bruit, sortez cette boîte tout de suite du placard ou j'en informe le directeur sur le champ.

-C'est du chantage ça ! Enfin pas tellement que ça m'étonne, ronchonna Harry.

-Espèce de gamin inconscient ! vous n'avez rien dans la tête, ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que ce livre était caché parce qu'il était dangereux ?

-Ben si je m'en doute, et alors ?

Harry retira le sort de magie noire et attrapa la boîte pour la déposer sur le lit. Snape s'en approcha et y jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

-L'avez-vous ouverte ?

-Non pas pu, il n'y a pas d'ouverture.

Le maître des potions prit la boîte et sortit sa baguette de sa manche avant de prononcer une phrase dans une langue inconnue. Un léger déclic résonna et ils purent voir tout le dessus de la boîte fondre et disparaître dans une légère fumée opaque. Au fond de la boîte reposait un petit carnet vert foncé, avec gravé dessus un serpent argenté. Harry plongea la main dans la boîte et attrapa le petit livre.

-Potter ! s'agaça l'homme. Perdez donc cette mauvaise habitude de mettre vos mains n'importe où, une fois ne vous a donc pas suffit ?

-Severus, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ce livre ?

-Je sais qu'il appartenait à Salazar Serpentard et que vous devriez vous méfier.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le livre sans prendre en compte les avertissements du professeur. Il eut juste le temps de voir qu'il était rédigé en fourchelang avant de le refermer rapidement. Un cri à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête en émanait, c'était épouvantable.

-Alors ? demanda le maître des potions qui faisait la grimace de savoir ses oreilles exposées à un tel bruit.

-Il est écrit en fourchelang, il faudra que je le traduise, mais d'abord je dois trouver une solution pour faire cesser ce bruit qui éclatera à chaque fois que je l'ouvrirai, mais pour l'instant il est tard et je suis fatigué, bailla le jeune homme fort peu respectueux de l'homme.

Harry remit le carnet dans la boîte et regarda le professeur, un rictus au bord des lèvres.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu passé me voir ce soir, Severus ?

-Demain il y a une réunion de l'ordre je voulais juste vous avertir, Potter, ordre d'Albus.

-Tu mens, Severus.

-Je ne vous permets pas, monsieur Potter, se rebiffa Snape encore une fois.

-Je pense, dit Harry malicieux, qu'il y a bien une réunion mais que tu es venu pour autre chose.

-Et qu'est-ce que votre petit cerveau atrophié a encore imaginé ?

Le survivant s'avança vers Snape et l'attrapa par les hanches sans que celui-ci puisse l'éviter. L'homme essaya bien de reculer mais Harry tint bon.

-Potter, arrêtez ça tout de suite, je vous préviens je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos frasques.

L'homme avait à peine fini sa phrase que deux lèvres chaudes se collèrent aux siennes et qu'une langue baladeuse caressa sa jumelle. Vaincu, Severus répondit au baiser qui se fit de plus en plus sensuel et sauvage, leurs deux corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, des mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements essayant de toucher le plus de peau possible.

Harry gémit honteusement. Son bas ventre se tendait et devenait douloureux, son sang pulsait violemment dans ses veines. Il avait tellement envie de Snape que ça en devenait obsédant pour ne pas dire qu'il devenait sa drogue. Severus enleva la chemise du plus jeune et commença à déboutonner son pantalon, le survivant haleta contre sa bouche et poussa un cri de plaisir quand l'homme plongea sa main dans son boxer et entreprit une douce caresse sur son membre dressé et suintant.

-Severus, murmura Harry à l'oreille de son amant. Fais-moi l'amour.

L'homme se tendit subitement et retira sa main du pantalon du Gryffondor puis reboutonna sa propre chemise. Harry le regarda, les joues rouges. Le maître des potions s'en alla sans un mot et le jeune homme se retrouva seul, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de mal ? Dépité il se résigna à prendre une douche froide et se coucha, demain il lui demandera une explication et l'homme aura intérêt à la lui fournir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Dans la nuit pas moyen de fermer l'œil à cause du petit livre. Ça le turlupinait drôlement ce truc-là. Harry se leva et prit le carnet dans la boîte avant de sortir dans le couloir. Sans faire de bruit il se dirigea vers les appartements du maître des potions, arrivé à la porte il réveilla Ania, elle seule allait pouvoir l'aider à comprendre le mystère du langage.

-Que veux-tu ? le nouveau mot de passe ? Désolé je ne peux pas te le donner, il a dit que sinon il m'effacera de la toile, et il ne rigolait pas tu peux me croire !

-Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça, tout à l'heure j'ai trouvé un carnet écrit en fourchelang, je ne comprends pas tout, lui expliqua Harry. Peux-tu me dire s'il y a un sens ou un code pour le lire plus facilement ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux, il risque de m'en vouloir, fit la couleuvre en dardant sa langue vers Salazar qui ronflait comme un bienheureux.

-Disons que cela restera entre nous, tu ne dis rien, je ne dis rien, d'accord ? supplia Harry en faisant ses yeux de biche apeuré.

-Bon d'accord, alors écoute bien, le nombre de « S » t'indique la lettre…..

Ania continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure, Harry exultait et écoutait toutes les explications d'une oreille attentive. Quand la couleuvre eut fini il regagna sa chambre non sans l'avoir remercié grandement. Plumes et parchemins sur la table il prit sa baguette et prononça l'incantation qu'Ania lui avait donnée pour que nul bruit ne sorte du livre.

Le jeune homme déchiffra facilement le petit livre vert, déjà les premières pages étaient surprenantes pour ne pas dire captivantes. Harry y passa tout le reste de la nuit. Le matin le trouva endormi sur ses parchemins, de l'encre plein les doigts et quelques taches sur le visage qui le rendirent presque attendrissant.

Severus sourit de le voir ainsi, comment ce foutu gamin avait pu traduire toute ces pages ? Il l'étonnera toujours. Le plus ce fut hier soir, il se rappelait encore parfaitement de ses paroles « Severus, fais-moi l'amour » Une seule personne pendant dix ans lui murmurait à l'oreille ces mots, et c'était Adam. Sur le moment c'était comme s'il l'avait trahi, il ne pouvait plus regarder Potter, les mots s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge voilà pourquoi il était sorti rapidement de la pièce sans rien dire.

Le maître des potions fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa classe, les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes.

Vers midi Harry se réveilla, le dos endolori. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla à la salle de bain, une bonne douche voilà ce qu'il avait le plus besoin dans l'immédiat. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau puis ce qui c'était passé avec Severus lui revint en mémoire et là il commença à frissonner. Par Merlin ! pensa Harry. Je lui ai demandé ni plus ni moins de me faire l'amour ! Alors là je suis mort, je ne vais plus oser le regarder ou lui parler, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui demander ça ? Mais sur le moment j'en avais tellement envie, terriblement envie d'ailleurs. Mince, quel crétin je suis !

Le jeune homme se rendit à la salle à manger sans se presser, pourtant il était midi et demi et son estomac criait famine.

Tout le monde me regarde, ironisa le jeune homme. Ils ne m'ont jamais vu ou quoi !

D'un pas décidé il alla s'assoir au bout de la table des Gryffondors. Ron et Hermione firent la moue mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec leurs questions auxquelles il ne répondra jamais. Il se servit copieusement et vida son assiette en un temps record. Harry jeta ensuite un œil à la table des professeurs, Albus, Remus et Severus, étaient en pleine discussion, ne se préoccupant pas de lui et sans savoir pourquoi cela le mit en colère.

Le survivant se leva rapidement et sortit de la salle, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Sa magie n'était pas contente, satisfait il entendit quelques verres se briser sur les tables et il laissa un petit sourire narquois orner sa jolie bouche boudeuse.

Pour ne pas perdre son avancée il retourna dans sa chambre finir sa traduction, il lui tardait de découvrir ce que le livre recelait de secret. L'après-midi passa très vite, c'est Remus qui le sortit de ses parchemins. Il était vingt heures et ses doigts étaient engourdis à force d'avoir tant écrit.

- J'ai presque fini, lui apprit-il en rangeant le bouquin d'un coup de baguette afin que le loup ne lui fasse pas encore de reproches sur ces, soi-disant objets dit, dangereux.

-Toi ! dit Remus qui fit des petits yeux calculateurs. Tu me caches quelque chose.

-Mais non, que vas-tu chercher là ? Ce ne sont que quelques notes, rien de plus.

-Ouais, c'est ça, enfin je suis venu te chercher pour un dîner en tête à tête, ça te dit ?

-D'accord, ouais, je te suis.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre et entrèrent chez Remus après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs. Ses appartements se situaient un étage au-dessus. Une petite table ronde, qui n'attendait qu'eux, était recouverte de nourriture, Harry avisa trois couverts, bon là il pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'il était tombé dans un piège.

-Moony…. ?

-Quoi ! Tu serais venu si je te l'avais dit ? se révolta le loup en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

-Non, probablement pas.

-Alors tu vois j'ai bien fait, Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est venu me parler hier soir, ça l'a bouleversé.

-Ce n'était que quelques mots, Rem, répondit Harry qui savait de quoi Remus voulait parler.

-Que quelques mots ! tu l'as fait exprès pour lui faire mal ?

-Non ! Et tu le sais, Remus, s'énerva le plus jeune. Je m'en veux de lui avoir demandé ça, mais sur le moment c'est ce que je voulais, vraiment, et puis ce matin je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais fait souffrir. Je m'en veux, ouais ! Il n'est pas prêt pour ça, tu as raison sur ce point, mais je te préviens je ne renoncerai pas à lui ! N'essaye même pas de me dire le contraire !

-Ne crie pas, Harry, je ne suis pas sourd.

On tapa à la porte alors que le loup allait relancer la conversation et le jeune homme paniqua. L'homme au regard sombre entra et ancra ses yeux dans les siens, semblant se demander s'il allait être bien reçu par le plus jeune.

-Je vous laisse cinq minutes, un détail à régler, leur expliqua le maraudeur en prenant la fuite à toute vitesse.

Le maître des potions s'approcha d'Harry alors que celui-ci baissait les yeux, ce qui était plutôt inattendu de sa part vu qu'il le provoquait sans cesse.

-Potter, regardez-moi ! J'ai dit... regardez-moi !

Le survivant releva la tête, l'homme était contre lui, il sentait la chaleur de son corps et ça le fit frémir.

-Je suis désolé, Severus.

-Dans le fond peut-être, admit le professeur. Mais je ne crois pas en la sincérité de vos mots… et si nous repartions de zéro, Potter ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par, repartions de zéro ?

Severus prit le visage d'Harry en coupe et dévora ses lèvres dans un baiser époustouflant. Le jeune homme lui répondit aussi intensément pendant que ses bras encerclèrent la taille de l'homme. Remus entra à ce moment-là, un grand sourire orna ses lèvres malgré que dans quatre heures son calvaire allait commencer. Il devait aller à la cabane hurlante pour sa transformation dans peu de temps, heureusement que Severus était là pour lui préparer sa potion Tue-Loup.

Les deux autres hommes très occupés ne l'avaient pas encore vu, et pour cause !

-Harry, murmura Severus contre ses lèvres. Tu es d'accord pour repartir d'un bon pied ?

-Je suis d'accord si tu es sincère, et si vraiment tu nous laisses une seconde chance, acquiesça le Gryffondor qui se retint de sauter de joie.

-Je ne serai peut-être pas toujours agréable ni gentil, mais je vais faire un effort pour toi, ça te va ? Je ne suis pas…amoureux, je préfère être sincère avec toi, mais peut-être qu'un jour ça viendra…..qui sait ?

-Tant que tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie c'est tout ce que je demande, sourit Harry, euphorique.

-Et si on passait à table, mes amis ?

Harry regarda Remus et se rappela soudain.

-Remus, je suis désolé c'est cette nuit n'est-ce pas ? Je vais t'accompagner à la cabane.

-Non ! refusa le loup. Je ne veux personne près de moi, et puis la potion de Severus m'aide beaucoup. Harry….. ne fais pas cette tête, et respecte mon souhait, s'il te plait.

-Comme tu veux, céda le jeune sorcier un peu déçu de ne pouvoir aider son ami. Et si on goûtait cette nourriture ça m'a l'air excellant, Rem, ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les trois hommes s'assirent à table, la bonne humeur était revenue ce soir.

Il était tard quand Remus sortit de Poudlard. Il marcha tranquillement vers le portail, il faisait un peu froid ce soir. Il s'était emmitouflé dans son écharpe, les mains dans les poches. Il repensa à Severus et à Harry, quel caractère ces deux-là ! Vraiment ils faisaient dans le compliqué, heureusement que tonton Remus était là pour arranger les choses. De toute façon cela fera du bien à Severus, vivre dans le passé n'était pas bon pour lui, et si la vie lui donnait une seconde chance d'être heureux, eh bien ma foi qu'il fonce et ne regarde pas en arrière.

Il devait laisser Adam reposer en paix, il s'était assez puni comme ça. Oh ! bien sûr il se reprochera toujours sa mort mais peut-être que maintenant ce sera moins douloureux pour lui. Il avait bien vu que Severus prenait sur lui, que les mots avaient été difficiles à sortir, ce ne sera pas facile cette nouvelle relation, mais malgré tout il avait l'air de tenir à Harry même s'il ne le montrait pas beaucoup.

Harry ! souffla le maraudeur. Un jeune homme qui n'avait pas de chance dans la vie, qui n'avait eu ni enfance, ni amour, ni affection, aucune tendresse et pas de parents pour le choyer. Parents tués sans aucune pitié par Voldemort. Harry respirant la magie, la puissance et l'innocence, plein de gentillesse et de bravoure et d'entêtement aussi. Dix-huit ans déjà et tellement d'épreuves dans sa vie. Epreuves qui n'étaient pas finies, loin s'en fallait.

Maintenant il connaissait Harry amoureux et ce n'était pas rien de le dire. Quand il voulait quelqu'un il était tenace, le bougre ! Harry gay aussi, une première pour lui. Remus espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il sortira vivant de son combat et qu'il aura enfin la vie qu'il voulait. Il aimait énormément ce gamin têtu, attachant, gentil, coléreux, et par-dessus tout d'une amitié à toute épreuve.

Remus avait envie de marcher ce soir pour rejoindre la cabane hurlante. Passé le portail aux Sangliers Ailés il ne transplana pas de suite, il emprunta la petite route qui allait jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, il avait encore deux petites heures devant lui. Et puis il avait envie de confondre la personne qui le suivait depuis un petit moment déjà, il était intrigué.

-Et si vous veniez à côté de moi, nous pourrions poursuivre la route ensemble, monsieur l'elfe curieux.

-Comment savez-vous que c'est moi ? demanda surpris Rokiho en sortant de l'ombre des grands arbres d'où il pensait être invisible.

-Le flair, le terrible flair des loups-garous, que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence, Rokiho ?

-Eh bien je passais par là… non, trêve de plaisanterie ! J'avais envie de vous revoir, Remus.

-J'en suis flatté mais ce n'est pas le bon jour, et vous savez pourquoi je suppose ?

-Qu'importe, j'aimerai rester si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'attendrai dehors, promis l'elfe magnifique, chose que Remus avait tout de suite remarqué.

-Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai eu besoin de personne et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer, retournez d'où vous venez et laissez-moi tranquille.

Remus gronda en disant ces paroles, puis il s'arrêta soudain et regarda l'autre homme intensément. Dans la pénombre ses pupilles de loup voyaient très bien l'elfe, celui-ci était fier et les paroles l'avaient blessées.

-Je n'ai eu que deux amis, James et Sirius, qui m'ont soutenu il y a de cela longtemps, je n'ai plus l'habitude de la sollicitude d'autrui, pardonnez-moi ma sécheresse.

-Vous n'avez rien à pardonner, j'arrive là et je vous dis que je veux rester près de vous, bien sûr il y a de quoi douter mais croyez-moi je suis sincère.

-Je ne vous connais pas, argua Remus, je ne sais pas d'où vous venez.

-J'en suis bien conscient, monsieur le loup-garou, moi je vous connais à travers ce que Harry a bien voulu me raconter.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda Remus en reprenant la route. J'ai trente-six ans, je suis lycanthrope, et je n'ai pas d'avenir avec qui que ce soit.

-Donc vous me dites que vous êtes foutu parce que vous avez trente-six ans, et que vous êtes un loup et ….

-Et que je n'ai pas d'avenir, oui.

-Harry a raison, soupira Rokiho.

-En quoi ce satané gamin a raison ? Ben tient ! voilà que je parle comme Severus maintenant, rigola-t-il.

-Il dit que vous êtes toujours en train de vous dévaloriser et que vous faites passer les autres avant vous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre ?

-Que vous valez la peine d'être connu, que vous êtes toujours là pour lui, que vous êtes un ami fidèle et qu'il n'y a pas plus loyal ni plus gentil.

-Holà stop ! N'en rajoutez pas, est-ce qu'il se souvient qu'une fois par mois je deviens dangereux ? Et que je peux tuer amis et famille ?

-Vous n'avez plus de famille.

-Merci, monsieur l'elfe, c'est très délicat de votre part de me le rappeler, je me sens mieux maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Remus.

-Je sais, en attendant me voici arrivé, je vous remercie d'avoir fait un bout de chemin avec moi, mais la réponse est toujours non.

Sans se retourner Remus entra dans la cabane hurlante et s'enferma à l'aide d'un sort très puissant. Fatigué d'avance de l'épreuve qui l'attendait il descendit s'enfermer dans la cave puis il attrapa les lourdes chaînes fixées au mur et les referma sur ses poignets dans un geste maintes fois répété.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Par la petite fenêtre pas plus grande qu'un mouchoir de poche, Remus vit la lune apparaître bien ronde et brillante. Il souffla de fatalité, il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude de ça, depuis le temps !

Le maraudeur n'eut pas le loisir de penser plus avant car son corps se tendit et il sentit le loup en lui grogner de satisfaction. Il allait sortir, cette sale bête !

Le dos du loup-garou se courba, les os craquèrent douloureusement, ses doigts s'allongèrent et les griffes apparurent, et il hurla de douleur. C'était atroce comme sensation de se sentir déchirer de toute part. Un museau pointu apparut, les pupilles se fendirent de jaune, les vêtements se déchirèrent, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les enlever avant.

A quoi avait-il pensé ? Au bel elfe qui l'avait accompagné ou à la potion qu'il avait oubliée de boire et qui était resté sur la table ? Au deux il supposa. Décidemment la journée n'avait pas été bonne et la nuit ne sera pas mieux.

Tout son corps fut recouvert d'une fourrure dorée. Le loup hurla de nouveau à la lune. Remus n'était plus là, c'était une bête dangereuse qui l'avait remplacé et qui tirait sur les chaînes, s'entaillant la chair, se griffant le corps, se jetant sur le mur pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de sa prison. De profondes entailles apparurent sur le corps déjà bien meurtri, mais le loup n'en avait cure, il voulait sortir et trouver une victime qu'il pourra dépecer et mordre tout à loisir avec férocité et avidité.

Et puis il se calma et gémit dans un coin du sous-sol comme une petite chose mutilée. Ce répit ne dura pas longtemps car ce soir-là le loup n'était pas satisfait, il voulait absolument détaler et tuer, alors il tira de plus belle sur les chaînes et hurla, griffa, et mordit. Toute la nuit ce fut l'enfer pour Remus Lupin qui avait oublié de boire sa potion Tue-Loup avant de sortir de Poudlard.

Le matin le trouva par terre, sur le sol glacé de la cabane hurlante, encore attaché et nu aux chaînes devenues rouge de son sang, le corps saignant de tant de batailles contre lui-même. Le souffle faible, grelottant de froid, il n'avait pas encore la force de se lever.

Dans un moment, pensa-t-il en évitant de remuer ses jambes endolories, dans un tout petit moment il fera l'effort de bouger, pour l'instant ses membres lui faisaient effroyablement mal. Ensuite il montera à l'étage se soigner et s'habiller, et puis il pourra enfin dormir toute la journée pour récupérer de cette nuit de cauchemars et de folies.

Lentement quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et lui ôta les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier. L'homme le recouvrit délicatement pour éviter de lui faire mal et le prit dans ses bras pour le remonter à l'étage, là où il faisait meilleur puisqu'il avait allumé une flambée dans la vieille cheminée. Le loup fut allongé sur le lit et l'inconnu commença à soigner ses blessures puis il le rhabilla avec un pantalon et un vieux polo qu'il avait trouvé dans une armoire, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il rabattit ensuite les couvertures sur lui et là Remus plongea dans un profond sommeil réparateur qui allait malheureusement laisser des traces sur son corps déjà bien marqué. Rokiho s'assit près de lui et le veilla. Le loup-garou avait plus que souffert cette nuit, ses hurlements avaient été puissants.

Ca y est ! avait pensé Harry quelques heures plus tôt. Remus partait seul à la cabane hurlante et ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Le survivant l'avait suivi des yeux, se sentant inutile. Une ombre se déplaça derrière Remus, Harry sourit malgré lui et il se retourna vers Severus alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans les appartements du maître des potions.

-Tout se passera bien, Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.

-C'est plus fort que moi, se contenta de dire le garçon.

-Je sais, le complexe du héros.

-Severus, arrête avec ça !

L'homme en noir s'approcha de Harry et l'attira dans ses bras, le plus jeune se raidit s'attendant encore à une méchante répartie.

-Moi aussi je me fais du souci pour Remus.

-Alors pourquoi tu te fous de moi ?

-Je ne me fous pas de toi, tu sautes trop vite aux conclusions, morveux, je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire du souci pour tout le monde… Harry, regarde-moi !

Le plus jeune leva la tête avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Pourquoi ce sourire, Potter ?

-Cela fait deux fois que tu m'appelles Harry aujourd'hui.

-Oui, et bien n'en prend pas l'habitude, gamin.

-Ouais, que tu dis !

Severus se détacha d'Harry à contrecœur, le maître des potions n'avait pas envie de partir mais il le devait. Draco avait besoin de lui ce soir, son père faisait encore des siennes. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas encore remis des coups qu'il avait reçus pendant cet été, son refus de devenir mangemort y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Voldemort pressait Lucius, il voulait le fils dans ses rangs, un Malfoy de plus, un sang pur pour son prestige.

-Je dois te laisser, lui avoua-t-il. Draco a demandé à me voir.

-A t-il déjà la marque ? s'enquit Harry, ce qui fit tressaillir le professeur.

-Et quand bien même, que ferez-vous, Potter ? Vous le dénonceriez ? Vous vous en prendriez à lui ? râla Severus en se raidissant.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Rien de tout ça, Sev, juste l'aider.

-Tu vois, tu recommences !

-Je recommence quoi ?

-Ton complexe.

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas avoir vu qu'il a été battu, que ceux de sa maison lui battent froid et qu'il s'isole de plus en plus. Le seul ami qui lui reste est Blaise Zabini. Je pense que Draco a refusé la marque sur son bras et qu'il subit des pressions de tous les côtés. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'est plus un ennemi pour moi, de toute façon j'avais le projet de lui parler dès mon retour. Je voulais demander à Remus de le surveiller pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien jusque-là, finit-il devant le regard interdit de Snape. Alors a-t-il la marque oui ou non ? Quoique je suis sûr que non.

-Non, il n'a pas été marqué, répondit l'homme soulagé. Il dit qu'il ne sera pas le serviteur d'un monstre et d'un assassin.

-Donc son père le malmène ? demanda Harry.

-Pire que ça, répondit Severus en grimaçant. Il le torture et le menace de représailles quand il est hors de Poudlard.

Harry se glissa près du professeur et l'enlaça par la taille.

-Tu reviens ce soir, Severus ?

-Non, je n'aurais pas le temps, Potter, j'ai encore des copies à corriger et je ne sais pas combien de temps durera l'entretien avec Draco, de toute façon nous nous reverrons demain.

L'homme retira les bras de Harry de sa taille et le poussa abruptement sur le côté, vexant le Gryffondor qui, sans le regarder une seconde de plus, sortit de la pièce et rejoignit sa chambre, blessé au plus profond de lui. De colère le survivant tapa sur le mur tandis que des larmes de frustration s'échappaient de ses beaux yeux verts.

Un pas en avant deux en arrière, pensa Harry. Ce soir il avait envie de caresser son corps, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à en perdre la raison et de le sentir en lui, ce soir il avait envie de faire l'amour et l'autre abruti le fuyait ! Harry s'assit au bord du lit en baissant la tête, il devait se reprendre là. Et puis c'était pas malin de réagir ainsi, sa main lui fait mal maintenant. Harry prit sa baguette, murmura un sort et remua ses doigts moins douloureux. Super ! ricana-t-il, plus de douleur, vive la magie !

Bon, puisqu'il était seul ce soir, encore une fois, autant qu'il mette à profit son temps libre. Il sortit de sa cachette ses parchemins et le petit livre vert et reprit la traduction du fourchelang.

Pendant ce temps Severus parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci l'attendait, très énervé.

-Putain, Severus ! qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Langage, Draco, répondit laconiquement l'homme.

-Oui bon tu es en retard, j'avais dit vingt heures, moi.

-Un empêchement.

-Il est comment ton empêchement ? Parce que je suis sûr que….

-Draco, tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour ça je suppose, alors si tu en venais au fait.

-J'ai décidé de ne plus retourner chez moi, ni pour les vacances, ni jamais. Je voudrais rentrer dans l'ordre du phénix, à me faire tuer autant que ce soit du bon côté, un Malfoy ne baisse pas la tête tu le sais. Voldemort devient de plus en plus cinglé, lui apprit le blond. Il presse mon père de me faire rentrer dans ses rangs. Bande de fous ! Ils ne me connaissent pas encore, ces idiots. La surprise va être grandiose.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Dumbledore dans ce cas ? Pourquoi me le demander à moi ? Je pourrais te trahir, tu y as pensé, Draco ?

-Hey ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas un imbécile, parrain, je sais très bien que tu espionnes pour le compte de Potter.

-Je n'espionne pas pour Potter.

-Potter, l'ordre du phénix, c'est la même chose, non ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? Tu es encore allé fouiner et mettre ton sale nez où tu n'aurais pas dû, un jour tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

-Des ennuis ! Je suis en plein dedans, Severus.

-Alors j'attends ! Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Modingus Fletcher, au Chaudron Baveur, il était ivre, comme d'habitude tu me diras.

-Celui-là, rugit le maître des potions, je vais le tuer, le découper en petit morceaux, lui arracher la langue, le dépecer.

-Holà, parrain ! Ne t'en fais pas je l'ai rendu muet pour un long, très long moment, plus un autre petit sort de mon cru, terrible !

-Pour ça je te fais confiance, Draco. Bon d'accord pour demain, je t'accompagnerais chez le directeur mais avant je t'enverrais un hibou de l'école pour t'avertir de l'heure. En attendant évite les ennuis.

-Moi je les évite, Sev, mais eux non, ils me tombent dessus sans arrêt et là je fatigue.

Severus sortit de la chambre de son filleul, il fera tout pour lui venir en aide, il faudra jouer serrer pendant les réunions de mangemorts. Lucius aime son fils pourtant, repensa Snape qui ne parvenait guère à imaginer le père de Draco aussi sadique avec lui. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait changé à ce point. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, pas une seule fois il n'avait été invité au manoir Malfoy, et ce depuis un très long moment.

Severus Snape, intrigué, fit demi-tour et frappa une seconde fois à la porte de Draco, celui-ci lui ouvrit, surpris.

-Une dernière question, Draco, comment as-tu trouvé ton père cet été ?

-Changé, je dirais qu'il n'est plus le même, parrain.

-Ouais ! c'est bien ce que je me disais.

-Tu sais quelque chose ?

-Plus tard, je vais d'abord faire une enquête et aussitôt que j'apprends un fait nouveau je t'en ferai part.

L'homme repartit pour la deuxième fois chez lui, il s'installa à son bureau, rouspéta sur le tas de copie à corriger, trempa sa plume dans l'encre rouge et passa les deux prochaines heures à rectifier les erreurs de ces empotés d'élèves. A deux heures du matin le maître des potions se leva de sa chaise et après une bonne douche se coucha, fourbu.

-Oui, oui, oui, fini ! J'ai enfin fini ! cria Harry en s'étirant, heureux. Au loin il entendit l'horloge qui sonna trois heures du matin. D'un geste de la main il rangea parchemins et carnet puis se jeta sur son lit et s'endormir en trois secondes. On n'entendait plus aucun bruit dans le château, seuls les fantômes se promenaient dans les couloirs et faisaient les quatre cents coups.

Au matin Harry fut réveillé par les cris des étudiants et les bruits de courses des retardataires dans les couloirs. Décidément cet endroit était très fréquenté, pouffa le survivant en refermant les yeux.

-Remus ! s'écria en sursaut le Gryffondor, pensant au loup qui devait être rentré de la cabane hurlante après sa nuit d'infortune.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond puis prit une douche et s'habilla avant de se précipiter chez le loup-garou où il ne trouva personne. Il fit le tour de l'appartement et ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite fiole. Harry la regarda, curieux. Par Merlin ! Remus avait oublié de prendre sa potion Tue-Loup. Le plus jeune quitta la pièce en courant puis sortit de Poudlard avant de transplaner près de la cabane hurlante. Il ne perdit pas de temps, il entra dans la maisonnette et monta les marches deux par deux, courant presque, la porte claqua contre le mur quand il entra dans la chambre miteuse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

-Remus ! appela Harry qui sentit son cœur battre à folle allure tellement il avait peur pour le dernier membre de sa famille.

-Il dort, soit tranquille, répondit une voix que Harry reconnut de suite.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et vit le maraudeur endormi, il étouffa un cri en voyant ses blessures qui parsemaient son visage.

-Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul, se fustigea-t-il, malheureux.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une vieille chaise poussiéreuse et une larme coula le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Il ne devait pas pleurer, on n'était pas un homme si on pleurait, combien de fois son oncle lui avait rabâché cela. Pour l'instant il s'en foutait, Remus avait mal.

-Harry, dit l'elfe doucement. Tu n'es pas responsable de son état.

-J'aurais dû faire comme toi, attendre et l'aider, c'est mon ami, Rokiho, et je l'ai laissé tomber.

-La nuit a été terrible pour lui, avoua l'elfe. Je croyais que la potion Tue-Loup rendait l'animal plus calme, alors pourquoi cette nuit il était déchaîné ? Ce matin j'ai monté moi-même Remus jusqu'ici, il n'en avait pas la force tout seul, c'est pour dire dans quel état je l'ai trouvé.

-Je suis content que tu l'ais suivi hier soir.

-Oh ! tu m'as vu ?

-Ben oui ! Je regardais Remus partir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et ce matin quand je suis allé dans son appartement j'y ai trouvé la fiole de potion Tue-Loup, pleine. Il avait oublié de la boire, c'est pourquoi il a été agité cette nuit. Hier soir il m'a aidé à parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui n'en a finalement rien à faire de moi.

Harry prit place au bord du lit et saisit la main du maraudeur dans la sienne.

-Je regrette, Moony, que tu ais encore souffert, lui murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il est tout ce qui me reste, Rokiho, il est ma famille, avec toi et…..

-Alors c'est bien, répondit l'homme aux oreilles pointues.

-Tu restes avec lui ?

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, oui, je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce matin, mais toi tu as un voyage à préparer, Harry. Quand pars-tu d'ailleurs ?

-Ce soir, tu voudras bien en informer Remus s'il te plaît, je pense qu'il va dormir toute la journée et je ne veux pas le contrarier avec ça maintenant. Tel que je le connais il serait capable de me suivre, sourit le Gryffondor.

-Vas-y, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas rester avec lui, c'est le moment ou jamais. Un lendemain de pleine lune c'est là où ils sont le plus vulnérables et où tu auras plus de chance de vaincre, tu n'auras que quelques jours, pas plus.

-Oui je sais, j'ai juste une ou deux choses à préparer et faire un tour à la bibliothèque, je partirai en fin d'après-midi ou juste à la nuit. A vrai dire je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je serais parti, je verrai une fois sur place, et….. Rokiho, j'aimerai que tu ne dises à personne où je suis parti, même sous la menace, excepté à Rem bien sûr.

-Ne t'en fais pas je saurais me défendre contre les questions de tes amis, et non je ne dirais rien. Harry soit prudent, mon frère, et ne tourne jamais le dos à l'ennemi.

L'elfe le serra dans ses bras avec affection en lui faisant milles recommandations supplémentaires.

-Hey ! avant que tu ne partes, tu ne m'as pas dit, ce beau ténébreux et toi ?

-Severus !

-Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ?

-Non, j'aurais aimé mais apparemment c'est à sens unique.

-Dommage, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

-Mouais, dommage, soupira malgré lui Harry.

Le jeune homme transplana aux grilles de Poudlard et regagna sa chambre sans rencontrer personne. Il se fit porter un plateau par un elfe de maison, mangea vite fait et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Le survivant alla directement à la section interdite et se mit à la recherche d'un livre sur les potions dangereuses. Il en trouva plusieurs qui l'intéressèrent particulièrement.

Le temps à lire passa très vite, d'un geste las de la main il envoya les livres se ranger puis il reprit son parchemin et retourna dans sa chambre, il n'avait rien trouvé de bien intéressant sur les poisons, probablement que les livres les plus dangereux ne se trouvaient pas là.

Le jeune homme dut s'obliger à se reposer en vue de la nuit qui arrivait. Après avoir mis un sort anti bruit et une bonne fermeture sur la porte il s'endormit en pensant à Severus. Severus qui semblait l'éviter, il ne se mettra pas à genoux devant lui pour un peu de tendresse, il ne suppliera pas, si ça le dégoûtait tant que ça qu'il pose ses mains sur lui alors ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Harry étouffa un sanglot dans son sommeil.

Severus avait passé une journée épouvantable, ses cornichons étaient incapables de préparer une potion sans faire exploser les chaudrons. Il en avait envoyé trois chez madame Pomfresh pour brûlures superficielles, et là il avait mal à la tête. Un jour c'est sûr il leur jettera quelques Doloris, un ou deux sorts impardonnables hein ! Ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal ? Bon oui le vieux fou là-haut dans son bureau lui passera probablement un savon, pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude avec Voldemort mais bon, un ça suffisait grandement.

Le maître des potions sortit de sa classe et regagna son bureau. Bah, grogna-t-il comme d'habitude, encore toute une pile de copies à corriger, mais d'abord il devait aller voir Potter, il ne l'avait pas encore vu depuis hier soir. Severus tapa à la porte du survivant et fut surpris de ne pas recevoir de réponse. L'homme soupira, ce pouvait-il que le morveux boude parce qu'il n'était pas resté avec lui ? Le professeur repartit chez lui et avala une potion antidouleur avant de s'attaquer aux copies qui étaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Après deux heures trente de ratures et de T comme troll écrit en gros à l'encre rouge, il rejoignit d'un pas vif le bureau du directeur et prononça le mot de passe. « Dans la joie et la bonne humeur » Vraiment Albus et ses mots de passe ! Le maître des potions monta les marches et toqua méchamment à la lourde porte en bois.

-Entrez ! lui répondit une voix impérieuse.

L'homme ronchonna et claqua la porte exprès derrière lui, par pur sadisme. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça, claquer des portes.

-Oui, Severus, vous pouvez amener le jeune monsieur Malfoy ce soir, dix-neuf heures.

Severus en resta comme deux ronds de flan, comment faisait-il pour toujours tout savoir, le vieux ? C'était énervant à la fin.

-Bien, nous serons là.

L'entretien avait été bref. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs retourna dans les cachots et, agacé, prit un parchemin et une plume puis écrivit quelques mots destinés à Draco. Il roula le parchemin et appela un hibou de l'école qui arriva quelques minutes par la fenêtre que Severus s'empressa d'ouvrir avant que le volatile ne s'écrase dessus. Le Serpentard attacha la missive à la patte de l'oiseau qui repartit aussitôt, il connaissait son destinataire.

L'oiseau trouva un Draco perdu dans ses pensées, allongé au bord du lac. Il se posa près de lui et lui tendit la patte avec des cris de protestations. Le blond détacha le parchemin et le lut avec un sourire sur les lèvres, enfin les choses se précisaient, pensa-t-il. Ce soir il saura si l'ordre pouvait passer outre son nom et l'accepter pour combattre Voldemort. Pour l'instant il se releva, la journée n'était pas finie, il avait cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ensuite les devoirs et puis il pourra enfin se détendre dans ses quartiers.

Draco enleva les feuilles collées sur son pantalon, c'est vrai quoi ! De l'herbe sur ses vêtements ce n'était pas Malfoy, c'était tout au plus du Weasley. Le jeune blond releva la tête subitement, un bruit du côté de la Forêt Interdite l'avait alerté, il regarde les alentours de ses yeux gris mais il ne vit rien de suspect. probablement le vent dans les branches, pensa-t-il. Draco retourna vers Poudlard sans regarder en arrière.

Dans l'ombre des bois une créature rôdait, une créature de la nuit. C'était pour cela qu'elle se cachait parmi les arbres, mais aussi pour que le jeune homme au bord du lac ne le voit pas. Sa future proie, sans aucun doute ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'il le surveillait mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir hors des limites du château. Tant pis, il était patient, mais pour l'instant il avait faim, les bois étaient pleins de gibiers, pour une fois il ne fera pas le difficile, la chasse pouvait commencer.

Les cours étaient terminés pour tout le monde, les élèves couraient rejoindre les salles communes, certain pour faire leurs devoirs d'autres pour se détendre un peu. Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfet en chef, il était heureux d'avoir ça pour lui tout seul, de toute façon ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos alors autant les éviter. Il décida de prendre une douche, il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et Severus.

Pendant ce temps Harry se réveilla, dormir lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il s'étira et regarda l'heure, dix-huit heures. Il se mit debout et recoiffa ses cheveux indisciplinés avec ses doigts, pas gagné ça ! Enfin c'était mieux que rien. Il enfila ses bottes et appela Dobby, celui-ci apparut tout content que Harry Potter ait besoin de lui.

-Dobby, peux-tu m'apporter quelque chose à manger et des sandwichs pour partir s'il te plaît ?

-Tout de suite, Harry Potter monsieur.

Dans un pop l'elfe de maison disparut, pendant ce temps le jeune homme prépara son sac pour une expédition. Sur le lit il mit sa cape, sa baguette et sa dague alors que l'elfe de maison revenait avec un plateau de nourritures et un pot de jus de citrouille qu'il posa sur la table. Le jeune homme mit des sandwichs au poulet, des fruits, et des boissons, dans son sac qu'il jeta ensuite sur le lit avec le reste.

-Dobby, tu ne dois dire à personne que je m'en vais, Rokiho le sait il avertira Remus et c'est tout, tu as compris ?

-Oui, Dobby a compris, il ne dira rien à personne, Harry Potter, monsieur.

-Merci, je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

L'elfe repartit dans un pop, l'œil humide. Harry s'assit à côté de la petite table et commença à manger, une fois bien rassasié il étudia des contres-sorts et se remémora des sortilèges de magie noire, on ne savait jamais, ça pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie. Il s'était entraîné tellement dur des mois durant à l'insu de tous dans la Salle sur Demande !

Sa magie était plus forte, il le sentait, elle débordait et le submergeait totalement. Heureusement qu'il avait appris à la canaliser, pour cela il ne remerciera jamais assez Rokiho et Ghanos qui durant un an l'avaient guidé et entraîné, ils n'avaient pas hésité à lui crier dessus aussi. Il avait souffert de plaies et de bosses mais il ne regrettait rien, il avait eu les meilleurs professeurs et il gardait les meilleurs des amis.

Harry se secoua et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité puis mit ses deux sacs en bandoulière, il ramassa enfin sa dague et la cacha dans sa botte. Pour terminer il prit sa baguette et l'enfila sans sa manche. Voilà il était fin prêt. Pourtant au moment de partir il attrapa plume et parchemin puis gratta quelques mots.

« Severus, je te remercie de ta présence à mes côtés, non je rigole ! N'empêche j'aurais aimé que tu sois près de moi en ce moment, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Si je ne reviens pas, ne pense pas à moi en tant que morveux. J'aime à penser que quelque part j'ai un peu compté pour toi. Harry »

Laissant-là le parchemin en évidence sur la petite table, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, vérifia que rien ne dépassait sous la cape et sortit de Poudlard, les lamentations et les regrets étaient inutiles.

Voilà une bonne heure que Draco était sorti du bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie de son parrain. L'ordre du phénix allait se réunir demain mais d'ores et déjà il y avait sa place. Pour la trentième fois il soupira de soulagement. La partie avait été rude, il avait fallu prouver qu'il ne voulait pas faire parti des mangemorts et qu'il restera loyal à l'ordre et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Samedi si tout allait bien il aura sa première réunion, Severus l'avait beaucoup aidé, finalement avoir un parrain espion ça pouvait servir, ricana-t-il. N'empêche, il fera tout pour ne pas le décevoir et pour ça commencer à devenir ami avec le survivant et le loup-garou. Pour Potter ce sera plus difficile, sans nul doute, avec toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faites, les coups en douce et les vexations, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de s'en faire un allié.

Probablement qu'il allait lui rigoler au nez ou le jeter contre un mur, de toute façon pour l'instant Potter ne se promenait plus dans les couloirs, un vrai courant d'air celui-là. Il faudra qu'il demande, à l'occasion, au professeur Lupin où il pouvait trouver le balafré.

Pour l'instant aller à la grande salle en évitant les groupes de Serpentards, un sortilège était si vite arrivé !

Dans le même temps, dans la Cabane Hurlante, Remus se réveilla. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression que sa tête avait doublée de volume. Quelqu'un pressa contre ses lèvres une fiole, à l'odeur il reconnut une potion antidouleur, il la but sans rechigner, m'importe quoi pourvu que cette douleur cesse. La personne le rallongea et posa sa main fraîche sur son front, lui apportant un bien fou.

-Ne bougez pas, Remus, attendez que la potion fasse effet, avez-vous froid ?

Le loup fit non de la tête et garda les yeux fermés, au bout d'un quart d'heure son mal de crâne s'évapora et il put enfin regarder autour de lui. Il était toujours à la Cabane Hurlante, il déglutit quand sur sa droite il avisa l'elfe assis sur une vieille chaise et qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

-Vous êtes resté ? demanda Remus d'une voix rauque d'avoir tant hurlé.

-Ben oui, comme vous voyez.

-Pourquoi faire ça ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine, vous perdez votre temps avec moi.

-Je ne crois pas que je perde mon temps, Remus, est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ? Il est temps de rentrer à Poudlard je crois, il fait trop froid ici pour vous malgré la cheminée allumée.

Le professeur s'assit avec quelques difficultés. Il souffrait moins bien sûr puisque la potion avait fait son travail mais quand il se leva ses jambes le tenaient à peine. Rokiho resta assis bien qu'il souffrait pour le maraudeur, cependant s'il aidait Remus il le prendrait mal, à tous les coups, aussi il attendit patiemment que le professeur de défenses tienne tout seul, puis nonchalamment il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

Remus le suivit lentement, puis parvenu devant les marches il se demanda s'il allait parvenir à les descendre, ses mains agrippèrent la rampe branlante, l'elfe se retourna vers lui, interrogateur.

-Il n'y a personne dans cette cabane pour vous voir, alors laissez-moi vous aider, mettez votre fierté mal placée ailleurs, Remus, pour ce soir.

Remus le regarda, suspicieux. L'elfe semblait malgré tout sincère et il voulait vraiment l'aider, après tout pourquoi pas et comme on dit une fois n'est pas coutume.

-D accord, pour cette fois seulement, souffla Remus d'une voix basse, complètement harassé.

Rokiho remonta les marches qui le séparaient du loup et se mit à ses côtés, puis il l'enlaça par la taille pour descendre petit à petit les escaliers instables. Enfin la sortie ! L'elfe entoura Remus de ses bras et ils transplanèrent tous les deux aux grilles de Poudlard. Le loup était à bout, ses pieds avaient du mal à avancer, ils traînaient presque, raclant le sol du bout de ses chaussures.

- Encore quelques mètres, l'encouragea Rokiho.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'appartement de Remus, celui-ci prononça son mot de passe et enfin il put regagner son lit avec l'aide précieuse de l'elfe. L'ami de Harry le recouvrit d'une chaude couverture puis d'un sort alluma la cheminée et appela un elfe de maison, demandant un plateau pour deux. Deux minutes plus tard l'elfe de maison réapparut portant un plateau surchargé, il le déposa sur la table et repartit dans un pop après avoir salué le loup et l'elfe d'une courbette polie.

Rokiho prit le plateau et le porta à Remus qui s'assit difficilement et qui commença à manger. Il dévora, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Finalement quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui c'était agréable, de plus l'homme était très beau, magnifique même, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

-Je vais vous laisser maintenant, vous êtes à l'abri et vos amis prendront soin de vous, Remus.

L'elfe reposa le plateau sur la table et regarda une dernière fois le loup-garou avant de sortir de la pièce. Remus avait déjà fermé les yeux d'épuisement. Au moment de partir l'elfe entendit une voix faible lui dire merci de l'aide précieuse qu'il lui avait apportée. Rokiho sourit et s'en alla, se jurant de revenir très vite voir son loup.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Rokiho quitta Remus et se rendit directement chez le maître des potions puis frappa à la porte, hors de lui. Severus, d'un geste de sa baguette, débloqua le sort de fermeture et à sa grande surprise c'est l'ami de Potter qui entra chez lui et qui le toisa d'un regard noir. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là !

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

-J'ai ramené Remus dans sa chambre, professeur Snape.

-Pourquoi l'avoir ramené ? D'habitude il rentre seul, s'étonna Severus qui pensait que tout c'était bien passé pour le loup pendant la nuit.

-D'habitude peut-être ! Mais hier soir il a oublié de boire sa potion Tue-Loup et la nuit a été très difficile pour lui.

-Par Salazar ! cria Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Quel idiot !

-Non, l'idiot c'est vous, je croyais que c'était votre ami et vous l'avez laissé tomber. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi seul, hurla l'elfe mécontent qui avait décidé de défendre son Remus envers et contre tous alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

-Je ne vous permets pas de crier sur moi, monsieur, et rengainez votre hargne. Bien sûr que Remus est mon ami, pourquoi croyez-vous que je fais à chaque pleine lune la potion Tue-Loup ? J'ai passé des années là-dessus à la perfectionner, j'y ai travaillé sans relâche, alors ne venez pas me dire que je me fous de lui. Et Harry où est-il ? Encore à la bibliothèque ou alors à bouder dans sa chambre comme le sale morveux qu'il est ? Il considère Remus comme quelqu'un de sa famille et pourtant à la première occasion il le laisse tomber, quand apprendra-t-il à ne pas claquer des doigts pour avoir quelque chose, il faut le mériter et monsieur Potter boude parce que Remus n'a pas voulu qu'il l'accompagne, c'est pathétique.

L'elfe fonça vers le maître des potions qui brandit aussitôt sa baguette vers lui.

-Ne faites pas un pas de plus ! le menaça-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous en prendre continuellement à Harry ? Je croyais qu'il y avait un lien entre vous deux, je ne vous juge pas car je ne vous connais pas, professeur, par contre je connais Harry et je sais sur lui des choses qui vous feraient frémir d'horreur. Ce qu'il a subit est atroce, vous ne savez rien et vous le jugez bien mal, monsieur. Si vous ne voulez pas de lui dites-le, je vous assure qu'il ne restera pas seul longtemps, si jamais il revient.

Rokiho sortit du bureau à grand pas rageurs et regagna la sortie, mais au lieu de se diriger vers le portail et Pré-au-Lard, il marcha droit vers la Forêt Interdite. Il était toujours en colère, furieux après l'homme. Non mais, pour qui se prenait cet imbécile ?

Tout en pestant contre le maître des potions, Rokiho s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la profondeur des arbres. Soudain un crac se fit entendre, quelqu'un le suivait, son odorat ne le trompait pas. Il continua pourtant d'avancer faisant comme si de rien n'était. Quand la personne passa près de lui, d'un geste souple, l'elfe sauta sur une branche et retomba derrière l'inconnu. L'homme se retourna subitement les mains en avant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ghanos ! Tu fais autant de bruit qu'un hippogriffe, ça fait déjà plusieurs minutes que je sais que tu me suis, ne t'en déplaise.

-Bon, ça va, Rokiho, c'est pas drôle, tu n'as jamais peur de moi, c'est pas juste ! De quoi as-tu peur d'ailleurs ?

-De rien, allez viens, rentrons, il commence à faire froid et je suis fatigué.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans une petite clairière et s'arrêtèrent à un endroit bien précis, Ghanos balaya l'air d'un geste de la main et apparut alors une petite maison en bois. Une fois les deux hommes à l'intérieur on ne pouvait la voir de dehors. Voilà déjà trois mois qu'ils vivaient dans la forêt, seul Harry était au courant, même le vieux Dumbledore n'en savait rien jusqu'alors, quoique là maintenant il devait se douter de quelque chose.

Ghanos s'entendaient très bien avec Harry et ce même après des débuts difficiles. Ben oui pas facile de faire ami avec un vampire qui devait reprendre ses marques, seul dans un bois avec un elfe.

Rokiho s'affala dans un fauteuil, épuisé, et ferma les yeux.

-Alors comment c'est passé ta nuit avec le lycan ?

-Tu dis ça comme si on avait baisé toute la nuit, ce qui n'est pas le cas je te rassure, il était trop mal en point.

-Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui t'a manqué, Rokiho, est-ce qu'il est bien foutu au moins ? demanda l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

-Pour être bien foutu il l'est, trente-six ans, longs cheveux châtains clairs, de magnifiques yeux dorés, un corps bien fait, des fesses superbes et je te parle pas du reste. Oh oui, et une bouche qui appelle les baisers. Alors oui je dirais qu'il est extrêmement bien foutu, Ghanos.

-Je vois que tu l'as bien détaillé ton loup, mais trêve de plaisanterie, Harry est-il parti ?

-Oui, ce soir, et j'espère qu'il fera attention à lui.

-Il est bien préparé, Rokiho, tu sais que si nous avions pu y aller à sa place nous l'aurions fait. Tu sais aussi que lui seul peut accomplir cette tâche, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour lui c'est tout le contraire, mais nous devons y croire. Il est fort notre ami….. Au fait ! ajouta le vampire avant d'oublier. Il y a un petit blondinet à Poudlard, à Serpentard exactement…..

-Oui et alors, Ghanos, tu lui veux quoi ?

-Son nom, mon ami, juste son nom.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, tombeur ! Aller bonne nuit, là je tombe de sommeil.

-Ouais ! ben moi non.

-Bah ! Joue aux cartes ou bien va te promener, fait des potions, je sais pas moi !

- Oui des potions, c'est une bonne idée, ça m'amuse et ça passe le temps.

-Ne fais pas tout exploser, Ghanos, pas comme la dernière fois je t'en supplie.

-Promis, allez va dormir, l'amoureux, et fais de beaux rêves.

Le calme retomba sur la cabane, l'un se coucha, épuisé, tandis que l'autre confectionna des potions. Tout allait pour le mieux, enfin peut-être pas autant que ça.

-Putain ! s'exclama le survivant. C'est pas vrai ça ! mais quelle andouille je fais.

Harry était étalé de tout son long sur le sol gelé. Transplaner c'était bien mais atterrir comme il fallait c'était mieux. Il se releva avec une grande envie de rire et ramassa sa baguette et sa cape puis rangea celle-ci dans son sac, attrapant dans le même temps sa carte et regarda la direction qu'il devait prendre. La nuit tombait à peine. Il imprima rapidement le parcours dans sa tête, rangea sa carte et marcha d'un pas pressé sur un petit chemin de terre. Deux kilomètres plus loin il s'arrêta de nouveau, fouilla encore dans son sac et en retira une tente miniature qu'il déposa sur le sol et qu'il agrandit d'un geste et d'un murmure.

-AMPLIFICATUM.

Une tente avec tout l'équipement se déploya. Le jeune homme y entra et déposa son barda sur le lit puis il chuchota un sortilège et l'habitat devint invisible aux yeux des autres, il s'agissait de ne pas se faire remarquer de ses ennemis. Bon déjà il était arrivé à bon port, maintenant il devait aller faire du repérage et pour ça il avait besoin de sa cape et de sa baguette qu'il attrapa avant de ressortir de la tente.

Sa mission se situait à peu près cinq-cents mètres plus loin. Il avança doucement, sa cape d'invisibilité posée sur lui et sa baguette à la main, prête à servir en cas de danger. Tout semblait calme, parvenu aux alentours du lac il s'abaissa et écouta, aucun son ne lui parvenait, ni coassements de grenouilles, ni cris d'oiseaux, rien de tout cela, c'était à croire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune vie ici.

Pour l'instant pas de mangemorts en vue, de temps en temps un petit clapotis se faisait entendre et Harry ne préféra pas penser à ce qu'il y avait dans ce lac. Normalement il devait agir assez vite, il avait une semaine pour prendre l'Horcruxe et le détruire, pas plus. Au bout de trois heures de gué il repartit vers la tente, s'allongea sur le lit de fortune et s'endormit, tout habillé.

Sur le matin un froid glacial réveilla le jeune sorcier. Il ramena la couverture sur lui mais rien à faire il faisait toujours aussi froid, le jeune homme se mit debout et se prépara un thé pour réchauffer son corps glacé. Puis il s'habilla chaudement avant de reprendre la tasse dans ses mains et de boire le breuvage brûlant en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Le temps avait changé, sûrement il ne faisait pas aussi froid hier ! Harry prit son sac et un sandwich que Dobby lui avait préparé et il sortit de la tente, la cape d'invisibilité sur lui. Là il fut ébahi, le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, il fallait dire aussi qu'à cette époque de l'année ce n'était guère étonnant. Le plus ennuyeux étaient les traces de ses pas que l'on pouvait voir plus facilement.

De sa main Harry lança un petit sortilège qui effaça ses empreintes au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Bien, c'était déjà une bonne chose de faite !

Il rejoignit vite fait les abords du lac et se chercha une bonne cachette avec une vue imprenable sur le lac, difficile quand on se trouvait en pleine montagne au milieu de nulle part. Vraiment Voldemort avait de l'imagination ! Heureusement que plus loin quelques éboulements lui offrirent une cachette à toute épreuve.

Harry s'assura que sa cape le recouvrait entièrement une fois qu'il fut bien dissimulé. Il jeta un œil vers le lac toujours aussi calme, il n'y avait toujours pas un seul animal en vue, et ça ce n'était pas bon signe. Puis ce fut l'attente qui débuta, longue et froide, très froide.

Malheureusement il ne put utiliser un sort de réchauffe par peur de se faire repérer si près du lac. Tremblant il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit un crac caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il les vit, deux mangemorts tout habillés de noir, un masque en argent sur le visage qu'ils s'empressèrent d'enlever. Harry ne les connaissait pas, par contre ils avaient l'air bien jeune, Voldemort enrôlait des adeptes de plus en plus juvéniles, ricana-t-il en lui-même. En même temps si on réfléchissait lui n'était guère plus âgé.

Les deux hommes discutaient âprement. Leurs voix parvenaient jusqu'à Harry. Il paraîtrait, d'après l'un des deux, que le mage noir n'était pas content, tout ne se passait pas comme il le voulait. Apparemment les négociations avec les vampires s'annonçaient ardues, bien sûr que pouvait-on attendre d'eux ? Ils avaient leur propre monde, leur propre loi et un chef de clan. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un mage noir sanguinaire, quoique sanguinaire ça devrait leur faire plaisir, non ?

Harry reporta son attention sur les deux mangemorts. Tiens ! l'un des deux hommes parlait de Malfoy, le père ou le fils ? Oh ! Là il parlait du père. Ce dernier croupirait dans un cachot depuis plus de six mois, Voldemort l'ayant fait enfermer parce que Draco refusait la marque des ténèbres. Mais alors qui se trouvait au manoir Malfoy pendant cet été si Lucius Malfoy se trouvait enfermé ?

Entre-temps le jeune homme, qui ne perdit pas son bon sens, nota sur un parchemin l'heure et la durée de la présence des hommes près du lac. En effet ils venaient de retransplaner, ils étaient restés deux heures, de dix heures à midi. Tiens, en parlant de ça !

Harry fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son en-cas qu'il commença à manger avec bon appétit, quand tout à coup un clapotis se fit entendre sur le lac. Ses yeux cherchèrent la source du bruit et là il la distingua. Un frisson d'horreur saisit tout son corps et la bouchée qu'il venait d'avaler remonta le long de sa gorge.

Une main décharnée sortant de l'eau balaya l'air comme si elle voulait attraper quelqu'un, des lambeaux de chair pendaient sur les doigts efflanqués et rongés, laissant apparaître des os putrides.

Par Merlin ce n'était pas possible une chose pareille ! Il allait pourtant falloir qu'il plonge dans ce lac, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La main s'immergea dans l'eau et le lac redevint calme. Harry ne put finir de manger, ça lui avait coupé tout net l'appétit, il remit son sandwich dans son sac en retenant une nausée.

L'après-midi passa lentement, trop lentement au goût d'Harry. Le petit rayon de soleil ne l'avait pas réchauffé beaucoup mais maintenant que l'astre était passé de l'autre côté de la montagne, le froid devenait encore plus mordant. L'attente fut longue, puis à dix-huit heures les deux mangemorts réapparurent de nouveau mais cette fois-ci ils ne restèrent qu'une demi-heure. Probablement que le froid ne les incita guère à rester plus longtemps !

Vingt heures, Harry se leva complétement ankylosé et frigorifié, il regagna sa tente et se fit chauffer une soupe pendant qu'il prenait une douche. Il enfila d'autres vêtements bien secs et chauds et s'en perdre plus de temps il s'installa sous ses couverture avant d'avaler son bol de soupe et de s'allonger et de s'endormir, laissant le bol tomber sur le sol tellement il était crevé.

Deuxième journée. Le froid, encore le froid. Harry se réveilla et grelotta littéralement. Il ne put allumer le feu par peur que l'odeur et la fumée soient trop visibles. Tant pis, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Il déjeuna vite fait d'un thé et de quelques gâteaux, se recouvrit de sa cape, prit son sac, et retourna une fois de plus au bord du lac.

Une couche supplémentaire de neige était tombée cette nuit, il remit le sortilège sur ses chaussures et avança pour une autre journée de surveillance.

Dix heures ! Pile à l'heure ! Les deux mangemorts étaient là au bord du lac. Les deux idiots firent apparaître un brasero et se chauffèrent les doigts, au bout d'un long moment l'un des deux plongea sa main dans sa cape et en ressortit une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

Ah ! Les veinards, pensa Harry qui claquait des dents. Note à moi-même, à la prochaine expédition emporter du whisky-pur-feu, ça pouvait toujours servir.

Tiens intéressant ce qu'il entendait ! Le mangemort qui avait apporté la bouteille avait une petite copine qui le menait par le bout du nez, drôle quand on pensait à ce qu'il était ! Apparemment elle n'était pas au courant de son appartenance au cercle de Voldemort, sinon il y a belle lurette qu'elle l'aurait jetée dehors.

L'autre mangemort pouffa, lui n'avait pas ce problème, il collectionnait les conquêtes d'un soir dans un bar gay, pas d'attache pas d'engueulade, juste du plaisir.

Harry le regarda un peu mieux, en effet pas mal du tout, tout en finesse. Il devait en faire des ravages, ce con ! Le jeune homme se demanda si Severus le connaissait et s'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble ? Mauvaise idée ça, ne pas penser à cet idiot de Snape. Qu'il aille donc corriger ses copies celui-là !

Après la conversation, copain copine, les deux mangemorts parlèrent d'une attaque à Pré-au-Lard, elle était prévue d'ici une quinzaine de jours. Finalement ces hommes étaient une source de renseignements intéressants. La conversation continua sur des banalités qui ne lui apprirent rien d'autre. À midi un des hommes éteignit le brasero mais le laissa sur place, probablement pour le soir, et ils disparurent dans un crac.

Comme hier la journée passa lentement. Harry resta une heure de plus sur place, pas de remous sur le lac cette fois-ci, soupira-t-il soulagé. Il se leva et repartit tremblant et gelé sur le chemin enneigé, parvenu à la tente il soupa et s'endormit comme la veille.

Demain, pensa-t-il, demain il plongera dans le lac gelé.

Troisième jours de garde et toujours pas moyen de se réchauffer, le froid était mordant. En revenant à Poudlard il pensera à rester devant la cheminée une semaine entière avec plusieurs couvertures, juste pour le plaisir de profiter d'un bon chauffage et de réchauffer ses orteils glacés.

Le jeune homme se mit debout et mangea le dernier sandwich avant avaler un bon thé chaud. Il attrapa ensuite son sac et sa dague qu'il pendit à sa ceinture puis enfila sa cape d'invisibilité.

Quand il mit le nez dehors le Gryffondor admira le paysage, c'était grandiose, magnifique et immense. Même le calme était impressionnant. Harry remit le sortilège anti-trace de pas et retourna vers sa cachette, dans les éboulis. Dix heures, pas de surprise, les deux hommes arrivèrent et allumèrent le brasero. Puis la discussion reprit et ils repartirent à midi tapante.

Le jeune homme attendit une demi-heure de plus avant d'agir, on ne savait jamais, il préférait éviter les surprises. Il déposa sa cape sur son sac puis s'assura que sa dague était bien dans sa ceinture avant de prendre sa baguette et de se rendre au bord du lac.

Décidé de récupérer l'Horcruxe aujourd'hui avant que les créatures ne récupèrent toutes leurs forces perdues partiellement grâce à la pleine lune, il enleva son pull et ses chaussures, et une fois au bord du lac il rassembla ses forces puis avança dans l'eau glaciale.

Harry frissonna désagréablement et quand il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la taille, il plongea. L'eau était claire, se rendit-il compte quand il descendit dans les profondeurs, tenant sa baguette à la main pour plus de prudence. Mais où allait donc ce lac, personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était si profond !

Heureusement qu'il s'était jeté un sort pour respirer sous l'eau, il n'en voyait pas la fin de ce lac, pourtant il nageait depuis un petit moment déjà. Le garçon descendait toujours malgré la lumière qui se faisait plus rare au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait en bas. Il voyait par-ci par-là quelques ombres inquiétantes, cependant personne ne l'attaqua, pour l'instant.

Ah ! Horreur ! Il avait parlé trop vite là ! On venait de lui frôler la jambe, et pour ne pas savoir qui était ce ON le survivant se mit à nager plus vite sans regarder derrière lui. Et enfin il vit, derrière des algues qui se mouvaient au gré des courants, le médaillon posé sur un socle de pierre. Il ne semblait pas avoir souffert de l'eau, il n'était même pas terni. Le survivant s'en rapprocha, en fit le tour, lentement, cherchant un piège, car piège il y avait, il le savait bien. Voldemort était sadique donc ça devait être vicieux et méchant, mais pour l'instant rien, alors Harry tendit la main pour attraper le bijou.

Allons vas-y, Harry, tu y es presque ! Un petit effort encore, ouais, ça y est tu l'as pris, pensa-t-il en retenant un cri de victoire.

L'objet brilla dans sa main, il entoura la chaîne autour de son poignet et le tint solidement, pas vraiment le moment de le perdre là. Ses pieds battirent l'eau pour remonter à la surface, il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser dans cet endroit pas très accueillant surtout en sachant ce qui s'y trouvait.

Subitement le lac se mit à faire de terribles remous et il sentit une main agripper fortement sa cheville. Éperdu, retenant un cri d'horreur, il battit des pieds plus furieusement en espérant que la main lâche sa jambe, mais rien à faire. Le jeune homme baissa son regard et aperçut un inféri qui le traînait vers le fond, il résista vaillamment mais un deuxième lui attrapa la taille, le faisant descendre inexorablement avec l'autre vers le fond du lac.

Le survivant prit sa dague après maints efforts et frappa le monstre en face de lui avec ardeur, les coups ne leurs faisaient aucun mal de plus ils ne lâchaient pas prise, ces horribles choses. Un autre en profita pour s'agripper à son dos et lui lacérer la poitrine à coups de griffes, de longues entailles se mirent à saigner et à attirer d'autres créatures. Harry serra sa main sur le médaillon afin de ne pas les laisser le récupérer. Une morsure à sa cuisse lui fit serrer les dents, ils étaient quatre sur son dos maintenant, et tantôt ils le mordaient ou le déchiraient. Le jeune homme sentit ses forces le quitter.

Stop ! Harry, pensa-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. Arrête de te débattre, calme-toi, ne panique plus et relâche tes muscles. Les inféris réagissent à la peur, plus tu as peur et plus ils se délectent, tu dois repenser à la formule pour les détruire par le feu, même dans un élément tel que l'eau. Réfléchit, pense, raisonne. Lève tes mains doucement, ne fais pas de gestes brusques, voilà c'est parfait, fait venir ta magie lentement, doucement et complètement, quand elle a envahi ta main ferme le poing et prononce la formule dans ton esprit. Tu peux y arriver, tu en as les capacités, vas-y, fais-le, maintenant !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Une formidable poussée de magie sortit du poing fermé d'Harry, les inféris prirent feu instantanément dans une belle explosion magistrale. Ceux collés à son corps le brûlèrent atrocement, il les repoussa désespérément avec ses pieds et ses mains pour échapper aux corps décharnés et brulés. Enfin il était libre ! Bon sa baguette était tombée au fond du lac mais tant pis il la récupérera une fois qu'il sera sorti de cet enfer. Ses pieds battirent l'eau et cette fois rien ne l'empêcha de nager et de s'échapper de ce lac maudit.

Plus vite, va-y, ce serait con de ne pas y arriver ! s'encouragea-t-il en forçant la cadence.

Après un quart d'heure d'effort le jeune homme avait rejoint la rive. D'un accio il récupéra sa baguette qui atterrit dans sa main tendue. Quelle heure était-il ? Vite, dix-sept heures trente, Harry n'avait pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, il ramassa son pull et ses chaussures, effaça ses traces et retourna vers les rochers se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Juste à temps ! Après un crac les deux hommes transplanèrent au bord du lac. Harry regarda d'un œil anxieux s'il n'avait rien oublié, non tout allait bien, même le lac avait retrouvé un calme plat, d'ailleurs les mangemorts n'avaient rien remarqué et discutaient tranquillement. Harry grelotta sous sa cape, le froid le transperçait de million d'aiguilles et ses plaies saignaient abondamment ce qui n'arrangea rien, bien évidemment.

Attendre qu'ils partent, soupira le jeune homme. Mais foutez-le camp bon sang ! Il avait tellement mal à la tête et il ne parlait même pas de son corps.

Le jeune homme se releva tremblant sur ses jambes et rejoignit d'un pas lent son abri de fortune. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de remettre ses chaussures et puis de toute façon à quoi bon ! Plus que deux pas, plus qu'un, complètement lessivé il entra dans la tente et laissa tomber sac, baguette, chaussures, et enfin il déroula la chaîne de son poignet et la balança devant ses yeux.

Il devait la détruire maintenant, attendre ne servirait à rien.

Le survivant posa le médaillon sur la petite table et prit le parchemin qui contenait la formule pour détruire les Horcruxes. Il devait d'abord faire ça, ensuite il aura le temps de s'occuper de lui. Il se plaça devant le médaillon, mit sa main dessus et récita l'incantation, sur le moment il ne se passa rien, puis d'un seul coup il se retrouva projeté en arrière alors qu'une lumière rouge fusait à travers la tente.

Comme la première fois la même lumière rouge, sauf que là ce n'étaient pas ses mains qui avait pris le rayon, mais son ventre. Harry sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de ses jambes. Il devait transplaner et vite ! Il rassembla ses affaires ainsi que le médaillon aussi vite qu'il le put, et disparut à Poudlard pour parvenir dans sa chambre dans les cachots, en passant par un passage secret que lui seul connaissait.

Avant tout il devait allumer la cheminée, il avait si froid ! Non là il n'allait pas y arriver, trop fatigué, trop affaibli. Epuisé au-delà du possible le survivant tomba sur les dalles froides des cachots, une flaque de sang se formant sous lui.

Bon ça suffisait ! Deux jours qu'il ne répondait pas, ce crétin de Gryffondor ! Là il allait jeter un sort à sa porte et il allait l'entendre, nom d'un troll puant !

Severus partit d'un pas rageur chez Harry et fit voler la porte en éclat, il entra dans la chambre, personne, et rouspéta de n'en trouver nulle trace. Mais où était-donc cet abruti ? Le lit n'était même pas défait, tout est propre dans la chambre. Le maître des potions avisa sur la table le parchemin que Harry avait laissé pour lui, le Serpentard s'en approcha, le prit, et le lut.

La dernière phrase lui fit mal « J'aime à penser que quelque part j'ai un peu compté pour toi » Voilà deux jours qu'il était parti et personne ne l'avait averti. Le maître des potions, furieux, décida de demander sur le champ une explication à Remus. Rageur il parcourut les couloirs, faisant claquer sa cape, impressionnant et terrorisant les étudiants qui le croisaient et qui s'écartèrent de son chemin pour ne pas à subir ses foudres. Snape entra chez Remus avec fracas et en vociférant.

-Lupin ! Montre-toi tout de suite, hurla-t-il pour faire voir que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

-Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier ainsi ? et pourquoi m'appelles-tu Lupin maintenant ?

-Ce qui me prend ! Ce qui me prend ! hurla l'homme en transperçant le loup de son regard noir. Harry est parti depuis deux jours et vous n'avez pas cru bon de m'en avertir.

-Pour quoi te dire, Severus ? C'est sa décision de ne pas te le dire, pas la mienne. Tu venais encore de le rejeter, il sait maintenant qu'il n'a plus rien à attendre de toi. Et arrête de hurler s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas moi le responsable c'est toi et seulement toi, Severus.

-Bien sûr maintenant que tu baises avec ton elfe les autres ne comptent plus, Remus.

-Ne soit pas vulgaire, je te signale qu'il croyait que tu allais changer et puis non tu le repousses encore une fois, comment crois-tu qu'il allait réagir ?

-Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il partait, se calma l'homme aux yeux noirs.

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, Sev ?

-Rien, probablement, tu as raison, Remus.

Le maître des potions rejoignit sa classe, abattu. Les élèves allaient bientôt arriver, il n'avait plus de temps d'aller voir Albus. L'homme porta la main à sa poche afin de se rassurer, le parchemin de Harry était bien là, il n'aurait pas voulu le perdre.

Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement, finalement ça c'était mieux passé que prévu. Normalement Severus aurait tout cassé dans l'appartement et ne l'aurait nullement regretté, quel caractère quand même ! Le loup-garou sentit deux lèvres dans son cou qui l'embrassaient délicatement, il se retourna et se retrouva face à Rokiho.

-Est-ce la voix du doux maître des potions que j'ai entendu de si bon matin ?

-En effet, pouffa Remus en caressant le torse de son amant.

-Hum, Rem, susurra l'elfe, tu n'as pas cours ce matin ?

-Pas avant neuf heures, mon amour.

Rokiho prit la bouche de Remus dans un tendre baiser.

-Alors on a deux heures devant nous, hein ?

-Et que proposes-tu ? le taquina le loup-garou qui avait succombé au bel homme sans même savoir comment l'autre avait réussi ce tour de passe-passe.

-Euh ! Peut-être une douche ?

-Ou alors, suggéra le loup, je peux te faire ce petit truc, juste-là.

-Moui, ça me plairais beaucoup ça, et si on faisait les deux, douche et petit truc, hein ! Tu en penses quoi ?

Remus attrapa la main de son amant et repartit illico dans la chambre. L'elfe éclata de rire avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Draco était heureux, la réunion avait eu lieu avec l'ordre du phénix au complet. Enfin presque ! Les Weasley, Tonk, son parrain, Dumbledore étaient là, même s'il manquait Potter. Certains avaient râlés, surtout Fol-œil, il avait certainement une case en moins celui-là ! Heureusement que Severus et le directeur de l'école étaient là pour le soutenir. Il y avait aussi deux autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, un dénommé Rokiho, il paraîtrait que c'est un elfe, et un autre, Ghanos, drôle de nom pour celui-ci. Quand il lui a demandé d'où ça venait il l'a toisé et lui a rétorqué que Draco n'était pas mieux, il avait de la répartie cet homme ! Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que lui aussi.

Le dénommé Ghanos ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tout le long de la réunion, c'était gênant mais comme il était un Malfoy et qu'on ne se laisse pas intimidé facilement dans la famille, il lui lançait de temps en temps un regard noir pour lui apprendre la politesse. Cet idiot ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de ricaner. Il lui aurait bien foutu un coup de pied dans le tibia à cet imbécile !

-Tu vois, Draco, cela c'est bien passé, je t'avais dit que tu angoissais pour rien, même Remus a parlé pour toi.

-Ouais, c'est super ! Maintenant je suis sur la liste noire de Voldemort, parrain. Je me demande quel numéro je suis, pas le premier celui-là est pour Potter, celui qui s'attire toujours des ennuis, il n'était pas là d'ailleurs, monsieur trouve que c'est indigne de lui de participer à cette réunion ?

-Tais-toi, Draco ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Parce que toi tu sais où il se trouve ?

-J'en sais plus que toi et pas la peine de me demander, je ne te dirais rien.

Bien sûr que Severus ne savait pas où était le survivant, mais il n'allait certes pas l'avouer à Draco, de toute façon même s'il l'avait su il ne l'aurait pas dit, il n'était pas fou quand même !

-Dis, parrain, qui est ce….. Ghanos ? Drôle de type tu ne trouves pas ? Il n'a pas l'air net en plus.

-Je ne demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me poser la question, Draco.

-Ouais bon tu le connais ? c'est le copain de l'autre, celui aux oreilles pointues ?

-Non, ils ne sont pas amant si c'est ce qui t'intéresse.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Severus, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

-Bon oui, je le connais, si je te dis ce qu'il est, tu m'aides pour les copies ?

-Tu en as tant que ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais le soir, nom d'un balai !

-Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas que je te le dise, gamin.

-Je sais, pardonne-moi, les réunions de mangemorts ne sont pas des parties de plaisir.

-Oui, comme tu dis ! Parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ? Alors tu m'aides pour mes copies ? En fait il y a deux choses que je connais sur lui et crois-moi il y en a une qui t'intéressera grandement.

-D'accord, là tu as attisé ma curiosité, vas-y je t'écoute, et oui je t'aiderai pour les copies, affirma Draco en roulant des yeux, mais n'en profite pas pour me faire faire tout le travail à ta place.

-Alors je commence par quoi ? Mais tout d'abord allons dans mon bureau, entre et installe-toi, très bien la première nouvelle et…..

-Ben quoi ! s'emporta le blond en voyant que Snape le faisait languir.

-Cet homme est raide dingue de toi, lâcha-t-il en ricanant.

-Hein ! Quoi ! Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-L'elfe en a fait part à Remus, et celui-ci me l'a dit, simple non ?

-Ouais, il n'y a que moi qui ne le savais pas, quoi !

-Si, maintenant tu es au courant, non ? Alors à toi de voir ce que tu vas faire, je serais à ta place je le ferais tourner en bourrique, il est très agaçant parfois.

-Du jour au lendemain, ça lui est venu comme ça ?

-Non cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il t'observe, surtout quand tu vas au bord du lac, cher filleul.

-Oh ! Ainsi c'est lui ? Quelques fois j'avais l'impression d'être épié, maintenant je sais que c'est lui qui se cachait sous les arbres. Merci pour ce tuyau, Severus, je vais pouvoir m'amuser, bon et la deuxième nouvelle, c'est quoi ?

-Alors là je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, se fit taquin l'homme.

-Tu as promis, ne te défile pas.

Severus fit venir à lui une bouteille de whisky et deux verres qu'il remplit puis il se leva et se plaça devant la cheminée.

-Alors, s'impatienta le blond. Tu me le dis !

-Oui je te le dis, n'as-tu pas remarqué la pâleur de sa peau ?

-Oui j'ai remarqué sa peau pâle, ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés dans le dos, d'ailleurs tu as vu comme ils sont longs ? Il a une bouche, hum, tout à fait à mon goût, des jambes super longues et des …

-Draco stop ! Arrête s'il te plaît, bon tu as remarqué la peau pâle c'est bien, si je te dis sang, calice, crocs.

-Oh ! Merde, ne me dis pas que c'est un putain de vampire !

-Gagné ! C'est bien un vampire, et ton vampire a vingt-cinq ans. Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras aujourd'hui, va file ! Demain tu as cours de bonne heure et n'oublie pas demain soir dans mon bureau pour corriger les copies de ces cornichons incompétents.

Draco sortit du bureau du maître des potions et entra dans sa chambre de préfet en chef la tête à l'envers. Il posa un sort de fermeture sur la porte dans un état second, toutes ses pensées allaient vers le vampire. Comment allait-il gérer cela ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain soir Draco frappa à la porte de Severus pour honorer sa promesse. Ania, la magnifique couleuvre darda sa langue près du jeune homme qui recula vivement, il n'aimait pas spécialement les serpents. Il entendit un déclic qui ouvrit la porte sans que son parrain ne se soit dérangé, il la poussa et entra, entendant le battant se refermer tout seul derrière son dos. Le jeune homme aperçut Severus le nez dans les parchemins, il ne releva pas la tête mais lui fit un signe de la main de s'asseoir au petit bureau et de commencer son travail sans tarder.

Le jeune homme blond s'installa avant de prendre la plume et de la tremper dans l'encrier, il resta deux heures sur les copies à raturer des inepties dont certaines parfois le faisaient glousser de rire et d'autres pleurer de honte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui lui semblèrent des heures, il n'en pouvait plus de ce travail inutile, c'était à désespérer. Il reposa sa plume en soupirant et se leva, le dos en compote. L'homme le regarda, perplexe.

-Oui tu as raison, admit-il au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'il décrochait de ses pensées qui n'étaient certes pas à ses copies, j'arrête aussi, je continuerais demain, reviendras-tu ? demanda le professeur de potions qui était sur les nerfs et qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause d'un certain Gryffondor.

-Bien sûr je te l'ai promis, et un Malfoy tient ses promesses, bon je te laisse, je suis épuisé… à demain, Severus, ajouta le blond en mettant en pile les parchemins déjà corrigés.

Le jeune homme sortit du bureau et repartit dans sa chambre. Chez le maître des potions un verre venait de se briser sur le mur, avec colère. Le morveux n'était pas encore rentré. Très énervé Snape alla se doucher, ça aura peut-être le mérite de le calmer un peu. Il repensa au gamin entêté alors qu'il s'essuyait, à quoi il jouait ? Il pouvait donner de ses nouvelles quand même !

Dobby entra dans la chambre d'Harry pour remettre un peu d'ordre avant son retour. Harry Potter était si gentil avec lui. L'elfe avança dans la pièce et ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur quand il vit le survivant affalé sur le sol, il poussa un cri strident en se tapant la tête sur le mur tout en sautillant sur ses petites jambes. Remus et Rokiho, qui passaient par là, arrivèrent en courant, affolés. L'un fit taire l'elfe de maison et l'autre ferma la porte pour éviter le regard des curieux qui auraient aussi entendus le cri de Dobby.

Le loup se précipita vers le jeune homme et s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit quand Rokiho lui fit stopper tous mouvements.

-Non, Rem ! ne le touche surtout pas, attend que je vérifie si on peut le bouger, pas la peine d'aggraver son cas si on peut l'éviter.

L'elfe dégagea sa baguette de sa manche et la passa sur le corps d'Harry puis la rangea. Son visage avait pâli et ça inquiéta énormément Remus qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Le jeune homme à terre tremblait considérablement de fièvre et de froid, et ce sang sous lui n'augurait rien de bon.

-On ne peut pas le faire léviter, Remus, il faut le porter. Prends-le par les jambes, je le prends par les bras, d'abord on le retourne doucement et…

A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Severus Snape entra dans la pièce et resta figé une seconde ou deux, puis il s'élança vers le jeune homme, poussant les deux autres pour y parvenir, et retourna Harry très délicatement.

-Severus, l'interpella l'elfe. On s'en occupe laisse-nous faire s'il te plait.

-Non ! Où dois-je le mettre ?

-Sur la table, répondit Rokiho pour ne pas perdre de temps en vaine discussion, le temps n'était pas à ça.

D'un geste de sa baguette l'elfe rallongea la table et y ajouta dessus un drap blanc. Le maître des potions prit Harry dans ses bras et le déposa sur le drap. Les trois hommes regardèrent, atterrés, l'état du survivant ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. De grands cernes entouraient ses yeux, ses lèvres étaient bleues, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça des vêtements. Mais le pire c'était l'état de son ventre et de son dos, sans compter les morsures affreuses et les griffures sur ses jambes et sur sa poitrine.

Rokiho souffla un bon coup et commença par nettoyer toutes les plaies pendant que Severus enlevait les morceaux de tissu collés au sang et sur les blessures. L'elfe passa ensuite une crème épaisse sur les jambes et les cuisses avant de tendre le pot à Severus pour qu'il finisse de l'étaler à un endroit bien précis, il ne tenait pas à attiser sa jalousie. L'homme s'exécuta sans faire de commentaire. Remus de ce temps alluma la cheminée, il faisait très froid dans la pièce, puis quand ce fut fait il fit partir Dobby qui se tortillait les mains, en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

Harry grelottait encore malgré le feu allumé.

-On ne peut rien faire pour que les tremblements cessent, Rokiho ?

-Non, répondit l'elfe, pas maintenant. Pour soigner son ventre je vais être obligé de le stabiliser de toute façon, lui expliqua Rokiho. Severus assieds-le pour que je puisse m'occuper de son dos.

L'homme fit ce qu'on lui demanda, il avait la gorge serrée de voir le jeune homme ainsi, il n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul. Et si au cours de l'une de ses sorties il ne revenait plus ! Alors il l'aurait perdu, tout perdu, à jamais. Snape se rendit compte qu'il tenait à Harry plus qu'il ne le devrait, et qu'il le faisait souffrir inutilement de part ses paroles et ses gestes impitoyables.

Tout en tenant le jeune sorcier contre lui, il lui retira une mèche de cheveux collée par la transpiration et lui caressa la joue.

-Mettons-le à plat ventre, l'arrière de ses cuisses et de ses fesses sont pleines de lacérations, souffla l'elfe. Nous allons en avoir pour des heures à le remettre en état.

Rokiho pensa que les inféris avaient fait pas mal de dégâts, Harry aurait pu y laisser la vie.

Les deux hommes le posèrent et le retournèrent délicatement. Rokiho nettoya les plaies importantes et reprit le pot de crème afin d'en étaler sur les cuisses meurtries. Le guérisseur retrempa ses doigts dans la mixture et posa sa main sur la fesse du plus jeune et sans savoir comment il se retrouva projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce, à moitié étourdie. Remus se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Eh bien il lui reste encore de la force, et ne peut toucher ses fesses qui veulent ! se gaussa Rokiho en faisant léviter le pot d'onguent vers lui. Vas-y, Remus, essaye donc.

Le loup-garou plongea ses doigts dans le pot, il n'eut pas sitôt posé sa main sur le postérieur du survivant qu'une poussée de magie l'envoya atterrir contre le mur. Heureusement que l'elfe avait prévu le coup et avait amorti le choc en projetant des coussins entre son loup et le mur.

-Merci, Rokiho !

-Bon, C'est clair maintenant, je crois qu'Harry n'aime pas qu'on touche ses fesses, voilà un fait établi, soupira le guérisseur en souriant. Severus, à ton tour, quoique je pense que tu ne risques rien, il ne t'a pas rejeté tout à l'heure.

En effet, l'homme étala la crème sur le postérieur rebondi du garçon et ne subit aucune réaction de rejet.

-Bien ! Nous voilà fixés, annonça Remus, soulagé.

-Retournons-le sur le dos, messieurs, le plus dur reste à faire. Il a reçu de plein fouet le rayon de magie noire sur le ventre, et une telle magie se guérit dans la douleur, je ne vous apprends rien. Severus, tu le tiens au niveau du bassin, Remus, les pieds, et il me faudrait quelqu'un pour tenir les bras.

-Est-ce que je peux faire l'affaire ? lança une voix traînante depuis la porte.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent et aperçurent Draco Malfoy, les mains dans les poches qui les regardait, incrédule. Ghanos à ses côtés était inquiet de voir Harry et surtout dans quel état il était revenu de sa mission.

-D'accord, là on n'a pas le temps, marmonna l'elfe. Attrape-lui les bras et surtout ne le lâche pas, Draco.

Rokiho fit apparaître une fiole de potion translucide et l'ouvrit puis il regarda ses compagnons de fortune, les hommes étaient prêts. En une seule fois il versa le produit pur sur les dégâts occasionnés par le rayon rouge de l'Horcruxe. Harry se tendit subitement et souleva son bassin de la table pour échapper à l'emprise de la douleur et se débattit inutilement.

Severus Snape se coucha en travers de lui pour le faire tenir tranquille, mais en vain. Le survivant poussa un cri strident qui fit grimacer Draco de douleur, là c'était sûr, ses tympans étaient bel et bien foutus.

Ghanos jeta sur Harry un sort de silence, il criait toujours désespérément mais on ne l'entendait plus, et tous en furent soulagés, pas pour leurs oreilles mais tout simplement parce que la douleur d'Harry était difficile à supporter. Le cœur de Snape souffrait pour le plus jeune, il n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui arrivait, non vraiment pas.

Remus baissa la tête par pudeur, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Ghanos quant à lui pria pour que son frère, son ami, s'en sorte. Rokiho se démena comme un fou pour le sortir de là. Une demi-heure de souffrance pour Harry quand enfin il s'arrêta de hurler, une demi-heure qui avait parue des heures, une éternité.

Les hommes étaient éreintés, le blond n'en pouvait plus, il n'aurait jamais pensé… en plus il aurait préféré ne pas assister à ça. C'était inhumain, ce traitement. Comment pouvait-il vivre encore avec des blessures pareilles ? Eh bien si c'était ça l'ordre du phénix, merci bien ! Ils étaient aussi fous l'un que l'autre.

-Vous pouvez le lâcher, ça devrait aller maintenant, souffla l'elfe guérisseur.

Draco et Remus desserrèrent leurs mains et s'écartèrent de la table avec soulagement. Severus s'approcha du visage d'Harry et fit léviter une serviette et de l'eau chaude puis entreprit de lui nettoyer la figure. Draco le regarda faire, perplexe, et se posa des questions en se frottant les mains pour se les désankyloser. Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas chien et chat ces deux-là ? Depuis quand Severus était-il gentil avec le survivant ? Alors là il avait dû louper un épisode quelque part !

Rokiho nettoya les restes de la potion sur le ventre du jeune homme, et appela le professeur Snape pour enlever le produit qui avait coulé sur son intimité, sans aucun danger pour elle, bien heureusement.

-Pourquoi lui ! s'exclama Ghanos avec hargne en sachant ce que Snape avait fait subir à Harry. Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? Il va l'humilier une fois de plus, râla le vampire contestataire en toisant Snape méchamment.

Severus tendit la serviette au râleur, Remus et Rokiho ne bronchèrent pas. Ghanos la prit d'un geste rageur et s'approcha d'Harry. On entendit juste le bruit d'un courant d'air avant de voir un vampire contre un mur qui se relevait en maugréant. Draco éclata de rire mais un regard noir de Severus le fit taire.

Ghanos revint près de Snape, sans aucun dommage, et lui redonna la serviette en grognant.

-D'accord, dit-il, j'ai compris le message.

Après avoir lavé Harry, le professeur de potions conjura un drap et en enveloppa le blessé, puis il le porta sur le lit et le recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée, Harry l'entendait, il n'entendait que ça, il ne percevait rien d'autre. La chaleur l'attirait inexorablement, il devait y aller, c'était vital pour lui, et puis il se l'était promis quand il avait eu si froid là-haut dans les montagnes.

Il y eut un grand vide d'un seul coup dans sa tête, puis la douceur d'une autre grosse couverture jusqu'aux yeux l'emplit de joie. Le bruit des bûches qui crépitaient et la chaleur qui le réchauffait, enfin, le soulagèrent. Ses doigts remuèrent légèrement, son corps revint doucement à la vie, Harry poussa un profond soupir et s'endormit.

Les hommes n'en revenaient pas. Le survivant avait transplané sur le canapé avec la grosse couverture et même une autre qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il avait même rapproché ledit canapé près de la cheminée et tout ça en étant toujours endormi ! Tous se regardaient, ébahis, comment avait-il fait cela ? Comment avait-il pu agripper la couverture et pousser un soupir de bien-être alors qu'il était présumé être dans un léger coma ?

-Je crois que nous allons de surprise en surprise, les avisa Remus.

-Oui, et ce n'est pas rien de le dire, je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? s'étonna Draco, et d'ailleurs où était-il pour se retrouver dans un état pareil, ce stupide Gryffondor ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Draco, le reprit Snape. Et je te prierais de n'en parler à personne ou alors tu sauras ce que veut dire, connaître l'enfer sur terre.

-Tu me prends pour qui ! Tu sais très bien que je ne parlerais pas, Severus.

-Messieurs, dit l'elfe en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus. Je vais me reposer quelques heures, je repasserais ce soir, laissons-lui du temps pour se remettre de ses blessures.

-Moi aussi, admit Remus en se levant de son fauteuil. Je suis littéralement fourbu.

Rokiho et le loup sortirent de la chambre d'Harry en même temps. L'un alla vers sa chambre tandis que l'autre faisait mine de repartir chez lui, dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea le loup, surpris.

- Je repars chez moi, Remus, je ne veux pas te déranger, et puis tu as peut-être des choses à faire aujourd'hui, sans moi.

-Tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde, Rokiho, tu ne vas pas traverser la Forêt et revenir ce soir ?

-Non tu as raison, merci, mon ange, à vrai dire ton lit est très confortable et j'aime la douceur de tes bras.

-Oui ! Dis plutôt que je te sers de bouillote et que tu aimes mes caresses, espèce de filou.

-Là, aucun doute là-dessus ! assura l'homme en entrant à la suite de Remus dans ses quartiers.

L'elfe ne perdit pas une minute et attrapa le loup par la taille, plaça une de ses mains sur sa nuque et le serra contre lui.

-J'aime tes mains, j'aime ton corps, lui avoua Rokiho tendrement.

-Mon corps est laid, il est parcouru de cicatrices, c'est horrible ! Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le voir.

Remus se détacha de son amant et se mit face à la fenêtre, il se sentait si hideux. Pourquoi cet homme magnifique voyait en lui quelqu'un de beau ? alors là il en ignorait la raison. Rokiho le rejoignit puis se colla contre son dos.

-Remus, est-ce que tu sens dans le creux de tes reins mon désir ? Il pulse pour ton corps, pour toi. C'est l'effet que tu me fais alors ne te rabaisse pas, laisses-moi te donner du plaisir et en prendre.

Le loup se retourna et prit les lèvres de l'elfe dans un baiser très prometteur. Après tout on avait qu'une vie, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Ghanos et Draco avaient laissé Severus seul avec le survivant pour la première garde. Le vampire raccompagna le blond jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, espérant sans doute se faire bien voir du fier Serpentard, et le vampire, qui ne doutait décidemment de rien, se pencha pour voler un baiser au jeune homme qui se recula avec adresse.

-Non, non ! Je ne suis pas une proie facile, monsieur le vampire, le provoqua Draco. Pour m'avoir il faut me mériter, peut-être que vos conquêtes habituelles vous tombent facilement dans les bras, mais moi je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne cède pas le premier jour.

Draco se retourna, rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte avant d'éclater de rire. Ghanos de l'extérieur l'entendit et fulmina. Par tous les démons de l'enfer ! Il s'était fait avoir par un blanc bec.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Draco Malfoy, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, beau prince. Tu veux jouer avec moi, petit Serpentard, alors on va jouer.

L'homme fit demi-tour et repartit dans la cabane au milieu de la Forêt Interdite avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Severus s'approcha du canapé et regarda Harry dormir. Il fit léviter un fauteuil et s'installa dedans puis croisa ses longues jambes sous ses robes noires. Il ne lâcha pas le jeune homme du regard. Les yeux sous les paupières du blessé remuaient fortement, il devait faire un cauchemar. Le maître des potions lui prit la main et la caressa du pouce. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry se calma et le plus vieux s'endormit, leurs mains entrelacées. L'après-midi passant lentement.

Le directeur de l'école mis au courant de la situation, avait laissé la journée libre aux étudiants, tout en leur interdisant les couloirs des cachots afin de ne pas déranger le survivant. Albus était inquiet, il ne s'en cachait pas, mais une fois de plus Harry avait réussi sa mission.

Les cours avaient repris ce matin, il fallait bien continuer la vie de tous les jours. Severus c'était fait remplacer pour l'occasion auprès de ses étudiants par Rokiho, non sans mal, mais pour Harry l'homme ténébreux avait accepté que ce soit l'elfe qui prenne sa place, à contrecœur il devait bien l'avouer. Mettre sa classe entre les mains d'un inconnu n'était pas très agréable, mais puisque Potter lui faisait confiance, alors pourquoi pas lui !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas encore réveillé, il fallait dire aussi que les cauchemars revenaient à intervalle régulier et que de temps en temps il grelottait encore de froid. Remus apporta un plateau de petit déjeuner qu'il posa sur la table basse qu'il avait conjuré, près du maître des potions. Celui-ci prit la tasse de thé et pour se faire lâcha la main d'Harry pour attraper une brioche quand subitement tout se mit à trembler dans la chambre, l'homme reprit aussitôt la main du plus jeune et tout se calma aussi sec.

-Je crois qu'il aime que tu t'occupes de lui, Severus, se moqua Remus avec un doux sourire.

-Oui je le crois, mon ami, je pense aussi qu'il a peur de sombrer et qu'il se raccroche désespérément à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un c'est moi.

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais ne nie pas qu'il ait besoin de toi et de toi seul, même sa magie te reconnaît et ne t'agresse pas.

-Tu vas être content, Remus, je vais nous laisser une chance, s'il le désire encore, soupira Snape.

-Vous le méritez tous les deux. Toi tu lui apportes l'amour et nous l'amitié, si avec ça on ne voit pas pointer un sourire sur son visage je ne suis plus un loup ! Bon, je te laisse avec lui, mes cours vont bientôt commencer et je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Et comment s'en sort l'elfe, dis-moi ?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mentit-il, mais je te raconterai ce soir, promis ! Finis ton petit déjeuner, un elfe de maison viendra prendre le plateau tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il en partant.

Rokiho, dans le bureau de Remus, justement une heure plus tôt, faisait de grands pas de long en large et angoissait comme pas possible.

-Remus, dis-le-moi franchement, tu crois que je vais m'en sortir ? Je n'ai jamais enseigné les potions, ils vont tous me regarder et je ne saurai pas quoi dire, se lamenta-t-il. Et s'ils me posent une question je fais quoi ? supplia l'elfe en parcourant toujours le bureau à grands pas.

-Ben tu réponds ! ironisa le loup-garou. Rokiho, écoute… tu es doué en potion sinon tu ne serais pas un elfe guérisseur, d'accord ?

-Ouais, si tu le dis !

-Je le dis, oui, et donc tu n'auras pas de problème de ce côté-là. Les enfants il suffit que tu te fasses respecter d'entrée, mais ne soit pas aussi sévère que Severus et tu verras que tout ira bien.

-Oui, tu as raison, s'illumina Rokiho, je vais faire ça. Je peux quand même les stupéfixer s'ils m'embêtent ? Ou les coller au plafond par les pieds ?

-Amour, arrête-là, tu angoisses, je te dis que tout ira bien.

L'elfe s'arrêta de marcher et attrapa Remus par la nuque pour le ramener contre lui.

-Et si tu m'encourageais, mon loup d'amour ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'arriver dans ta classe avec une érection soit bien vu, Rokiho.

-Mais on a le temps ! Ils n'arrivent qu'à huit heures trente, ces petites pestes.

-Chéri, ricana Remus….. il est déjà huit heures vingt-cinq.

-Quoi ! pas déjà, ce n'est pas vrai, je suis en retard, là !

-Prends le raccourci et ne panique pas….

Remus parla dans le vide, son amant venait de disparaître par la porte en courant comme un dératé. Le loup pouffa, c'est sûr qu'on n'allait pas s'embêter ces jours-ci !

Rokiho ralentit et arriva près de sa classe d'un pas plus mesuré, tous les étudiants étaient là qui l'attendaient et le regardaient avec curiosité venir vers eux

-C'est qui celui-là ? demanda une fille à l'allure débraillée en pointant son doigt presque accusateur vers lui.

-C'est le remplaçant celui-là, mademoiselle, répliqua l'elfe en s'arrêtant devant eux.

-T'as vu ses oreilles ! elles sont pointues.

-Ouah ! Il est magnifique !

-Ouais, ben j'espère qu'il ne râle pas autant que Snape.

Les commentaires allaient bon train, tous avaient un point de vue différent. Une fois tout ce petit monde assis, Rokiho se présenta. Il leur dit qu'étant un elfe c'était normal d'avoir les oreilles pointues, que de toute façon tous ceux de sa race étaient magnifiques, et que non il ne râlait pas autant que leur professeur de potion. Oh ! qu'avait dit Remus ? Ah ! Oui, il devait se faire respecter, alors allons-y gaiement.

-Très bien, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai répondu à vos questions, nous allons donc commencer la leçon, sur ce je ne veux plus entendre un seul bruit dans cette pièce.

Les têtes se baissèrent un peu déçues de ne pas poursuivre l'interrogation, et les livres s'ouvrirent en silence. Rokiho ébaucha un sourire de contentement, pour l'instant tout allait bien.

-Qui connaît la potion d'aiguise-blague ? interrogea-t-il en voyant plusieurs tête se relever avec espoir et une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

Midi. Severus sentit une main caresser ses cheveux, il ouvrit les yeux se demandant subitement où il se trouvait. Il avait dû s'endormir à tous les coups.

Le professeur leva la tête et vit deux prunelles vertes le fixer, interrogatrices. Le visage d'Harry était blême, sa main tremblait légèrement dans la sienne. Le plus jeune le lâcha et tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, sans un mot, comme s'il venait de comprendre son geste inutile envers Snape.

Severus se demanda pourquoi ? Puis il comprit. Harry pensait certainement qu'il allait le laisser encore une fois, qu'il n'était là que par devoir, qu'il allait fuir une fois de plus. L'homme plus âgé reprit la main et la bloqua dans la sienne. Harry se retourna et le regarda de nouveau, il ne comprenait plus.

-Est-ce que tu as soif ? s'enquit Snape sans rudesse.

Le plus jeune lui fit signe que oui de la tête. Severus fit léviter la carafe de jus de citrouille et en versa un demi-verre, puis il aida Harry à s'asseoir, à boire, puis il le recoucha sans brusquerie. Le survivant regarda le feu dans la cheminée qui brulait joyeusement, il en avait tellement rêvé de ce feu, de sa chaleur, pourtant là il était mal à l'aise, il ne savait comment agir ni quoi dire pour couper le silence pesant.

Ses yeux n'osaient pas regarder l'homme, il avait peur de le faire fuir, pourtant celui-ci lui tenait toujours la main et la lui caressait. Harry sentit son corps se détendre puis il sursauta. Severus s'était assis au bord du canapé et se penchait vers lui, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, légères comme une brise de printemps.

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche sous la douceur de son amant qui en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Harry lui répondit avec empressement, il était tellement heureux ! Quand le baiser prit fin il ne voulut plus lâcher l'homme.

-Pousse-toi, Harry, chuchota Snape.

Le jeune homme obéit, Severus s'allongea près de lui et l'enlaça en évitant de lui faire mal. Les deux hommes se rendormirent, leurs jambes entremêlées. Harry, coquin, sourit dans son sommeil. Le maître des potions ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était nu contre lui.

Fin d'après-midi. Remus et Rokiho entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry sans s'annoncer. Là une surprise de taille les attendait. Severus et le jeune homme, tout à fait nus, d'après les vêtements qui traînaient par terre, dormaient encore l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu vois ils vont bien, Rem, tu te fais du souci pour rien.

-Oui bon ce n'est pas comme-ci je n'avais pas de raison non plus.

-Là, si tu les regardes tous les deux je dirais qu'ils s'entendent bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ils sont mignons en plus, tu ne trouves pas, Rem ?

Par Merlin ! Voilà les deux pipelettes de Poudlard, pensa Severus en écoutant l'elfe et son loup. Ils vont réveiller Harry, et puis bien sûr qu'on va bien, quoi ! Mignons ! Ça va pas la tête ! Cet elfe a vraiment un grain dans sa petite tête. Bon faut que je les fasse taire ces deux idiots !

-Chut ! bougonna le maître des potions en se redressant à-demi. Vous allez le réveiller.

Il se tourna vers les intrus et leur lança un regard des plus noirs. Les autres se turent, illico, et prirent place chacun dans un fauteuil, leur regard inquiet sur Harry.

Justement celui-ci se réveilla, ses yeux papillonnant plusieurs fois de suite. Il les ouvrit et tomba sur une épaule, Severus ! C'était son odeur il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Harry se serra plus près de l'homme, il l'entendait parler et ça lui était égal tant qu'il pouvait le tenir dans ses bras, le reste ne l'intéressait aucunement.

Le garçon promena sa main sur le torse offert, doucement. L'homme tressaillit mais ne s'échappa pas de la délicieuse caresse. La main descendit sur le ventre et fit le tour du nombril, le souffle de Severus s'accéléra mais il ne l'arrêta toujours pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais complètement nu ? se demanda le professeur dans sa tête. Pourtant tout à l'heure il avait encore son pantalon, non ? Oh ! Sursauta Snape. Ça y est le garçon est réveillé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Hum, son corps contre le mien, son souffle sur mon cou et sa main, Merlin ! C'est divin ça !

Foutu bordel ! J'ai une érection monstre, alors là s'il ne la sent pas contre lui c'est qu'il a un problème. Oh ! si, il la sent, ce vil Gryffondor, il a sa main dessus. Faire partir les deux abrutis qui étaient encore là dans la chambre et ensuite s'occuper du plus urgent, continua de penser le maître des potions.

Severus leva la tête et vit deux visages hilares qui sortaient en se gaussant de lui. Furieux il lança un sort de fermeture puissant sur la porte avant de jeter sa baguette au loin et de se tourner vers son jeune amant. Celui-ci caressait toujours le sexe du maître des potions qui en gémit de plaisir. L'homme retira la grosse couverture gênante puis contempla le corps du plus jeune qu'il attrapa par la nuque tout en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut doux, leurs langues se cherchaient pourtant avidement. Severus recouvrit son corps du sien sans vraiment le toucher pour éviter la peau encore fragile, et ils grondèrent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Les mains d'Harry parcouraient les flancs de son amant avec tendresse, il écarta les jambes sans même sans rendre compte, pour que Severus y trouve sa place. L'homme s'insinua entre celles-ci, il lui embrassa le torse, le cou, et revint à ses lèvres qu'il mordilla et suçota délicieusement. Le bassin d'Harry se souleva dans une invite silencieuse, Severus le regarda.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? chuchota-t-il. Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, pas cette fois, Harry.

-Je veux, Severus, j'en ai tellement envie, je suis revenu pour toi, juste pour toi. Prends-moi je t'en prie.

Harry avait envie d'ajouter « je t'aime » mais il se tut juste à temps. Sûrement l'homme le détesterait de dire ça et là il ne voulait pas le perdre. Une main sur son entrejambe lui faisait de doux va-et-vient, il rejeta la tête en arrière et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Severus le trouva magnifique dans le plaisir, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. L'homme prit la virilité du plus jeune entre ses lèvres et suçota le gland, lui arrachant un cri de ravissement.

-Severus, plus….. Prend tout, souffla Harry.

L'homme obéit et avala goulûment le sexe en entier, se régalant de retrouver le goût de son amant. Le jeune sorcier souleva ses hanches et posa ses mains sur la tête de Snape, caressant ses cheveux. Le plus jeune fit des mouvements de bassin quand le plaisir arriva, s'enfonçant plus avant dans la gorge de l'homme avant de se libérer dans un spasme qui le fit trembler des pieds à la tête.

Severus avala la semence avant de remonter sur le plus jeune et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Le mangemort le prépara, un doigt puis deux, le troisième fit gémir Harry de plaisir et de douleur mélangé. L'homme retira ses doigts et le pénétra lentement en regardant son visage. Aucune souffrance pour l'instant, il entra entièrement pendant qu'Harry l'entourait de ses jambes. Les deux hommes se regardaient intensément, Severus entama un va-et-vient puissant frappant à chaque coup la prostate du plus jeune qui hurlait de plaisir, griffant le dos de son amant.

Le sexe d'Harry entre leurs deux ventres était douloureux, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps comme ça. Après quelques coups de hanche de Severus il jouit, se déversant sur les peaux en sueur, l'homme le suivit peu après et se tendit dans un plaisir qui lui brûla les reins. Ils ne bougèrent plus ni l'un ni l'autre, à bout de souffle, Severus les bras tendus au-dessus d'Harry.

Le maître des potions se retira et s'allongea, ramenant vers lui son jeune compagnon en leur lançant un sort de nettoyage. Le feu dans la cheminée lançait des reflets sur leurs corps, le plus jeune laissa échapper une larme et un sanglot qu'il essaya d'étouffer, peine perdue.

-Harry, je regrette…. je n'aurais pas dû.

-Tu… n'en avais pas envie ?

-Hein, si ! Mais tu es encore blessé et je n'ai pas été tendre ce soir, c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

-Non, Severus, j'ai peur que tu me rejettes, que tu fuis, ce soir j'avais très envie de faire…..

-Dis-le, Harry !

-Non, je ne peux pas tu m'en voudras, encore.

-Alors je vais le dire à ta place, moi Severus Snape avait très envie de faire l'amour à Harry Potter, ce soir et les autres soirs à venir.

Le survivant le regarda, surpris.

-C'est vrai tu veux ! Avec moi… je veux dire tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ?

-Non, mon amour, je ne vais certainement pas changer d'avis.

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui.

-Tu sais quoi ? Eh bien j'ai faim, Sev.

L'homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'embrassa avant de se lever, la nudité lui allait si bien.

Un crac sonore l'avertit que deux personnes venaient de transplaner dans la chambre sans y avoir été invité. Rokiho et Remus regardèrent, confondus, Severus et Harry.

-Ben c'est ça ! faites comme chez vous, vitupéra Severus.

Il ramassa la couverture et recouvrit le plus jeune qui se marra de le voir faire. Puis avec le drap Snape se ceintura les hanches.

-Dobby ! cria l'homme d'une voix forte.

L'elfe apparut dans un pop et se plia en deux dans une courbette grotesque.

-Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour le professeur Snape ?

-Harry a faim, peux-tu lui apporter un repas consistant et un pichet de jus de citrouille ?

-Oui, professeur, Dobby est content de servir Harry Potter, monsieur.

L'elfe disparut et réapparut, un plateau surchargé dans les mains. Il le posa sur la table basse puis fit un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace à Harry et s'en alla. Severus s'approcha du jeune homme et l'aida à s'asseoir avec précaution et lui posa le plateau sur les genoux.

-Tu sais, Severus, tu devrais soigner ces griffes que tu as dans le dos, dit Remus en faisant un clin d'œil maraudeur au jeune sorcier.

Harry rougit fortement et baissa la tête, Snape la lui souleva et sourit.

-C'est un gros jaloux, Harry, ne fais pas attention à lui, moi j'aime ces marques parce que c'est toi qui me les as faites, Angel.

Harry le regarda, heureux, et l'embrassa. Le maître des potions approfondit le baiser faisant gémir impudiquement le plus jeune qui en profita.

-Si on vous dérange vous le dites, rouspéta Rokiho.

-Oui, vous nous dérangez, riposta Severus d'une voix peu agréable.

-Mais non, dit Harry tout sourire.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? aboya le mangemort.

-Eh bien, Severus, pour tout te dire je voulais seulement voir si Harry allait bien, c'est tout.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi, Remus et je trouve que deux fois en un rien de temps tu abuses, mon ami.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit le loup. Bon un petit peu alors, mais maintenant me voilà rassuré. Enfin tout ce qui compte c'est que Harry va bien, mais ce n'est pas passé loin, jeune homme ! Albus a récupéré le médaillon, il s'est fait beaucoup de souci, Harry.

-Je sais, Moony, je sais. Pourtant je dois continuer, rien ne m'arrêtera dorénavant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

-Harry ? qui t'a occasionné ces morsures ? je veux dire que je le sais, mais pourrais-tu me le certifier avec exactitude ? Je pourrais ainsi préparer quelques potions supplémentaires avec Severus pour ta prochaine escapade, on ne sait pas ce que tu vas rencontrer d'autres sur ton chemin, ce serait plus prudent de voir venir, tu ne crois pas ?

-Non ! s'écria Remus avec force sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre à Rokiho. Je ne veux pas qu'il reparte, tu as vu dans quel état il est revenu ! C'est de pire en pire, qui sait s'il reviendra la prochaine fois. Il n'a pas la force nécessaire pour accomplir cela à lui tout seul, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi c'est à lui qu'on a demandé une chose aussi aberrante, c'est à n'y rien comprendre !

-Ta confiance me fait plaisir, Moony, lâcha Harry avec un air froid et distant qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Tu vois, je me suis entraîné comme un malade pendant plus d'un an avec des amis qui m'ont tout appris et tout ça sans que personne ne le sache. Puis ensuite à Poudlard, un peu, parce qu'on m'a crû incapable de le faire seul. Je me suis débarrassé de quatre inféris collés à mon corps au fond d'un lac gelé où j'ai failli mourir, et que j'ai réduit en cendre. Alors ma réponse est oui, je repartirai, que tu sois d'accord ou non. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour m'arrêter parce que vous avez peur, je dois le faire et vous le savez tous !

-On sait, lui accorda Rokiho, sois tranquille, on sait.

-Pour les potions, Severus et toi, Rokiho, tapez pour les doloris, sectum-sempra et d'autres joyeusetés du genre. Maintenant j'aimerai me doucher et dormir un peu si vous le permettez, grogna le survivant en colère.

-D'accord, on vous laisse tranquille, passez une bonne nuit tous les deux, acquiesça l'elfe.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre, rassurés. Harry allait bien et c'était là le principal, mais Remus avait toujours un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Harry avait grandi, il n'était plus ce jeune homme qui se laissait faire. Celui qu'il venait de voir savait ce qu'il voulait, et ça ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Alors cette douche, si on la prenait ! susurra Severus dans le creux de l'oreille de son jeune amant.

Le maître des potions saisit Harry dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, il voulait que Harry oublie ce qui venait de se passer, il voyait bien que la remarque de Remus l'avait bouleversée, comme s'il était encore un enfant qu'il fallait protéger, ce qu'il n'était pas, et depuis fort longtemps déjà, malheureusement.

Les jambes du jeune homme entourèrent la taille de Severus et ne le lâchèrent pas. L'homme fit couler l'eau chaude sur leur corps, ses mains caressèrent son dos et se posèrent sur ses fesses, puis il le plaqua contre le mur et le fit glisser lentement sur son membre tendu qui n'attendait qu'une délivrance.

Harry, extatique, s'accrocha aux épaules de l'homme et laissa le plaisir l'envahir complètement. Son amant le souleva et le retira entièrement pour revenir s'enfoncer avec plus de force en lui. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier, son corps le trahit et laissa partir sa semence sur Severus qui se tendit à son tour et éjacula de longs jets puissants dans le corps du garçon.

Les deux hommes reprirent leurs souffles l'un contre l'autre, puis Severus reposa le jeune homme et entreprit de le laver puis de le sécher et enfin il le porta sur le lit pour se reposer. Le survivant ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Severus le couvrit tendrement et sortit de la chambre.

Le maître des potions devait voir Remus, il monta à la tour des Gryffondors et tapa à la porte du professeur de défense.

-Severus ! je croyais que tu restais avec Harry.

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, en ce moment il dort et je ne compte pas rester longtemps.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Demain je vais au manoir Malfoy, je dois voir Lucius, quelque chose m'intrigue chez lui et comme il n'y a pas cours pourras-tu veiller sur Harry ?

-Oui, bien sûr, à quelle heure pars-tu ?

-Pas avant neuf heures, Draco n'est pas au courant, ne lui dis pas, je lui parlerai en rentrant.

-D'accord et Harry tu vas le lui dire ?

-Oui, je le préviendrais demain matin avant de partir, bon je file je ne veux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, bonsoir Remus. Au fait, rajouta Snape avant de partir, la prochaine fois abstiens-toi de lui faire des remarques, il n'aime pas ça.

-Je sais, j'ai compris, Rokiho m'a dit la même chose, je ferai attention bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec ça. Bonsoir, Severus.

-Bonsoir, Rokiho ! cria un peu plus fort Snape pour que l'elfe l'entende.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré des enfantillages des deux hommes. Le maître des potions se dépêcha de regagner la chambre du survivant, il ouvrit la porte et entendit des sanglots désespérés, anxieux il se précipita et vit Harry dans un profond désarroi, le nez dans sa couverture.

-Qu'as-tu, amour ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux une potion contre la douleur ou alors une tasse de thé ? Je peux même te donner un peu de whisky-pur-feu si tu le désires.

-Je croyais que tu étais parti, Severus, et que tu n'allais pas revenir, sanglota le plus jeune qui paraissait si vulnérable ainsi alors que pas plus tard que tout à l'heure il était plein de force et de maîtrise de soi.

-Je suis là, Harry, le rassura-t-il. Je suis juste monté voir Remus pour que demain tu ne sois pas seul, je dois me rendre chez Lucius, c'est mon ami et je pense qu'il a des ennuis.

-Tu as raison, il en a, j'ai entendu des mangemorts dirent qu'il est enfermé dans les cachots du manoir avec la complicité de Narcissa. Cela fait six mois que Mac-Nair prend du Polynectar, d'après les pipelettes que j'ai vu au bord du lac. Tu ne dois pas y aller comme ça, Sev, prépare un plan et prend Ghanos avec toi, tu verras c'est un très bon guerrier vampire, le meilleur de son clan !

-D'accord, demain réunion ici, mais sans Draco. Cet idiot serait capable de retourner là-bas et sa mère en profiterait pour le livrer à Voldemort.

-Et si tu te couchais, amour, bredouilla Harry… avec moi.

-D'accord, morveux, mais juste un moment, ensuite je regagne mes cachots, lui dit Severus.

Les deux hommes se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Harry s'endormit aussitôt, plus rassurer de ne pas se savoir seul.

-Bon tout le monde est là ? s'enquit Snape le matin suivant dans le salon des quartiers du Gryffondor.

Le maître des potions passa son regard sur les hommes assis autour de la table. Ils étaient peu nombreux, moins de monde était au courant moins il y aurait de fuite, pensa-t-il. Quoique là il avait confiance en eux. Eux, c'étaient Harry bien sûr, Remus, Rokiho, Albus qui n'était pas là car sa mission ce matin était d'occuper Draco le temps de la réunion. Ghanos était là aussi puisque Harry voulait qu'il l'accompagne pour plus de sécurité.

-Voilà, commença Severus en ajustant une des manches de sa robe. J'ai appris de source sûre que Lucius est enfermé depuis six mois dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy.

-Qui est ce Malfoy ? grogna Ghanos.

-Draco ne t'a jamais parlé de lui ? soupira Remus.

-Non, jamais, pourquoi Draco voudrait me parler de cet homme ?

-C'est son père, clama sereinement Severus.

-Nous ne sommes pas assez proche avec Draco pour qu'il me parle de sa famille je vous signale, ronchonna le vampire un peu vexé de ne pas tout savoir sur son ange blond.

-Mais je croyais…

-Pas encore, Rokiho. Le bougre est tenace et refuse toute tentative de séduction de ma part, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, de toute façon nous ne nous sommes pas rassemblés ici pour parler de mes déboires sentimentaux, hein ?

-Non, en effet, laissez-moi continuer, messieurs, râla Severus. Je disais donc que j'ai l'intention de me rendre là-bas ce matin même et de voir de quoi il retourne.

L'homme laissa un blanc, tient ! Aucune protestation, étonnant de leur part.

-Sev, continue, je te prie, on n'a pas toute la journée !

-Ouais, Remus, je sais, donc je vais me rendre là-bas avec Ghanos.

-Hein ! Pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas Remus ou Rokiho ? se cabra le vampire avec sécheresse.

-Il paraît que tu es un guerrier vampirique, mais à voir ta réaction j'en doute, ironisa Severus. Aurait-on peur d'une femme et d'un mangemort ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien, maître des potions, mais j'aime agir à ma guise et ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

-D'accord, Ghanos, je te laisserai agir avec ces deux-là, ça te va ?

-Ouais, mais je te préviens, ils n'auront plus rien de vivant après ça.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, et puis si tu sauves le père le fils te sera reconnaissant, ricana perfidement le maître des potions.

-Oui, pas bête, je te suis, le potionneux.

-J'ai toujours raison, monsieur le vampire.

Les autres suivaient l'échange en silence. Rokiho, lui, échangea un sourire avec Remus. Severus avait engagé Ghanos avec brio et l'autre n'y avait vu que du feu.

-Très bien, assura le loup, il est l'heure pour vous deux d'y aller si vous voulez confondre les deux kidnappeurs. Ghanos, voici la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, il te la prête mais ne la perd pas, c'est tout ce qui reste de son père, tu comprendras qu'il y tienne.

-Harry ne l'a déjà prêté, Lupin, j'y ai toujours fait attention.

-Quand ?

-Aucune importance !

Snape et Ghanos sortirent de Poudlard et transplanèrent non loin du manoir Malfoy. Le vampire se recouvrit de la cape et suivit le maître des potions silencieusement. Pour un mois d'octobre le temps était clément et le parc du manoir était magnifique sous le soleil de l'automne, les feuilles tombaient et toutes les couleurs explosaient.

Après qu'il eut actionné la cloche d'entrée qui résonna dans le hall désert. Severus se fit annoncer par un elfe de maison qui tordit ses doigts d'angoisse en le voyant sur le seuil de la demeure.

-Je vais avertir ma maîtresse, mais Snape monsieur reste là, le prévint-il, anxieux.

L'elfe courut sur ses petites jambes et disparut derrière une porte en prononçant des paroles inintelligibles.

-Ghanos ! où es-tu, stupide vampire ? grogna le professeur agacé.

-Toujours aussi aimable, cher ami.

-J'aimerais que tu fouilles les cachots sans perdre de temps, et si tu trouves Lucius ramène-le ici et fais-le-moi savoir de suite.

-D'accord, et si on me barre le passage je peux en profiter pour déjeuner, j'ai faim moi.

-Bien sûr, mais ne touche pas à Lucius s'il te plaît. Oh ! Et attention à ton langage en sa présence, il est très pompeux quand il s'y met, le père de Draco.

-Je ferais ce que je peux, professeur, bien j'y vais.

Ghanos, toujours sous la cape d'Harry, chercha le chemin des cachots. C'est que le rez-de-chaussée était grand dans cette demeure ! Il ouvrit plusieurs portes qui donnaient sur des salles vides, puis il aperçut un elfe qui sortait de derrière une tenture qui étrangement se trouvait contre un mur, un plateau dans les mains. Bingo ! Ce devait être là. Le vampire souleva le lourd rideau et avisa des escaliers, il faisait noir, pas grave, sa vue était excellente, surtout la nuit.

Ghanos descendit dans les profondeurs du manoir, se demandant ce qu'il allait y trouver. Des relents de sang et de mort lui remonta à la gorge, perplexe il passa de cellule en cellule, ignorant autant qu'il le put l'appel du sang frais. Des gens étaient là, entassés par terre, certains presque morts, d'autres hagards. Il n'ouvrit pas les portes de ces pauvres malheureux, quand il aura trouvé le père de Draco et qu'il se sera occupé de l'homme et de la femme, là-haut, les elfes s'emploieront à libérer les prisonniers.

A la sixième cellule le vampire sursauta. Un homme, le portrait craché de Draco, en plus âgé, était attaché par des chaînes contre le mur. Ses cheveux rendus sales par la captivité tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. L'homme souffrait visiblement, son corps était en sang et ses vêtements en lambeaux, pourtant il résidait sur son visage de la fierté et de la détermination à résister à ses tourmenteurs.

Ghanos transplana à l'intérieur de la cellule, pour lui c'était facile, puis il enleva la cape de Harry, montrant sa présence au Serpentard.

L'homme blond l'avait senti, il releva la tête fièrement, déterminé à subir d'autres sévices.

-Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ses tortionnaires habituels.

-Ghanos, pour vous servir, en l'occurrence vous sortir d'ici.

-Encore un piège tordu de ma femme, rugit Malfoy. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais je ne vendrais pas mon fils à des malades comme vous.

-Je ne suis pas aux ordres de cette folle, je suis venu avec Severus, l'avertit calmement le vampire en s'approchant du captif.

-Severus est là ! s'exclama le blond. Alors il me reste peut-être une chance après tout !

-Ben c'est gentil pour moi ça, à votre avis je fais quoi ici, une promenade de santé ?

-Excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je me présente…..

-Oui je sais, ricana Ghanos. J'ai devant moi le grand Lucius Malfoy, le seul et unique qui croit que c'est vraiment le moment de faire des présentations pendant un moment pareil. Cependant il faut que je vous informe au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, que vous êtes deux Lucius Malfoy dans ce manoir.

D'un geste Ghanos retira les chaînes qui retenaient Malfoy prisonnier. L'homme tint difficilement sur ses jambes, le vampire, rapide, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol.

-Nous allons transplaner dans le hall, l'avertit-il en resserrant sa prise, c'est la seule pièce que je connaisse. Ensuite vous m'indiquerez où se trouve le salon pour que nous puissions rejoindre Snape.

-Oui, souffla Lucius. De toute façon si je veux sortir d'ici je n'ai pas d'autre solution, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ne crois pas que vous ayez le choix, monsieur Malfoy.

-Est-ce que Draco va bien ? demanda l'homme d'un air las.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il va bien, tenez-vous à moi, nous partons.

L'homme se cramponna à Ghanos et dans un léger crac ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Le vampire les recouvrit de la cape avant que quelqu'un ne vienne et ne donne l'alerte.

-Où se trouve le salon ?

Le blond lui montra du doigt une porte à double battant juste face à eux. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent doucement, Ghanos soutenant toujours Malfoy père.

Comment entrer sans se faire remarquer ? pensa le vampire, quand subitement la porte s'ouvrit juste à propos. Les deux hommes n'attendirent pas vitae aeternam, ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce avant que le petit elfe de maison ne sorte et referme la porte sur leur nez.

Pas évident de passer une porte à deux sous une cape, grogna le vampire qui pourtant en avait déjà vu d'autres.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Les deux intrus s'approchèrent de Severus sans faire de bruit, le vampire lui tapa sur l'épaule pour l'avertir qu'il était là, et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il n'était pas seul. Severus Snape sourit, ravi de savoir que son ami Lucius était encore en vie.

-Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait sourire, Severus, dans ce que je viens de dire ? s'irrita Narcissa en pinçant les lèvres qu'elle avait cruelles.

-Non non, rien, continue je te prie, fit Snape en agitant la main comme si cela n'était pas important.

-Lucius, non chéri, verse-moi donc un autre thé, demanda-t-elle, agacé du sourire perfide du maître des potions.

L'homme blond se leva et fit ce qu'on lui demandait, sans se douter que le vrai Lucius Malfoy ne ferait jamais l'elfe de maison.

-Première erreur ! annonça Snape en ricanant.

-De quelle erreur parles-tu, mon ami ?

-Jamais Lucius ne s'abaissera à servir du thé quand il a des elfes à sa disposition, Narcissa. Deuxième erreur, ajouta Severus, avoir évité ma compagnie tout cet été, c'est cela qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, et surtout les coups que Draco avait soi-disant reçu de son père. Or il s'avère que Lucius adore son fils et que jamais il ne l'aurait battu ni menacé de représailles s'il ne prenait pas la marque des ténèbres. Mac-Nair n'est pas très convainquant dans le rôle de Lucius.

L'homme blond sous la cape fulmina de rage. La garce avait osée s'en prendre à son propre fils avec ce traître de Mac-Nair. Ah ! Ça ils allaient payer, ces deux véracrasses !

-Oh ! Oh ! Alors, Severus, tu connais la vérité, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es venu seul et que tu trouves à notre merci.

-Narcissa, ma chère, tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, tu crois vraiment que je suis venu seul ! J'ai ramené avec moi votre pire cauchemar, à toi et à ton complice.

Lucius sourit sous la cape, il fallait toujours que Severus fasse de grands effets, le cauchemar était à côté de lui et n'avait rien d'horrible, bien au contraire, il était plutôt bel homme pour ceux qui aimait les hommes, bien sûr. Ce qui n'était pas son cas mais celui de Draco. Il ne faisait rien comme les autres, ce gamin, un peu comme Potter d'ailleurs.

-Ghanos, si tu te montrais ce serais bien, il y a là deux personnes pressées de te connaître, je dirais.

Le vampire retira la cape et se tint droit et fier devant ses futures victimes. Dans le même temps, sous la surprise de voir un inconnu impressionnant devant eux, Severus put désarmer facilement Narcissa et Mac-Nair qui hurlèrent de frustration de s'être fait avoir.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, Severus, mais j'avais un bel homme contre moi et …..

-Ghanos, je croyais que c'était le fils qui t'intéressait ! s'exaspéra Snape.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas changé d'avis, quoique le père n'est pas mal non plus.

-Le père est toujours là et complètement hétéro même si pour l'instant sa femme le dégoûte, dit Lucius en retirant la cape de sa tête.

- Lucius, s'indigna Narcissa, tu vois ce qui arrive et qui ton fils fréquente ! Toi qui le laisse faire tout ce qu'il veut, il est devenu une tapette bon à se faire baiser par des hommes, cracha la femme.

-Surveille ton langage quand tu parles de mon fils, espèce de garce. Il vaut cent fois mieux que toi et ton maître, ce serpent visqueux et tortionnaire.

-Quand il saura que Severus t'a libéré….

-Ah ! Parce que tu crois que tu vas aller lui raconter quoique ce soit ? ironisa Severus en ricanant.

Ghanos se rapprocha de Mac-Nair qui n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la soirée. Dans ses yeux agrandis le vampire vit de la peur. Ghanos sourit méchamment et découvrit deux canines luisantes et très impressionnantes. Severus se leva tranquillement du fauteuil et se dirigea vers le vrai Lucius. Celui-ci avait du mal à tenir debout, le maître des potions l'aida à marcher et les deux hommes partirent vers la sortie.

Parvenus à la porte, Severus se retourna et regarda Ghanos qui tournait autour de sa proie comme un chasseur savourant l'odeur de la peur.

-Faits vite s'il te plait, l'avertit-il. Nous t'attendons dehors et jette un sort de silence, veux-tu.

-Oui, oui, allez-y, ce ne sera pas long.

-Severus ? s'inquiéta Lucius après coup. Est-ce que tu m'as laissé seul avec un vampire ? Non mais as-tu toute ta raison ! Es-tu sûr de lui au moins ?

-Arrête, avec lui tu ne risquais rien, Lucius.

- Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ?

-C'est simple, c'est le futur amant de ton fils….. et de ce fait ton futur gendre.

-Hein ! Tu plaisantes là, tu sais que je ne goûte guère les plaisanteries douteuses, Severus.

-Je sais, toi et l'humour c'est deux choses totalement différentes, soupira le maître des potions.

-J'ai beaucoup d'humour moi, monsieur, sache seulement que le mien est beaucoup plus subtile.

-Eh bien je n'ai jamais remarqué, tu m'excuseras !

-Il fait quoi ton vampire ? C'est long tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je pense qu'il fait un peu durer le plaisir, le fait que ta femme et Mac-Nair aient torturé Draco y est pour quelque chose, je suppose.

-Bien ! Qu'il prenne donc son temps, après tout cela fait six mois que j'attends de prendre une douche, je peux bien attendre une heure de plus.

-Je reconnais bien là mon ami, ricana Severus. Le plaisir avant le travail.

-Oui, surtout le plaisir de me débarrasser de cette garce, avoua Lucius.

-Prince Ghanos ! le menaça Narcissa qui sentit une peur bleue envahir ses membres. Attendez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenne que vous avez trahi votre père.

-Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne saura rien, et ne m'appelez pas ainsi, vous en êtes indigne.

-Indigne ! Laissez-moi rire, horrible chose. Ce serais moi je n'aurais jamais recherché votre alliance, vous êtes des monstres, des bêtes assoiffées de sang, vous êtes juste utiles à mon maître pour combattre, mais quand le monde sorcier sera à nos pieds nous vous détruirons jusqu'aux derniers. La vermine ne doit pas vivre, même chose pour les loups-garous.

Ghanos attrapa Mac-Nair par le cou. L'homme tremblait de peur et quand il fit mine de se défendre le pouvoir du vampire le rendit docile. Il lui enleva sa chemise et glissa sa main sur le torse tout en caressant ses longs cheveux blonds. La proie tressaillit, Mac-Nair savait ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Ghanos continua et déboutonna le pantalon de l'homme puis inséra sa main dedans, libérant le sexe du mangemort, enfin il le retourna face à Narcissa qui ne bougeait plus de stupeur et de crainte mêlé.

C'était un prédateur, elle le savait, il n'attendait que ça, tuer. D'un geste le vampire baissa le pantalon du mangemort et dégrafa le sien, sortant son érection déjà très conséquente. Il ordonna à l'oreille de l'homme de se baisser, celui-ci obéit, sans volonté aucune. Ghanos le pénétra violement et le ramena vers lui puis sans crier gare plongea ses canines dans sa carotide.

Mac-Nair poussa un cri d'extase tandis que Ghanos s'activait derrière lui et sur son cou. Le mangemort porta, malgré lui, la main à son membre et débuta un puissant va-et-vient tout en se laissant vider de son sang. Le vampire dans un râle de plaisir se tendit soudainement dans le corps de l'homme et se libéra en grognant, l'autre le suivit de près et tomba à genoux, raide mort, complètement asséché. Ghanos ne le regarda même pas, il fixait la femme puis il remit son pantalon sans fausse honte et s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous êtes horrible ! cria-t-elle avec un frémissement de dégoût. Il est mort !

-Bien sûr ! c'est le but recherché, sourit-il goguenard après avoir léché le sang sur ses lèvres. Mais lui je l'ai tué dans le plaisir, vous je vais vous tuer dans la souffrance.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

-Vous avez fait torturer Draco et vous avez fait enfermer son père, je ne tolérerais pas que l'on fasse souffrir mon doux amour pour des idées idiotes de marque sur un bras.

-Il est votre catin ! voilà qui ne m'étonne guère, ria-t-elle comme une folle.

D'un mouvement très vif le vampire lui sauta au cou et arracha la carotide de ses crocs, mais il ne but pas le sang, trop impur selon lui. La femme tomba à terre et tressauta, pressant ses mains sur sa gorge pour stopper le flux de sang qui sortait à gros bouillon. Ghanos ne s'arrêta pas là, il sortit sa dague et lui coupa les veines des poignets, puis posa son pied sur la poitrine de la femme pour la clouer au sol.

Narcissa Malfoy se vida rapidement du liquide vital à sa survie, ses yeux devinrent vitreux et enfin son souffle disparut dans un râle mêlé de gargouillis. D'un geste le vampire mit le feu aux deux corps sans brûler quoique ce soit d'autre dans la pièce, quand il ne resta plus que des cendres il les fit disparaître, aucune tâche de sang non plus ne resta sur le sol ni sur le tapis. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé dans ce salon. Le vampire frotta ses vêtements d'un geste négligeant et sortit du manoir d'un pas plus léger, il rejoignit les deux Serpentards qui l'attendaient et sans un mot les trois hommes transplanèrent pour Poudlard

Lucius arriva épuisé dans l'appartement de Severus, celui-ci lui indiqua où se trouvait la salle de bain et lui prêta des vêtements qui feraient l'affaire pour le moment. Le blond, reconnaissant, le remercia et se dirigea enfin vers la douche tant attendue. Pendant ce temps Ghanos cherchait Draco dans l'école, Severus lui avait donné pour mission d'informer le fils que Lucius était là, dans Poudlard. Le ténébreux jeune homme trouva le Serpentard dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit.

-Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! s'énerva le blondinet en se levant rapidement. On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse, vampire ?

-Si ! Je crois bien qu'une ou deux personnes ont essayées, rétorqua-t-il moqueur.

-Et….. ? demanda Draco en attendant la suite.

-Ben ça n'a pas marché, la politesse et moi ça fait deux, mon amour.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et sort de ma chambre tout de suite si tu ne veux pas recevoir un mauvais sort, espèce d'idiot !

-Et moi qui suis venu t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! Mais si cela ne t'intéresse pas je repars dans ma forêt, pas la peine que je me fasse insulter pour rien.

Ghanos fit demi-tour et quitta la chambre, chamboulé, et pas par les paroles du jeune homme. Voir Draco étendu sur son lit, la chemise largement ouverte, l'avait fait frémir d'un désir qu'il avait du mal à réprimer.

-D'accord, reviens ! Je veux écouter ce que tu as à dire, mais je te préviens si ce n'est pas digne d'intérêt tu vas le regretter, vampire.

Avec un sourire perfide Ghanos retourna sur ses pas. Draco reboutonna sa chemise, le regard que lui lançait l'ami de Potter ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, quoique là il fût très flatté qu'un homme aussi beau pose son regard sur lui, mais bon c'était un vampire quand même ! Et lubrique en plus.

-Alors, j'attends ta bonne nouvelle !

-Nous sommes partis faire un tour au manoir Malfoy, Severus et moi, ce matin, commença Ghanos.

-Et mon parrain ne m'a rien dit !

-Il ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant, il craignait que tu insistes pour venir avec nous.

-Pour ça pas de danger, mon père m'a assez vu pour un moment.

-Ben justement, chéri, pendant que Severus faisait la causette avec lui et ta mère dans le salon, moi je visitais les cachots du manoir.

-Pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dedans puisqu'ils sont vides.

-Moi j'y ai trouvé du monde enfermé, beaucoup de monde.

-Impossible ! Mon père n'aurait jamais fait cela.

-Ton père non, mais ta mère, Draco ! Sais-tu de quoi elle est capable ?

-Ma mère ne m'a jamais défendu contre lui.

-Laisse-moi continuer, donc je disais que je visitais chaque cellule quand j'ai rencontré un homme enchaîné et très affaibli, un homme qu'on torturait depuis six mois. Grand, de longs cheveux blonds, un regard acier magnifique soi-dit en passant, comme les tiens d'ailleurs, mon ange. Bref ! ton portrait craché.

-C'est impossible puisque tu viens de dire qu'il était dans le salon avec Severus ! c'est toi-même qui l'as dit, souffla Draco qui se sentit soudain mal.

-Je le sais… je délivre donc l'homme et nous rejoignons Severus dans le salon, je lui fais signe que nous sommes là, il démasque Mac-Nair et ta mère…

-Mais alors mon père ne m'a jamais battu ! C'était Mac-Nair sous polynectar et ma mère le savait ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est elle qui a fait enfermer ton père, et avec son complice elle voulait te convaincre de prendre la marque des ténèbres.

-Elle est idiote ! Elle n'a pas pensé que plus elle me faisait battre et moins j'adhérerais à ses idées.

-Non, elle imaginait qu'à force tu allais capituler.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de ces deux monstres ?

-Heu ! Ton père te racontera lui-même, il est chez Severus en ce moment, rusa de justesse le vampire.

Draco sortit en courant de sa chambre et entra chez le maître des potions, laissant seul Ghanos qui retourna dans sa cabane dans la forêt interdite. Il était heureux pour le jeune homme qui avait retrouvé son vrai père. Ghanos quant à lui regrettait de ne plus voir le sien, pour l'instant il lui en voulait pour son association avec Voldemort. Quel homme têtu ! Ghanos s'étendit sur son lit tout habillé et s'endormit.

-Père ! par Merlin, où êtes-vous ?

-Ici, Draco, j'avais juste besoin d'une douche et de quelques potions.

-Est-ce vrai ce que m'a raconté Ghanos ?

-Oui, c'est exact, mon fils.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait du traître et de mère ?

-Légitime défense, Draco, je suis désolé je l'ai tué, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Quant à Severus il s'est occupé de Mac-Nair.

Draco baissa la tête, Lucius s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

-Je sais qu'il s'agit de ta mère et j'en suis désolé, mais c'était elle ou moi et tu comprendras que je n'avais pas envie de mourir.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu vous perdre, père, pas vous.

-Merci, Draco, cela me touche énormément. Oh ! j'oubliais, tu as un ami formidable, sans lui et ton parrain je n'aurais pas réussi à m'en sortir, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

-Oui tu as raison, il n'est pas guerrier vampirique pour rien, Lucius, Mac-Nair était mort de trouille en voyant ses canines impressionnantes.

-Il est très persuasif ce Ghanos, tu peux me croire, Draco.

Le jeune homme sourit en quittant la pièce. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire merci au vampire, il lui devait bien ça pour avoir sauver son père. Lucius et Severus le regardèrent d'un air entendu.

-Dis-moi, mon ami, cela ne te dérange pas si je me repose cette après-midi ? Je suis extrêmement fatigué, pourrions-nous allez voir Dumbledore tout à l'heure ?

-Tu peux aller te reposer, Lucius, j'ai envoyé un hibou au directeur, nous irons le voir vers dix-neuf heures. Les étudiants seront à la grande salle ainsi nous serons plus tranquilles pour parcourir les couloirs du château. En attendant je te laisse, j'ai quelqu'un à voir et cela ne peut pas attendre.

-Vas-y, fais ce que tu as à faire, nous nous verrons plus tard, répondit Lucius en s'allongeant sur le lit du maître des potions.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le maître des potions regagna d'un pas vif la chambre d'Harry. Le jeune homme allait de mieux en mieux, après quinze jours de potions il voulait déjà reprendre l'entraînement. La chasse aux Horcruxes n'était pas finie, bien évidemment, il restait énormément de travail à accomplir pour en voir le bout.

Severus entra dans la pièce et vit le jeune sorcier absorbé dans un vieux livre tout craquelé, les coudes posés sur la table et la tête entre les mains.

-As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Non, rien de rien, de toute façon je t'attendais, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'entraîner contre le Doloris.

-Harry…. hésita Snape, je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt pour ça, tu viens à peine de te remettre d'un…...

-Si tu ne veux pas le faire je trouverai un autre volontaire, Sev. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire mes entraînements, tu sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser ma garde.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et prit sa baguette avant de sortir dans le couloir en rouspétant contre tous ceux qui le croyaient faible. Après plusieurs escaliers et détours, toujours bougonnant entre ses dents, il arriva devant la porte de Remus. Il frappa et entra, il n'avait plus à prononcer les mots de passe dans le château maintenant, il suffisait simplement qu'il les pense et les portes s'ouvraient d'elles-mêmes.

-Remus ?

-Oui, Harry, s'enquit le loup qui fut surpris de voir Harry si décidé. Qui a-t-il ?

-J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour me lancer des Doloris, je dois pouvoir le contrer, ou du moins atténuer ses effets, et Severus refuse de m'aider.

-Est-ce pour la prochaine mission ?

-Oui, et ne me pose pas d'autres questions, je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

-Bon, d'accord, je vais t'aider, je vais d'abord demander à Rokiho si tu peux supporter les sortilèges.

-Lunard, se retint de hurler d'exaspération le Gryffondor. Si tu as besoin de la permission de ton elfe qui est aussi mon ami, ce n'est pas la peine de te déranger, je me débrouillerai tout seul, je te remercie.

-Mais attend !

-Non mais ! râla tout haut le jeune homme en partant. Quelle bande d'idiot ! Je ne suis pas en sucre il me semble. Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendront que ce n'est pas un jeu ? Puisque c'est comme ça je le ferai moi-même, j'ai besoin de personne, là ! bougonna-t-il encore en arpentant les couloirs de Poudlard.

Harry alla à la Salle sur Demande. Il passa trois fois devant et ouvrit la porte après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Très bien, pensa-t-il. Il y avait tout ce qui lui fallait, avec ça il devrait pouvoir y arriver. Le Gryffondor entra et referma la porte avec un sort puissant sans baguette, juste par la pensée, décidément cela devenait de plus en plus facile pour lui.

Harry fit le tour de la pièce, quatre mannequins attendaient les ordres, munis de leur baguette. Il y avait aussi des sphères, des armes blanches, dagues, épées, et toute une panoplie de poignards sur un côté du mur. Mais aujourd'hui Harry activa les mannequins et leur commanda de lui lancer des Doloris, d'abord à faible intensité puis de plus en plus fort.

Ceux-ci se mirent en marche et entourèrent le jeune homme qui avait jeté sa baguette sur le sol.

Le premier Doloris fusa droit sur le garçon, le jeu n'était pas de les éviter, bien entendu, mais d'en supporter la douleur. Il le reçut en pleine poitrine et recula sous l'impact occasionné. Des millions d'aiguilles lui traversèrent la peau, ses poumons étaient en feu, son souffle court le brûlait atrocement. Le jeune sorcier tomba à genoux, il essaya de retenir un cri mais la douleur était beaucoup trop forte alors il hurla, et le sort s'arrêta de lui-même.

Au bout d'un moment il se releva et attendit le deuxième sort en se campant droit sur ses jambes, sort qui arriva sur lui très rapidement. Harry, pour la seconde fois, se retrouva à genoux, sa vue se brouilla, ses membres s'écartelèrent, la tête sur le sol il cria de douleur, puis tout cessa. Troisième mannequin, Harry était toujours à terre, du sang coulant de sa bouche et de ses oreilles. Il avait horriblement mal et ce qui l'agaçait plus que tout c'est qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à passer outre la douleur.

Cette fois-ci il mit plus d'une demi-heure à se relever, son corps tremblait violement et il se mordait les lèvres pour retenir un hurlement.

Quatrième et dernier mannequin, le jeune homme savait que plus de quatre Doloris pourraient s'avérer dangereux. Le sort de celui-ci le brûla de l'intérieur, il résista vaillamment mais rien à faire, il tomba par terre, inanimé. Le sort s'arrêta automatiquement et les mannequins regagnèrent leur place dans un coin de la pièce, sans état d'âme pour le garçon évanoui.

Le survivant se réveilla deux bonnes heures plus tard, et il avait un mal de tête épouvantable qui lui fit fermer les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Des nausées lui remontaient à la gorge, il déglutit puis il attendit un instant qu'elles s'atténuent et enfin il put se lever. Le survivant sortit de la Salle sur Demande en chancelant, ses pas étaient lents et lourds. Quand enfin il regagna sa chambre il souffla puis s'allongea sur son lit après avoir pris une potion antidouleur.

Tard dans la nuit Harry se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, sa cicatrice lui faisait un mal de chien. Voldemort était en colère, très en colère. Il avait découvert la fuite de Lucius et la disparition de Mac-Nair et de Narcissa. Le mage noir lançait des sorts impardonnables à droite et à gauche, ce soir-là les mangemorts n'étaient pas à la fête et Harry n'en était pas mécontent puisque Severus ne participait pas à la réunion macabre.

Quelques heures plus tard le jeune sorcier se réveilla en hurlant de douleur. Ses mains enserrèrent son front pour apaiser le mal, ses barrières s'étaient affaiblies à cause des Doloris qu'il s'était infligé. Une main l'obligea à se rallonger et posa sur son front une serviette humide et bien fraîche. Le jeune homme referma les yeux de soulagement, la brûlure semblait moins vive. Snape approcha une fiole de ses lèvres et lui fit boire une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve.

-Viens près de moi, ne me laisse pas seul, Severus, gémit le garçon.

-Tu es fatigué, Harry.

-Je sais, tiens-moi juste dans tes bras.

L'homme soupira et obéit. Après tout si cela pouvait permettre au jeune homme de mieux dormir ! Severus s'allongea donc près de Harry qui se blottit contre lui, dans le creux de ses bras.

-Merci d'être là, Sev.

Le plus jeune s'endormit, vaincu par la potion. Le professeur essuya, contrarié, le visage d'Harry qui accusait une grande fatigue. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues se mélangeant au sang que les Doloris avaient provoqués, puis il le reprit contre lui et s'endormit lui aussi.

Le matin on tapa à la porte, Severus Snape grogna, pas moyen d'être tranquille même un dimanche. Il se leva en râlant et alla ouvrir aux opportuns qui ne connaissaient pas le mot repos. Remus et Lucius ricanèrent en voyant les cheveux hirsutes de Snape.

-Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ? les apostropha-t-il sévèrement.

-Non, dit le loup. Ton ami te cherchait, c'est pourquoi je te l'ai amené ici.

Severus se poussa et laissa entrer les deux hommes.

-Harry dort encore, Sev ?

-Oui, tu sais qu'hier soir il s'est entraîné tout seul, cette tête de mule ! En plus il a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Voldemort n'a pas aimé que Lucius disparaisse du manoir Malfoy d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Nous devons discuter de la petite réunion que j'ai eue avec le directeur de cette école, dit justement Lucius. D'ailleurs Ghanos doit arriver dans quelques minutes, je lui ai demandé de nous rejoindre chez toi, cependant il comprendra que tu es chez Potter je suppose.

-Quelle réunion ? demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce sans savoir que son allure allait déclencher un cri de stupeur de la part du loup.

Celui-ci, immanquablement, poussa un cri. Le jeune homme était debout, la mine défaite, et du sang séché plein le visage.

-Lunard, siffla Harry, ce n'est rien du tout, une bonne douche et il n'y paraîtra plus. Commande le déjeuner, lui ordonna-t-il sans prendre de gants, et je reviens. Oh ! Bienvenue parmi nous, monsieur Malfoy.

-Merci, monsieur Potter.

-Vous vous êtes battu ? accusa Remus qui ne put s'en empêcher tout en regardant Severus d'un regard noir.

-Quoi ! mais pas du tout ! En rentrant de son entraînement il s'est effondré sur son lit tout habillé, expliqua le maître des potions.

-Alors pourquoi tout ce sang ?

-Doloris, répondit Lucius calmement.

-Oui, dit Severus, il essaye d'y résister, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant !

-J'ai refusé de l'aider hier, pardonne-moi, c'est vrai, ajouta le maraudeur. Je trouve qu'il est trop dur avec lui.

-Bien sûr, Remus ! Imagine la tête de Voldemort pendant la bataille, railla Harry qui les avait écouté. « Eh bien, monsieur Potter, on ne sait pas résister aux sorts impardonnables ? » Ben non tu vois Tom, je suis trop dur avec moi-même, j'ai…..

-Bon ça va, Harry, ne soit pas sarcastique ça ne te va pas, gronda le loup-garou.

-Et vous laissez-moi poursuivre mon entraînement comme je le décide ! c'est la dernière fois que je le dis, les prévint-il.

-Vous avez raison, monsieur Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très fort pendant les duels, mais je sais que vous avez un gros potentiel. Je vous donne une petite information si cela peut vous aider, en ce moment il se perfectionne dans les sorts très vicieux de magie noire, je peux vous en enseigner quelques-uns si vous le désirez.

-J'accepte avec plaisir, monsieur Malfoy, prévenez-moi quand vous aurez un moment de libre, voulez-vous ?

-Je vous préviendrai, soyez-en sûr.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un regard noir d'Harry le stoppa net. Ghanos entra à ce moment-là et avisa l'état du survivant, il leva un sourcil surpris mais ne dit rien, il connaissait le caractère de son ami et n'avait pas envie de subir ses foudres, ce que les autres ne semblaient pas encore avoir compris, vu le visage de Lupin.

-Je vois que l'on attendait plus que moi, messieurs. Harry, ajouta-t-il en plissant le nez, tu devrais aller te doucher l'odeur du sang m'incommode.

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il entendit les hommes s'installer autour de la table et Severus demander à un elfe de maison de leur porter du thé et des croissants. Le Gryffondor se mit sous la douche et laissa l'eau bienfaisante le nettoyer et apaiser son corps endolori.

-Lucius, je te laisse débuter cette réunion, explique-leur ce que Dumbledore et l'ordre attendent de toi et de Ghanos.

-Hein ! Encore moi ! Et pour quoi cette fois-ci, secourir une âme en détresse ?

-Taisez-vous, monsieur le vampire, claqua Lucius, l'affaire est sérieuse.

-Voilà qu'il m'appelle comme son fils maintenant, à la place d'avoir un Malfoy qui me persécute, j'en ai deux.

-Très bien, puis-je continuer ?

-Oui, oui, allez-y je me tais, j'aimerais savoir dans quoi vous allez encore m'embarquer.

-Dumbledore et l'ordre m'ont demandé d'être l'ambassadeur en leur nom auprès du clan Ghalanius.

-Il n'est pas question que je me rende là-bas ! gronda le vampire hors de lui en se levant aussi vite d'un courant d'air.

-Et pourquoi je vous prie ? s'enquit Lucius sans le quitter du regard, ne comprenant pas la fureur subite de Ghanos.

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas.

-C'est une mission importante et il me faut la réussir, je ne dois pas forcément les amener dans notre camp mais au moins qu'ils ne soient pas dans celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La neutralité me satisferait amplement. Vous connaissez les vampires, Ghanos, vous me seriez très utile, peut-être connaissez-vous ce clan ? Me dire quel est le protocole et quel impair ne pas commettre.

-Si vous y allez seul vous ne reviendrez pas vivant, c'est un fait.

-Justement, c'est pour cela que je vous demande de venir avec moi, je n'ai pas envie de leur servir de repas.

-Vous ne leur servirez pas seulement de repas, ricana Ghanos.

-Oh ! Et de quoi d'autre ?

-Vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir croyez-moi, Lucius.

-Bien ! Je compte m'y rendre dans une semaine, abrégea le blond. Le temps de me renseigner, de préparer des arguments et de profiter de mon fils tant que je suis en vie. Faites-moi connaître votre réponse dans la semaine, Ghanos. Sachez que si vous refusez je ne vous en voudrais pas, après tout vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez.

Severus n'avait pas dit un mot, il se demandait pourquoi le vampire refusait la mission. Enfin si, il se doutait bien de quelque chose mais il demandera confirmation à Harry. Tiens ! D'ailleurs il n'était pas encore revenu de la douche, ce Gryffondor têtu, que faisait-il donc ?

Justement le jeune homme arriva, propre et avec meilleure mine. Il s'assit près de Severus et posa sa main sur sa cuisse tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Lucius parler, disant encore une fois à Ghanos qu'il n'était pas obligé d'accepter la mission.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Ils veulent que j'accompagne Malfoy au clan Ghalanius pour négocier, Harry.

-Hein ! Mais pourquoi toi ?

-Est-ce que tu connais un autre vampire toi ?

-Ghanos, je suis désolé, que vas-tu faire ?

-Pour être sincère je ne sais pas, vraiment pas.

Le vampire sortit de la salle, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, il avait un besoin urgent de réfléchir.

-Y aurait-il un problème ? interrogea Lucius, à la ronde.

-C'est difficile pour lui, laissons-le prendre sa décision tout seul.

-C'est ce que je lui ai proposé, il a une semaine pour réfléchir, je ne l'oblige en rien, monsieur Potter.

-Je vous en remercie, Ghanos est un ami très cher.

-Bien ! dit Lucius. Je vous laisse, du travail m'attend. Severus je te rends tes appartements, Dumbledore m'en a fait préparer d'autres, les cachots très peu pour moi ! Cet endroit est glacial, sur ce, messieurs, bonsoir et à demain.

-Pourquoi à demain ? rigola Harry. Il est à peine midi.

-Pour Lucius le travail est primordial, il va se donner à fond et probablement y passer la nuit.

-En attendant j'ai faim, réclama le Gryffondor. Ensuite j'irai m'entraîner.

Severus fit porter à manger pour l'affamé. Ce midi il y avait un bon ragoût, une tarte au pomme et du jus de citrouille. Harry se versa une bonne assiette et mangea le tout sous les yeux de Severus. Deux parts de tarte plus tard il se leva de table et regagna la Salle sur Demande non sans avoir auparavant embrassé son amant.

Ghanos était furieux, il parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas vif, il ne voulait pas retourner au clan Ghalanius. Un soir il était parti de lui-même sans rien dire à personne, il ne voulait plus obéir aux ordres de son père. Il voulait s'affirmer, être indépendant, faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Il savait que son père le faisait rechercher mais son ami Rokiho et lui étaient bien cachés dans la forêt interdite, et puis il n'était pas le meilleur guerrier vampirique pour rien.

Ghanos connaissait tous les trucs et toutes les ruses pour leur échapper. L'éducation qu'il avait reçue avait été ardue et difficile, pas question de flancher ou de se reposer, son père y veillait particulièrement.

D'ailleurs Ghalius dirigeait son clan d'une main de fer, mais en contrepartie il était juste. Et puis un jour, contre toute attente, cet homme décida de rallier les troupes de Voldemort. Ghanos s'opposa fermement et refusa tout compromis mais rien n'y avait fait, son père avait été intraitable, alors le jeune vampire était parti de chez lui pour signifier qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision arbitraire.

Toutes à ses pensées Ghanos percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. La personne malmenée poussa un cri de douleur et tomba par terre.

-Putain ! Peux pas faire attention !

Draco leva un regard plein de reproches vers Ghanos.

-Hey, le vampire ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu pourrais m'aider quand-même.

Ghanos ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit sa route, Draco se remit difficilement sur ses pied et le suivit, agacé, il trouvait l'attitude de Ghanos un rien étrange.

-Oh ! Attends-moi, ne cours pas si vite.

-Laisse-moi, ce n'est pas le jour, Draco.

-Ben tiens ! Tu n'as pas eu ta ration de sang aujourd'hui, le provoqua-t-il. Le petit vampire n'a pas trouvé de proie assez idiote pour se laisser mordre.

-Ne pousse pas, Malfoy, rugit justement le vampire en colère en montrant ses crocs.

-Malfoy ! Oh ! on est vraiment en colère alors, on va sortir ses petites canines pointues pour me croquer ?

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva projeté contre le mur, sa tête tapant durement la surface dure. Le Serpentard en vit trente-six chandelles, du sang coula sur sa nuque, il essaya de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits mais peine perdue. Draco sombra dans l'inconscience.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Ghanos paniqua quand il vit l'amour de sa vie sans connaissance sur le sol du couloir. Par les démons de l'enfer ! qu'avait-il fait ? Draco gisait par terre et c'était de sa faute. Le vampire repentant le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme, il le déposa délicatement sur le lit puis dégagea son front des mèches blondes qui cachaient ses yeux.

Il envoya ensuite à Rokiho un message urgent par la cheminée. L'elfe guérisseur arriva aussitôt le pli reçu.

-Ghanos, que ce passe-t-il ? Tu es blessé ? Il t'a retrouvé ? C'est impossible voyons, paniqua l'elfe avant de savoir pourquoi son ami l'avait fait venir.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, grogna l'autre. J'ai agressé Draco, aide-moi s'il te plaît, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Où est-il ? se renfrogna l'elfe en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

-Sur son lit, je ne voulais pas tu sais mais il m'a provoqué, le coup est parti tout seul.

L'elfe se précipita vers la chambre et avisa le garçon étendu pâle comme la mort, du sang maculant son oreiller.

-Comment as-tu pu en arriver là, mon ami ? tu ne pouvais pas retenir tes instincts ?

-Oui, non, je m'en veux terriblement, j'étais en colère, j'ai blessé Draco, j'ai blessé l'homme que j'aime, souffla terrassé le vampire.

-Pourquoi étais-tu en colère ?

- Ils veulent que je les aide, que je retourne là-bas au clan, aider Malfoy père pour négocier une alliance.

- Ce n'est pas gagné ! cependant tu devrais leur expliquer pourquoi.

-Non, je vais me débrouiller !... Et pour Draco c'est grave ?

-Non, tu as de la chance, un gros coup sur la tête mais tu vas devoir le surveiller le reste de la journée et lui faire boire cette potion toute les heures pour résorber l'hématome qui c'est formé à l'arrière du crâne. La prochaine fois ne t'en prend pas à lui, Ghanos. Trouve-toi un autre exutoire quand la colère te prendra.

-Je sais, je te remercie je vais rester près de lui bien sagement ne t'en fais pas.

-Je te laisse et si quelque chose ne va pas appelle-moi tout de suite, je ne serai pas loin, et pas besoin d'ébruiter l'affaire, on a assez de soucis comme ça.

-D'accord, allez file ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure à la cabane.

L'elfe repartit par la cheminée et le reste de l'après-midi passa lentement. Ghanos donna pour la troisième fois la potion au jeune homme en le soulevant délicatement, la bosse à l'arrière du crâne avait complètement disparue, le vampire en fut soulagé. Draco avait retrouvé des couleurs mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Le vampire posa sa main sur la joue du blessé et du pouce lui caressa les lèvres. Sa peau était si douce. Ghanos était troublé, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça envers personne, en principe ce n'était que des conquêtes d'un soir. Il ne voulait pas d'attache dans sa vie, d'ailleurs qui voudrait de lui ? Qui voudrait d'un vampire pour compagnon ?

Lui celui qu'il voulait c'était Draco, et pas seulement pour un soir. Il était amoureux du blond à en perdre la raison, il l'aimait même plus que sa propre vie c'était pour dire ! Et s'il lui faisait de nouveau mal sans vraiment le vouloir ? Il devait s'éloigner, oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Aussitôt qu'il ira mieux il partira, ce sera bien pour tout le monde.

A ce moment-là de ses réflexions Draco ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Ghanos près de lui. Le Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul, le vampire, désappointé, vit de la peur dans les yeux gris de son amour et sa douleur fut extrême.

-Je te laisse puisque tu vas mieux, Draco, murmura-t-il avec douceur pour ne pas l'affoler. Je suis vraiment désolé de mon geste je ne voulais pas te faire mal, surtout pas à toi, de toute façon tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je m'en vais loin d'ici. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle ainsi mais prend soin de toi, mon amour.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, sa tête lui faisait encore très mal. Ghanos ouvrit la porte de la chambre mais Draco ne le retint pas, l'homme disparut sans rien ajouter. Le blond ferma les yeux et se rendormit, ne voulant pas penser au vampire qui était si contradictoire.

Ghanos retourna dans la cabane au milieu de la forêt et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de remplir son sac de quelques affaires. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à prendre de toute façon, il laissait le plus encombrant ici. Rokiho en prendra soin.

Justement en parlant de l'elfe Ghanos entendit du bruit dans le laboratoire de potions, son ami devait probablement en concocter pour Harry.

Son sac de voyage sur l'épaule il entra dans la pièce et regarda l'elfe qui s'affairait devant un chaudron, tenant un bocal de langues de vipères à la main, prêt à les déverser dans la potion frétillante.

-Tu pars, Ghanos ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? tu me tournes le dos là.

-Je te connais, mon ami, tu t'en veux de lui avoir fait mal, mais il va bien maintenant, non, alors pourquoi fuir ?

-Je m'en veux oui, c'est certain. Je lui ai dit que je partais, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de ma présence, qu'il ne me verra plus, c'est mieux, je crois.

-Et qu'a-t il répondu ?

-Rien, il n'a rien dit. Il m'a regardé avec de la peur au fond des yeux, tu te rends compte ! il a eu peur de moi, Rokiho.

-Sur le moment peut-être, Ghanos, mais je ne crois pas que cela durera.

-Ca n'a aucune importance, je m'en vais, je n'espère plus rien, j'ai perdu.

-Tu retournes là-bas ? Que vas-tu faire si ton père…..

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais déblayer le terrain pour Lucius Malfoy. Tu peux lui dire que je suis parti pour le clan Ghalanius mais pas qui je suis, il n'a pas besoin de savoir, enfin pas de suite.

-Comme tu veux ! Nous avons tous nos secrets, Ghanos. Cependant envoies-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps s'il te plaît… est-ce que tu crois que ça va aller pour toi là-bas ? demanda l'elfe inquiet avant que Ghanos ne quitte la pièce.

-Je verrai sur place, de toute façon je sais me défendre, dis à Malfoy que je l'attends samedi au clan. Au revoir, mon ami, prend soin de toi et de ton loup et veille sur Draco pour moi.

-Ghanos ! Et si Draco….

-Non, qu'il m'oublie, c'est le mieux pour lui et puis je ne reviendrai pas ici, je ne compte pas pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu alors à quoi bon !

Le vampire quitta la Forêt Interdite et transplana dans une autre forêt très sombre elle aussi. Au loin il entendit des loups hurler à la mort. Ghanos ajusta son long manteau noir sur son dos et sa vue se fit perçante. Il avança d'un bon pied mais se tint sur ses gardes, il avait déjà été repéré par les guetteurs. Donc les guerriers ne devraient plus tarder à le rejoindre, d'ailleurs il y en avait déjà deux qui le suivaient au loin.

Le vampire ne dit rien et ne se retourna pas, il avançait toujours d'un bon pas et, enfin, il arriva à la cité de son enfance, toujours aussi impressionnante. Son père avait réussi là un prodige, ils étaient à peu près un millier à vivre ici, une véritable ville au milieu des bois, passant totalement inaperçue aux yeux des moldus.

Les guerriers derrière lui s'étaient rapprochés tandis que les portes de la ville s'ouvraient pour les faire entrer. Ghanos reprit sa marche et se dirigea vers le palais de son père, les gens se courbaient sur son passage, il ne les regarda pas, noblesse oblige. Un jour ils seront son peuple et à ce moment-là il pourra changer les lois. Pour l'instant il devait respecter celles de son père.

La nuit tomba assez vite dans l'enceinte de la ville. Quelques torches s'allumèrent dans les rues bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire puisque leur vue était acérée. Les magasins ne fermaient pas le soir, non, les trois-quarts restaient ouverts, le monde des vampires vivait surtout la nuit. Il y avait beaucoup de gens en ville et tous le regardaient avec crainte, rien n'avait changé en plusieurs mois. Ghanos soupira quand il arriva aux portes du palais que quatre gardes armés surveillaient. C'étaient des guerriers vampiriques, les meilleurs ! Ceux-ci posèrent un genou à terre devant le jeune homme qu'ils avaient reconnu comme étant leur prince.

La porte à double battant s'ouvrit devant un serviteur qui se courba en deux, saluant Ghanos avec révérence.

-Bienvenue chez vous, prince Ghanos.

-Bienvenue, je ne sais pas, Milos, et chez moi cela reste à voir.

Le jeune prince grimpa le grand escalier du hall et gagna directement le bureau de son père, son long manteau flottant derrière lui silencieusement. Le serviteur le suivit en courant tout en se demandant comment allait finir l'altercation entre le père et le fils.

-Est-ce que son altesse reste ici ? arriva-t-il à s'enquérir avant que le jeune homme ne pénètre dans le bureau du maître

-Oui, Milos, prépare ma chambre, je pense que je vais rester quelque temps.

Le prince frappa à la porte et sans attendre de réponse entra à l'intérieur du sanctuaire de son père.

-Tu n'as guère changé tes manières, mon fils, l'accueillit l'homme en le toisant avec raideur.

-Non, père, et ne comptez pas là-dessus !

Le roi Ghalius, un air hautain sur le visage, jaugea son fils en répriment un grognement. Il posa sa plume et roula le parchemin tranquillement puis fit couler la cire et imprima son sceau dessus. Ghanos resta debout et attendit le bon vouloir de son père.

-Assieds-toi, Ghanos, et raconte-moi ce qui t'amène dans ce lieu que tu méprises tant !

-J'aime cet endroit, père, ce que je n'aime pas ce sont vos idées à l'encontre des sorciers, et faire alliance avec Voldemort est de la folie pure et simple. C'est un fou sanguinaire qui, quand il aura exterminé les sorciers, nous fera subir le même sort.

-Ah ! et toi bien sûr tu as une meilleure idée ? Très bien nous en discuterons demain si tu le veux bien, pour l'instant j'ai des parchemins à finir, tu peux disposer, Ghanos.

-Je vous laisse, père, à demain fulmina hargneusement le jeune homme qui savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister.

Cela n'empêcha pas Ghanos de sortir de la pièce et d'en claquer la porte. Il s'était fait renvoyer comme un malpropre et il n'aimait pas ça. Agacé il se rendit dans sa chambre et se rendit compte que toutes ses affaires étaient encore là. Sa grande malle, son bureau en ébène, son lit à baldaquin aux tentures rouges, ses tapis bordeaux moelleux. Non rien n'avait changé, soupira-t-il.

La grande cheminée était allumée, il posa son sac sur le fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur le parc derrière le palais, tout semblait paisible. Ghanos retira ses bottes et se jeta sur son lit, la torche s'éteignit seule et le prince put enfin s'endormir.

Demain il lui restera à convaincre le roi de recevoir l'ambassadeur de l'ordre. Il allait devoir jouer tout en finesse, son père n'aimait pas que des étrangers envahissent sa ville.

-Quoi ! Il a filé, rugit Severus Snape étonné d'un tel geste.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler comme ça, Severus, riposta Remus.

Rokiho avait réuni tout le monde le matin suivant pour leur annoncer le départ de son ami Ghanos.

-Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

L'elfe lança un coup d'œil à Draco, celui-ci garda la tête baissée.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, répondit l'elfe. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est parti au clan Ghalanius.

-Non ! s'exclama Harry. Ce n'est pas possible !

-Il avait besoin de ça, Harry, il n'allait pas fuir toute sa vie, de toute façon il vous attend samedi là-bas, monsieur Malfoy, il prépare votre venue, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Connaît-il bien ce clan ? demanda Lucius.

-Oui, il le connaît parfaitement.

-Dans ce cas samedi je serais là-bas, assura le Serpentard.

-Je viens avec vous, père.

-Toutes les têtes se tournèrent et regardèrent le jeune Malfoy.

-Il n'en est pas question, Draco! Ceci peut-être dangereux pour toi.

-Que vous m'y autorisiez ou pas j'irai quand même, père, répliqua le jeune blond qui n'allait pas se laisser régenter.

-Draco, susurra Malfoy père, doucereux. Il me semble que quand je donne un ordre tu dois m'obéir.

-Je suis majeur vous vous rappelez ! Alors vous savez ce que vous pouvez faire de vos ordres, père ! se rebiffa le garçon.

Lucius se leva, furieux, Draco fit de même, les deux hommes se dévisageaient et aucun ne voulaient lâcher prise.

-Vous êtes ridicule, messieurs ! asséna Severus. Asseyez-vous que l'on puisse continuer cette réunion.

-Est-ce qu'il allait bien, Rokiho ?

-Il n'avait pas le moral, Harry, j'aurais aimé l'accompagner là-bas. Cette mission l'a chamboulée au plus haut point, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, retourner là-bas et vous aider, ou passer pour un pleutre.

-Nous n'avons jamais pensé cela ! s'insurgea Lucius.

-Bien sûr que non, mais lui le pense, et la fierté des vampires est légendaire, ajouta l'elfe très sérieux.

-Quel est le problème avec le clan ? s'enquit Remus.

Ben voyons ! pesta Rokiho. Une question à ne pas poser, et évidemment s'est Remus qui s'y colle.

Rokiho regarda Harry, celui-ci lui fit signe que oui, il pouvait parler.

-Ghanos fait parti du clan Ghalanius, avoua l'elfe devant une assemblée consternée.

Draco releva la tête subitement.

-Il a quitté son clan voilà quatre mois et ne désirait plus y retourner, leur apprit-il. C'est pourquoi il était grandement perturbé hier après-midi, continua Rokiho.

-Par Merlin ! C'est pour ça qu'il a perdu son sang-froid ?

-Oui, Draco ! C'est pour cela et crois-moi il regrette beaucoup.

-Alors il est parti à cause de son geste ! A cause de moi ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le loup encore une fois.

-Oui, j'aimerai savoir aussi, ajouta Lucius.

Les deux hommes parlèrent dans le vide, personne ne leur répondit.

-Ghanos avait peur de recommencer, je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, Draco, et si tu le veux nous pouvons en discuter tout à l'heure, seul à seul.

-D'accord, je viendrais, murmura le jeune blond.

-On peut savoir de quoi il est question ? s'énerva Lucius Malfoy.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas, monsieur Malfoy, ceci concerne Draco et Ghanos.

-J'ai bien compris mais….

-On te dit que non, Lucius, râla Severus. Alors laisse ton fils tranquille, et puis le vampire t'attend samedi, n'as-tu pas un dossier à préparer, il paraît que le roi Ghalius n'est pas facile à convaincre.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Après la réunion tout le monde sortit de la chambre d'Harry, sauf le maître des potions.

-J'espère que ton ami ne s'est pas jeté dans la gueule du loup, Harry ?

-Non, je pense qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal, Severus. Ghanos veut vivre pour lui-même et ne pas être sous le joug des autres, c'est tout.

-Un peu comme toi en somme ?

-Exactement, mais lui doit tenir bon et ne pas se laisser avoir comme moi je l'ai été.

-C'est vrai, même si nous n'avons pas eu trop le choix !

-On a toujours le choix, soupira Harry.

-Tu fais quoi dis-moi ce matin ? demanda le maître des potions pour changer de sujet un peu trop discordant.

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris de la question.

-Eh bien je comptais m'entraîner quelques heures. Mais pourquoi cette question, tu as prévu autre chose, Severus ?

-Je me disais que toi et moi nous n'avons pas eu un seul moment de tranquillité, avec tout ce monde qui entre et qui sort de cette chambre.

-Oui c'est vrai, et que suggères-tu pour y remédier ?

-Si je t'accompagnais à la Salle sur Demande, tu en penserais quoi ?

Le jeune homme sourit, content. C'était la première fois que son amant émettait le désir d'être avec lui. Bien sûr il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour voir ses entraînements, mais parfois faire courir le maître des potions pouvait apporter une petite satisfaction particulière.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle, les torches s'allumèrent et les mannequins se mirent en place. Harry enleva sa cape et son pull, jeta un regard en biais vers Severus et retira sa chemise, l'homme ne dit rien et serra les poings. Le jeune homme se mit en position d'attaque face aux mannequins quand deux mains vigoureuses le prirent par la taille et le plaquèrent contre un torse puissant.

L'homme tourna légèrement la tête d'Harry sur le côté et posa sa bouche gourmande sur celle du survivant. Le jeune homme répondit au baiser, sa langue caressant celle de Severus en même temps une main habile se faufilait dans son pantalon et passait sous son boxer. Harry gémit, sa virilité pulsait dans la main du maître des potions et c'était grisant.

L'homme passa son pouce sur le gland humide puis fit descendre les vêtements avant de retourner le jeune homme vers lui et de se mettre à genoux. Harry ferma les yeux et attendit qu'une bouche chaude engloutisse son membre entièrement. Severus le tenait par les fesses, il fit deux trois va-et-vient puis suçota le bout de la verge, léchant les petites perles de semence qui s'échappaient.

Le jeune sorcier trembla sur ses jambes, il posa, pour plus de commodité, ses mains sur la tête de Severus et bougea les hanches de plus en plus vite. Il ne savait plus où il était, tout n'était que plaisir et là il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, Il était bien trop tard pour ça alors il jouit dans la bouche de l'homme en criant son nom.

Severus avala et lécha le sexe du jeune homme encore en semi érection. Puis il se releva et embrassa son amant dans un baiser indécent et ravageur, Harry goûta sa saveur particulière et il aima ça.

Severus avait encore son pantalon mais plus pour longtemps, Harry avait la main dessus. L'homme se dépêcha de le déboutonner et de le descendre, sa verge était gonflée et le gland violet demandait de l'attention. Il retourna le jeune homme et l'appuya contre le mur en murmurant un sort de lubrification avant de pénétrer l'intimité du plus jeune. Sans attendre il fit bouger ses hanches de plus en plus vite et lui mordilla le dos en y laissant des petites marques.

Harry cria de plaisir et se tendit pour en recevoir encore plus, l'homme attrapa son sexe et imprima le même mouvement, sadique, sauvage. Severus aimait faire durer le plaisir et il en profita honteusement. Au bout d'un long moment les deux hommes se libérèrent, Severus à grand coup de reins dans le corps de son amant, Harry entre les doigts de Severus qui caressait encore son gland sensible.

Le plus jeune se retourna, prit la main du maître des potions et entreprit de la lui lécher tout en ne quittant pas le regard de l'homme. Dans un dernier baiser ils se séparèrent et après un sort de nettoyage ils se rhabillèrent en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Le plus jeune revint près de Severus qui le prit dans ses bras, se serrant contre lui Harry lui murmura.

-On recommence quand tu veux, Sev.

-Tu as aimé ?

-J'ai adoré tu veux dire, hum…..dis-moi, Severus ?

-Oui, répondit l'homme en lui caressant le dos.

-Je peux venir dans tes appartements ce soir ?

-Si tu ne viens pas, morveux, j'irai te chercher moi-même.

Harry pouffa dans le cou du maître des potions.

-Je te laisse à tes entraînements maintenant, si tu as besoin de potions ou si tu es blessé viens me voir je serais dans mon bureau.

-Je viendrais d'accord, rassure-toi.

-Oui, sinon Remus me fera encore une crise et mes oreilles n'en peuvent plus de ses hurlements.

Harry se détacha de l'homme, celui-ci dans un dernier regard sortit de la Salle sur Demande et referma la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme fut de nouveau seul face aux mannequins, ses exercices se poursuivirent douloureux et épuisants.

Draco parcourut sa chambre de long en large se demandant vraiment s'il devait se rendre chez Rokiho. Il avait envie de savoir mais en même temps les sentiments de Ghanos lui faisaient peur. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre chez Remus, il savait que l'elfe se trouvait là. Parvenu devant la porte il tapa, légèrement nerveux.

-Draco ! Entre donc, Rokiho t'attend, moi je vous laisse j'ai une course à faire à Pré-au-Lard.

L'homme s'en alla, préférant les laisser seul pour discuter. Draco referma la porte doucement puis se dirigea vers le salon. L'elfe était là, il se chauffait les mains devant la cheminée.

-Approche, Draco, assieds-toi, l'invita-t-il.

Le jeune homme obéit tout en se demandant pourquoi il était venu, il amorça un mouvement pour se relever mais fut arrêté par l'elfe.

-Ne pars pas s'il te plaît, ceci restera entre nous, Ghanos est mon ami et il souffre, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire ensuite tu en feras ce que tu voudras.

Le jeune homme blond soupira et reprit place sur le canapé.

-Ghanos à vingt-cinq ans, il a toujours vécu avec les vampires puisqu'il est né de parents vampires, il n'a pas eu de vie facile avec son père. Enfant il fallait qu'il soit meilleur en tout et ce même encore maintenant, en duel, en potion, en défense et en attaque et j'en passe. Des coups il en a reçu avec ses maîtres d'armes, il travaillait jusqu'à épuisement et puis un jour il est devenu le meilleur, personne n'arrivait à le battre. Dans le même temps il s'est découvert une attirance pour les hommes.

Draco remua sur son siège mal à l'aise, désolé que Ghanos est eu une éducation aussi sévère.

-Ghanos devait sortir du clan pour trouver un amant le soir car son père n'aurait pas toléré son penchant pour les hommes, continua Rokiho. Le roi voulait et veut toujours qu'il épouse une fille du clan afin d'avoir une descendance, en plus du fait que son père adhère aux idées de Voldemort, il décida donc un soir de quitter sa famille. Nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance et c'est tout naturellement qu'il est venu me voir, je décidais de partir avec lui pour le soutenir et c'est comme ça que nous avons atterrit dans la Forêt Interdite.

-C'est là que vous avez rencontré Harry ?

-Non, je connaissais déjà Harry et j'avais décidé de me rapprocher de lui pour l'aider, je faisais ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Au début ces deux idiots étaient méfiants l'un envers l'autre mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps, ils ont commencé à se faire des blagues et à rigoler sans cesse entre deux entraînements dans la forêt. Ghanos lui a appris beaucoup de choses, d'ailleurs je n'aimerais pas avoir Harry comme adversaire. Et puis un jour Ghanos est revenu d'une de ses sorties, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! nous a-t-il dit.

-Tu as trouvé quoi ? lui avons-nous demandé.

-Pas quoi, qui ?

-Oh ! Et qui alors ?

-L'homme de ma vie, quoi d'autre !

-Alors bien sûr Harry et moi on s'est regardé, consterné. Il y avait tant de joie dans la voix de Ghanos, il avait les yeux qui brillaient si fort qu'il en était transfiguré, alors on s'est dit que oui Ghanos avait trouvé sa future moitié. Il disparaissait des après-midi entières caché dans les sous-bois au bord du lac à t'attendre, bien sûr il ne te voyait pas tous les jours mais quand c'était le cas il revenait heureux.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me parler ?

-Il avait peur que tu le rejettes, son statut de vampire n'est pas fait pour rassurer tu sais, alors il préférait te regarder de loin et avoir l'illusion d'être un peu aimé de toi. Puis nous sommes sortis de l'ombre pour rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix, tu aurais dû le voir et l'entendre ! Il a changé quatre fois de tenue et il demandait sans cesse si tu serais là, si tu préférais homme ou femme, si tu allais le regarder ou même lui parler.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il avait un drôle de prénom ce à quoi il a répondu que le mien n'était pas mieux, je suis un crétin, dit Draco.

-Ca je confirme ! Toute la nuit il a regretté d'avoir dit que ton prénom n'était pas mieux que le sien, à trois heures du matin il a fallu que je le fasse taire.

-Ouais j'imagine, pouffa le blond.

-Draco ! Il t'aime vraiment sous ses airs bravaches, tu n'es pas seulement son futur amant, tu es aussi l'homme de sa vie, et pour lui c'est sacré.

-Pourquoi est-il parti ?

-Tu le sais.

-Je peux lui écrire un mot ?

-Si tu veux je lui ferai parvenir. Je peux te poser une question ? Ne t'en fais pas je ne te jugerai pas ce n'est pas mon genre. Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour Ghanos ?

-Je savais que Ghanos m'observait depuis la Forêt Interdite, Severus me l'avait dit quand il est venu pour la première réunion, je l'ai trouvé très beau et très intéressant. Quand je me suis aperçu que je ne lui étais pas indifférent j'ai pensé que je ne serais qu'un nom sur une liste déjà longue, j'avoue que je l'ai fait tourner en bourrique. Je n'ai jamais cédé ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué ça non ! Avec lui je veux plus vous comprenez ? Je ne veux pas d'une simple aventure, je n'ai pas su lui faire comprendre mais maintenant j'aimerai lui dire ce que je pense vraiment de lui. Qu'il me laisse une autre chance, là il me manque c'est pour ça que content ou pas j'accompagnerai mon père au clan.

-Cela risque d'être dangereux pour toi une fois là-bas, n'oublie pas que son père veut le marier et je doute qu'il change d'avis, Draco.

-Je ne le laisserai pas faire.

-Bien, va écrire le parchemin je l'enverrai à Ghanos sous mon nom, ils n'y verront que du feu.

-Merci, Rokiho, j'y vais de ce pas.

Le jeune homme sortit de l'appartement l'esprit beaucoup plus léger, et regagna sa propre chambre. Il s'installe à son bureau, fit apparaître une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et en mordilla le bout, quoi mettre…. ? Ghanos…. ? Non trop sec. Mon amour ? un peu trop tôt.

A mon futur petit ami.

Ghanos, Rokiho m'a permis de t'écrire. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, ton départ a laissé un grand vide dans mon cœur. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses me manquer autant, même tes mots doux me manquent. Ton parfum et ton odeur j'aimerais les retrouver, sentir tes bras autour de mon corps.

Plonger mes mains dans tes longs cheveux, j'ai perdu du temps, pardonne-moi, je suis un idiot. J'avais peur que tu veuilles juste t'amuser pour me quitter ensuite. Moi ce que je veux c'est toi et pour un très long moment. Je te désire depuis si longtemps.

Je pense à toi. Draco.

Le jeune homme roula le parchemin et le fit parvenir à Rokiho par cheminette, puis il s'allongea sur son lit en se demandant comment Ghanos allait réagir ?

De ce temps, au palais, Ghanos discutait ou plutôt essayait de discuter avec son père. Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard.

-Il n'est pas question qu'un étranger mette les pieds dans ma cité ! râla le roi.

-Et Voldemort ce n'est pas un étranger peut-être ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais bien, Ghanos.

-Non je ne le sais pas, avec vous c'est toujours à sens unique, père.

-Tu n'as pas à bafouer mon autorité, je ne t'autorise pas à me contredire.

-Rien a changé ici c'est toujours la même dictature !

-Je ne suis pas un despote, je suis juste avec mon peuple.

-Avec votre peuple sûrement ! Mais pas avec votre fils. Puisque vous ne voulez faire aucun effort je m'en vais et cette fois-ci vous ne me reverrez plus.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-D'accord, capitula le roi pour ne pas perdre son fils définitivement. Je lui accorde une semaine pour me convaincre, mais pas un jour de plus.

Le prince ne se retourna pas, un sourire orna ses lèvres, il avait gagné la première manche.

-Merci, père, vous ne le regretterez pas.

-Je sens que je le regrette déjà, ronchonna le père.

^o^o^

Cette histoire est une ancienne fic que je corrige et que je rends plus lisible. enfin j'espére, lol.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Ghanos revint dans sa chambre, ravi de sa victoire. Quelques minutes plus tard un hibou tapa férocement contre la vitre, il reconnut Ofra, le hibou de Rokiho. Tiens ! pourquoi lui écrivait-il maintenant ? Est-ce qu'une attaque avait eue lieu ?

D'un geste péremptoire du prince la fenêtre s'ouvrit magiquement et l'oiseau s'approcha et tendit sa patte. Ghanos prit le parchemin, il nourrit l'animal et le laissa repartir avec une caresse. Le jeune homme défit le sceau, impatient, et ce qu'il lut le remplit de joie.

-Qu'est-ce qui rend mon frère si heureux ? demanda une jeune femme sur le pas de la porte.

-Ghalanéa ! s'étonna-t-il, depuis quand es-tu rentrée ?

-A l'instant, quand on m'a dit que tu étais là j'ai accouru jusqu'ici sans perdre de temps.

-Petite sœur, je suis heureux de te revoir, tu m'as manqué tu sais.

-Je t'en ai voulu ! Tu aurais pu m'emmener avec toi, bouda-t-elle les yeux pétillants malgré tout de malice.

-La prochaine fois promis, je t'emmènerais avec moi.

-Alors vas-tu répondre à ma question ? Qui t'as écrit ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est Rokiho, cette expression sur ton visage est celle d'un homme amoureux, as-tu enfin trouvé celui que tu cherchais ?

-Celui ! Pourquoi celui ?

-Ghanos, ne fais pas cette tête innocente, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que tu préfères les hommes, ne le nie pas je n'ai rien contre ça rassure-toi.

-Et bien oui c'est lui qui m'écrit.

-Et que dit-il ?

-Cela, ma chère sœur, c'est entre lui et moi.

-Dis-moi son prénom au moins !

-D'accord mais cela doit rester entre nous, si père sait ça il le fera rechercher et disparaître de ma vie et ce n'est pas une option envisageable pour moi, tu comprends ?

-Tu as ma parole, je sais comme père peut être têtu parfois, alors !

-Draco, il s'appelle Draco.

-Comment est-il ?

-Grand, élancé, des yeux d'orages, des cheveux blonds presque blanc, de longues jambes, une bouche à….

-Stop Ghanos ! Laisse ton fantasme de côté pour l'instant, est-ce que c'est réciproque ?

-Oui ça l'est, et avant que tu ne poses la question il sait que je suis un vampire et non il n'a pas fuit.

-Il paraît que nous allons avoir des visiteurs, comment père a-t-il pu changer d'avis ? Comment as-tu fait ? Tu as réussi un exploit, quand viennent-ils d'ailleurs ?

-En principe l'ambassadeur de l'ordre vient seul et normalement il arrive dans quelques jours, je ne veux pas que père rallie les troupes de Voldemort, cet homme est mauvais, il ne pense qu'à détruire tout ce qu'il touche, c'est un être malfaisant.

-Je sais, Ghanos, il me fait froid dans le dos, tu me laisses lire ta lettre ? demanda la sœur, taquine en tendant la main vers le parchemin.

-Pas question, c'est personnel !

Le jeune homme plia le parchemin et le glissa dans la poche de sa chemise, hors de la portée de sa sœur un peu trop curieuse.

-Et si nous allions faire un tour en ville ? proposa Ghalanéa à son frère.

-Oui, sortir d'ici me fera le plus grand bien.

-As-tu eu ta ration ce midi ?

-Non, pas envie.

-Tu n'as pas bu depuis combien de temps ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Deux jours et demi…..

-Ghanos, tu dois boire au moins une fois par jour ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais c'est le sang de Draco que je veux et pas seulement son sang d'ailleurs, de toute façon je n'en ressens pas le besoin pour le moment.

-Allons en ville quand même, père a fait venir de nouveaux esclaves et leur sang à une saveur unique.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la chambre, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues pleines de monde. Les gens les saluèrent sur leur passage.

Lucius avait survolé les grandes lignes de son dossier, à vrai dire il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour tout préparer, il verra sur place une fois là-bas. Draco l'aidera, ce gamin buté était décidé à l'accompagner, un vrai Malfoy ma foi, pensa l'homme. Lucius était fier de lui, il l'avait bien éduqué. Il ne le dira jamais mais il aimait son fils qui le lui rendait bien, et puis partir à deux leur permettra de se retrouver et par la même occasion de faire évoluer la relation de son fils avec un certain vampire qui manquait cruellement à Draco.

Celui-ci n'en parlait pas mais Lucius voyait bien que le jeune homme se morfondait et qu'il était triste. Finalement Draco s'était rendu compte que Ghanos était important pour lui.

D'un geste l'homme rangea ses parchemins et envoya celui qui restait au clan Ghalanius, accroché à la patte d'un hibou grand duc. La missive leur annonçait l'heure de leur arrivée, le nombre de personnes y allant et les remerciements d'usage. Question politesse le roi n'avait qu'à bien se tenir car Lucius était un maître en la matière. Ceci fait il s'accorda ensuite le temps d'aller voir Draco, ils devaient décider de la tenue à mettre pour demain, ils se devaient d'être présentables. Après avoir tapé un coup bref à la porte du jeune homme il entra.

-Entrez, père, j'ai choisi une tenue pour demain, annonça le jeune homme en sortant de sa chambre.

-Alors j'arrive bien à propos ! Qu'as-tu décidé de mettre.

-J'hésite entre deux robes, celle argentée aux serpents brodés vert ou la bleue aux dessins dorés.

-Met la robe argentée, nous serons à notre avantage, la première impression est toujours la bonne et puis un certain Ghanos pourrait bien succomber à ton charme.

-Père !

-Draco, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu aimes les hommes, je dois avouer que ce vampire est pas mal dans son genre.

-Nous ne devrions pas avoir cette conversation, père.

-Si un père ne peut pas discuter avec son fils, alors où allons nous !

-D'accord vous avez raison, Comment croyez-vous qu'il va réagir en me voyant ?

-Je dirais qu'il sera heureux puis ensuite en colère. Heureux, n'oublions pas qu'il est amoureux de toi, en colère, parce qu'il croira que tu es en danger là-bas, si jamais il te crie dessus laisse le faire, ça le soulagera.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien !

-Je te laisse finir ta malle, fils, demain matin nous transplanerons vers dix heures trente aux grilles de Poudlard. Le roi Ghalius m'a envoyé l'autorisation de transplanage sur son territoire ainsi nous ne serons pas inquiétés, il me semble même que nous aurons une escorte.

Son père parti Draco se demanda si Ghanos avait reçu son message. Et si jamais le vampire ne voulait plus de lui ! Le jeune homme préféra ne pas y penser, demain il aura la réponse et saura la décision de son vampire.

-Albus ! Nous sommes tous prêts, êtes-vous sûr que l'attaque aura lieu aujourd'hui ? demanda Minerva en regardant l'ordre du Phénix au complet dans le bureau du directeur de l'école.

-Oui, Minerva, Severus l'a confirmé pendant la dernière réunion des mangemorts, tout a été mis au point, je le savais déjà par Harry par contre ce que j'ignorais c'était la date, maintenant nous voilà fixés. Evidemment je n'ai rien dit à Harry, il a bien assez à faire comme ça.

-Je sens que ça ne va pas plaire à monsieur Potter d'être ainsi mis à l'écart, désapprouva-t-elle.

Severus Snape opina gravement, il aurait bien protesté mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

-Aucune importance, Minerva, nous avons des choses plus urgentes à prendre en compte ? Cela-dit il est dommage que Severus n'ait pas eu l'information avant, je pense que l'ordre et les aurors pourront les mettre en fuite mais rien n'est moins sûr.

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, ronchonna le maître de potions en fronçant les sourcils de colère.

-Je le sais bien, mon cher ami, votre compétence n'est pas mise en doute.

L'homme aux sombres robes grogna.

-Est-ce que les enfants sont dans leur salle commune ?

-Oui, les préfets en chefs s'en occupent, seul Draco Malfoy est resté dans une chambre à part, répondit la responsable de la maison des rouge et or.

-Je sais, Minerva, pour sa sécurité je préfère qu'il reste dans une chambre sécurisée.

-Il y a des enfants de mangemorts dans cette école, je ne veux pas que mon fils soit mis en danger inutilement, demain il le sera suffisamment, râla Lucius.

-Messieurs, vous êtes prêts ! Alors allons-y.

Deux par deux les hommes entrèrent dans la cheminée du bureau d'Albus, et après avoir jeté la poudre de cheminette ils se retrouvèrent dans l'arrière boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci les attendaient baguette à la main, ils faisaient aussi parti de l'ordre. Quelqu'un entra dans la boutique en criant, ils arrivent.

Tous se précipitèrent dehors.

En effet une trentaine de mangemorts jetaient des sorts dans tous les sens, d'ailleurs Remus évita un crucio, les hommes étaient tous là et se battaient. Lucius en avait déjà éliminé trois, Severus se battait férocement, ils se mirent à plusieurs sur lui, bien sûr maintenant c'était un traître qu'il fallait abattre, ainsi que Lucius.

Rokiho et Remus n'étaient pas en reste et attaquaient férocement leurs assaillants.

Le soir tomba, pas facile de viser correctement. Les jumeaux se battaient côte à côte, leur père les regardait de temps à autre. Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard s'étaient terrés chez eux, les volets clos et les portes fermées à double tour.

Soudain un mangemort cria. C'est Potter ! Il est venu.

Harry avançait vers eux sans baguette, son visage était fermé, Harry était en colère, personne ne l'avait prévenu de l'imminence de l'attaque. Il l'avait vu dans la tête de Voldemort qui n'avait pas pu cacher sa joie. Il dépassa le directeur et le loup-garou, les hommes ne disaient rien, valait mieux pas contrarier le survivant quand il avait cette tête-là. Lucius le regarda faire, curieux, il avait du culot le gamin, surtout sans baguette.

-Alors, Potter ? On sort de son trou, ricana un mangemort plus téméraire que les autres.

-Ta gueule ! On ne t'a pas causé, abruti.

-Mais on ne lui a pas appris la politesse, tes parents n'en ont pas eu le temps Potter ?

Harry sentit une vague de magie déferler hors de lui, il dirigea sa main vers le mangemort et celui-ci se tordit de douleur et tomba par terre, se tenant la gorge à deux mains. Son corps tressauta et se tendit puis il retomba sur le sol, mort. Le jeune homme dirigea sa main vers d'autres adeptes du Mage Noir qui tombèrent les uns après les autres, ceux qui avaient du reflexe transplanèrent auprès de leur maître pour échapper à une mort certaine.

Quand la rue fut dégagée Harry repartit dans l'arrière boutique des frères Weasley sans un mot pour personne, à part un regard vers Severus pour voir s'il allait bien, puis il retourna à Poudlard.

-Ce garçon a finalement une chance de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, professa Lucius Malfoy.

-Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Remus.

-Il se passe qu'Harry a acquit beaucoup de puissance, n'est-ce pas, Rokiho ?

-L'entraînement que Ghanos et moi lui avons donné depuis plus d'un an, Remus, a porté ses fruits, c'est vrai. Mais attention ! Harry a en lui plus de puissance magique que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ici, sa puissance dépasse même celle de votre directeur. Nous lui avons appris à la canaliser plus quelques petits sorts de notre cru dont celui que vous venez de voir, très efficace vous ne trouvez pas, messieurs ?

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer et à soigner les blessés, Minerva et madame Pomfrech nous attendent à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour ceux qui ont besoin de soin, annonça Albus.

Fred accompagna les membres de l'ordre, un crucio avait fait une plaie profonde dans son épaule, son père le soutint pour entrer dans la cheminée. Rokiho, quand à lui, attendit d'être dans le bureau du directeur pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Lucius sortit de la cheminée le dernier, il aperçut le jeune Weasley blessé partir à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde maintenant était dans le bureau à attendre, sauf Severus et Harry.

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, monsieur le directeur !

-Je vous écoute, Rokiho.

-Pourquoi laissez-vous Harry de côté ? Et pourquoi les aurors n'étaient-ils pas là pour protéger le village, ils jouent à quoi là ?

-Harry a déjà un travail à faire, très dangereux de surcroît, pour les aurors je vais me renseigner, si Fudge à quoi que ce soit à voir avec leur absence….

-Ne laissez pas Harry dans l'ignorance, expliquez-lui pourquoi vous préférez le laisser à l'écart, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui cache des choses. J'ai toujours été franc avec lui et je ne l'ai jamais regretté, faites la même chose. S'il ne peut pas participer à une réunion de l'ordre faites-lui un compte rendu et si j'étais à votre place je trouverai une bonne excuse pour ce soir, parce que là il doit être fou de rage. Je ressens sa magie jusqu'ici.

-Oui, moi aussi, surenchérit Lucius.

-Très bien, messieurs, vous pouvez disposer, j'ai un parchemin à écrire et des excuses à faire, dit Albus. Sans oublier un hibou à envoyer à cet imbécile de Fudge.

Sans ajouter un mot tout le monde sortit du bureau et chacun regagna sa chambre soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas eu de victimes dans les rangs de l'ordre.

Remus se demanda quand même pourquoi les aurors n'étaient pas présents, enfin Albus s'occupera de cela, le ministre n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Le loup-garou croisa Fred, celui-ci allait mieux et partait rejoindre son frère à Pré-au-Lard. Heureusement qu'Harry était arrivé en renfort car les quinze hommes n'auraient pas fait le poids contre les trente mangemorts.

-Je suis exténué, Rokiho, partons nous coucher.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Rem.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans leur quartier profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Dans son bureau Albus avait rédigé son rapport et y ajouta ses plus plates excuses, il envoya le tout par cheminée dans les appartements du maître des potions, une petite poignée de poudre de cheminette suffit. Juste à ce moment-là une chouette tapa contre la vitre, le directeur de l'école ouvrit la fenêtre et prit le parchemin que l'oiseau lui tendit. Celui-ci repartit sans attendre de réponse. Albus déplia le morceau de papier et lut le message. « Fudge a ordonné aux aurors de rester au quartier général à Londres. Kingsley. »

Le vieux sorcier jeta le message de colère, le premier ministre était un imbécile, demain Pré-au-Lard saura que l'homme avait refusé de les défendre, il fallait à tout prix que le ministre soit destitué de ses fonctions. Ce n'était qu'un incapable et un poltron à qui il allait falloir trouver un fameux concurrent pour le remplacer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Harry fulmina, encore des cachotteries, y en avait marre à la fin ! Il tourna en rond attendant que sa rage s'affaiblisse. Severus assis à son bureau le regardait faire tout en corrigeant ses copies.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? lui reprocha le jeune homme.

-Harry, cela fait vingt fois que tu me le demandes, je savais qu'il avait tort mais Albus ne l'aurait pas reconnu tout seul, par contre je savais que tu le saurais par le lien avec Voldemort. Albus apprendra de ses erreurs, crois-moi.

La cheminée crépita interrompant les deux hommes, et un parchemin en sortit adresser à monsieur Potter, celui-ci le prit et le parcourut des yeux.

-Tu as raison, Severus, il apprend de ses erreurs, mais qu'en est-il de Fudge ?

Le jeune sorcier tendit la missive au maître des potions.

-Je crois que maintenant il ne te cachera plus rien et c'est aussi bien, pour Fudge laissons faire Albus, je pense qu'il doit avoir une petite idée pour mettre à mal le premier ministre.

-D'accord, si tu arrêtes de corriger tes copies je ne me mêlerais pas de ça, Sev.

-On appelle ça du chantage, morveux.

-Non, moi je dirais plutôt que ça s'appelle être malin.

L'homme posa sa plume puis se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha du plus jeune.

-Le dernier à la douche et un véracrasse, pouffa Harry.

Le jeune homme prit son élan pour arriver plus vite, le maître des potions le suivit de près en traitant le gamin de sale morveux immature, mais néanmoins il le rattrapa et parvenu dans la salle de bain il le prit dans ses bras. Une heure plus tard le château s'endormait.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite pour tous les habitants de l'école de sorcellerie. Draco se leva et prit une douche qui le lava de ses incertitudes. Il enfila ensuite sa robe argent sur un pantalon noir et un pull près du corps vert foncé. Un dernier coup de peigne et il fut prêt. Les étudiants couraient dans le couloir pour éviter Peeve qui insultait tout le monde en faisant des bruits grotesques.

Le blond rejoignit l'appartement de son père pour y déjeuner, pas question d'aller à la grande salle avec Lucius, cela provoquerait un tollé général. Beaucoup ignoraient que l'ancien mangemort faisait partie désormais de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'autres n'ignoraient plus qu'il en faisait parti. Draco toqua à la porte, un déclic se fit entendre et le jeune homme entra, son père l'attendait en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles, père ?

-Pas très bonnes pour Fudge, je le crains. Finalement Dumbledore n'aura pas grand-chose à faire, un journaliste de la gazette n'a rien perdu de l'attaque d'hier soir, il a constaté l'absence des aurors sur le terrain ainsi que ma présence et celle de Severus en tant que membre de l'ordre. Il confirme que d'après ses sources le premier ministre n'a pas jugé utile de défendre Pré-au-Lard pour diverses raisons qu'il ne veut pas nommer.

-Je crois que Fudge a du souci à se faire pour garder sa place, ricana Draco.

-Déjeunons, ils ne nous restent qu'une heure avant de partir, Draco.

Le père et le fils s'installèrent à table, plus un mot ne fut prononcé, chacun réfléchit à son problème. Les deux hommes ne se rendirent pas compte à quel point ils étaient semblables, même port altier, même cheveux blonds éclatants, même finesse de traits.

-Je vous laisse ici, messieurs, essayez de faire ce que vous pouvez pour réussir cette mission, cependant ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement, les mit en garde le directeur de Poudlard une heure plus tard. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre entreprise, Lucius, la tâche ne sera peut-être pas aussi facile qu'il y paraît, le roi Ghalius est dur en affaire.

- Moi aussi, rétorqua l'homme blond.

-C'est bien pour cela que je vous ai choisi, je connais votre ruse et votre entêtement, vous êtes un adversaire redoutable, monsieur Malfoy, je suis bien content de vous avoir à nos côtés.

-Père, il est l'heure !

-Oui, nous y allons, Draco.

Les deux hommes se mirent côte à côte et disparurent dans un crac. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière un peu sombre et en firent sommairement le tour. Le plus jeune trouva sur un tronc un crâne posé en évidence, à n'en pas douter un portoloin déposé à leur intention.

-Qui ne risque rien n'a rien, dit Draco.

-Tu es sûr de toi, fils ? Nous ne reviendrons pas en arrière.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, il prit la main de son père dans la sienne et les posa sur le portoloin. Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'un bois épais et encore plus sombre. Une calèche les attendait patiemment, Draco et Lucius défroissèrent leurs vêtements, ramassèrent leurs sacs et grimpèrent dedans. Les quatre chevaux piaffaient d'impatience maintenant qu'ils devaient prendre la route. Ils étaient magnifiques, noirs et brillants, leurs naseaux fumaient, leurs yeux étaient d'un rouge écarlate. Une fois les deux hommes assis, les chevaux avancèrent en renâclant, personne ne les dirigeait, ils connaissent le chemin.

La calèche était découverte, cela permit aux voyageurs de regarder les alentours. Les bois étaient silencieux, ils avaient l'impression de rouler sur de la mousse. Les arbres étaient très hauts aussi, cette forêt devait être très ancienne et probablement protégée. Draco essaya de voir dans les sous-bois mais même en plein jour cela restait sombre. Tout à coup un grand crac sonore leur fit tourner la tête, ils aperçurent quatre guerriers montés sur des dragons, sûrement l'escorte, pensa Lucius.

Enfin il valait mieux parce que sinon ils étaient mal. La calèche arriva aux portes de la ville et s'arrêta devant les lourds battants de bois qui s'ouvrirent tout seul. Les chevaux repartirent et entrèrent dans la cité vampirique. Draco jeta un œil en arrière, les guerriers et leurs montures avaient disparus. Les portes se refermèrent après leur passage. Leur moyen de locomotion s'arrêta de nouveau un peu plus loin, les deux Serpentards descendirent, un homme les attendait, droit et stoïque, Lucius et Draco se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Messieurs, bienvenues dans le clan des vampires, le clan Ghalanius. Je me présente, je suis l'ambassadeur du roi, Alséme de Radamor, pour vous servir.

L'homme avança sa main vers Lucius qui la lui serra, le contact fut agréable et pas du tout glacé.

-Monsieur l'ambassadeur, je vous remercie de votre accueil, voici mon fils, Draco Malfoy, je suis moi-même l'ambassadeur de l'ordre du Phénix, Lucius Malfoy, je suis ravi de vous connaître.

-Moi aussi, monsieur Malfoy, venez, messieurs, suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter à son altesse le roi, je crois savoir que ses deux enfants seront eux aussi présents.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le palais et arpentèrent de longs couloirs, montèrent un escalier monumental et arrivèrent devant une grande porte ouvragée où deux hommes montaient la garde. En voyant arriver les visiteurs ceux-ci ouvrirent les battants et s'écartèrent révérencieusement, laissant passer les trois hommes.

L'ambassadeur du clan se plaça au milieu de la pièce et salua l'homme debout devant son bureau. Celui-ci était grand, la cinquantaine, les cheveux noirs et longs. Très bel homme d'ailleurs, tout habillé de noir et le teint pâle sans parler de son étonnant regard vert. Draco se dit qu'il avait déjà vu ce regard quelque part.

Alséme de Radamor les présenta au roi Ghalius. Lucius et Draco s'avancèrent et se courbèrent devant lui par politesse.

-Messieurs, bienvenue dans mon palais, prenez place je vous prie.

Le roi leur présenta des fauteuils pendant que Radamor sortait du bureau. Draco et Lucius s'installèrent pendant que le roi prenait place à leurs côtés.

-Je veux vous faire connaître mes enfants mais ils ne sont jamais à l'heure, nous allons commencer sans eux, l'ambassadeur nous rejoindra pour le dîner, cela vous va-t-il, messieurs ?

-A votre guise, altesse.

-Ghanos a plaidé votre cause auprès de moi, après une petite …. discussion, j'ai autorisé votre venue, je pense que vous avez de sérieux arguments à me proposer et je …

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme la plus époustouflante que Lucius avait jamais vue. Taille moyenne, très fine, cheveux noirs, vêtue de cuir des pieds à la tête, un air mutin sur le visage, de grands yeux bleus. Elle s'avançait vers eux avec grâce, elle embrassa son père et se tourna vers Lucius et Draco.

Pendant ce temps, alors que personne ne prenait garde à lui, le fils du roi entra à son tour.

-Entre donc, mon fils, l'invita son père quand il l'eut aperçu. Tes invités sont bien arrivés.

Les deux invités justement se levèrent pour saluer la fille du roi ainsi que son fils. Draco se figea d'étonnement, devant eux se tenait Ghanos. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé. Heureusement que Draco pratiquait la maîtrise de soi, il se courba légèrement devant eux ainsi que Lucius. Ghalanéa serra la main de son frère, elle le sentait en colère, elle regarda Draco qui lui ne quittait pas Ghanos des yeux.

-Père, pouvons-nous faire visiter le palais à votre jeune invité ? demanda la princesse.

-Oui, faites ! Pendant ce temps je discuterais avec monsieur Malfoy, soyez là pour le repas de midi et ceci est un ordre, pour toi aussi, Ghanos.

-Nous serons là, père.

Avant que son frère ne réplique avec rudesse, Ghalanéa prit les deux hommes chacun par un bras et les emmena dans la nouvelle chambre du blond, puis elle lança un sort de silence sur la pièce.

-Espèce d'inconscient ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria le vampire en s'adressant à Draco.

-J'accompagne mon père, répondit celui-ci calmement.

-C'est dangereux pour toi, tu vas repartir tout de suite, pas la peine de défaire tes malles.

-Il n'en est pas question ! J'y suis j'y reste, Ghanos, que cela te dérange n'a aucune importance pour moi.

-Draco, il n'est pas question de dérangement, il est question de ta sécurité, c'est ce qui importe le plus pour moi pour l'instant.

-Tu es parti sur un malentendu, tu as dit que tu ne reviendrais plus, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur, se dévoila le jeune Serpentard.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, Draco, je ne voulais pas ça, admit le vampire penaud.

-Je tiens à toi, vampire.

-Tu es venu juste pour moi ?

-Juste pour toi, Ghanos, et pour savoir si tu as bien reçu mon parchemin.

-Je l'ai reçu, et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai lu.

-Alors tout est dit, murmura Draco.

Le prince se rapprocha du blond et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu en as mis du temps avant de comprendre que j'étais sérieux, Dray !

-Maintenant je le sais, mon amour.

Ghanos happa les lèvres du jeune homme dans un baiser plein de promesse et d'abandon, leurs langues se caressèrent, les corps se rapprochèrent plus près. Des mains s'égarèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une personne qu'ils avaient momentanément oublié.

-C'est trop chou !

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, pris en faute.

-En tout cas, Ghanos, tu as raison, il est magnifique ton Draco. Et si on le visitait ce palais ? Il y a plein de pièces vides où vous pourrez vous embrasser, rigola-t-elle.

La jeune femme se leva du lit, heureuse pour son frère, quant à Ghanos il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda le blond, je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec vous deux.

-Oui, amour, elle est toujours comme ça, répondit Ghanos.

-Hey ! Elle est toujours là, s'amusa Ghalanéa, et elle vous attend.

Les deux hommes la rejoignirent en souriant puis la suivirent à travers les couloirs. Après une petite heure de visite les trois jeunes gens regagnèrent la salle à manger. Draco avisa son père, le roi, et l'ambassadeur, déjà à table, ils discutaient âprement.

La jeune femme et les deux hommes s'assirent à leur tour, Ghalanéa qui se mit face à Lucius le dévisagea sans vergogne. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et fit de même, un léger rictus sur les lèvres. La jeune femme ne perdit pas pied pour autant et continua de le fixer, son frère se pencha vers elle et lui murmura d'arrêter si elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

-Mais je m'amuse là, lui dit-elle tout bas.

-Je sais, petite sœur, mais Lucius sera plus fort que toi à ce jeu-là, crois-moi !

-D'accord, j'arrête pour l'instant, espèce de rabat-joie.

-Ghalanéa, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes ton manège avec Lucius, chuchota le petit-ami de Draco. Je dis simplement que tu dois être plus discrète quand père est dans les parages. J'aimerais beaucoup que le père de Draco perde son flegme et toi seule peux réussir cet exploit.

-Oh ! Ça oui ! rétorqua Draco qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre le frère et la sœur. J'aimerais voir ça moi aussi, dit-il tout bas.

-Ah ! Tu vois, nous sommes deux, alors vas-y mais ne te fais pas surprendre.

-On va rigoler, les gars, assura la jeune femme.

Lucius regarda le frère et la sœur qui discutaient, à tous les coups il était le sujet de leur conversation et il n'aimait pas ça. Le roi lui parla il se détourna à regret des trois jeunes gens et répondit courtoisement à son hôte. Jusqu'ici l'homme était agréable et sensé, ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment débuté les négociations cependant, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer demain.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement et une fois fini les invités se retrouvèrent avec du temps de libre. Lucius décida de regagner sa chambre pour étoffer un peu plus son dossier, il demanda à Draco de la lui indiquer et celui-ci l'accompagna avec plaisir.

Prenant un ton innocent Lucius demanda à son fils de quoi ils discutaient à table.

-Oh ! De rien père, Ghalanéa veut me faire visiter la ville et les alentours cet après-midi.

-Bien, je n'ai pas besoin de toi tu peux y aller, tu me raconteras à ton retour.

-D'accord, je vais d'abord me changer, je vous laisse, père.

Le plus jeune regagna sa chambre et ouvrit sa malle afin d'y ranger sa robe, il préféra, pour la sortie, rester simplement en pantalon et pull. Subitement un courant d'air le frôla et deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille. Une bouche impatiente se posa sur la sienne. Draco reconnut le goût de Ghanos, il plaqua une main sur sa nuque et approfondit le baiser.

Le vampire le serra plus fort contre lui, ses mains se promenèrent sur le corps de l'autre, les pulls se soulevèrent et s'enlevèrent dans l'ardeur du moment. Ghanos passa sa jambe entre celles du blond et frotta sa virilité contre sa hanche, Draco ne fut pas en reste et il gémit dans la bouche du vampire.

-Je vais venir dans mon pantalon, haleta Draco.

-Moi aussi, mon amour.

Ghanos attrapa le jeune homme par les fesses et le pressa plus fort contre lui tout en ondulant contre son corps, dans un spasme les deux hommes se libérèrent en poussant des râles de plaisir. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, le vampire en profita pour lécher son cou avec tendresse. Les amants reprirent leur souffle l'un contre l'autre, après un dernier baiser et un sort de nettoyage ils sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent Ghalanéa qui patientait en haut du grand escalier.

-C'est pas trop tôt, les garçons ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Non ! Ne répondez pas à la question, je ne veux pas savoir, se rétracta-t-elle.

-En effet, dit Ghanos. Tu ne veux pas savoir.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Avec un sourire les trois jeunes gens partirent se promener. L'après-midi passa à une vitesse hallucinante, Draco trouva la ville très animée, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues, les étalages étaient colorés, des enfants jouaient. Le jeune homme se dit que cette ville ressemblait à toutes les autres villes, à part la pâleur des gens et quelques flacons de sang qui changeaient de main, tout paraissait normal.

Ghanos lui expliqua les différentes castes et le rôle de certains esclaves, les guerriers qui étaient vénérés car très importants. Les vampires avaient des ennemis, lui dit-il, les plus féroces étaient les loups-garous, heureusement ils n'attaquaient pas chaque nuit de pleine lune.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas d'escorte pour vous protéger ? s'enquit Draco.

-Mais nous le sommes, amour, mais tu ne les vois pas, aurais-tu peur des loups-garous ? sourit-il, taquin.

-Non je n'ai pas peur, mais avoue que ce n'est pas une gentille petite bête. Ghalanéa as-tu vraiment l'intention de taquiner mon père ? s'amusa Draco pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, Draco, je le trouve un peu coincé d'après le peu que j'ai pu en voir, je suis sûr que je peux arriver à le faire sourire.

-Ou à le faire enrager ! mon père réagit toujours mal quand on le contrarie.

-Et qu'est-ce qui l'ennuie le plus ? sourit la princesse innocemment.

-Soit l'ignorer ou lui répondre insolemment, mais par-dessus tout il n'aime pas qu'on se gausse de lui.

-Je sens que Lucius va passer un bon séjour chez nous, Draco, et toi Ghalanéa ne le fais pas partir avant qu'il n'ait fini sa mission. Il faut absolument que père change d'avis sur son alliance avec le mage noir.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il n'a pas l'air d'être un homme qui fuit ses responsabilités.

En fin d'après-midi les jeunes gens épuisés rentrèrent au palais, Draco se sépara du prince et de la princesse puis regagna sa chambre. Il enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il s'endormit.

Le matin suivant un rayon de soleil caressa la joue de Lucius. La journée promettait d'être belle, s'il avait le temps il ira probablement faire un tour dans le parc derrière le palais. Le drap vert le recouvrait à peine pourtant il n'avait pas froid, étonnant en cette saison….Brusquement l'homme blond tendit sa baguette vers l'intrus qui se trouvait au bout de son lit.

-Très bon réflexe, monsieur Malfoy ! Malheureusement pour vous j'aurais eu le temps de vous mordre vingt fois au moins.

-Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites dans ma chambre, princesse? Je doute que votre père vous y ai envoyé.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et détailla insolemment le corps de l'homme. Celui-ci nullement gêné ne remonta pas le drap sur son corps, le regard féminin s'arrêta sur la fine ligne de poils cachée par le tissu puis elle regarda de nouveau Lucius. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux orageux de l'homme.

-Vous avez fini votre inspection ?

-Oui, je vous laisse vous habiller, mais je vous trouve un peu trop gros je dirai même boudiné, se moqua-t-elle.

Sur ces paroles sibyllines la princesse sortit de la chambre droite et digne, aussitôt la porte fermée elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

Lucius quant à lui se leva, furieux. Gros, elle a dit qu'il était gros, quel culot ! Cette sale gamine ne perdait rien pour attendre.

L'homme partit sous la douche et malgré lui se regarda dans le miroir un peu vexé quand même. Grand et large, les muscles bien dessinés, le ventre plat. Lucius était vraiment un bel homme, beaucoup de femmes se retournaient sur son passage, et ce n'était pas une petite peste qui allait le faire douter de lui.

Un quart d'heure plus tard on frappa à la porte, heureusement il avait eu le temps de se doucher et de s'habiller.

Draco entra pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec son père, de toute façon dans le palais seul le déjeuner était servi pour tout le monde à la salle à manger, le matin ou le soir les vampires se nourrissaient de sang.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent, sur la table la nourriture apparut, Lucius et Draco s'assirent. Le choix était large, il y avait du café, du thé, croissants, brioches, de la confiture, des fruits, des œufs, du bacon.

-Eh bien, père, nous n'allons pas mourir de faim au moins !

-En effet tu as raison, mais un peu d'exercice ce matin ne nous fera pas de mal.

-Très bonne idée, un petit duel dans le parc cela vous tente ?

-Entendu, dans une heure, à l'épée cela va s'en dire.

Les deux hommes mangèrent tranquillement et parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Une heure plus tard ils se retrouvaient en bas épée à la main et se saluèrent selon les usages. Lucius attaqua sans perdre de temps et ne retint pas ses coups. Draco avait l'habitude et esquiva facilement la lame. Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient résonna dans l'air, au bout de deux heures de combat le père et le fils s'arrêtèrent, épuisés.

-Très beau duel, Draco, ton esquive est rapide et tu es très souple.

-Merci, père, on recommencera quand vous le voudrez.

-J'aimerais beaucoup essayer moi aussi.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en même temps vers la voix qui les avait interrompue.

-Bonjour, prince Ghanos, on ne vous a pas entendu arriver, le salua Lucius.

-Ghanos ! Il y a longtemps que tu es là ? demanda Draco.

-Assez pour savoir d'où venait le bruit des lames, vous avez une bonne attaque, monsieur Malfoy. Quant à toi, chéri, tu baisses trop souvent ta garde.

-Ghanos !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit chéri.

-Je sais mais il n'y a personne à part ton père…. Oh ! Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas au courant pour nous deux !

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment le lui dire.

-Je suis désolé je ne savais pas, mon amour.

-De toute façon maintenant il est au courant, dit Lucius ironiquement. Et il est toujours là.

Draco piqua un fard.

-Je vous laisse, s'empressa de dire Ghanos en fuyant.

Lucius regarda son fils d'un air narquois.

-Oublié de me le dire, hein !

-Ben je l'aurais dit, père, j'attendais le bon moment c'est tout.

-Mais oui, Draco, le bon moment, laisse-moi rire !

-Père, gardez cela pour vous, le roi n'appréciera pas que Ghanos préfère les hommes, seule Ghalanéa est au courant.

-Dans ce cas-là soyez discrets Ghanos et toi, n'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes ici.

L'après midi les pourparlers reprirent. Finalement Alséme de Radamor fit pencher la balance en faveur de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais le dernier mot revint au roi Ghalius. Lucius avait ramené dans son dossier le droit aux vampires de profiter librement de ce que le monde sorcier pouvait leur offrir. Tenir un magasin, par exemple, ou être médicomage ou professeur.

Ce projet emballa l'ambassadeur Radamor. Le roi demanda si ses hommes auraient le droit de devenir aurors, Lucius acquiesça. Albus Dumbledore et lui avaient discuté de la possibilité de mettre Arthur Weasley en place de premier ministre pour justement faciliter les transactions délicates entre leurs deux peuples.

Deux autres jours passèrent ainsi, entre les petits déjeuners avec Draco, les réunions l'après-midi, et les apparitions de la petite peste qui le provoquait sans arrêt.

Ce matin d'ailleurs en passant à côte de lui elle l'avait décoiffé, lui un Malfoy ! Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait levé sa baguette pour lui rappeler les convenances quand subitement il comprit son manège. Elle voulait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Oh ! Mais là elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire ! Lucius décida de l'ignorer purement et simplement, il rangea sa baguette, fit comme si elle n'était pas là puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre en laissant là la petite peste, interdite.

Un jour de plus, pensa-t-il, et ils pourront partir d'ici. Pas qu'il était pressé, le séjour était agréable ainsi que son hôte. D'ailleurs maintenant ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, tout allait donc pour le mieux. Il fallait quand même qu'il réfléchisse à se venger de la petite peste, petite peste ma foi fort jolie. La fois où elle était venue une fois de plus à son réveil, il n'avait pu empêcher son corps de réagir quand son regard était arrivé à la lisière du drap sur ses hanches, elle n'avait pu manquer la bosse prometteuse sous le tissu. Elle était partie le rouge aux joues en claquant la porte, pourtant ça ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer son petit manège les jours suivants.

Draco était seul en ce début d'après-midi, Ghalanéa le trouva dans le parc assis sur un banc de pierre.

-Oh ! Toi tu ne vas pas bien là, que ce passe-t-il donc ?

-Si je vais bien ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ben ton visage un peu triste, les larmes qui ne sont pas loin, te trouver seul sur un banc alors que tu devrais être avec Ghanos, je continue, Draco ?

-Bon d'accord, j'ai un coup de cafard.

-Ton cafard ne s'appelle pas, Ghanos, par hasard ?

Draco ne répondit pas, une unique larme glissa le long de sa joue, il baissa la tête honteux de sa faiblesse. Ghalanéa se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Que se passe-t-il, beau blond ?

-Il m'évite, cela fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, s'il ne veut plus de moi qu'il me le dise, s'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre je ne lui en voudrais pas je partirais sans lui faire de scène. Je ne veux pas rester dans l'incertitude, tu comprends ? Mais je l'aime, je l'aime tellement.

-Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Demande toujours et je verrais.

-Avec Ghanos, jusqu'où êtes-vous allés dans votre relation ?

-On s'est juste embrassé.

-Tu veux dire que vous n'avez jamais fait l'amour ?

-Non, tu vois ton frère m'évite alors je ne vois pas comment on n'aurait pu s'aimer.

-Il faut que je lui parle, dit la princesse en se levant.

-Non, s'il te plaît ne lui dis rien !

-Je ne parlerais pas de notre conversation ne t'en fais pas, je peux te laisser seul, Draco ? Ça ira ?

-Oui, merci Ghalanéa.

La jeune femme remonta au palais, il fallait qu'elle voit Ghanos, quelque chose clochait entre ces deux-là, probablement un malentendu. Elle entra directement dans la chambre du prince, celui-ci était allongé sur son lit les bras sous la tête et les jambes croisées.

-Quel bon vent t'amène, petite sœur ?

-Je m'ennuie toute seule, je me suis dit que l'on pourrait discuter tous les deux.

-Oui si tu veux, si on commençait par Lucius, plusieurs fois dans la semaine je l'ai croisé il avait l'air passablement énervé, je dirais même furieux.

-Je crois que mon travail va bientôt porter ses fruits, à force de se contenir il va exploser. Le coup où je l'ai décoiffé valait son pesant d'or, il avait même sorti sa baguette, et avant-hier quand il s'est promené dans le palais avec écrit dans le dos « Je suis une blonde. » Et quand j'ai remplacé son whisky par du jus de pommes.

-Je vois que tu as de l'imagination, rigola Ghanos qui était plié en deux sur son lit. Et Draco, il en pense quoi ?

-Ben justement, ton petit-ami me semble un peu triste, que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ?

-Je l'évite.

-Pourquoi, tu ne l'aimes plus ?

-Je suis fou de lui et j'ai terriblement envie de son corps, avoua le prince.

-Alors où est le problème ?

-Si père s'en aperçoit je crains qu'il ne lui fasse du mal.

-Ghanos, tu ne peux pas laisser père gérer ta vie, si tu veux Draco, si c'est lui que tu aimes peu importe les autres, vivez pour vous.

Le prince se leva et embrassa sa sœur.

-Tu as raison, sœurette, et si père n'est pas d'accord avec ça et bien je partirai avec Draco, je vais le chercher et mettre les choses au point avec lui dès maintenant.

-Tu le trouveras dans le parc, assis sur un banc.

Le jeune vampire sortit de la chambre et se mit à courir, il traversa la pelouse et arriva près du banc en un temps record. Draco était toujours là et le regarda étonné quand il se sentit soulever et tirer par la main jusqu'au palais. Ghanos se dirigea vers le bureau de son père et entra sans frapper, se moquant des convenances, il n'était plus à ça près.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? rugit le roi fort en colère le roi. S'agit-il d'une urgence, Ghanos ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, père.

Lucius se leva prêt à partir.

-Non, restez, ainsi vous serez au courant tous les deux, le coupa dans son élan le jeune vampire.

Draco ne dit rien mais la peur lui tenaillait le ventre, pourvu que Ghanos ne fasse pas de bêtises.

-Père, je vous présente l'homme de ma vie, Draco Malfoy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Ghanos présenta à son père l'homme de sa vie en s'attendant au pire. Pendant quelques secondes le silence se fit pesant dans le bureau du chef de clan.

-Oh ! ce n'est que ça ! dit enfin le roi en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil comme si cela n'était pas important.

-Hein ! Quoi !

-Je le sais depuis un moment, Ghanos. J'attendais que tu veuilles m'en informer toi-même. Lucius, mon cher ami, veuillez donner un siège à votre fils il me semble qu'il se sent mal.

L'homme blond s'empressa d'obéir, il est vrai que Draco semblait un peu pâle. Quand même il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Le roi était plein de surprise, ainsi il était au courant ? Lucius regarda Ghanos debout, celui-ci se demandait s'il avait bien entendu ou s'il avait rêvé les paroles surprenantes de son père.

-Père, avez-vous entendu ce que j'ai dit ? redemanda-t-il pour plus de clarté.

-Je ne suis pas sourd jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu viens de m'annoncer que tu es gay, que Draco est ton compagnon, et que tu veux vivre avec lui. Je suis d'accord, Ghanos, maintenant laisse-moi finir cette réunion, nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu le veux. Oh ! encore une chose, tu peux remercier ta sœur pour cela, elle n'a pas cessé de me harceler depuis que tu es parti pour que j'accepte le fait que tu préfères les hommes, et ma foi elle a raison.

-En quoi a-t-elle raison, père ? manqua s'étrangler Ghanos de saisissement.

-Ses arguments n'ont pas manqué crois-moi, elle est tenace, la bougresse.

-J'en sais quelque chose, marmonna Lucius entre ses dents, donnant raison au père de ladite bougresse qui le harcelait sans pitié.

-Ghanos, s'il te plaît, emmène Draco, nous parlerons plus tard de ta vie affective si tu le veux, pour l'heure j'ai du travail.

Le jeune vampire prit la main de son petit-ami et sortit du bureau sans plus poser de questions.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il savait, je me suis pris la tête pour rien, rouspéta Ghanos. Quand je pense que j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire !

-C'est pour cela que tu m'as évité ? s'étonna le Serpentard.

-Ben oui, pour quoi d'autre, mon amour ?

Draco suivit Ghanos et tous deux entrèrent dans la chambre du prince. D'un geste de la main le vampire mit un puissant sort de fermeture pour avoir quelques instants de paix avec son petit-ami. Draco regarda la pièce par curiosité, elle était magnifique avec ses tentures bleu nuit, ses murs blancs en passant par les épais tapis de laine, et les meubles de bois clair ainsi que le grand lit à baldaquin recouvert de draps de soie vert.

Il y avait une grande salle de bain et un salon qui complétaient les appartements du prince. Draco n'en crut pas ses yeux, tout était si beau, si grand, même le manoir Malfoy n'avait pas de chambre aussi belle.

Le jeune homme sentit deux mains l'attraper par la taille et le coller contre un torse. Une bouche gourmande prit la sienne dans un baiser possessif, Draco gémit et se tint à la chemise du vampire entreprenant. Celui-ci justement commença à enlever celle du blond avec lenteur et désir. Une fois le vêtement à terre Ghanos caressa le corps de son futur amant. Draco qui n'était pas en reste murmura un informulé qui les déshabilla instantanément tous les deux.

-Allons, petit dragon, susurra Ghanos, nous avons tout notre temps.

-J'ai envie de toi, mon amour.

Petit à petit les deux amants se rapprochèrent du lit et se laissèrent tomber dessus. Ghanos recouvrit le corps de Draco de son corps, leurs érections se touchèrent et ce fut merveilleux. Le jeune vampire reprit la bouche de son blond et se délecta de son goût suave. Il caressa sa langue, la suçota, mordilla ses lèvres puis descendit dans son cou pour respirer les effluves de sa peau.

C'était…Divin. Draco n'avait pas de mot pour décrire les sensations qu'il ressentait, Ghanos ondulait sur lui et c'était paradisiaque !

Le prince plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de son amant et entreprit de lécher complètement son corps. Il s'arrêta sur les tétons et les pinça entre ses lèvres en savourant l'instant présent. Draco souleva son bassin par intermittence, il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Décidé il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Ghanos et d'un coup de rein se retrouva sur lui.

Le blond fixa son vampire, son souffle était court. Il se baissa et souffla sur le gland violet qui suintait déjà. Ghanos trembla, sa tête partit en arrière quand il sentit une bouche chaude le prendre entièrement. Il manqua défaillir, releva la tête et regarda Draco faire un va-et-vient sur son membre gonflé et quémandeur d'une délivrance chèrement gagnée.

Là il allait venir, il se cramponna au lit et retint ses hanches pour ne pas blesser son amour. Son orgasme fut foudroyant, dévastateur, époustouflant, Draco avala la semence sensuellement et se coucha sur Ghanos qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Le vampire le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

-Tu es sûr de toi, mon amour ? quand il vit que Dray se frottait contre lui.

-Oui je te veux, maintenant Ghanos !

L'homme se plaça devant le blond, lui écarta les jambes avec tendresse, passa sa langue sur son membre tout en plongeant un doigt en lui. Draco ne dit rien au premier ni au deuxième d'ailleurs, le troisième passa aussi même si la douleur était là. Il faut dire que Ghanos ne cessait pas ses caresses sur sa verge ce qu'il l'obligea à se focaliser sur la caresse.

D'un sort le vampire lubrifia son propre membre et se plaça devant l'intimité de son jeune amant, puis il le pénétra lentement jusqu'à la garde. Draco gémit et se tordit sous l'homme. Celui-ci bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite, presque frénétiquement. le blond s'accrocha aux draps ses jambes repliées sur le dos de son vampire. Les cris de jouissance montèrent, Draco était aux portes du plaisir, à chaque coup de rein il perdait un peu plus la tête et c'était juste parfait comme sensation.

Ghanos ne put plus se retenir et se répandit dans le corps de son amant, quant à Draco sa semence partit à grands jets entre leurs deux corps. Les deux hommes reprirent leurs souffles, leurs jambes entremêlées et leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre. Ghanos leur jeta un petit sort de nettoyage et ils s'endormirent avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

-Merci, mon amour, murmura Ghanos.

-Je t'aime, répondit Draco déjà dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le soir tomba doucement sur le palais, les négociations étaient finies, enfin ! Le roi avait accepté les conditions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il restera neutre sauf si son peuple était attaqué. Lucius sourit satisfait de son travail, il avait réussi sa mission. Maintenant il en avait une autre à réussir avant de quitter le palais et celle-ci allait être plus plaisante à n'en pas douter.

Justement la princesse s'était assoupie et ne vit donc pas le joli tatouage qui se forma au bas de son ventre. Le symbole des vampires qu'elle avait depuis sa naissance se retrouva entouré d'un serpent comme celui des Serpentards. Lucius put dormir tranquille, sa vengeance était accomplie. La petite peste sera folle de rage. A son tour de rigoler maintenant, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir il était normal qu'il lui rende la pareille.

Elle allait lui manquer quand même, cette impertinente. Finalement les vampires n'étaient pas si différents des sorciers. Tous les peuples devraient se connaître et vivre ensemble. Enfin demain sera une autre journée et il tardait à l'ancien mangemort de voir la réaction de la jeune femme à son réveil.

Ghanos se leva de bonne heure, il devait voir son père ce matin. Avant de sortir de la chambre il regarda Draco qui dormait profondément dans son lit. Il l'aimait comme un fou, son petit dragon. Il l'aimait à en mourir.

Lorsque le prince pénétra dans les appartements du roi, il vit que celui-ci l'attendait impatiemment.

-Tu pars avec lui ? demande le roi Ghalius.

-Oui, je ne veux pas le quitter.

-Très bien, tu peux le suivre si tu le désires, mais n'oublie pas qu'en cas de danger vous pouvez revenir ici tous les deux. Vous allez avoir des jours difficiles. Prend soin de toi et de Draco, Ghanos, et pardonne-moi, je suis désolé que tu aies dû fuir le palais à cause de moi, j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

-Merci, père.

Le prince salua le roi et décida d'aller voir sa sœur pour lui dire au-revoir avant de partir. Celle-ci debout devant la fenêtre semblait réfléchir, elle avait revêtu une longue tunique noire et attaché ses cheveux en une unique tresse.

-Tu as l'air bien soucieux, Ghalanéa !

-Vous allez me manquer tous les deux.

-Seulement nous deux ? Tu n'auras plus Lucius pour te distraire, y as-tu pensé ? D'ailleurs n'a-t-il pas encore cherché à se venger, voilà qui m'étonne de lui !

-Si, il l'a fait, Ghanos, mais de la plus jolie des manières.

-Oh ! et qu'est-ce donc ?

-Un tatouage.

-Voilà qui est original ! Un homme qui se venge en t'offrant un tatouage, et que représente-t-il ?

- Un serpent lové autour de l'emblème de notre clan.

-Bien sûr, normal pour un Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que Serpentard, Ghanos ?

-C'est son emblème, petite sœur, je dirais que cet homme a un petit penchant pour toi puisque qu'il vient de te proclamer comme lui appartenant.

Ghalanéa se retourna vers la fenêtre, le visage triste et l'âme en peine.

-A quelle heure partez-vous ?

-Vers onze heures, ma princesse. Ghalanéa….. je voudrais te remercier pour avoir plaidé ma cause auprès de père.

-Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais, ton départ lui a fait mal et il a cherché à comprendre pourquoi tu es parti, et en le voyant si triste je suis allée lui donner tes raisons. Au début il a hurlé puis il a compris que s'il voulait te revoir il fallait qu'il accepte tes préférences.

-Je te remercie de lui avoir parlé, sans toi je n'en serais pas là et Draco n'aurait pas dormi entre mes bras.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, je descendrai vous dire au revoir tout à l'heure.

-D'accord ! Heu… Ghalanéa ?

-Oui, Ghanos.

-Va le voir et dis-lui au revoir, et remercie-le pour le tatouage.

-Tu crois !

-Vas-y, tu verras bien sa réaction.

Deux minutes plus tard la princesse tapa à la porte de Lucius et après un bref « entrez » elle pénétra dans la chambre. Pour l'occasion elle avait revêtu une longue jupe en cuir noir et un petit bustier rouge, l'ensemble était très jolie.

-Vous avez décidé de taper à la porte ce matin ? voilà qui a de quoi surprendre, ricana le blond.

-Oui, je voulais vous remercier pour votre cadeau.

-Alors il vous plaît ! Je pensais que vous alliez faire une crise.

-Non, je le trouve très beau !

-C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, princesse ?

-Oui, non je….

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle fit demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre avant d'être ridicule devant l'homme, mais une main l'attrapa par le poignet et une voix murmura à son oreille.

-Tu vas me manquer, petite peste !

Lucius respira avidement son odeur délicate et promena ses lèvres sur son cou gracile. Ghalanéa gémit pitoyablement. L'homme la regarda quelques instants et goûta au parfum de sa bouche. Lucius approfondit le baiser qui devint passionné. La jeune femme lui répondit aussi intensément et promena ses mains sur son torse dénudé.

Ghalanéa sentit la virilité de l'homme pulser contre son ventre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'en aille maintenant? elle était si bien entre ses bras. Lucius la repoussa doucement, elle le regarda intensément, il était si magnifique.

La princesse sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Ghalius était là dans le couloir et vit sa fille partir en courant, démunie et malheureuse. Il avait bien remarqué le jeu de Ghalanéa qui consistait à agacer l'homme blond. Que ce passait-il entre ces deux-là ?

A onze heures les hommes étaient prêts à partir, la calèche les attendait dans la cour du palais. Alséme de Radamor était venu les saluer pendant que Lucius cherchait des yeux la princesse, elle ne viendra pas les voir, il le savait.

-Allons-y, Draco, fit Ghanos.

-Nous n'attendons pas ta sœur ?

-Elle ne descendra pas, Dray.

-Pourquoi ! Elle voulait nous dire au-revoir pourtant.

-Je pense qu'elle est triste de savoir que nous partons, dit le prince en regardant Lucius.

-Allons-y, messieurs, pesta l'homme blond d'avoir été deviné si facilement par le prince.

La traversée du bois se fit silencieusement. Sur la zone de transplanage Ghanos prit Draco par la main et demanda à Lucius de lui tenir le bras. Cette fois ils allaient directement à Poudlard dans le bureau du directeur. D'ailleurs celui-ci prévenu de leur arrivée ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand les trois hommes apparurent devant lui.

-Messieurs, pile à l'heure ! fit-il joyeusement.

D'un geste de sa baguette Lucius fit disparaître les malles dans les chambres, et en deux trois mots expliqua la réussite de sa mission.

- Ce soir il y a une réunion de l'ordre, à ce moment-là nous pourrons y revenir plus en détail, ajouta le vieil homme ravi de la tournure des événements.

Le directeur de Poudlard libéra le blond qui regagna ses appartements. Son ami Severus l'attendait devant la porte avec une tête de déterré. Il le fit entrer en se demandant ce qui était encore arrivé.

-Alors ce séjour, raconte !

-Très intéressant, tout c'est bien déroulé, le roi est très ouvert, j'ai rencontré des gens charmants.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça tu considérais les vampires comme une race inférieure !

-Comme tu dis il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, j'ai trouvé un peuple très attachant malgré leur adoration pour le sang. Comment peuvent-ils aimer ça d'ailleurs ?

-C'est leur nourriture, Lucius !

-Oui, bon, laissons cela de côté pour l'instant et sers-nous un bon whisky-pur-feu.

Tout en servant le liquide ambré dans les verres, Severus demanda des nouvelles de Draco et de Ghanos.

-Ils vont bien, ils vivent ensemble maintenant, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle, Lucius.

Le maître des potions tendit le verre au blond qui le but d'une traite. Les deux hommes prirent place dans un fauteuil et parlèrent de choses et d'autres.

-Où se trouve monsieur Potter ? Severus, tu ne m'as guère parlé de lui depuis que tu es là.

-Dans la Salle sur Demande, il s'entraîne, demain il repart, fit l'homme sombre.

-Où ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Ca l'est, indiscret, de toute façon je ne connais pas sa destination, je le saurai quand il reviendra. S'il revient d'ailleurs.

-Severus, tu dis ça comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire du gamin. Est-ce que pour toi il n'est là que pour baiser !

-Tu es vulgaire, Lucius, et oui le survivant est un bon coup, je le prends quand je veux et où je veux, il ne dit jamais non.

-Peut-être qu'il ne dit jamais non parce qu'il est amoureux de toi, et toi as-tu des sentiments pour lui ?

-Je ne le déteste plus c'est déjà ça, quant à d'autres sentiments je ne pense pas en avoir, non.

-Severus, tu ne peux pas dire ça et coucher avec lui ! Tu vas le faire souffrir et puis un jour il se rendra compte que tu profitais de lui. Je sais bien que c'est ta peur de le perdre qui te fait dire de telles horreurs mais là tu vas trop loin, ne te joue plus de lui.

-En attendant ce jour n'est pas arrivé, parlons d'autre chose veux-tu.

Lucius resta perplexe, comment son ami pouvait penser ainsi ?

Assurément Severus ne voulait pas s'attacher à Harry par peur de le perdre et par peur de souffrir à nouveau. De toute façon le mal était déjà fait.

Les deux Serpentards se séparèrent pour le repas de midi, le maître des potions se rendit dans la grande salle tandis que Lucius allait chez lui récupérer des parchemins importants. Le foutu Gryffondor n'était pas là, rouspéta Snape, c'était à se demander comment il faisait pour tenir sans manger. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Où était-il donc encore passé ?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Dans la Salle sur Demande, effectivement, Harry s'entraînait. Il enchaînait sort sur sort et résistait désormais au Doloris. Entre temps il avait aussi pris des cours de médicomagie avec madame Pomfresh. Apprendre à refermer des plaies, soigner une infection ou remettre un membre en place pouvait toujours servir.

Demain matin il partait pour une autre expédition, ses affaires étaient prêtes il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir Severus. Il aurait aimé passer du temps avec lui mais les cours du professeur se terminaient dans deux heures et il n'aura pas le temps de même l'apercevoir.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, épuisé de ses entraînements intensifs. Il avait encore minci et l'homme allait sûrement râler comme à ses habitudes. Harry regagna sa chambre en transplanant et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. D'un geste de la main il fit couler l'eau et ajouta dedans une potion relaxante, ensuite il se déshabilla, entra dans la grande baignoire et ferma les yeux de lassitude.

Severus qui avait fini plus tôt que prévu se rendit à la Salle sur Demande et s'étonna de n'y trouver personne. Il fit demi-tour et alla voir si ce foutu gamin était dans sa chambre, il devait y être puisque sa cape était sur le lit, se fit-il la réflexion en ouvrant la porte de ladite chambre. Il se rendit d'un pas pressé à la salle de bain et aperçut Harry en plein travail manuel.

-Tu te soulages tout seul maintenant ? l'accusa hargneusement Severus Snape.

-Tu n'étais pas là, mon amour…

-Pourquoi, je ne sers qu'à ça, te donner du plaisir ?

-Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Sev ! C'est juste de la tension je ne te prends pas….

L'homme au visage fermé sortit Harry du bain sans douceur et le retourna face contre le mur. Il déboutonna d'un geste de rage son pantalon et sortit son sexe tendu puis il écarta sans ménagement les fesses du petit brun et le pénétra d'un coup et en entier sans l'avertir.

Snape amorça un va-et-vient puissant, sortant parfois complètement et entrant encore plus profondément, signifiant par là qu'il s'agissait d'une punition méritée. L'ancien mangemort pétrit les hanches du plus jeune avec colère et ressentiment, c'est sûr que demain il aura des marques.

-Tu aimes ça hein, Harry ! qu'on te prenne contre un mur ? Tu aimes avoir un sexe entre tes fesses, n'importe lequel du moment qu'il est gros et te fasse crier ? Tu n'es rien pour moi, rien du tout, finit le maître des potions en mordant son épaule pour ajouter encore plus de poids à ses paroles acerbes.

Une larme coula sur la joue du survivant qui ne dit rien. Finalement ils en revenaient au début, finalement il le méprisait encore, tout n'avait été que comédie pour mieux le posséder et se jouer de lui.

L'homme se libéra à l'intérieur d'Harry, rajusta son pantalon et quitta la pièce sans même se retourner. Le jeune homme tomba sur les genoux, terrassé par la brutalité du moment et pleura en silence.

L'amour faisait mal alors autant s'en passer, se surprit-il à penser en se relevant. Le survivant décida que pour lui c'était fini ces conneries. Un jour oui un jour non, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva, sécha ses larmes, finit de se laver, s'habilla, prit ses affaires, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de Poudlard sans plus attendre. Il préférait partir plus tôt pour ne plus penser à ça.

De toute façon il ne lui manquera pas, il le lui avait bien dit. « Tu n'es rien pour moi. » par Merlin, que certaines paroles faisaient mal !

Sa nouvelle mission se situait en France, dans un château de la famille Jédusor. L'horcruxe était cette fois une dague en or incrustée de rubis.

Harry ajusta son sac et transplana. Il atterrit au beau milieu d'une vallée enchanteresse pourtant il ne pouvait rester là, l'endroit était trop à découvert, il lui fallait trouver une meilleure cachette. Le château se trouvait au sud, pas très loin d'ici. Le jeune sorcier se mit en route gardant toujours sur lui sa cape qui le protégeait des regards.

Après avoir parcouru trois kilomètres il aperçut la bâtisse tout en pierre blanche ainsi qu'une toiture en ardoise que dominaient de grandes cheminées. Les ouvertures à petits carreaux rendaient l'ensemble très joli. Un vaste perron où reposaient quelques jarres permettait d'entrer dans le château. Harry n'approcha pas plus près, prudent, il devait y avoir des alarmes.

Ce soir, à l'abri de l'obscurité il essayera de se faufiler et d'entrer dans la demeure. Il ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait la dague, pour l'instant il allait faire le tour de la bâtisse pour trouver une issue. Il y avait plusieurs portes autour du bâtiment, restait à savoir laquelle était ouverte, quoique pour lui ce ne sera pas un problème. Il faudra faire vite cependant car sa magie sera probablement détectée.

Le jeune homme s'installa contre le tronc d'un arbre et attendit patiemment que la nuit tombe. Il avait déjà repéré le terrain et le mieux pour entrer dans le manoir était cette petite porte qui se situait à l'arrière et qui donnait directement dans les sous-sols.

Trois heures plus tard Harry se réveilla, la nuit était enfin tombée. Il se leva et sans faire de bruit avança vers la porte convoitée. Sans surprise celle-ci était fermée, il l'ouvrit d'un simple alohomora, se dépêcha d'entrer et le referma d'un sort, puis se colla rapidement contre un mur toujours caché sous sa cape. Un instant plus tard trois hommes arrivèrent baguette à la main et furetèrent partout, Harry s'arrêta de respirer, inquiet. L'un des hommes essaya bien d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci refusa de céder.

-Personne n'est entré ici !

-Pourtant l'alarme a bien retentie.

-Quand le chat a sauté par la fenêtre la semaine dernière là aussi elle a sonnée !

-Ouais, tu nous as dit que c'était un animagus et on a couru après ce foutu chat dans tout le château pour rien, ce chat était bien un chat. Alors si cette fois une souris est passée ne compte pas sur nous pour attraper toutes les souris de ce foutu château.

-Bon d'accord, de toute façon cette porte est bien fermée et personne ne connaît cet endroit.

-Si moi ! pensa Harry en ricanant.

Les hommes repartirent à leurs occupations sans chercher plus avant pourquoi l'alarme avait résonnée. Une fois seul le jeune homme fit le tour de la pièce et vit trois portes. Il y avait celle qui donnait sur la sortie, celle où les hommes étaient repartis et une autre qui donnait sur des escaliers qui descendaient. Harry prit celle-ci et avança lentement, on ne savait jamais il pouvait y avoir quelques pièges.

Mais non, arrivé en bas il atterrit dans une grande salle voutée où se trouvait tout un bric à brac. Harry éclaira faiblement sa baguette d'un lumos et regarda autour de lui ? Cette nuit il allait explorer le sous-sol bien que celui-ci devait quand même faire toute la surface du château. Plus loin il trouva un petit cagibi qui lui servira de cachette dans la journée.

Au petit matin, après avoir parcouru l'endroit de long en large, il s'arrêta épuisé et plein de poussière. Il regagna l'endroit où il avait déposé ses affaires, posa sa cape par terre et se coucha dessus avant de s'endormir d'épuisement.

A Poudlard, Remus était dans tout ses états, il ne trouvait Harry nulle part. Il aurait voulu donner au Gryffondor quelques dernières recommandations, pas qu'il en avait besoin mais le loup-garou avait l'impression de lui être un peu utile même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Le maraudeur entra en coup de vent dans l'antre de Severus, celui-ci assis dans son fauteuil un livre à la main fronça les sourcils, agacé, et peu désireux d'entamer une joute avec le loup.

-Tu ne sais plus taper aux portes, Remus ?

-Excuse-moi je cherche Harry, ce satané gamin a encore disparu.

-Je pense qu'il est parti, asséna le maître des potions.

-Quoi ! Mais il devait attendre demain matin, n'est-ce pas ce qui était convenu ?

-Eh bien il n'a pas attendu, rugit l'homme en colère.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, encore !

-Je ne suis pas à la disposition de Saint-Potter.

-Tu es un crétin, Severus, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Il est encore parti au moment où il est le plus vulnérable, il doit avoir le moral dans les chaussettes. Il t'a offert son amour, sa jeunesse, il t'a tout donné et toi tu le piétines.

-Il m'a surtout offert son corps, maugréa Snape entre ses dents.

-Tais-toi, espèce de crétin ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre, tu es immonde, avilissant, je ne te comprends plus. Il était heureux avec toi et tu as tout foutu en l'air. Combien de fois tu vas le briser ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en faisant ça, hein ?

-C'était la dernière fois, hurla le professeur de potions. Je ne le toucherai plus, maintenant sort d'ici et laisse-moi tranquille j'ai un livre à finir.

Remus sortit à grands pas et claqua la porte violement, le loup-garou retourna dans ses appartements, abattu et le regard vide.

-Remus ! demanda Rokiho, que se passe-t-il ?

-Harry est déjà parti, Severus a encore fait des siennes.

-Je vais allez lui dire deux mots à cet imbécile, dit l'elfe en se levant.

-Non, amour, c'est trop tard on ne peut rien y faire, mais quand Harry sera de retour je t'autorise à le venger.

-Tu promets de me laisser faire !

-Je te laisserai faire, Rokiho, souffla Remus.

Dans les sous-sols du château Jédusor, Harry n'arrivait plus à dormir. Depuis plus d'une heure il souffrait de crampes au ventre, pourtant il avait mangé. Cette fois Il avait même emporté de quoi tenir une semaine de même qu'une couverture bien chaude, le tout rétréci dans son sac.

Tout à l'heure il avait pris une potion contre la douleur et là il ne pouvait pas en prendre une autre. Fataliste il se rallongea sur le côté et essaya de dormir. La journée parut longue à Harry, après plusieurs heures d'attente la nuit arriva enfin. Il mangea vite fait, prit une autre potion, avala une bièraubeurre, enfila sa cape et doucement sortit de sa cachette.

Il emprunta le petit escalier qu'il avait découvert hier soir, certainement un passage dérobé. Il monta les marches une par une sans les faire craquer. Arrivé en haut il chercha l'ouverture de la porte, pas question de faire de la lumière avec sa baguette alors il tâtonna avec ses doigts et il sentit dans la pierre une petite encoche. Il appuya fortement dessus et entendit un déclic qui sembla résonner partout dans la grande demeure.

Subitement il ne bougea plus écoutant le moindre bruit suspect, et quand il fut sûr que le bruit n'avait pas été perçu alors doucement il poussa le battant et entra dans un autre endroit.

Il faisait noir dans la pièce, il y avait juste un rayon de lune qui passait à travers les volets fermés. Le jeune homme referma doucement le passage mais pas entièrement, puis il inspecta la pièce, un salon apparemment. Il y avait de profonds canapés, des tableaux aux murs, une grande cheminée, quelques bibelots, une horloge comtal, des tables basses. Et là justement il ferait bien de faire attention de ne pas trébucher dessus.

Harry traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir. Il passa légèrement la tête, regarda à droite et à gauche puis il se dirigea vers la pièce d'en face. Il ne vit toujours personne, de toute façon il avait sa cape qui le protégeait du regard des mangemorts.

Le jeune homme fouilla de fond en comble la salle et ne trouva pas la moindre trace de la dague, pourtant le parchemin que Rokiho lui avait donné avec le plan du château dessiné dessus indiquait bien cette pièce. La seule solution était qu'ils l'avaient changé de place, d'ailleurs où se trouvait les mangemorts ? Il n'avait encore entendu aucun bruit, où étaient-ils partis ?

Le petit brun voulut en avoir le cœur net et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Personne là non plus, à la cuisine idem, toutes les pièces du manoir étaient vides.

Le jeune sorcier allait poursuivre sa quête de la dague quand au détour d'un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec un loup-garou.

-Par Merlin ! Quel idiot, la lune était pleine il venait seulement d'en prendre conscience.

Le loup ne le vit pas immédiatement mais il le sentit. Harry recula lentement, fit demi-tour et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put. Voilà pourquoi, pensa-t-il, il n'y avait personne dans le château, ces abrutis y avaient mis un loup-garou.

L'animal le poursuivit ravi d'avoir trouvé une victime, ses griffes grinçaient sur le parquet et ses grognements résonnaient dans les couloirs. Entre deux portes la bête parvint à entamer le bras du jeune homme au travers de la cape qui glissa de sa tête, la coupure était profonde et saignait beaucoup. Harry devait trouver un coin tranquille pour refermer la blessure. Pas facile avec un animal aux trousses, celui-ci était infatigable et se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait même pas lui jeter un sort mortel car les autres devineraient de suite que quelqu'un se cachait dans le château.

Réfléchit Harry ! Réfléchit ! Un sort vite ça presse… ça y est, il en avait un. Le jeune homme dirigea sa main vers le loup et prononça une incantation.

-TEMPUS-AETERNAM.

L'animal s'arrêta comme suspendu dans le temps. Il ne bougeait plus mais il vivait encore, il semblait comme endormi. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Merlin soit loué, il avait eu chaud. Encore un peu et il finissait en pâté pour loup-garou.

C'est bon, maintenant il était tranquille pour le reste de la nuit en espérant qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Il en profita pour fouiller tout le rez-de-chaussée une nouvelle fois. Le jour se leva assez vite, il regagna d'un pas vif sa cachette, une fois bien à l'abri il délivra le loup juste avant sa transformation ainsi il ne pourra pas le repérer à l'odeur. Il avait aussi fait disparaître les tâches de sang de sa blessure, d'ailleurs celle-ci grâce au sort appris à Poudlard était déjà refermée.

Le jeune homme mangea son repas, installa sa couverture et s'allongea. Après les fouilles et sa course poursuite dans le château il était épuisé. Il entendit au lointain des pas à l'étage, les mangemorts étaient revenus dans le manoir.

Le survivant avait dormi d'une traite, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il s'assit sur son lit de fortune et mangea un petit encas pour soulager son estomac qui faisait encore des siennes. Il se leva difficilement, son bras lui faisait mal. Il fouilla dans son sac et reprit une potion contre la douleur puis il enfila de nouveau sa cape et sortit de son cagibi.

Cette nuit il devait explorer le deuxième étage, au moins il était sûr de ne pas trouver de loup, seuls des mangemorts se promèneront. Harry savait déjà qu'il y en avait au moins trois qui étaient de garde. Arrivé sur place il commença à fouiller partout et au bout de quatre heures d'effort il s'arrêta, fatigué. Il prit une pomme dans son sac et le mangea en réfléchissant.

Où le mage noir avait pu cacher la dague ? Harry finit sa pomme et mit le trognon dans son sac avant d'avoir un éclair de génie. La salle d'armes ! Avant tous les nobles avaient une salle d'armes pleine d'épées, de fleurets, de poignards et de dagues, et quoi de mieux pour passer inaperçue ? Harry déplia le plan mais il avait beau chercher la pièce n'y était pas indiquée. Donc pour y avoir accès il fallait trouver un passage secret ou trouver un plan complet du château, pour cette nuit il décida d'aller fouiller le bureau et trouver ce fameux plan qui lui manquait tant.

Harry était à genoux devant une armoire pleine de documents quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il enfourna les papiers vite fait à leur place, referma les portes sans bruit et se cacha sous le bureau toujours sous sa cape. Deux hommes entrèrent, firent le tour de la pièce, allumèrent une torche ou deux et prirent place dans les fauteuils. Harry apercevait leurs pieds près de lui.

-Ici on sera bien, dit l'un.

-Ouais, ce soir on est tranquille on va pouvoir déguster ce nectar que tu as trouvé.

-Trente ans d'âge, mon pote ! Cet Armagnac doit être un pur délice.

-Allez dépêches-toi, verse-nous en un verre et ne lésine pas sur la quantité !

Harry retint son souffle et pesta. Si ces deux-là étaient venus pour picoler alors il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Deux heures plus tard le jeune homme commença à s'ennuyer ferme, les deux ivrognes continuaient de boire, la deuxième bouteille était déjà finie et les mangemorts passablement éméchés rigolaient pour un oui ou pour un non en lâchant des âneries plus grosses qu'eux. Quelques fois Harry se retenait de pouffer de rire vu les énormités qu'il entendait.

Aie ! Ses crampes à l'estomac le reprenaient, la potion ne faisait plus effet, heureusement que son bras le laissait tranquille, lui.

Les deux ivrognes se levèrent enfin, l'un s'écroula par terre aux pieds d'Harry ce qui lui fit retenir son souffle. Merci papa pour la cape, pensa le jeune homme. L'autre mangemort aida son copain à se relever et ils sortirent enfin du bureau. Le petit brun regarda l'heure, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Il reprit ses recherches et au bout d'un long moment il tomba sur un vieux document qui ressemblait à un plan, il le mit dans son sac et quitta la pièce en laissant les torches allumées, ces deux idiots les éteindront demain ou plutôt ce matin.

Harry se dépêcha de regagner son abri, il mangea du poulet entre deux tranches de pain de mie et but son jus de citrouille. Dobby avait bien fait les choses, tout restait frais dans son sac de nourriture.

Bien, son mal de ventre était passé, ça allait lui laisser du temps pour détailler le parchemin qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Harry sortit le plan de son autre sac, il activa un léger lumos et regarda le document. Ouais, c'était bien un plan de ce château. Le jeune homme chercha l'emplacement de la salle d'armes et la trouva au rez-de-chaussée. Flûte et reflûte ! Il y était hier et il n'avait rien vu, tant pis demain il y retournera mais en attendant dodo.

Là haut, à l'étage, deux mangemorts affalés sur leur lit ronflaient comme des cheminées. Mais où se trouvait donc le troisième homme ? Harry ne s'était pas posé la question. Pourtant il aurait dû.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

La porte du cagibi s'ouvrit doucement. Le mangemort entra, baguette à la main, et éclaira la pièce. Il aperçut Harry endormi, enfin pas si endormi que ça tout compte fait.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour venir, Blaise !

-Mais comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?

-J'ai senti ton aura quand tu es entré dans ce château.

-C'est pas juste, Harry !

-Ouais ! comme tu dis ce n'est pas juste, ricana le jeune homme. Les bouteilles d'alcool c'est toi ?

-Oui, je savais qu'ils allaient picoler et dormir le reste de la journée.

-Ces imbéciles sont venus boire dans le bureau, j'ai dû rester cacher pendant des heures, j'ai quand même trouvé ce que je voulais. Tu es envoyé par Voldemort ?

-Oui, petite mission de surveillance, j'ai averti Dumbledore avant de partir, c'est lui qui m'a dit que tu serais là, donc je me suis dit que deux mangemorts en moins te seraient utile.

-Vous n'êtes que trois ?

-Oui, alors que fait-on maintenant que tu as le champ libre ?

-Je dois aller au rez-de-chaussée et trouver la salle d'armes.

-Très bien, allons-y.

-Ils ne vont pas se réveiller les autres ?

-Aucun risque, j'ai mis du somnifère dans l'armagnac.

-Tu es redoutable, Blaise, heureusement que tu es de mon côté, pouffa le survivant.

-Ouais ! Toi aussi tu es redoutable.

Les jeunes hommes remontèrent à l'étage et se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte. Ils devaient trouver le mécanisme qui actionnait la porte pour accéder à cette foutue salle. Au bout d'une heure toujours rien. Harry s'assit, agacé, et regarda attentivement la pièce. Après cinq minutes le petit brun remarqua que les angelots de chaque côté de la cheminée avaient chacun une main à l'envers.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé, Blaise, s'écria-t-il. Mets-toi de ce côté, tu vois l'angelot ?

-Oui je le vois, et alors ?

-Nous allons tourner leurs mains en même temps pour les remettre à l'endroit, allons-y !

Les deux jeunes gens firent pivoter les mécanismes et entendirent un petit bruit qui leur indiqua qu'une porte c'était ouverte. En effet une petite ouverture était entrouverte. Harry la poussa. Blaise le rejoignit et tous deux entrèrent dans la pièce. Le mangemort sortit sa baguette et lança un puissant lumos. Une immense salle se dévoila à leurs yeux, tout un pan de mur était recouvert d'armes blanches. Blaise poussa un soupir de découragement tandis qu'Harry souriait.

Confiant il leva la main et d'un accio fit venir à lui la dague en or contenant l'horcruxe.

-Je nous voyais examiner toutes les dagues, rigola le Serpentard soulagé

-As-tu oublié que nous sommes sorciers !

Harry regarda sous toutes les coutures l'arme, c'était bien celle-ci. Content de lui il la mit dans son sac et la remplaça par une copie à l'aide d'un sort informulé.

-Sortons d'ici et remettons tout en place, dit Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, d'un sort, le Gryffondor fit venir à lui ses affaires du cagibi. Il devait immédiatement repartir à Poudlard et détruire la dague. Il remercia Blaise de son aide et dans un crac il transplana dans sa chambre à l'école, chose qu'il pouvait dorénavant faire aisément. Le jeune homme posa de suite ses sacs sur son lit puis il mit un sort de fermeture sur sa porte pour être sûr que personne ne le dérangera et alla prendre une bonne douche avant de faire l'incantation.

Après une demi-heure passée sous l'eau il se sécha et s'habilla. De retour dans sa chambre il sortit la dague, la posa sur la table puis ouvrit le livre vert de magie noire. Dernièrement il y avait découvert une formule pour détruire les horcruxes sans danger. Sans danger il en doutait mais bon s'il n'essayait pas il ne le saura pas non plus.

-Je peux toujours tenter, se dit-il en ricanant, bien que jusqu'à maintenant les horcruxes ne lui avaient pas portés chance, enfin surtout leurs destructions.

Le jeune homme regarda l'arme blanche, celle-ci paraissait inoffensive.

Justement là était le danger, de toute façon il devait le faire, arrivera ce qui arrivera, pensa-t-il. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas invoquer un bouclier, le sort ne passerait pas au travers. A tout hasard avant de commencer il sécurisa la pièce pour plus de prudence.

Il se répéta l'incantation en fourchelang plusieurs fois. Pourquoi les pires sorts de magie noire étaient dans la langue des serpents ? se demanda le petit brun.

Il présenta ensuite ses paumes en avant face à l'arme et prononça la phrase. Aussitôt une énorme explosion retentit, les vitres de la chambre explosèrent vers l'intérieur, comme aspirées. Plusieurs morceaux de verres se fichèrent dans le corps de Harry, celui-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte, il était en train de tomber sur le sol.

Du sang ruisselait sur son visage, son torse présentait de grosses lacérations. Une profonde coupure à la gorge l'empêchait de respirer pourtant il était toujours conscient et ne ressentait aucune douleur. Au moins la dague était maintenant détruite, et ne jamais mais alors jamais faire confiance à ce qui était écrit dans un livre.

Rokiho arriva le premier sur place, il courut vers Harry et lui permit de respirer un peu mieux. Le visage du jeune homme était affreusement crispé. La douleur affluait très vitre dorénavant. Ghanos et Draco suivis de près par Severus et Remus entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Harry en voyant le maître des potions s'agita violement ce qui pouvait aggraver ses blessures. l'elfe fit sortir Snape, celui-ci sans un mot sortit dignement. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un morveux lui fasse baisser la tête.

Remus ne disait rien, de toute façon quoi dire ? Il contempla l'état du petit brun et retint un cri. Ghanos répara la vitre et Draco alla chercher les potions de l'elfe en courant dans les couloirs. Le vampire aida Rokiho à lever Harry et à le déposer sur la table, d'un geste de sa baguette l'elfe le déshabilla.

Ca devient une habitude, pensa le jeune Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps Rokiho passa sa baguette sur son corps pour regarder les dégâts internes. Il fronça les sourcils puis nettoya toutes les plaies pendant que Remus et Ghanos enlevaient les morceaux de verres avec de petits accio. Harry les regarda faire, il l'avait échappé belle cette fois encore.

Au bout de trois heures les plaies furent entièrement refermées, sa respiration était redevenue normale et il avait pu boire une potion contre la douleur.

-Messieurs, dit l'elfe j'aimerai parler à Harry seul à seul s'il vous plaît.

-Je peux rester ? demanda Remus.

-Non, Rem, pas cette fois, laisses-nous.

Harry dévisagea son ami, pourquoi Remus n'avait pas le droit de rester ?

-Harry, commença Rokiho, as-tu eu des maux de ventre ces jours-ci,

-Oui des genres de crampes toute la semaine. Bon dis-moi de quoi il s'agit ! À voir ta tête c'est encore un problème qui va me tomber dessus.

-Heu, ben tu ….

-Rokiho, tout de suite !

-Tu es enceint !

Harry le regarda et éclata de rire, rire sans joie qui se termina par des pleurs.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Rokiho, je n'attends pas un enfant de ce bâtard.

L'elfe fit léviter une couverture et la posa sur son ami puis il le prit dans ses bras.

-Harry arrête ! Ne te met pas dans un état pareil, je vais t'aider, nous allons tous t'aider.

-Non personne ne doit être au courant, tu entends ? Personne, jure-moi, jure ! Surtout pas lui.

-D'accord je le jure, mais un jour cela se verra.

-J'aviserai à ce moment-là, Rokiho. Tu peux me laisser seul maintenant je voudrais dormir, porte la dague à Albus et dis-lui que Blaise va bien, il comprendra, et remercie les autres pour moi.

-Très bien je te laisse mais d'abord je t'aide à te coucher, tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes.

Une fois Harry couché l'elfe ramassa la dague et se rendit dans le bureau du directeur.

-Je vous attendais, comment va Harry ?

-J'ai soigné ses blessures et maintenant il dort, je vous ramène l'arme, il a détruit l'horcruxe.

-Oui, tout le château en a tremblé, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état il était après ça.

-Je m'occupe de lui ne vous en faites pas.

-Et Severus ?

-Harry ne veut plus le voir !

-C'est dommage, répondit le vieil homme, Severus est trop dur et impitoyable, je pense qu'il ne veut plus souffrir comme par le passé.

-Alors il fait du mal à Harry ! Qu'il s'avise une seule fois de recommencer et il aura à faire à moi et à Ghanos. Nous sommes loin d'être des tendres, Harry aussi à souffert et il avait confiance en lui. Il finira par le détruire s'il continue d'agir ainsi, vous le savez pertinemment.

-Rokiho, je sais tout cela, croyez-le bien, admit Dumbledore. Je vais demander à Severus de se calmer envers Harry.

-Oui faites cela, professeur Dumbledore. Après les épreuves qu'il vient d'endurer il doit rester quelque temps au calme. Je retourne près de lui je ne veux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, bonsoir monsieur.

-S'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit dite-le-moi, je le lui ferai parvenir.

-D'accord je le lui dirai.

L'elfe repartit vers la chambre du Gryffondor, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de chose en tête, et regarda son ami entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Rokiho ?

-Est-ce que tu veux t'en débarrasser ?

-Hein ! Non bien sûr que non !

Harry regarda son ventre et passa doucement sa main dessus.

-Je dois poursuivre ma mission, mais en même temps je dois le protéger, cet enfant il est à moi et je le garde.

-D'accord ! Alors si tu le permets je vais demander à Eliope de venir te voir ce soir, c'est un elfe guérisseur qui s'occupe des grossesses mâles, ne t'en fait pas il est discret. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble de plus c'est mon cousin.

-Tu es sûr, il ne dira rien !

-Non, pas un mot si tu le lui demandes.

-Fais-le venir alors et ferme bien la porte avant car je suppose qu'il transplane comme toi ?

-Oui, Harry, tous ceux de mon peuple font cela.

Rokiho ferma les yeux tandis qu'une lueur bleutée quitta son corps. Harry et lui ne mirent pas longtemps avant de voir un elfe magnifique vêtue d'une tunique bleu foncée sur un pantalon noir, faire irruption dans la chambre avec une petite sacoche, comme celle de Rokiho, dans la main.

-Rokiho, quelle joie de te revoir, tu es malade ? pourtant tu as l'air en pleine forme, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

-Holà, Eliope, reprend ton souffle, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour moi mais pour un ami.

-Oh ! dit l'elfe.

-Harry ! je te présente Eliope, mon cousin.

-Bonjour, Eliope, je m'appelle Harry Potter et je crois que j'ai besoin de vos services.

-Vous savez je suis spécialisé dans les grossesses mâles, alors à moins que…

-Ben justement il paraît que je suis enceint.

-Qui vous a dit cela ?

-Rokiho, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

-Je vais vérifier moi-même, allongez-vous sur le lit.

Eliope sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la passa sur le ventre du jeune homme. Quelques chiffres apparurent dans l'air puis il mit sa baguette sur le lit et posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre du petit brun, une lumière blanche en émana. L'elfe guérisseur ne fit aucun commentaire sur le corps tuméfié de Harry, ni sur le fait qu'il soit nu, il se doutait que Rokiho venait de le soigner.

-Bon vous êtes effectivement enceint, le bébé va très bien, avez-vous mal au ventre ou des nausées ?

-Mal au ventre depuis une semaine, pas de nausées.

-Ca va venir, c'est un beau bébé pour deux mois, précisa le médicomage. Je pense que la grossesse se fera en six mois il faudra que je vienne une fois par semaine si cela vous va, disons tous les lundi soir.

-Ca me va, si je suis absent Rokiho vous préviendra.

-Eliope, comment dire ? Harry a des missions dangereuses à effectuer, comment peut-il protéger cet enfant ?

-Est-ce vraiment obligatoire, monsieur Potter ? Je veux dire vos missions ?

Rokiho regarda Eliope d'un air narquois.

-Harry Potter ! Le survivant c'est lui ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Idiot je me suis ridiculisé devant lui.

-Non je vous assure vous n'êtes pas ridicule ! Rigola Harry.

-Pour répondre à votre question je suis désolé il n'y a pas de solution miracle. Je vous laisse une potion pour les crampes, malheureusement je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Pourriez-vous demander à votre potionniste de vous en préparer quelques-unes, ainsi que pour les nausées. Je sais que vous allez rire mais je vous recommande du repos, au moins entre deux missions, d'autres questions ?

-Non pour l'instant cela ira, je vous remercie d'être venu si vite.

-De rien, monsieur Potter, bon je vous quitte il y a du monde qui m'attend, à lundi soir.

Dans un crac le jeune guérisseur s'en alla, Harry se leva du lit en grimaçant de douleur et se rhabilla, l'esprit morose et en colère.

-Es-tu rassuré ? demanda l'elfe.

-Rassuré ? avec un enfant dans le ventre alors que je ne suis même pas sûr de vivre moi-même !

-Je sais, Harry, je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ? il ne voulait pas de moi, il me l'avait dit et j'aurai dû le croire. Je lui aurai tout donné s'il me l'avait demandé, tout tu entends ? Je t'ennuie avec mes histoires, n'est-ce pas ?... rejoint Remus, il va se demander où tu es, mon ami. Là je vais dormir un peu.

-Je te laisse, je repasserai demain matin, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles !...Harry.

-Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

Une porte se referma et le jeune homme aux yeux verts se rallongea l'esprit en déroute.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Harry se coucha, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il s'endormit pendant que l'elfe longeait les couloirs de Poudlard.

Rokiho ne rejoignit pas Remus, il passa d'abord par l'appartement de préfet en chef de Draco. Il tapa un coup bref à la porte et attendit que le blond vienne lui ouvrir.

-Je sais qu'il est tard, Draco, excuse-moi mais je dois voir Ghanos.

-Entre, je vais lui dire que tu es là.

-Je suis déjà là, dit le vampire en enfilant sa chemise à la hâte. Tu as besoin de moi, Rokiho ?

-Oui, maintenant, j'ai une personne à voir et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Donne-moi une minute, demanda le vampire en se tournant vers son compagnon. Draco, amour, où j'ai mis ma baguette ?

D'un accio le jeune homme blond fit venir à lui la baguette de son amant et la lui tendit tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ghanos voulut l'approfondir mais Draco en rigolant le poussa vers la sortie.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises vous deux, leur cria le fils de Lucius en les regardant partir.

-Nous, jamais, répondirent en chœur les deux hommes.

-Alors, s'enquit Ghanos, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Quelqu'un a besoin d'une bonne leçon et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais te joindre à moi.

-Avec plaisir tu le sais, comment va Harry ?

-En pleine confusion, tu sauras quand tu le verras, tes sens de vampire te le diront.

Rokiho et Ghanos arrivèrent à la porte des cachots du maître des potions et d'un claquement se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur. Le spectacle qu'ils virent les laissa pantois. Severus à moitié dénudé embrassait avidement un jeune homme complètement nu, celui-ci sursauta à leur vue, et le professeur de potions intrigué se retourna vivement. Pas besoin de mots pour savoir pourquoi les deux amis de Potter étaient venus. Il avait compris.

-Rhabilles-toi et file, dépêches-toi, cracha le vampire vers le jeune homme.

Pour faire plus de poids Ghanos lui montra ses canines et le jeune homme affolé sortit de la pièce pas tout à fait habillé. Rokiho lança un sort de silence et un autre sur la porte pour la verrouiller, pendant ce temps Severus enfila sa chemise tranquillement sans paniquer.

-Il vous a envoyé faire le travail à sa place ? Il ne supporte pas qu'on le quitte, les nargua d'une voix basse le maître des potions. Saint-Potter veut se venger, vous êtes tous à ses pieds et…...

Les petites phrases courtes énervèrent le vampire qui se jeta sur l'homme et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la figure. Le nez éclata. Un autre coup au ventre coupa le souffle du plus âgé qui réussit à tenir debout malgré la force des coups portés.

-Qui vous permet de le juger ? Que savez-vous de son enfance ? Est-ce que vous lui avez demandé d'où viennent toutes les cicatrices qu'il a sur le corps ?

-Il n'en a pas, je n'en ai jamais vu, avoua Severus.

-Bien sûr il les cache ! hurla Rokiho en frappant l'homme à son tour.

Celui-ci sous l'impact tomba cette fois à terre et se releva.

-Ses moldus l'ont battu, torturé, brisé, affamé. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il est plus petit que les autres ? pourquoi il avait l'air de souffrir en permanence quand il revenait des vacances avec des côtes brisées ou des hématomes plein le corps ? Il fallait aussi qu'il se réhabitue à la nourriture, ce qui le rendait souvent malade. Et toi tu arrives et tu le rabaisses encore un peu plus. Mais putain il t'aime ! Il veut juste un peu de tendresse et d'amour ce qu'il n'a jamais eu dans sa vie.

Ghanos dans sa rage frappa l'homme plusieurs fois de suite, celui-ci tomba sur ses genoux et ne bougea pas. Rokiho s'approcha de lui et regarda le sang couler sur le visage de l'homme.

-Ecoute-moi bien, si tu croises Harry, pas de paroles blessantes. Si tu croises Harry, pas de regards menaçants. Si tu croises Harry, pas de rictus méprisants.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur tous les deux !

-Tu devrais te taire, dit Ghanos, renseignes-toi pour savoir ce qu'il est advenu de ses moldus qui ont osés lui faire du mal.

Severus regarda le vampire et sut qu'il disait vrai.

-Partons d'ici, souffla Rokiho. Oh, encore une chose, Severus, je ne veux pas que Harry tombe sur un spectacle comme celui que nous avons vu en entrant, évite ça et si tu es en manque utilise ta main ou va en ville, les prostitués mâles ne manque pas.

Les deux hommes sortirent des cachots, soulagés, mais s'en prendre à Severus ne les avait pas particulièrement fait sauter de joie.

-Tu as remarqué, Ghanos ?

-Oui j'ai vu, il ne s'est pas défendu, c'est pour ça que j'ai retenu mes coups.

-Eh bien je n'ose imaginer si tu ne les avais pas retenus.

-Tu crois qu'il a compris ?

-Il a compris depuis longtemps, Ghanos. Severus est un homme qui souffre depuis toujours et il pense qu'on ne peut pas l'aimer pour lui même, je pense aussi qu'il a peur de perdre Harry comme il a perdu Adam.

-J'aimerais voir Harry maintenant.

- Allons-y, de toute façon j'allais y passer pour voir si tout va bien, normalement il devrait dormir.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent directement dans la chambre du Gryffondor. Harry qui ne pouvait fermer l'œil tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il sursauta quand ses deux amis firent irruption devant lui.

-Nous venons voir si tu vas bien, apparemment tu n'arrives pas à dormir, veux-tu une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

-Non ça ira, merci quand même.

Ghanos regarda Harry, les yeux ronds.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune brun.

-Mais tu es… commença le vampire.

-Fatigué, à plat, blessé, enceint, souffla Harry.

-Oui c'est ça, je cherchais le mot, rigola Ghanos et il est de….

-De Severus, oui, et finis tes phrases, Ghanos, s'il te plaît.

-C'est-à-dire que c'est surprenant, enfin pas tant que ça puisque les sorciers peuvent avoir des enfants, je pensais que tu aurais fait attention justement.

-Je ne savais pas que les sorciers pouvaient tomber enceint moi.

-Toi non ! Mais lui le savait !

-On n'en a jamais parlé, quand on se voyait c'était pour s'envoyer en l'air et une fois qu'il avait fini il s'endormait. Il avait raison quand il disait que j'étais une pute, finalement je n'étais là que pour ça !

-Harry, s'offusqua le vampire, ce n'est pas vrai. Et si cet homme crois-ça c'est qu'il est fou, de toute façon je crois qu'il nie ses sentiments, demain soir mets-toi sur ton trente-et-un, nous allons t'emmener dans une boîte gay à Londres, tu vas en faire des ravages ! Bourreau des cœurs !

-D'accord, Ghanos, et puis de toute façon ça me changera les idées.

-Je vais demander à Remus de te tenir compagnie, proposa Rokiho, tu vas voir il va être super heureux, tu devrais lui dire pour le bébé, il tiendra sa langue il a bien trop peur de te perdre.

-Mouais, dis-lui de venir. Et tu as raison je vais lui dire. Oh ! ajouta Harry en voyant les rougeurs sur les doigts de ses amis, vous vous êtes blessés aux mains ! allez voir madame Pomfrech.

-Non non ça ira, salut Harry !

-Oui à demain, ajouta le vampire.

Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de transplaner avant que les questions n'arrivent. Un quart d'heure plus tard Remus tapa à la porte du Gryffondor, Harry lui ouvrit d'un geste de la main, il n'avait pas envie de se lever de son fauteuil, il était bien là devant la cheminée.

-Viens près de moi, Rem, assieds-toi, tu veux une bièraubeurre ? Je n'ai pas de whisky désolé pourtant j'en boirais bien un verre, même deux !

-Moi j'en ai, si tu veux je peux aller en chercher.

-Non pas la peine, de toute façon je ne peux pas en boire.

-Oui je sais !

-Rokiho t'a parlé ?

-Non, mais ton odeur a changée, je dirais depuis un mois et demi deux mois, que vas-tu faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire, le garder bien sûr !

-Je suppose que Severus n'est pas au courant ?

-Non il ne l'est pas et ne le sera pas.

-Je ne dirais rien tu peux être tranquille, lui assura le lycan. Alors il paraît que demain soir nous sortons tous les cinq à Londres ?

-Oui, ça nous fera du bien de sortir un peu de cet endroit.

-Tu dois t'allonger, Harry, et essaye de dormir, je reste près de toi. Je vais juste transformer ce fauteuil en lit confortable.

Le jeune homme sourit et se leva pour aller se coucher dans sa chambre, avant il serra son ami dans ses bras.

-Tout se passera bien, Harry, nous sommes là, un jour où l'autre Severus ouvrira les yeux.

-Et ce jour-là il sera trop tard, Remus !

-Peut-être, mais laisse lui une chance.

-Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, je dois d'abord remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, il m'a fait trop de mal.

Dans le même temps dans les cachots, un homme sous la douche se lavait avec difficulté. Son visage tuméfié et ses côtes douloureuses le faisait siffler de souffrance. Il enfila un peignoir et s'allongea sur son lit après avoir pris une potion antidouleur. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'ils viennent tous les deux lui remettre les idées en place, pensa l'homme. Mais quoi ?

Harry lui manquait, son corps lui manquait, sa fraîcheur sa confiance et par-dessus tout son amour lui manquait aussi.

Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas fait le deuil d'Adam il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il faudra qu'il demande à Remus de l'aider, comment oublier quelqu'un comme Adam ? comment oublier toutes ces années de bonheur entre ses bras, ses rires ses baisers ? Il devait pourtant le faire car il faisait souffrir une autre personne et ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Demain, oui demain il parlera à Remus.

Rokiho partit à la cabane dans la forêt interdite. Il devait passer prendre ses affaires et transplaner à Londres où il devait rencontrer son espion. Il savait que sa couverture avait été découverte par Voldemort, heureusement qu'il avait un allié dans la place et cela l'arrangeait bien.

Remus était occupé avec Harry ainsi il ne se fera pas de souci. L'elfe entra dans la maisonnette et entendit du bruit provenir de la chambre de Ghanos. Les sons étouffés et les gémissements ne laissèrent aucune place à l'imagination. Draco et son vampire passaient une soirée très chaude et n'avaient pas voulu rester au château pour ça. Rokiho se dépêcha de ramasser ce dont il avait besoin et s'apprêtait à partir quand une ombre lui barra le passage.

-Tu pars à Londres ? lui demanda le vampire à moitié dénudé, encore.

-Oui, j'ai besoin de renseignements pour la prochaine mission de Harry, c'est en sachant ce qu'il l'attend qu'il peut se préparer au mieux.

-Rokiho….. ne te laisse pas avoir par Jack !

-Tu sais bien ce qu'il en est.

Ghanos se tenait à l'entrée de la porte et allait répliquer vertement à son ami quand il sentit deux mains glisser sur son torse et un corps se presser contre le sien.

-Draco a besoin de toi, mon ami !

Rokiho ramassa son sac et ouvrit la porte, avant de partir il se retourna et regarda les deux hommes. Ceux-ci s'embrassaient amoureusement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Là d'un seul coup l'elfe eut une pensée amoureuse pour son loup.

-Pas dans mon lit ! cria l'homme avant de refermer la porte sur les deux exhibitionnistes.

Ghanos se retourna vers Draco en souriant, celui-ci ne portait qu'un pantalon enfilé à la hâte. Le vampire serra le blond contre lui et lui mordilla le cou, faisant naître des frissons d'extases sur la peau de son jeune amant.

Ses canines s'allongèrent mais ne le mordirent pas. Draco n'était pas encore son calice, pourtant en sentant les dents de Ghanos sur son cou le blond eut une brusque flambée de désir. Son pantalon devint de plus en plus étroit, le vampire s'en rendit compte et passa sa main sur la bosse douloureuse. Draco se tordit et entreprit de déboutonner son propre pantalon. Il voulait sortir son érection qui demandait l'attention de Ghanos.

Le prince les déshabilla tous les deux puis attrapa son amant par les fesses et le plaqua contre le mur. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas, leurs langues se caressaient indécemment et c'était merveilleux de sensation.

Draco glissa et s'empala sur le sexe de Ghanos. La douleur mélangé au plaisir fut intense. Il faut dire que le vampire avait un membre très conséquent. Le prince, d'un geste de hanche, le pénétra entièrement, le blond se crispa et ne bougea plus. Son amant l'embrassa sur le corps et lui mordilla les tétons, le plaisir revint en force, plus ravageur que jamais.

Ghanos entama un va-et-vient très puissant, le blond rejeta la tête en arrière. C'était si…parfait, si torride, si fort, si sauvage. Les coups de hanches s'enchaînaient, plus vite, plus fort, plus profond. Dans un cri les deux hommes se libérèrent ensemble. Draco sentit la semence de Ghanos l'envahir, c'était si bon.

Qui a dit que l'amour entre deux hommes était sans plaisir ?

Ghanos reprit son souffle tout en tenant son amant dans ses bras.

-Et si on continuait dans mon lit, amour, la nuit n'est pas finie.

le blond acquiesça en rigolant.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Vers dix heures Harry se réveilla et alla se doucher sans faire de bruit. Remus dormait encore. Une demi-heure plus tard il commanda le petit déjeuner à un elfe de maison et au passage prit une potion contre les crampes d'estomac. Juste au moment où Remus se réveillait l'elfe apportait un plateau plein à craquer de nourriture.

En voyant cela Harry eut une violente nausée qui l'obligea à courir vers la salle de bain. Peu après le jeune homme se releva de la cuvette et s'assit sur le rebord de la grande baignoire en soufflant de lassitude.

-Ca va mieux, Harry ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, surtout pas Remus !

-T'inquiète, j'ai tout renvoyé à la cuisine, je t'ai juste laissé une pomme au cas où, tu veux te rallonger un peu ?

-Oui, je suis fatigué.

-Repose-toi aujourd'hui, n'oublie pas que ce soir on sort, je vais me doucher dans mes appartements et je reviens te passer de la crème sur tes blessures.

-D'accord je t'attends, je ferme juste les yeux quelques secondes, Rem.

Le loup-garou rentra chez lui et trouva Severus qui l'attendait de pied ferme devant sa porte.

-Bonjour, Severus.

-Oui, bonjour Remus, j'aimerai te parler si tu as le temps !

-Dépêche-toi alors, là je dois retourner près de Harry dans disons dix minutes.

-Il ne va pas bien ? s'alarma Snape qui laissa échapper son angoisse malgré lui.

-Ne fais pas semblant de te préoccuper de lui, tu nous as assez dit qu'il ne t'était rien !

-Remus je …j'ai menti j'ai des sentiments pour Harry !

-Je le sais Severus, je le sais depuis longtemps déjà.

-Je n'arrive pas à oublier Adam, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec un psychomage pour faire mon deuil et repartir sur de bonnes bases avec Harry.

-Es-tu sûr de toi, de le vouloir vraiment ?

-Je l'aime j'en suis sûr, il me manque, avoua l'homme aux robes noires. Je sais que j'ai été odieux avec lui et qu'il ne veut plus me voir mais je vais tout faire pour regagner sa confiance.

-Severus, vas-y doucement, ne le brusque pas, il est fragile en ce moment. Sois patient mon ami, finit Remus avant d'apercevoir les ecchymoses sur les pommettes de l'espion. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ?

-Oh rien, rien du tout, une simple remise à niveau.

-D'accord à ta guise, en attendant je vais me doucher et ensuite il faut que j'aille soigner les blessures de mon louveteau.

-Ouais j'y vais aussi, j'ai des cours à donner à une bande de cornichons décérébrés.

Après que le maître des potions soit parti, Rokiho sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Remus sous la douche. Le loup-garou tressaillit quand deux mains lui caressèrent le dos et qu'un elfe coquin lui embrassa la nuque. Remus se retourna et prit son amant dans ses bras puis sa bouche dans un baiser passionné, ses mains descendirent sur le corps de Rokiho qui gémit de plaisir.

Ce soir le loup voulait dominer et il aimait ça. L'elfe se plaqua face contre le mur, le sexe douloureux à force d'être tendu. Remus se colla à lui et le pénétra lentement en soufflant dans le cou de son amant. Le plaisir était intense et un va-et-vient très viril fit perdre pied à Rokiho qui siffla de désir, Remus lui agrippa les hanches et le besogna rudement tandis que l'eau de la douche coulait sur les corps brûlants.

Les respirations se firent difficiles, l'elfe était au bord du plaisir. Il posa une main sur sa virilité et se caressa, encore quelques coups de rein de son amant et ils vinrent tous les deux en même temps dans une osmose totale.

Après une dernière étreinte et s'être séché et habillé, Remus partit soigner Harry. Vers midi le jeune homme décida d'aller à la salle à manger pour se nourrir ou du moins essayer pour le bébé. Il s'assit en bout de table, remplit son assiette mécaniquement et tout en mangeant lentement regarda vers la table des professeurs. Surpris il sursauta quand il aperçut le visage tuméfié du maître des potions. Qui lui avait fait cela ? et pourquoi ?

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et repensa à Ghanos et Rokiho qui avaient les doigts blessés. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net mais si vraiment c'était eux qui avaient agi ainsi il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Quand même il n'avait jamais demandé un tel geste !

Harry reposa sa fourchette, il n'avait plus faim là. Il se leva et prit la direction du bureau du professeur de potions puis attendit patiemment à la porte que l'homme arrive, ce qu'il fit peu après.

-Entre, Harry, c'est ouvert !

Le jeune homme entra, incertain. L'homme le suivit et ferma la porte.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? s'enquit-il sans animosité, seulement des regrets de lui avoir fait mal.

-Euh, j'ai vu les traces de coups sur ton visage, je veux savoir si c'est à cause de moi, Severus. Si c'est le cas je suis désolé je n'ai jamais demandé ça.

-Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, tu as tout simplement des amis qui veillent sur toi, admit Snape. Ne leur en veut pas ils ont leurs raisons.

-Qu'ils aient tort ou raison ils n'auraient pas dû faire cela, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils le feraient, Sev, pardonnes-leurs s'il te plaît.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, oublie ça. Remus m'a demandé des potions contre les crampes je te les porterai demain, peut-être que tu ne manges pas assez ?

-Peut-être, oui.

-Est-ce que tu dois repartir bientôt ?

-Non, cette semaine je me repose, ensuite Dumbledore doit me voir pour une mission spéciale et ensuite je mettrais ma prochaine sortie au point avec Rokiho, pour l'instant il me manque pas mal de renseignements donc cela ne sera pas avant Noël. Bon je te laisse nous nous verrons demain.

Le jeune homme sortit des cachots et repartit dans sa chambre à pas lents, il était interloqué. La rencontre entre Severus et lui s'était bien passée. Pas de hurlements, pas de piques venimeuses et aucun sarcasme, il préférait ça, au moins ils ne s'étaient pas criés dessus, et puis il l'aimait toujours quoiqu'il en dise. Severus était dans son cœur et il y restera pour longtemps, c'est pour cela qu'il lui pardonnait tout, même le pire et paradoxalement c'était pour ça aussi que ce soir il sortait avec ses amis.

Vingt-deux heures. Harry était prêt. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion un jean noir et une chemise blanche, il avait même essayé de coiffer ses cheveux qui se firent une joie de revenir à leur place initiale, tant pis, s'amusa-t-il. Il enfile ensuite une cape chaude juste au moment où il entendit frapper à la porte. C'était Ghanos et Draco qui venaient le chercher, ils devaient tous transplaner depuis le portail de Poudlard.

Dans un crac sonore les cinq hommes disparurent et réapparurent près de la boîte de nuit sorcière.

Le bruit était assourdissant. Les cinq hommes repérèrent une table de libre, il était encore tôt. Harry enleva sa cape et les autres en firent autant. Il faisait très chaud dans la salle. Ils se faufilèrent tous à l'endroit de libre et s'assirent, bienheureux. Remus commanda une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et une bouteille de bièraubeurre pour Harry qu'un serveur s'empressa de ramener accompagné de cinq verres. Au moment de payer l'homme refusa, un client l'avait déjà fait.

-Qui ? S'enquit le lycan.

-L'homme au comptoir, pour votre ami.

Le serveur désigna Harry, tous se retournèrent vers le comptoir, Harry le premier. Il aperçut un homme qui le salua en levant son verre. L'homme était très beau, la trentaine, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, les cheveux longs attachés dans le dos. L'inconnu se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe d'amis, arrivé devant Harry il tendit la main et l'invita à danser avec un sourire engageant mais néanmoins très doux.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant puis accepta, après tout il était venu pour s'amuser, se morigéna-t-il en voyant Remus lui faire signe de se lever.

Il se leva donc et prit la main de l'homme qui l'entraîna sur la piste de danse sans perdre de temps. La musique était entraînante et Harry s'amusa comme un fou avec son cavalier qui avait l'air très bien. Après la quatrième danse le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir et finit son verre de bièraubeurre, ravi de sa soirée.

Rokiho et Remus étaient sur la piste à leur tour, la salle était remplie de monde. Ghanos et Draco s'embrassaient face à Harry et cela le fit sourire. L'ami de Harry revint vers lui avec d'autres boissons qu'il posa sur la table, puis il souleva le petit brun, prit sa place sur la chaise et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux une jambe de chaque côté, face à lui.

Chaque geste de l'homme était doux, aussi quand il attrapa la nuque de Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes le jeune Gryffondor répondit de suite au baiser. Et quand leurs langues se caressèrent il gémit honteusement de plaisir.

Par Merlin ! il embrassait divinement bien, pas aussi bien que Sev évidemment, personne ne pouvait égaler le maître des potions, mais bon n'empêche qu'il sentait son pantalon devenir étroit, il faut dire que cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour.

Remus revint et demanda à Harry de le suivre un peu plus loin pour que l'inconnu n'entende pas ses paroles.

-Allons-y pour le sermon ! râla le jeune homme.

-Comment le trouves-tu ton ami ? demanda le loup avec un air innocent.

-Il me plaît c'est tout, pourquoi cette question ?

-Il veut aller plus loin avec toi, Harry.

-Peut-être et alors !

-Alors rien, tu as le droit de t'amuser, n'oublie pas de rentrer à Poudlard avant midi sinon Dumbledore va s'apercevoir de ton absence.

-Tu nous raconteras ? demanda Rokiho qui venait de les rejoindre comme un impossible curieux.

-Ben non, tu ne sauras rien, espèce de pervers.

Les trois hommes repartirent s'asseoir en rigolant et Harry retourna sur les genoux de son ami qui le tint délicatement par la taille.

-Et si on retournait danser ? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

A trois heures du matin ils disparurent tous les deux dans un petit appartement où Harry passa une nuit pleine de plaisir, de gémissements, de caresses et de libérations. Les deux hommes s'endormirent, épuisés.

Midi, le jeune Gryffondor était à table loin des autres comme d'habitude. Remus et Rokiho lui faisaient des signes de la main, taquins. Après avoir bien déjeuné il retourna dans sa chambre faire une sieste, il avait une semaine de repos et il comptait bien en profiter. De plus ce soir il repartait danser.

Trois jours se déroulèrent ainsi. Rentrer à midi, déjeuner dans la grande salle, une sieste l'après-midi, danser le soir et un amant différant chaque nuit. Amant qu'il dominait, il ne voulait pas qu'on prenne son corps, seul un homme avait ce droit. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui manquait atrocement. Il le croisait parfois dans les couloirs et ça lui faisait mal de penser que dans un sens il le trompait.

Son cœur battait plus vite quand il l'apercevait et il se sentait vraiment mal par apport à ça, aussi le quatrième soir il décida de ne plus sortir, il pensait trop à Severus et ça le minait de l'intérieur. Il s'était étourdi dans les sorties et décidément cela n'avait servi à rien sauf à raviver sa peine.

Le jeune homme assagi s'assit dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il faisait très froid aujourd'hui et vraiment il n'était pas en forme. Sans savoir pourquoi Harry pleura à gros sanglot. l'homme qu'il aimait le détestait et il ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Comment agir pour que Severus le voie autrement que comme un sale morveux ? comment le faire changer d'avis pour qu'il l'accepte enfin dans sa vie ?

Le petit brun ramena ses jambes sous lui et s'endormit, les joues baignées de larmes. Dans ses cachots Severus avait fini la potion pour les crampes d'Harry et la mettait en bouteille avec application. Une fois les petites fioles bien calées dans sa poche il alla frapper à la chambre du plus jeune. Pas de réponse, tant pis, soupira-t-il déçu. Il entre malgré tout et déposa les flacons sur la table basse.

L'homme ignorait que ses potions n'étaient pas adaptées au souci du survivant et que celui-ci avait besoin de potions contre les nausées qu'il volait à l'infirmerie.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit un gros soupir. Il se retourna vivement vers le bruit et vit le jeune homme profondément endormi dans un fauteuil. Severus s'approcha doucement et le regarda. Son ange était très beau ainsi endormi et abandonné avec ses lunettes de travers. L'homme se pencha et les lui enleva, il remarqua aussitôt les larmes qui coulaient encore. A quoi pensait Harry pour être aussi triste même dans son sommeil ?

Le maître des potions se releva et fit deux pas vers la sortie quand il entendit le plus jeune prononcer son prénom.

-Severus, je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas.

L'homme se rendit compte que le Gryffondor dormait toujours et que la cause des larmes c'était lui. Il s'agenouilla près d'Harry et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. Le petit brun s'apaisa immédiatement puis ouvrit les yeux sur le maître des potions. Pour se donner une contenance le professeur se remit debout et frotta sa robe d'un revers de main.

-Tes lunettes étaient de travers alors je te les ai enlevé, expliqua-t-il. Elles sont posées sur la table basse, je t'ai aussi porté les fioles de potion, je vais te laisser tu as l'air fatigué.

Harry ne dit rien et le regarda. Il aurait aimé que l'homme le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise qu'il regrettait, que tout allait bien maintenant, mais il ne le fit pas. Pourtant Severus revint vers lui sans un mot et tendit ses bras, Harry s'y précipita et s'agrippa à sa taille, heureux et soulagé.

A partir de ce jour ils se virent plus souvent et passèrent des heures à discuter. Ils allaient ensembles à Pré-au-Lard et passaient beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque à rechercher des indices sur les horcruxes. Ils apprenaient enfin à se connaître avant d'aller plus loin. Tout doucement jour après jour ils se redécouvraient.

Le lundi soir Eliope vint voir Harry comme d'habitude. Tout ne se passait pas bien pour le bébé et les nausées ne laissaient pas le jeune homme tranquille. L'elfe guérisseur se rendit compte que Harry n'allait pas bien lui aussi, s'il continuait comme cela c'est le père et l'enfant qui allaient souffrir. Après la consultation l'elfe salua son patient et fit un petit signe à Rokiho qu'il voulait voir en dehors de la chambre.

-Eliope, s'inquiéta Rokiho, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien ne va ! L'enfant prend trop de magie à son père, celui-ci le laisse faire, voilà pourquoi il est épuisé. Harry est fatigué et moralement à bout de nerf, il faut faire quelque chose, Rokiho, sinon on va les perdre tous les deux. Pour l'enfant j'ai une idée, tu sais que chez nous il y a une magie qui maintient les bébés dans une bulle comme s'ils étaient encore dans le ventre de leur père.

-Tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

-Il le doit ! C'est pour leur survit à tous les deux, je reviens demain pour lui en parler, en attendant je prépare tout ce qu'il me faut, surveille-le bien en attendant et surtout pas d'imprudence.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Harry avait envie de vomir, une fois de plus il se leva et attrapa une potion qu'il but avec dégoût, c'était pas franchement bon ces trucs-là. En plus il ne lui en restait plus qu'une qu'il mit dans son sac au cas où il en aurait besoin. Pour demain tant pis il ira en voler dans la réserve de Severus quand il aura un moment. Pomfresh avait failli le pincer la dernière fois et il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer les raisons d'un tel geste.

Deux secondes plus tard il prenait ses affaires et rejoignait le maître des potions à la bibliothèque dans la section des livres interdits, il hâta le pas, il était déjà en retard à cause de ses vomissement qui l'avaient vidées de son énergie.

-Excuse-moi, fit-il en entrant dans la salle silencieuse, un petit imprévu, Sev.

-Ce n'est rien je viens d'arriver, et puis on a le temps demain je n'ai pas cours c'est samedi.

Le jeune homme posa son sac sur la table et partit immédiatement à la recherche de quelques livres intéressants entre les allées.

-Harry, dans ma hâte j'ai oublié l'encre dans mon bureau, je peux en prendre dans ton sac ?

Le jeune homme absorbé par sa recherche lui répondit que oui il pouvait la prendre. Après un bref instant il se redressa, paniqué. Par Merlin ! La dernière potion pour les nausées était dans son sac, si Severus la trouvait il était perdu. Harry attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas.

-Harry ?

Aie ! Il avait parlé trop vite, ce foutu Serpentard l'avait déniché.

-Oui Severus ?

- Tu es malade ? Toujours de simples crampes tu es sûr ?

Le jeune homme revint à pas lent vers le professeur qui tenait la fiole entre ses doigts. Et là Snape s'était bien aperçu qu'elle n'était pas pour les crampes dite, d'estomac, mais bel et bien pour soulager des nausées pour hommes engrossés.

-Pas spécialement, juste quelques nausées aujourd'hui, répondit le plus jeune mal à l'aise devant le regard suspicieux du maître des potions. Un truc que j'ai mangé à midi et qui ne passe pas certainement.

-Tu te fous de moi là !

-Mais non ! se défendit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

-Harry, cette potion est pour les grossesses mâles.

Le jeune homme s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et poussa un soupir de résignation. Impossible de tromper son cher et tendre qui avait l'œil à tout et qui connaissait trop bien les potions.

-D'accord, tu as raison Severus.

-Tu es enceint ?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ? fit l'homme qui déglutit péniblement.

-Ne cherche pas à compter, il est de toi et si tu veux partir ne te gêne surtout pas j'ai l'habitude, de tout façon je savais qu'aussitôt que tu le saurais tu t'enfuirais.

-J'ai toujours utilisé un sort de contraception sauf le premier jour où tu es venu dans les cachots, expliqua Snape.

-Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute ? s'indigna Harry qui ne se sentait pas responsable.

-Non, c'est de ma faute et ne t'énerve pas ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé !

-Ce n'est de la faute de personne, Sev, il est là maintenant et je ne m'énerve pas !

-Tu as décidé de le garder malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

-C'est mon enfant, il n'est pas responsable des erreurs de son père, ni des miennes d'ailleurs.

-Je ne vais pas fuir, j'aurais simplement aimé que tu m'en parles avant.

-Ah oui et quand ! Quand tu m'as insulté ou quand tu as dit que je n'étais rien pour toi, ou cette fois là dans la salle de bain ?

L'homme se leva et se plaça devant le plus jeune pendant qu'il hurlait contre lui. Il posa sa main délicatement sur le ventre d'Harry et celui-ci stoppa net en plein milieu d'une phrase, son regard fixa la grande main de Severus posée sur son ventre et il s'apaisa. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans ce geste que le jeune homme se mit à pleurer d'émotion.

-Ce n'est rien, se justifia-t-il, juste mes hormones. Cela m'arrive souvent ces jours-ci, ajouta-t-il en reniflant.

Le maître des potions le serra dans ses bras, madame Pince qui passait par là marmonna que les professeurs qui faisaient pleurer les élèves devraient être renvoyés. Severus lui jeta un regard noir mais la bibliothécaire aguerrie des manières de Snape haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Harry se calma puis sortit son mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux.

-Excuse-moi c'est passé, entre ça et les nausées ce n'est pas toujours facile.

-Si je comprends bien s'est toi qui a volé dans la réserve de l'infirmerie ces jours-ci ?

-Ben oui ! Je n'allais pas te le demander tu aurais probablement hurlé après moi comme d'habitude.

-Et il t'en reste beaucoup ?

-Non juste une fiole de quoi tenir une demi-journée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ensuite ?

-Ben te les voler pardi !

Severus soupira, ce foutu gamin ne changera jamais.

-Dés demain je t'en fais un chaudron plein, si tu as besoin d'autre chose demande-le moi et ceci est un ordre !

-Tu m'en veux pas alors ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Harry, je peux savoir qui te suit pendant ta grossesse ?

-Eliope, un elfe guérisseur.

-Tu as bien choisi, les elfes sont de formidables médicomages.

-Oui il est très efficace, je me sens à l'aise avec lui de plus c'est le cousin de Rokiho.

Les deux hommes regagnèrent les appartements de Harry en emportant quelques livres à éplucher, pas de quoi pavoiser mais bon ils y trouveront peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

Un bruit contre la vitre interrompit le Gryffondor et le Serpentard dans leur discussion. Une chouette attendait à la fenêtre. Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir à l'animal qui entra aussitôt et qui se posa sur le perchoir avant de tendre sa patte, attendant que le jeune homme y prenne le parchemin. La chouette picora quelques graines et ressortit du salon sans attendre de réponse.

-Albus veut me voir, nous avions rendez-vous il y a quinze jours mais ses obligations l'en n'avaient empêchées, il demande à ce que tu sois présent, Severus.

-Comment diable sait-il que je suis ici ? A croire qu'il voit à travers les murs.

-Ne dis pas ça ce serait l'horreur ! s'exclama Harry.

Les deux hommes se rendirent sans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard et Snape frappa à la porte.

-Entrez messieurs, entrez et prenez un siège.

L'homme à la barbe blanche, les doigts croisés sur le bureau, attendit qu'ils soient assis.

-Harry, si tu te souviens tu m'as apporté un petit livre à la reliure verte que je t'ai rendu depuis. Il y avait un passage extrêmement intéressant que j'ai étudié. Quelques recherches m'ont été utiles pour compléter ceci.

L'homme les regarda tous les deux.

-Albus, on n'a pas toute la nuit, rouspéta le maître des potions en soupirant d'exaspération.

-Oui oui bon, j'ai trouvé le moyen de sortir Sirius Black de l'arcade d'où il est tombé.

-Vrai ! Vous savez comment le faire sortir de là ? vous êtes sûr professeur ? s'enthousiasma le survivant en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Ben voyons, manquait plus que lui, râla Severus.

-Arrête donc de rouspéter, mon cher ami ! Et oui Harry, je suis sûr de moi. J'ai besoin de personnes discrètes pour aller au ministère, j'ai d'ailleurs demandé à tes amis de venir ici. Ils ne devraient plus tarder d'ailleurs.

Rokiho, Remus et Ghanos entrèrent dans le bureau quelques minutes plus tard, ils avisèrent Severus et Harry et se posèrent des questions.

-Prenez place, messieurs !

Une fois tout ce petit monde assis, le professeur Dumbledore expliqua qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de sortir Sirius Black de derrière le voile. Remus pâlit considérablement.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on va le revoir vivant ?

-Oui c'est ce qu'il veut dire, le loup, bougonna Severus.

-Très bien ! Voilà messieurs, j'ai besoin de vous. Pour cela nous devons êtres six, chacun devra dire une incantation, si vous n'avez pas d'objections nous irons au ministère demain soir. Nous partirons depuis la cheminée de mon bureau. Lucius nous attendra là-bas et avec son appui nous irons plus facilement à la salle de l'arcade. Les portes seront déverrouillées et on ne détectera pas notre magie. Des questions ?

-Dans quel état sera-t-il ? demanda Severus.

-Je ne sais pas mais probablement très affaibli, pour demain prend quelques potions, Severus. Rokiho le soignera sur place si vraiment c'est nécessaire. Harry tu prendras une couverture aussi bien pour le tenir au chaud que pour le cacher jusqu'à Poudlard, personne en dehors de nous huit, je compte Draco évidemment, ne doit le voir. Bien, s'il n'y a plus de question à demain soir vingt-et-une heures précise ici dans ce bureau.

Tout à leurs pensées chacun regagna sa chambre. Harry était super heureux, son parrain allait revenir parmi eux et ça c'était une nouvelle formidable. Comment allait réagir le maître des potions ? Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Bah, il verra ça demain pour l'instant il était fatigué et ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Le jour suivant à midi le jeune homme fut réveillé par un bruit à sa porte. La personne entra juste au moment où Harry sortait de son lit et courait vers la salle de bain, l'homme le suivit. Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas envie qu'on le voit dans cet état, il voulut renvoyer l'intrus, mais la main sur sa bouche il se pencha sur la cuvette.

Par Merlin ! Dire qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si c'avait été le cas ?

La personne retint ses cheveux en arrière et posa une main fraîche sur son front, quand la nausée fut passé l'homme le soutint pour retourner l'allonger, c'est là que Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Severus et que celui-ci avait l'air inquiet. Celui-ci lui fit boire une potion qui calma aussitôt les spasmes douloureux, puis le maître des potions le recouvrit.

-Merci Sev.

-Rendors-toi, je reviendrais après les cours voir si tu vas bien. Je t'ai amené d'autres fioles prends-en une dans une heure si cela ne passe pas. Je peux te laisser seul ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas ça va déjà mieux.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi Severus retourna voir Harry en pensant qu'il dormait encore, en fait celui-ci était debout devant la cheminée, la mine défaite et les cheveux ébouriffés, simplement vêtu d'un jean et les pieds nus. Il est magnifique, pensa l'homme sincère.

Rokiho était passé voir le survivant une heure plus tôt et lui avait ordonné de rester là, que lui et les autres seraient suffisants pour aider son parrain à sortir du voile. Devant la colère de Harry l'elfe n'osa insister de peur de l'affaiblir plus encore et le quitta inquiet.

-Tu vas prendre froid ainsi les pieds nus, Harry.

Le professeur fit apparaître un tapis épais sous les pieds du jeune homme quand il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas envie de bouger de sa place.

-Tu as mangé au moins ?

-Pas faim.

-Il y a bien quelques choses qui te ferait plaisir, dis-moi j'irai le chercher.

-J'ai envie de glace à la noix de coco avec un coulis de fraise et du beurre de cacahuète.

-Hein ! En même temps.

-Oui, et tu as dit que tu irais, Sev !

-J'y vais attend-moi là je reviens tout de suite.

Cinq minutes plus tard après avoir fait un tour dans les cuisines de Poudlard l'homme revint avec un grand pot de glace, un bocal de coulis de fraise et du beurre de cacahuète. Harry se jeta sur la nourriture, il ouvrit le bocal de coulis avec fébrilité en arrosa sa glace puis il mit quelques cuillerées de pâte dedans qu'il mélangea avec vigueur avant de manger avec gourmandise.

-C'est infect Harry !

-Non c'est délicieux tu veux goûter ?

-Oh non surtout pas !

Les deux hommes revinrent s'asseoir devant la cheminée, au bout d'une heure Harry s'endormit le pot de glace encore dans les mains. Severus le lui retira, prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le porta dans son lit, le recouvrit puis il ressortit de la chambre. Les cours allaient reprendre bientôt.

Vingt-et-une heures, tout le monde était dans le bureau du directeur de l'école. Le vieil homme leur tendit à tous un parchemin avec écrit dessus la phrase qu'ils devaient prononcer. Deux par deux ils entrèrent dans la grande cheminée, lancèrent la poudre verte et prononcèrent. « Le ministère »

Quand tous les hommes arrivèrent à destination ils suivirent Lucius à travers les couloirs en faisant le moins de bruit possible. D'un alohomora le blond ouvrit la porte où se trouvait l'arcade maudite et la referma d'un puissant sort. Harry déposa une couverture sur la chaise à côté de Lucius et rejoignit ses amis qui s'étaient déjà placés autour de l'arche.

-Prenez-vous la main, messieurs, faites venir votre magie et faites-la circuler de main en main, quand j'aurai prononcé la première phrase de l'incantation le suivant continuera et ainsi de suite. Le voile devrait s'ouvrir, ajouta le vieil homme. Surtout gardez bien les mains unies.

Chacun ferma les yeux et se concentra, la magie afflua au bout d'un certain temps, mais pas assez.

-Plus fort, messieurs, vous pouvez faire mieux que cela, Harry montre ta puissance, ordonna le vieil homme.

Le jeune homme obéit et un formidable flux vert et rouge se déploya et envahit la pièce toute entière. Lucius se sentit projeter en arrière, heureusement qu'il était adossé contre le mur. Un vent violent se leva et ronfla, ce qui n'inquiéta personne.

Dumbledore commença l'incantation suivit de tous les autres. Dans un craquement l'arche s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une main tendue vers eux.

-Lucius, vite !

L'homme se précipita et attrapa la main tendue, Il l'a tira vers lui et agrippa l'homme qui apparut complètement nu dans ses bras. D'un accio il fit venir la couverture et la posa sur le rescapé.

-Harry, hurla Severus, arrête c'est fini.

Peu à peu le vent faibli, le calme revint dans la pièce, tous étaient inquiets. Le jeune homme ouvrit alors les yeux et retint un rire, tous étaient décoiffés et débraillés au possible. Puis il avisa son parrain dans les bras de Lucius et se précipita vers lui mais sa vue se brouilla et il tomba dans le néant. Il entendit juste Severus l'appeler puis plus rien.

-Nous devons partir d'ici, dit le blond, Remus tu prends Black et toi Severus tu t'occupes d'Harry.

Lucius ouvrit la porte, jeta un œil aux alentours puis quand il fut sûr que personne ne se promenait dans les environs ils repartirent vers les cheminées et rentrèrent à Poudlard.

-Je m'occupe d'Harry, dit Ghanos à Severus en se plaçant devant lui.

-Non c'est à moi de le faire ! rétorqua l'homme impérieux.

Remus regarda son ami d'un air suspicieux.

-Pourquoi toi, Severus ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs vous le savez tous, c'est à moi de prendre soin de lui maintenant.

Personne n'ajouta rien, le maître des potions avait raison, c'était à lui de s'occuper de son compagnon.

Remus emmena Sirius dans ses appartements suivi de Rokiho. Il le déposa sur le lit sans quitter son souffle difficile. L'animagus respirait lentement, trop lentement. Il était très maigre mais en vie malgré tout. Remus lui serra la main très fort comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il était là près de lui. Rokiho en profita pour l'examiner attentivement.

-Il va bien, Remus, sa magie va le régénérer, quand il se réveillera quelques bons repas une bonne douche et il sera comme neuf.

-Je vais rester près de lui cette nuit, Rokiho.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça alors j'ai préparé deux lits d'appoints dans le salon, et nous laisserons la porte de la chambre ouverte pour l'entendre si quelque chose ne va pas ou s'il se réveille.

Remus regarda son elfe et s'approcha de lui.

-Merci mon amour !

Elfe le prit dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-De rien, chéri, tout le plaisir est pour moi tu peux me croire.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Dans les cachots Severus s'endormit en tenant contre lui son petit Gryffondor. Pendant ce temps Albus discutait avec Lucius et Ghanos dans son bureau. Voldemort en apprenant le changement de position du clan des vampires, avait enlevé et empoisonné trois guerriers vampiriques dont il avait renvoyé les cadavres auprès de Ghalius. Celui-ci était fou de colère.

-Vous devez y retourner, Lucius, je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, auquel cas Ghanos vous accompagnera pour vous aider.

-Bien sûr, mais j'emmène Draco avec moi, pas question de le laisser seul ici ! répondit Ghanos qui n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son amant seul au milieu des sorciers.

-Bien, dites à Draco de se préparer, souffla Albus. Ghanos vous fera transplaner, Lucius….

-Pas besoin je connais la route.

-Allez-y, dit le vieil homme, et donnez-moi de vos nouvelles, j'avertis immédiatement le roi Ghalius de votre arrivée.

Les trois hommes partirent et quand ils arrivèrent sur place ils virent que c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive et la garde avait été renforcée. Ghalius vint au devant de son fils et le serra dans ses bras puis salua chaleureusement Draco et Lucius.

-Allons dans mon bureau nous y serons mieux pour bavarder, les invita-t-il, soulagé de leur venue.

Une fois la porte fermée, la discussion s'engagea jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ies hommes décidèrent de passer à l'attaque la nuit suivante. Tout avait été mis au point avec Lucius, Ghanos et le roi.

-Messieurs, à demain ou plutôt à ce soir ! dit le chef du clan.

Tout le monde rejoignit sa chambre, Lucius entra dans la sienne et décida de prendre une bonne douche avant de se coucher, puis il se glissa, nu, entre les draps de soie pour prendre quelques heures de sommeil, au moins jusqu'à midi, espéra-t-il.

Midi moins vingt, Ghalanéa apprit que son frère était revenu au palais accompagné de Draco et de Lucius. Heureuse et nerveuse elle se précipita vers la chambre de l'homme blond plus âgé. La jeune femme entra sans faire de bruit et le trouva endormi sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller, ses longs cheveux éparpillés.

Par le sang qu'il est beau ! pensa-t-elle en soupirant doucement.

Taquine elle s'approcha du lit, attrapa un morceau du drap et le tira doucement vers elle. Un bout d'épaule puis le dos apparurent, la vampire continua quand elle vit que le Serpentard ne se réveillait toujours pas, à moins qu'il ne fasse semblant, rigola-t-elle. Le bas du dos puis les fesses étaient maintenant dénudés, l'homme siffla et dans un mouvement se retourna vers la jeune femme. Subjugué Ghalanéa le regarda tout à son aise. L'envie de caresser ce corps la dévora et la brûla.

Elle avança encore un peu plus près de l'homme séduisant qui la regardait puis elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et promena ses doigts sur le torse du blond, délicatement. Le corps de celui-ci réagit immédiatement pourtant la princesse continua de le caresser et descendit sa main beaucoup plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne de fer lui attrape le poignet. Elle poussa un cri sous la surprise et plongea son regard dans celui orageux de l'homme.

-Vous pensez faire quoi, petite peste ? Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil.

L'homme ramena lentement le drap sur lui, son érection bien visible sous le tissu.

-Je suis venue vous réveiller, il est déjà midi, plaida la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aller réveiller votre frère plutôt ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas seul dans son lit, et que cette personne doit être en train de le réveiller avec des arguments tout à fait au goût de Ghanos.

-Goût que je n'ai pas, je préfère et de loin les formes féminines, avoua l'aristocrate. D'ailleurs en parlant de forme les vôtres sont parfaites, vous l'ai-je déjà dit ? souffla le blond, séduit.

La princesse voulut se dégager de la poigne de Lucius mais ce fut peine perdue, l'homme la tira brusquement vers lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu, Ghalanéa, tu risquerais de te brûler les ailes, lui murmura Lucius.

D'un mouvement de rein puissant le blond coinça la jeune femme sous lui et lui caressa les hanches d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il lui tenait toujours les poignets. Sa langue explora le cou de Ghalanéa, remonta sur le visage et lécha ses lèvres avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Le baiser n'était pas tendre, Lucius avait le feu dans les reins et un désir urgent à assouvir.

Le corps de l'homme ondula fermement sur la jeune femme en écartant ses jambes et celle-ci paniqua un peu. Ça allait trop vite pour elle. Lucius lui faisait peur, son étreinte était trop passionnelle, trop brutale. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi et sentir le désir du blond contre elle la faisait se débattre plus fermement. De sa main libre elle le griffa à la joue. Lucius la lâcha et se leva du lit dans une fureur que d'aucun n'aurait aimé voir.

-Sortez de cette chambre et n'y revenez plus, vos jeux ne m'amusent plus et les gamineries pas davantage. Il était inutile de me provoquer si c'était pour vous amuser de moi !

La jeune femme partit en courant dans sa chambre et s'effondra en pleurant sur son lit. Le blond partit à la douche. De l'eau froide voilà ce qui lui fallait après que cette fille l'ait chauffée pour rien. Après s'être habillé il soigna et referma les traces d'ongles sur sa peau. Il n'apparut plus que trois fines lignes rouges qui devraient passer inaperçues.

A la salle à manger Draco et Ghanos discutaient des dispositions de ce soir. Les deux hommes le saluèrent.

-Père, qu'avez-vous à la joue ? demanda Draco qui aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de poser une telle question.

-Rien qui ne te regarde Draco !

-A mon avis c'est une fille, rétorqua Ghanos en ricanant.

Lucius ne répondit pas et se servit à manger, le regard sombre. Draco regarda son amant et lui demanda muettement s'il savait ce qui se passait. L'autre haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas, tout ce qu'il voyait c'est que le père de Draco était furieux.

Le roi entra à ce moment dans la salle à manger et salua ses invités.

-Eh bien Lucius, mon ami, je vois que vous avez rencontré une tigresse !

-Oui, une sacrée tigresse que je vais m'empresser de dompter, affirma le blond certain que le roi parlait bien de sa fille.

- Soyez prudent, Lucius, elle peut mordre aussi.

-J'espère bien !

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques le blond se leva de table et s'en alla.

-Père ? demanda Ghanos, incertain, vous parliez de …..

-Ghalanéa, oui, elle a jouée elle a perdue, maintenant c'est au tour de Lucius de jouer !

-Vous voulez dire que père va chercher à faire des blagues ? Alors là je ne crois pas que ce soit possible !

-Pas des blagues, amour, il y a des jeux beaucoup plus amusants.

-Oh ! Et de quel genre ?

Le vampire se pencha vers son amant et lui souffla quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Du genre que nous faisons à deux dans un lit, mon amour, comme ce matin.

Le jeune Serpentard sourit perfidement.

-Tu veux dire que Ghalanéa et père, qu'ils…..

-En effet Draco, dit le roi, c'est-ce que Ghanos veut dire et c'est aussi ce que je crois.

-Oh et bien c'est… inattendue venant de la part de mon père !

-Sûr-ce, mes enfants, je vous laisse j'ai du travail, nous nous reverrons ce soir.

La nuit arriva assez vite, tout le monde était prêt pour la mission de vengeance. Ils étaient à peu près une dizaine, Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être nombreux pour cette tâche. Ghanos avait par légilimencie sur Lucius visualisé la salle où ils devaient transplaner. Dans un crac les hommes se retrouvèrent dans le château de Voldemort, tout devait se passer très vite.

Les guerriers vampiriques firent prisonnier trois mangemorts pendant que les autres tenaient en respect les adeptes du mage noir. Une fois la mission accomplie ils repartirent tous au palais de Ghalius.

-Tout a été plus rapide que prévu, dit Lucius. Tout a été beaucoup trop facile et simple. Les mangemorts ont relâchés leur vigilance.

L'homme blond regarda les mangemorts prisonniers, il ne les connaissait pas.

-Guerriers ! Menez ces hommes en cellule, ordonna le roi.

-Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux, père ?

-Les renvoyer chez Voldemort demain soir avec un message. Et je les renvoie vivants bien sûr !

-Pourquoi vivants ? Les nôtres sont revenus morts.

-Je sais, Ghanos, mais je ne veux pas d'une guerre ouverte avec le mage noir. J'ai la responsabilité d'un peuple qui compte sur moi pour le protéger.

-Et s'il continue ?

-Alors la guerre aura lieu, répondit le roi. Maintenant messieurs je vous prierais de me laisser seul, Lucius restez s'il vous plaît j'ai à vous parler !

Tout le monde sortit en silence, seul le blond se demanda ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Ghalius.

-Asseyez-vous Lucius.

L'homme prit un siège et croisa ses jambes.

-Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui, vous vous doutez bien de qui ?

-Ghalanéa ?

-J'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'elle n'est plus la même, elle reste enfermée des heures dans sa chambre, elle ne sort plus en ville et j'en passe. Je sais que cela a à voir avec vous !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que nous devrions en discuter tous les deux, soupira le blond.

-Elle est ma fille, elle n'a aucune présence féminine pour parler de ses problèmes que j'ai à cœur. Ceci restera entre nous deux Lucius.

-Très bien, si vous désirez le savoir Ghalanéa a débuté un jeu très dangereux pour elle.

-Dangereux à quel point ?

-Au point de se retrouver dans un lit avec moi !

-Oh elle a…..

-Non, à la dernière minute elle a paniqué, je l'ai faite sortir de la pièce en lui disant de ne plus y revenir si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

-Merci mon ami de ne pas avoir insisté, elle n'a jamais connu d'homme, enfin pas ainsi.

-Je ne savais pas, il faut que je lui parle, j'ai dû lui faire mal dans mes paroles et dans mes gestes, regretta aussitôt le Serpentard. Mais vu le jeu qu'elle a entamé avec moi je croyais qu'elle n'était pas novice en la matière.

-Allez discuter avec Ghalanéa et rendez-lui le sourire, elle a déjà fait son choix ainsi que Ghanos.

L'homme blond salua le roi et se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune vampire. Il entra dans le sanctuaire très facilement et sans faire de bruit. Personne ne fermait donc jamais sa porte le soir ! se fit la réflexion l'aristocrate.

La jeune femme dormait paisiblement, elle ne l'avait pas entendu pénétrer dans la pièce. Presque tout était rouge dans cette chambre, un peu trop pour Lucius qui prisait plutôt le vert. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit puis fit apparaître une magnifique rose rouge qu'il déposa délicatement sur l'oreiller avant de repartir en silence. Il lui parlera demain, elle dormait si paisiblement qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller. Elle était si belle ainsi !

Le lendemain soir le roi Ghalius fit libérer les prisonniers avec un message pour leur maître. « La prochaine fois que le clan subira une attaque, les vampires feront irruption au château du mage noir et feront un véritable carnage. La prochaine fois il n'y aura pas de pitié »

Lucius, Draco et Ghanos, devaient repartir à Poudlard, pour l'instant tout danger était écarté. L'homme blond pensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ghalius. Ghalanéa ne s'était pas montrée de la journée, elle lui avait juste envoyé un bref message par l'intermédiaire d'un hibou. « Merci pour la rose. »

Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle l'évitait, pourtant il aurait aimé lui parler, lui dire qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un de son âge, quelqu'un qui pourrait mieux la comprendre et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Les hommes transplanèrent peu après et regagnèrent l'école de magie.

-Je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est la dernière journée d'école, les vacances de Noël commencent demain. J'espère que vous aurez à cœur de travailler quand même, annonça Dumbledore dans la grande salle. Le train qui part de Pré-au-Lard démarrera à neuf heures précise alors ne soyez pas en retard, les enfants. Voilà c'est tout, bon appétit à tous.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle dans la grande salle. Severus à la table des enseignants aurait bien jeté quelques sorts cuisants et autres aux morveux bavards et bruyants, il était très agacé aujourd'hui et nullement à prendre avec des pincettes.

Harry n'était pas venu manger, il n'avait pas faim soi-disant, voilà qui était étonnant. Bon c'est vrai qu'après glace et asperge son estomac avait besoin de se refaire une santé ! Severus se demanda ce que la prochaine fois Harry demandera. Des fraises à la moutarde ? se gaussa-t-il tout seul.

L'homme se leva de table en repoussant son assiette. Le bruit l'insupportait, il n'en pouvait plus de manger dans ce vacarmes assourdissant. Il regagna ses cachots, d'ailleurs Lucius devait l'y attendre.

Près de sa porte il n'y avait pas que Lucius d'ailleurs. Draco et Ghanos étaient là, se rendit-il compte en s'approchant de ses quartiers. Le maître des potions soupira et les fit entrer d'un signe de main.

-Je suppose que cela c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, je pense que Voldemort a compris la leçon, admit Lucius.

-Severus, demanda Draco, as-tu une potion où une crème contre les tatouages douloureux ?

-Tu t'es fait tatouer ! s'exclama Lucius qui ne put s'empêcher de réagir vivement en se retournant vers son fils.

-Non, il est apparu après heu…après un.

-Je l'ai mordu pendant qu'on faisait l'amour et ce tatouage est apparu, bougonna Ghanos qui voyait son compagnon légèrement embarrassé.

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut Draco, attends !

L'homme fouilla dans son armoire et revint avec un pot de crème.

-Passes-en trois fois par jour ce sera suffisant.

-Merci Severus.

Les deux amants partirent avant que Lucius ne leur pose des questions indiscrètes. Severus n'y échappa pas, lui.

-C'est quoi ce tatouage ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas !

-Quand un vampire de lignée royale a trouvé la personne avec qui il veut partager sa vie, et étant sûr de sa décision. Un tatouage se dessine sur la personne aimée.

-Que représente ce tatouage à ton avis, Severus ?

-Alors là je ne sais pas, demande à Draco de te le dire ou à Ghanos, il a certainement le même. Et puis c'est quoi ces questions ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Non pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu crois ! se défendit le blond.

Dans la tour des griffons c'est un autre dilemme qui se profilait.

-Rokiho, cela fait deux jours qu'il dort, on devrait pas le réveiller là ?

-Laisse-le dormir, Remus, tu es trop impatient. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, regarde, il a déjà meilleure mine, non ?

-Oui, tu as raison.

L'elfe s'approcha du loup et le prit dans ses bras. D'une main il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Le baiser devint vite passionné, les chemises se déboutonnèrent et les mains s'effleurèrent et se caressèrent.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça ! murmura une voix éraillée qui revenait de loin.

Les deux amants se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble.

-Sirius ! cria le maraudeur. Tu es réveillé ?

Remus se jeta sur le lit et serra son ami très fort dans ses bras, empêchant Sirius de respirer.

-Remus, dit l'elfe en souriant, arrête de l'étouffer sinon on l'aura fait revenir pour rien !

-Je sais, Je sais, mais je suis si heureux qu'il soit là, c'est Harry qui va être content !

-Comment avez-vous fait pour me sortir de cet endroit ?

-Grâce à un livre qu'Harry a déniché, Dumbledore a trouvé la solution et nous y avons tous participé. On t'expliquera tout ça demain, est-ce que tu as faim ?

-Oui, je mangerai bien un petit quelque chose.

-Que dirais-tu d'une tourte à la viande et une bièraubeurre ? Je demande ça à un elfe tout de suite !

Une fois Sirius assis dans le lit en train de manger de bon appétit, celui-ci se retourna vers son ami de toujours.

-Remus ?

-Oui Siri ?

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ?

-Heu, oui, excuse-moi. Sirius voici Rokiho mon heu… c'est l'homme avec qui je vis ! Rokiho voici Sirius, un maraudeur, un ami cher à mon cœur.

-Enchanté de vous connaître, Sirius. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, que ce soit par Remus par Severus ou encore par Harry.

-Snivelus est encore à poudlard ! Il est pire que le chiendent celui-là !

-Nous parlerons de tout ça demain, Siri. Pour l'instant il faut te reposer, si tu as besoin de moi je dors à côté, dans le salon.

Rem enleva le plateau repas puis recouvrit son ami avec émotion. Il lui serra la main pour lui faire sentir qu'il était heureux qu'il soit revenu parmi eux. Rokiho prit le loup par la taille et l'emmena dans le salon.

-Demain tu auras toute la journée pour en profiter, mon amour, dit l'elfe en lui enlevant la chemise. Là j'ai une folle envie de toi.

-Moi aussi, souffla Remus quand Rokiho l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Mettez un sort de silence, cria Sirius depuis la chambre.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Rien à faire, Siri ne changera jamais.

-Nous allons mettre un sort de silence, rigola Rokiho. Ce soir j'ai envie, très envie, de toi, mon amour.

L'elfe finit de dévêtir son amant et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il l'attrapa par les fesses et avala entièrement sa virilité en grognant de satisfaction. Remus agrippa ses cheveux et amorça un léger va-et-vient, le reste se perdit dans des râles de plaisir.

Sirius se tourna et se retourna dans le lit. Il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, il y avait trop longtemps qu'il se reposait et il se sentait en pleine forme même si son corps disait le contraire. Extraordinairement il se sentait bien, il n'en revenait pas d'être encore entier et sain d'esprit après tout ce temps passé dans un endroit hostile et froid.

Là il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Remus et l'autre zigoto dans le salon ? Il sortait d'où d'abord cet elfe ? Il devra dire deux mots à Remus sur sa confiance qu'il accordait un peu trop librement. Après tout il était son ami et il pouvait se permettre de lui donner quelques conseils, non ?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Enfin les vacances de Noël ! Les couloirs étaient bruyants, les élèves couraient à droite et à gauche dans un cafouillis indescriptible. L'un avait oublié ses gants, l'autre son sac et l'autre encore son animal de compagnie. Ils criaient, riaient, se bousculaient tandis qu'Harry était tapi au fond de son lit au chaud sous ses couvertures. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger surtout qu'il savait que s'il remuait les nausées n'allaient pas tarder à se rappeler à lui.

Il ne voulait même pas faire venir la potion à lui, trop fatiguant c'est pour dire !

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte, il ne répondit pas. Trop fatiguant aussi. Severus entra quand même puis il s'approcha du lit et observa le jeune homme en plissant les yeux. D'un accio il fit venir une fiole qu'il ouvrit avant de soulever la tête du survivant pour lui en faire boire le contenu lentement.

-Ne bouge pas, l'apaisa Snape en le reposant sur l'oreiller, cela va passer dans un petit moment.

-Hum, répondit Harry, incertain que la potion calme son estomac tourmenté.

Severus attendit patiemment et dix minutes plus tard le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

-Merci Sev ! C'est un miracle crois-moi.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Oui, c'est passé. Est-ce que toutes les personnes enceintes doivent supporter cela ? C'est inhumain comme torture !

-C'est le prix à payer pour avoir un bébé, chéri.

Harry sursauta, c'était la première fois que l'homme l'appelait ainsi. Son cœur s'emballa de joie, ces mots étaient si doux à entendre.

-Veux-tu que je t'aide à te lever, où es-tu encore fatigué ?

-Fatigué.

-Alors ferme les yeux, je reste près de toi le temps que tu t'endormes.

Aussitôt que le jeune homme s'endormit, Severus alla dans les appartements de Remus. Rokiho devait y être assurément et il devait lui demander quelque chose d'important. L'homme frappa à la porte et entra. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas dans la pièce qu'un fou furieux se jeta sur lui et se mit à le frapper.

-Severus, espèce de sale individu, traître, mangemort, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Remus se précipita vers Sirius qui donnait des coups de pieds au maître des potions.

-Siri arrête ! Severus est de notre côté, lâches-le nom d'un dragon !

-Remus, ton toutou est enragé, je te suggère de le faire piquer, râla l'homme en noir en essayant de repousser le cabot.

-Sev tais-toi, t'arrange pas les choses là !

Rokiho regarda Remus se démener avec Siri dans les bras.

-Sirius écoute-moi, Severus travaille pour l'ordre, retenta le loup-garou pour apaiser les choses.

-Ce sale type !

-Le plus sale des deux ce n'est pas moi, Black ! Les puces c'est toi qui te les trimbales sur le dos !

-Je vais te le …..

-Ca suffit ! cria une voix forte.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers la porte. Harry était là et il les toisait d'un œil noir. Le jeune homme referma derrière lui doucement.

-On vous entend jusqu'au bout du château, les gronda-t-il. Severus assieds-toi s'il te plaît, et plus un mot !

L'homme obéit malgré lui, il ne voulait pas contrarier son compagnon, le père de son enfant. L'animagus le regarda d'un air narquois et sourit en voyant qu'il obtempérait sans protester.

-Ne souris pas, Sirius, vas t'asseoir également.

-Mais Harry !

-Pas de mais, fais ce que je te dis et ne fais pas ton cabot.

-Bon ça va, j'ai compris, bouda l'homme aux magnifiques yeux bleus ensorceleurs.

L'animagus alla s'asseoir près de la cheminée, loin de Severus.

-Bien, puisque vous voilà calmés vous allez m'écouter car je ne le répéterais pas deux fois ! A partir de maintenant vous allez mettre vos rancunes de côté, j'ai une bataille à continuer et si à chaque retour je dois gérer ce genre de chose je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Car croyez-moi, messieurs, je ne serais pas tendre avec vous deux !

Snape renifla peu élégamment.

-Sirius….. C'est entendu, tu vas faire un effort pour moi ?

-Pour toi, cher filleul, je ne peux rien te refuser tu le sais, et lui ?

-Severus fera ce que je lui demande, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

-Oui, dit l'homme sans se rebeller.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'animagus interloqué.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi il t'obéit ?

-Pour ne pas me contrarier pardi !

-Et pourquoi il ne veut pas te contrarier ?

-Parce que je suis enceint.

-Hein ! Quoi ! Mais qui ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais le savoir, Siri, de toute façon je suis fatigué là alors les explications attendront plus tard.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça !

-N'en profitez pas pour recommencer une fois que j'aurai tourné le dos, changea de conversation le sauveur du monde sorcier qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre une autre série de cris venant de son parrain.

-On n'a promis, dirent les deux hommes en même temps.

-Sirius, dit Harry en se jetant dans ses bras, je suis heureux que tu sois là, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Alors tu m'engueules et ensuite tu m'embrasses !

-Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer alors j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, rigola Harry.

Sirius fut ému et serra le petit brun dans ses bras.

Il les lui faut tous, pensa Rokiho un tantinet jaloux. Après Remus c'est au tour d'Harry.

Une fois le jeune homme parti se coucher, Severus demanda à l'elfe si la grande fatigue de Harry était normale.

-Non Severus, l'enfant puise trop de magie, justement Eliope doit passer, nous devons en discuter ensembles avec Harry. Il faut qu'il mange pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas anémié. Quel est son régime d'ailleurs ?

-Oh, cette semaine c'est sandwich confiture avec du poulet et des tranches d'ananas.

-Quelle horreur ! S'écria Remus.

-Là c'est rien la semaine dernière c'était….

-Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi il s'occupe de lui ? demanda Sirius en désignant Snape.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, le chien !

-C'est pas à toi que je parle, Snivelus.

-Stop ! Ça suffit vous deux, s'interposa cette fois Rokiho. Severus nous discuterons plus tard, quant à toi, Remus, dis à ton ami d'aller se coucher. Je crois que j'ai assez donné pour aujourd'hui.

Après plusieurs minutes d'effort Remus réussi à remettre Sirius dans le lit et à sortir de la chambre.

-Ouf, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas y arriver ! Souffla le loup-garou.

-Ils ont toujours été comme ça ?

-Là c'est rien je t'assure, quand Sirius commence on a du mal à l'arrêter, Severus c'est pareil.

-Dis, Rem, tu as faim ?

-Je ne vais pas à la grande salle si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je reste avec toi, un elfe nous portera un plateau.

-Tout à l'heure, mon amour, pour l'instant j'aimerai te tenir contre moi.

-Alors on a la même idée ! dit le loup.

Celui-ci s'avança vers l'elfe pour le prendre par la main et l'amener devant la cheminée. Il lança un sort sur la porte d'entrée et prit avidement la bouche de Rokiho. L'elfe ne se plaignit pas et répondit ardemment au baiser de son amant. Leurs langues se caressaient avidement et faisait monter le désir chez les deux hommes.

Rokiho ôta le bouton du pantalon du loup et passa une main adroite sous le boxer. Remus gémit, les vêtements tombèrent, les corps se rapprochèrent et ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les bouches se reprirent une fois de plus. Du coin de l'œil l'elfe vit l'animagus les espionner avec un air résigné sur le visage, la porte se referma sans bruit. Remus se retourna et posa ses mains sur la cheminée.

-Prends-moi mon amour, maintenant.

L'elfe se colla derrière lui et l'attrapa par les hanches, son gland humide caressa les fesses du loup puis il le pénétra doucement tout en lui mordillant l'épaule. Il se sentait à sa place là imbriqué dans le corps de son Remus. Il sentait les chairs du loup enserrer son membre, et par Merlin que c'était bon ! Lentement très lentement il sortit puis revint de nouveau, Remus râla et lui souffla d'aller plus vite, ce que Rokiho s'empressa de faire.

Les souffles rauques retentissaient dans la pièce, une main impatiente saisit le membre très tendu et luisant du loup et imprima le même mouvement que celui des coups de hanche. Le maraudeur rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordit les lèvres puis il posa sa main sur celle de l'elfe qui lui donnait un plaisir indescriptible.

Simultanément les deux hommes se libérèrent dans de longs jets poisseux et chauds puis l'elfe prit Remus dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avec tendresse et anxiété.

-Remus, tu ne me quitteras jamais n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, mon amour, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu penses que je vais te quitter ? Il n'en est pas question tu entends, je t'aime Rokiho !

L'elfe serra plus fort son loup, il savait qu'un jour se posera le problème Sirius Black et se jour là il sera prêt à faire toute les concessions pour garder son amant, même si pour cela il devait aussi accepter l'animagus dans leur vie. Remus ne s'était pas encore aperçu que son ami était amoureux de lui et qu'il en souffrait.

Rokiho s'engagea à parler à Sirius **. **

Eliope apparut dans la chambre de Harry deux heures plus tard. Le maître des potions était là ainsi que Rokiho. Harry était allongé plus pâle que jamais. L'elfe guérisseur le trouva fatigué et blafard, de plus il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu du poids, beaucoup trop.

-Harry, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Eliope, juste crevé et c'est rien de le dire crois-moi !

-Il faut que je te parle justement de ça, tu te fatigues trop vite et ce n'est pas normal. L'enfant prend toute ton énergie si tu continues comme cela votre vie à tous les deux sera en danger. J'ai une solution pour que cela n'arrive pas. Chez nous, les Elfes, il y a une méthode qui consiste à mettre les bébés dans une bulle pendant un mois où deux le temps que le père et l'enfant aient stabilisé leur magie. Je te rassure de suite il n'y a aucun danger pour l'enfant, j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses, Harry.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève, il est à moi !

-Je ne te force pas, simplement que tu y penses, ce sera juste pour un mois tout au plus.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Severus qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

-Severus, tu en penses quoi ?

-Si c'est pour ton bien et celui de l'enfant alors tu dois écouter ce que ton médicomage te dit, Harry.

-Pas maintenant, pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça Sev !

Le petit brun éclata en sanglot alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être tranquille ? Pourquoi il avait toujours des problèmes dans sa vie ? Est-ce que ça venait de lui, il avait vraiment la poisse là !

Eliope s'approcha de lui mais Severus le prit de vitesse et entoura de ses bras le jeune homme en larme.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour, tu vas juste y réfléchir, on ne te le prendra pas sans ton accord tu le sais, le rassura Severus. C'est toi qui décide, Harry.

-Vrai !

-Bien sûr ! s'insurgea l'elfe guérisseur. c'est toi qui décide comme vient de te le dire ton ami.

-Où se trouvera la bulle une fois qu'il sera dedans ? demanda le survivant.

-Pas ici Harry, il faudra que je le surveille constamment où je travaille. Il ne sera pas le seul, il y a déjà cinq bébés dans ce cas, lui appris Eliope. Ils sont dans mon service et ils se portent tous très bien.

-Je vais y penser alors, mais laissez-moi du temps c'est tout ce que je demande.

Trois jours plus tard Harry se remettait de sa fatigue et se réveillait en meilleure forme même si ce n'était pas le top. C'était l'après-midi et il avait faim. Il pensa immédiatement à une bonne salade avec des morceaux de fromages et des lardons. Il était seul dans sa chambre mais apparemment quelqu'un était passé car le feu dans la cheminée brûlait encore.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la douche. Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude puis il prit un gel douche à la pomme et se savonna en chantonnant. Severus qui entra à ce moment-là dans la chambre se demanda si on ne torturait pas quelqu'un. Mais non, sourit-il, Harry avait l'habitude de chanter faux sous la douche même ailleurs d'abord.

Le jeune homme ressortit revigoré dans une grande serviette de bain. Il retourna près de son lit et l'ôta pour s'habiller. Il prit un boxer blanc et l'enfila ainsi qu'un jean bleu et un t-shirt noir puis il se retourna et aperçut Severus qui le regardait avec du désir dans les yeux. Le jeune homme paniqua.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais là Sev !

-Je sais.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire !

-Et rater ça ! Tu es magnifique, Harry, même enceint tu es encore plus beau, avoua l'homme. Je suis un idiot de t'avoir quitté, j'aimerais que tu me laisses une autre chance. Tu me manques, mon amour !

-Je ne sais pas, Severus, j'ai peur que tout recommence et que tu me rejettes encore une fois.

-Non plus jamais Harry, j'ai enfin compris.

-Tu as compris que je ne serai jamais Adam. Tu sais que je ne veux pas le remplacer dans ton cœur, il fait parti de toi et de ton passé, je sais ça. Mais moi je suis ton présent, et je ne veux pas qu'un morceau de ton cœur. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Mais accepte-moi comme tu l'as accepté lui, sans aucune restriction. Es-tu prêt pour cela, Sev ? Es-tu prêt à m'aimer ?

-Je t'aime déjà mais je refusais cette option. Je croyais que je le trahissais lui, tu comprends ? Je m'aperçois maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas, je peux t'aimer toi sans l'oublier lui.

Harry s'approcha de l'homme et lui prit la main.

-Alors je suis de nouveau ton petit ami ? demanda le jeune homme presque à voix basse.

-C'est tout ce que je demande, mon amour.

Dans un grand sourire le survivant embrassa le professeur de potions. Ils étaient de nouveau ensembles et même si la vie n'allait pas leur faire de cadeau au moins Harry savait que maintenant Severus était à lui et qu'il le resterait quoiqu'il arrive.

^o^o^

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les fautes, je pense qu'il en reste alors pardon d'avance.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

-Tu sais quoi, Sev, j'ai faim ! fit un certain jeune homme au sourire enjôleur.

L'homme soupira, résigné.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir dis-moi ? Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

-J'aimerais aller à Pré-au-Lard manger une bonne salade avec de le bièraubeurre chez madame Rosmerta.

-Une salade et c'est tout ! Pas d'asperges-chocolat-noix de coco ?

-Non, une salade toute simple avec du fromage et des lardons.

-D'accord, allons-y, céda Snape.

Severus prit Harry par la main et celui-ci heureux se laissa faire bien volontiers. Ils sortaient de nouveau ensembles et le jeune homme souffla de bonheur.

Ce soir Sirius était insupportable. Remus était parti à la Cabane Hurlante sans lui. Evidemment l'autre aux oreilles pointues l'avait accompagné mais il devait l'abandonner un moment pour une chose importante, avait-il précisé.

L'animagus tournait en rond dans sa chambre en réfléchissant intensément, quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce sans se faire annoncer.

-Déjà ! Vous avez fait vite !

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, Black ?

-Vous voilà débarrassé de la corvée, n'est-ce pas ? râla Sirius en toisant l'elfe de ses yeux bleus curieux et envieux.

-N'appelez pas Remus une corvée, Black.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu et l'avez-vous laissé seul alors ?

-Nous devons parler vous et moi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi !

-De Remus justement, et vous le savez très bien contrairement à ce que vous affirmez.

Sirius se tut et attendit la suite.

-Je vais vous poser une question, Black, une seule, répondez-y avec honnêteté pour lui voulez-vous ?

-Dites toujours !

-Etes-vous amoureux de Remus ?

L'animagus baissa aussitôt le regard et s'assit dans le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva près de lui.

-Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Vous êtes ensemble il me semble !

-Répondez-moi franchement, inutile de tourner autour du pot !

-Je l'aime, oui c'est vrai, mais je ne me mettrais pas entre vous deux, soyez assuré de ça.

-Justement je veux que vous le fassiez.

-Hein ! pourquoi ? Vous êtes fou !

-Remus a des sentiments pour vous, j'en suis certain.

-Non il ne m'aime pas, je ne peux pas faire ça, et qu'adviendra-t-il de vous ?

-Moi ! Je ne le quitterai pas, jamais !

-Etes-vous en train de suggérer que je me joigne à vous deux ?

-En effet, je ne vous demande pas une réponse maintenant, réfléchissez d'abord et donnez-moi votre avis plus tard quand vous serez sûr de vous. Pour l'instant je rejoins mon loup, il a besoin de moi.

Sirius pour le coup était perdu. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu l'elfe lui proposer une relation longue durée à trois ? Il est vrai que Remus l'avait toujours attiré, il était tombé amoureux de lui pendant sa septième année. Jamais il n'avait osé l'avouer au principal intéressé, et bien sûr il en avait énormément souffert.

Le côtoyer chaque jour, le regarder rire ou étudier, l'envie de poser sa main sur sa joue ou de l'embrasser, le regarder dormir le soir et se caresser en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ou lui faire. Puis voir Rem s'abandonner dans les bras de l'autre homme lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était amoureux fou du maraudeur et que ce sentiment sera toujours ancré en lui et ce pour l'éternité. Et là l'elfe lui proposait une chance inespérée : Pouvoir assouvir son amour inaltérable pour le loup.

Sa décision était prise même s'il le regrettait plus tard. Tout d'abord faire des efforts envers l'amant de Remus et commencer par l'appeler Rokiho au lieu des petits surnoms ridicules qu'il avait trouvés.

Deux minutes plus tard on tapa cette fois à la porte et Sirius n'osa ouvrir. Personne, à part les membres de l'ordre, savait qu'il était là. La porte s'ouvrit malgré tout et Harry entra, seul. Severus Snape voulait finir de ranger sa classe, et puis voir Black très peu pour le maître des potions qui avait trouvé une excuse bidon.

-Ce n'est que moi Patmol !

-Oh ! Harry entre, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien, merci. Je reviens de Pré-au-Lard, je t'ai ramené quelques vêtements histoire que tu cesses de te promener à poil dans les appartements de Rem, ricana le Gryffondor.

-Hey, sale gosse ! Je ne me promène pas à poil !

-Si tu le dis !

-Mais je te remercie, Harry.

Le jeune homme posa ses emplettes sur la table et les sortit des sacs. Il y avait des jeans, des chemises, des boxers, enfin un peu de tout pour habiller un homme. Sirius se jeta sur les vêtements et entreprit de les essayer. Tout lui allait à la perfection aussi il décida de garder sur lui un jean bleu et une chemise blanche cintré qui tombait magnifiquement sur sa taille encore fine.

-Merci Harry d'avoir pensé à moi, c'est super !

-Je n'allais pas laisser mon parrain préféré en pyjama toute la journée quand même ! En plus tu es à tomber dans ces vêtements.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, tu vas faire des ravages, Siri.

-Et si tu me racontais un peu ta vie de maintenant ? demanda l'animagus sensible aux compliments de son filleul.

Les deux hommes discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Harry finit par s'endormir dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée et quand Sirius se leva pour remettre une bûche dans le feu, la porte s'ouvrit sur le maître des potions inquiet. Avisant le jeune homme endormi profondément, Snape s'approcha de lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Sev, murmura Harry qui avait senti la douce caresse.

Celui-ci se pencha et le souleva dans ses bras avec tendresse, un sourire orna ses lèvres quand le jeune homme l'attrapa par le cou.

-Suis fatigué.

-Je sais, tu as discuté une partie de la nuit, mais là tu as besoin de dormir mon amour.

-Moui, dans tes bras.

-Bien sûr ! où comptais-tu aller sinon ?

Harry étouffa un gloussement. Severus sortit ensuite de la pièce en souhaitant une bonne nuit au cabot. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas bougé de place. Il avait rêvé là ! Il n'avait pas vu Snivelus être gentil, ce n'était pas possible, il avait même souri. Et puis il avait bien appelé Harry, amour, non ! Non, c'était pas possible, il devait être fatigué lui aussi.

Grave ce qu'on pouvait entendre quand on était épuisé !

L'animagus se rendit dans sa chambre et s'endormit tout habillé sur le lit en se disant que les choses reviendraient à la normale après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Au matin un bruit près de la porte avertit Sirius que Remus et Rokiho revenaient de leur nuit agitée, et c'était pas trop tôt. Sirius s'était levé de bonne heure et avait prit une douche rapide avant d'enfiler un jean noir et une chemise verte. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue hier avec Rokiho. Il allait accepter l'étrange marché que l'elfe avait mis entre ses mains. Il était sûr de lui.

Après avoir vu la mort de si près il est des choses dont on faisait abstraction. Les puritains étaient bien gentils mais lui il voulait vivre pour lui et non pour les autres. Il avait gagné son droit au bonheur et son bonheur c'était Remus.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le salon et l'animagus se précipita pour aider Rokiho à soutenir Remus.

-Ca va aller, dit le loup, je suis juste crevé. Heureusement que la potion de Severus est là, elle fait des merveilles, au moins je ne suis pas blessé.

-Depuis quand Severus te fait des potions ?

-Depuis des années, Sirius.

Rokiho et Sirius installèrent Remus sur un fauteuil près du feu puis l'animagus s'accroupit à côté de lui tandis que l'elfe se chauffait les mains devant l'âtre.

-Tu vas bien, tu es sûr Rem ?

Remus plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et ce qu'il y vit le perturba. Il y avait tant de tendresse et d'inquiétude dans leurs reflets ! Est-ce qu'un ami est supposé ressentir de tels sentiments pour un autre ami ? Il connaissait Sirius depuis si longtemps, et puis là d'un seul coup devant ce regard il ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié et ça le chamboula de l'intérieur.

Ses yeux se noyèrent dans ceux du cabot, il ne répondit pas à la question mais sa main se souleva automatiquement et alla se poser sur la joue de Sirius en une tendre caresse. L'autre homme ne bougea plus, ne parla plus, il savoura tout simplement.

Rokiho les regarda silencieusement. Il savait qu'entre ces deux-là il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié, il fera avec. De toute façon Black était très séduisant, oui vraiment magnifique. Et puis comme on dit plus on est de fou….

L'elfe se rapprocha des deux hommes ce qui fit sursauter Remus qui retira vivement sa main, se sentant coupable d'un moment d'égarement. Patmol se leva et se plaça près de la cheminée, sans un mot.

-Je suis désolé mon amour !

-Ce n'est rien, Remus, soupira l'elfe. je crois que tu viens de prendre conscience de quelque chose.

-Non !

-Il ne sert à rien de te le cacher Remus, c'était en toi. Il t'aura fallu plus de temps que Sirius pour t'en rendre compte c'est tout !

Le loup-garou releva la tête et regarda l'ancien maraudeur, l'homme lui sourit timidement.

-Rokiho, murmura Remus. Tu n'es pas fâché ? je veux dire je ressens du désir pour un autre homme, tu devrais crier, hurler, être jaloux.

-Qui te dit que je ne suis pas jaloux, que je ne suis pas en colère ? Oui c'est en moi mais vois-tu je t'aime et je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Si je lui avais demandé de partir sans rien te dire il l'aurait fait pour que tu sois heureux avec moi. Tu en aurais souffert et cela je ne le veux pas, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je sois conciliant, et puis il est très sexy ton ami, tu ne trouves pas, Rem chéri ?

Le loup se leva de son siège, toute fatigue envolée, puis il prit son amant dans ses bras et fondit sur sa bouche. Le baiser se fit sauvage puis il s'adoucit, plein d'amour et de tendresse. Sirius recula mais Rokiho lui tendit la main, l'homme hésita puis l'attrapa. L'elfe le plaça sans hésitation entre Remus et lui. L'animagus attrapa son ami par les hanches et le rapprocha de son corps puis il plaça une main sur sa nuque et doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus.

Siri ferma les yeux de plaisir, il en avait envie depuis si longtemps ! les langues se rencontrèrent et le loup gémit dans la bouche de Sirius, c'était inattendu mais si bon. Le désir embrasa leurs reins, à travers les vêtements leurs virilités se touchèrent, Sirius retint un cri d'extase, c'était divin.

Rokiho ne fut pas en reste et caressa le torse de l'animagus après avoir déboutonné et enlevé sa chemise. Siri fit de même avec le maraudeur. Le loup se laissa faire bien volontiers malgré une certaine gêne puis le cabot se retourna vers l'elfe et le regarda, demandeur muet qui n'osa prendre plus d'initiatives par respect pour Rokiho. L'elfe lui ne se posa plus de question et l'embrassa tout en pressant ses fesses entre ses mains.

D'un sort informulé l'elfe les transporta dans la chambre. Remus légèrement hardi poussa Sirius sur le lit où celui-ci atterrit sur le dos, le loup le rejoignit et prit sa lèvre entre ses dents pour le mordiller puis fit descendre ses mains sur la braguette et ôta les boutons un par un. L'érection de Sirius pulsait contre son ventre, le gland suintant déjà.

Remus le sortit complètement et passa son doigt dessus. Subitement mut par un désir urgent probablement dû à la libido du loup il se leva, retira avec frénésie le pantalon et le boxer de Siri avant de faire subir le même traitement à Rokiho qui fut loin de s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Remus finit de se déshabiller également, il grimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes et se plaça sur l'animagus. Il reprit sa bouche impérieusement dans un baiser possessif pour laisser ensuite traîner sa langue sur le corps de l'homme aimé en le mordillant de temps en temps, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir.

L'elfe lubrifia son sexe tendu sur toute la longueur en se caressant, cette vision fit frémir le loup puis il le pénétra d'une seule poussée. Remus gémit sous la douleur et le plaisir de le sentir en lui, il se cambra davantage lui offrant plus de profondeur. L'elfe l'attrapa par les épaules et le tira vers lui.

Rokiho ne bougea plus et attendit.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, amour.

Sirius se mit à genoux devant le loup et se baissa pour avaler sa virilité. Remus prit appuie sur ses épaules juste au moment où l'elfe ne put plus se retenir et commença un va-et-vient très énergique. Sirius fit la même chose avec le sexe de Remus, le loup n'était plus que sensation, les coups de butoir de l'elfe le faisaient crier d'extase et dans un sursaut il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant qui lécha jusqu'à la dernière goutte de semence. Rokiho le suivit de près, se déversant dans les entrailles du loup-garou.

Les deux hommes reprirent leurs souffles et regardèrent Siri. Remus se coucha sur le dos, ses yeux fixant le cabot.

-Prends-moi, Sirius, chuchota le loup.

L'homme tendit la main vers le lubrifiant.

-Pas besoin, murmura Remus.

L'animagus se plaça devant l'intimité de son amant, son érection était douloureuse. Il avait vraiment besoin de se libérer. Il pénétra l'homme lentement puis une fois complètement inséré il s'arrêta, surpris. Des doigts curieux taquinaient ses propres fesses et les écartaient.

-Je n'irais pas plus loin, ce soir tu n'es pas prêt, rassure-toi, dit l'elfe.

L'ancien maraudeur amorça un va-et-vient tandis que Rokiho entra un doigt en lui. Une déferlante de plaisir lui embrasa les reins comme jamais. Ses coups de reins allaient de plus en plus vite, les hommes haletèrent, Remus vint en premier et se déversa sur son ventre, Sirius le suivit dans un râle libérateur. Rokiho laissa échapper le liquide opaque sur les fesses du cabot dans un son rauque, les trois hommes tombèrent pêle-mêle les uns sur les autres essayant de reprendre leur souffle puis Remus jeta un sort de nettoyage et s'allongea de nouveau avec un homme de chaque côté de lui en ramenant le drap sur eux.

-Bonne nuit, mes amours !

Sirius s'endormit épuisé et les deux autres le suivirent de près. Heureusement que c'était les vacances, ils n'étaient pas obligés de se lever de bonne heure le matin suivant.

Dix heures du matin. Harry se réveilla puis regarda Severus dormir un petit moment avant de filer sous la douche. Aujourd'hui il ne chanta pas, il n'en avait pas le cœur. Ce soir il devait partir, un horcruxe l'attendait près d'un petit village anglais.

Rokiho lui avait donné, pas plus tard qu'hier, les derniers renseignements pour sa sortie un peu spéciale. Il n'avait averti personne, il ne préférait pas. Sans un bruit il s'habilla, se chaussa et sortit de la chambre après un dernier coup d'œil vers la forme endormie. Puis il décida d'aller voir si le petit déjeuner était encore servi dans la grande salle. Il n'allait pas partir le ventre vide en plus.

A son entrée plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il y avait le directeur, Lucius, Sirius, Draco et Ghanos ainsi que McGonagall. L'animagus lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui et le jeune homme obtempéra, ravi. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait plus d'élèves à Poudlard, Albus y avait largement contribué pour laisser les hommes présents circuler librement dans le château.

-Alors filleul, bien dormi ?

-Ouais plutôt pas mal, cher parrain. Remus, Rokiho et toi aussi je suppose ? ajouta le finaud Gryffondor.

Sirius le regarda, surpris. Par Merlin ! comment avait-il fait pour savoir ? C'est à croire qu'Albus lui donnait des cours de curiosité !

-Comment ?

-Ma magie, parrain.

-Oh ! et tu désapprouves je présume ?

-Non, au contraire, cela me rend très heureux pour vous trois.

Le jeune homme se servit un grand bol de chocolat, attrapa une saucisse sur le plat et la trempa dans son bol.

-Harry, regarde ce que tu fais, tu trempes une saucisse dans ton chocolat ! s'exclama Sirius en faisant une grimace.

-Ben oui, je sais, mais c'est bon pour ce que j'ai.

-Oh et qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Draco qui n'était pas encore au courant de la nouvelle.

-J'attend un bébé.

Harry se tourna vers le vieil homme qui souriait.

- Je suppose que vous le saviez professeur ?

-Bien sûr, tout ce qui se passe dans ce château…

-Stop ! cria Sirius en levant une main, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous voyez dans ce château.

Le cabot rougit furieusement, ce qui fit ricaner Draco.

-Eh bien cousin, on a une petite gêne ?

-Tais-toi Draco, dit Lucius qui fixait Harry. Peut-on savoir qui est le père, monsieur Potter ? Si cela n'est pas indiscret.

-Le père c'est moi ! ronchonna Severus en entrant dans la salle de savoir que les autres ennuyaient son Gryffondor.

-Quoi ? hurla Sirius en se levant de table. Je vais T'avada…

-Siri assieds-toi s'il te plaît, grogna Harry. Ou dois-je dire tout haut ce que tu faisais cette nuit.

-C'est un coup bas ça, Harry !

-J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir moi, clama perfidement Severus.

-Cela m'intéresse aussi, ajouta Lucius qui ne perdait jamais une occasion d'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Messieurs ! Messieurs, ce que fait notre ami de ses nuits ne regarde que lui, pouffa le directeur de l'école. Bien je vous laisse, quelques papiers à envoyer de toute urgence, vous venez Minerva ?

Celle-ci n'avait pas dit un mot, le temps d'assimiler les informations, surtout celles-là, était bien longues pour ses chastes oreilles.

-Oh fait, Harry, toutes mes félicitations ! eut-elle juste le temps de dire avant de disparaître derrière Albus.

-Merci professeur.

-Harry, c'est quoi ce nouveau menu ?

-C'est rien, Sev, c'est qu'une saucisse !

-Dans un bol de chocolat ?

-Ben oui, il n'y a pas de glace à la fraise.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que les autres firent une grimace de dégoût.

-C'est dégueulasse, se moqua Draco. Heureusement que ça risque rien avec moi !

Ghanos manqua s'étouffer en buvant son thé. Etonné de sa réaction Draco le regarda, interdit.

-Ghanos ? Ça ne peut pas nous arriver n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-il de se rassurer, vainement.

-Ben, si Draco, pourquoi ?

-Tu me demandes pourquoi ! Tu veux rire là ?

-Ben non, pas vraiment, tu as un problème avec ça ?

-Mais les vampires ne peuvent pas, enfin merde ta semence n'est pas viable ?

-Et pourquoi je te prie ? Dit le vampire d'un ton froid et même s'il ne le montra pas, mortifié des paroles de son compagnon.

-Je croyais que c'était le cas, on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé toi et moi !

-On n'en a pas eu l'occasion c'est tout, et pour ta gouverne sache que tu peux tomber enceint, mais si cela te dégoûte je ne t'obligerai pas à en avoir, Draco.

Ghanos se leva de sa chaise en la poussant sans douceur, et sortit de la salle, blessé dans son amour propre.

-Draco, tu es un imbécile, soupira son père. Dépêche-toi de le rattraper et excuse-toi.

-Ghanos ne fera jamais une chose pareille, Draco, te mettre enceint sans t'en parler avant. Il est fier, buté, farceur mais il t'aime et tu comptes pour lui, fais-lui confiance, dit le survivant.

Le blond regarda Harry puis il se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre son vampire. Harry et son père avaient raison, il lui devait des excuses.

Le jeune Serpentard trouva Ghanos dans leur chambre, posté devant la fenêtre. Le blond le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner.

-Pardon mon amour, je suis désolé.

-Tu as mis ma virilité en cause, devant tout le monde qui plus est. Si tu ne veux pas porter mon enfant ce sera dur mais je peux l'accepter, il n'était pas utile que tu fasses profiter ton père et les autres de notre conversation.

-Ghanos, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, j'ai juste été surpris c'est tout, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais me mettre enceint. Tu sais, tout bien réfléchi je crois que j'aimerai beaucoup porter ton enfant.

-Mais il y a à peine cinq minutes tu disais le contraire !

-Je sais, amour, mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

-Et si on pensait à un enfant pour plus tard, Dray, rien ne nous empêche de nous exercer pendant ce temps.

-Je suis tout à fait de ton avis, chéri, d'autant plus que depuis tout à l'heure tu as tes mains sur mes fesses, et tu vois, là, je me sens très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

-Et si j'ouvrais ledit pantalon et que j'y glissais ma main dedans pour attraper ton sexe palpitant et que j'en caressais le gland ? Et si je faisais glisser tes vêtements en bas de tes jambes et que je mettais ton membre raidi dans ma bouche ? Et si…..

Draco siffla en entendant les paroles égrillardes de Ghanos, d'autant qu'il sentit son membre être complètement englouti entre des lèvres gourmandes. Le vampire le suçota paresseusement mais le blond ne voulait pas attendre et fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus vite. Un dernier mouvement de hanche et il se tendit dans un spasme se libérant en de longs jets que le vampire avala avant de se jeter sur sa bouche pour un baiser torride. Le prince se déshabilla ensuite, libérant une volumineuse érection, puis il s'allongea sur le tapis.

-Que fais-tu Ghanos ? s'indigna le blond qui n'avait jamais vu son compagnon faire une telle chose.

-Je veux que tu me prennes, chéri.

-Tu es sûr ! Je veux dire le vampire ne va pas aimer ça.

-On s'en fou, vas-y.

-Mets-toi sur les genoux, amour.

L'homme obéit volontiers, il avait très envie depuis un moment d'inverser les rôles et là il trouvait que le moment était idéal.

Le Serpentard fit venir à lui le flacon de lubrifiant et en passa sur son sexe déjà durci, puis il prépara son amant. Une fois bien préparé il l'attrapa par les hanches et le pénétra lentement tandis que son cœur battait la chamade de savoir que Ghanos lui faisait un cadeau merveilleux et lui montrait par-là sa totale confiance.

Ouah ! Pensa le Serpentard en tremblant légèrement, Ghanos était très étroit. D'une main il saisit la hampe hors norme de Ghanos et la caressa tout du long. Draco aimait quand l'homme lui labourait les reins mais là pour l'instant il tenait l'objet du délit dans la main et lui faisait subir les pires outrages tout en lui donnant de violents coups de butoir.

Peu de temps après les deux hommes vinrent dans un cri, puis ils reprirent leur souffle et tombèrent ensuite sur le tapis, complètements exténués, un sourire bienheureux sur leurs lèvres.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

La journée passa à une vitesse affolante pour Harry. Il prépara ses affaires, ses armes, sa cape, Dobby lui avait même déjà porté le sac de provision, tout était prêt sur le lit.

Il avait laissé Severus corriger les dernières copies de ses élèves, ainsi pas d'au revoir, pas de regret au cas où il ne reviendrait pas. Il avait choisi cette solution pour plus de facilité car il savait que ses amis auraient compliqués les choses. Ils allaient lui en vouloir c'est sûr, surtout Remus, Severus et Sirius, mais bon c'était mieux ainsi.

Harry ramassa toutes ses affaires et transplana depuis les grilles de Poudlard dans la campagne anglaise. Il était dix-huit heures. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se mit en marche, une main protectrice posé sur son ventre. « Je n'ai pas le choix, bébé, pardonne-moi pour les risques que je vais devoir prendre. » chuchota-t-il avec des regrets dans la voix.

Une heure plus tard il arrivait près du cimetière où se trouvait la tombe qu'il devait trouver, ainsi que l'urne en argent.

Encore souple il sauta le petit muret et se retrouva dans le petit cimetière. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait noir et le vent soufflait légèrement dans ce coin tranquille, du moins en apparence. Harry n'entendit aucun bruit autour de lui, il resta aux aguets, sur la défensive, il savait que quelque chose rôdait dans les allées la nuit, l'elfe l'avait prévenu du danger en lui précisant qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de s'accroupir et d'attendre près d'une tombe, toujours sous sa cape. Pas très réjouissant comme endroit, ricana-t-il tout seul. Et comme de bien entendu c'était encore la nuit. Décidément ça devenait une habitude.

Il est vrai que se promener la journée dans un cimetière pour chercher la tombe de Bertha Jenkins, c'était pas top. Rôder et ouvrir la soi-disant tombe, là c'est sûr on ne se fait pas remarquer, ironisa le Gryffondor en son for intérieur. Voldemort sera vite au courant qu'un étranger fouine dans les alentours s'il s'amusait à faire ça en plein jour. Finalement le plus sûr moyen et encore et toujours la nuit, plus discret comme solution.

Fort de ses réflexions Harry avança doucement dans l'allée, sa baguette à la main.

Soudain un cri retentit au loin et un autre lui répondit. Harry cessa d'avancer et attendit le troisième cri, il savait qu'ils étaient trois, Rokiho avait toujours de bons renseignements. Le troisième, hélas, ne tarda pas. Le problème pour Harry c'est qu'il était juste derrière lui. La foutue créature voyait à travers la cape d'invisibilité et quand il s'en rendit compte….

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, baguette en avant, prêt à lancer un sort. Trop tard, l'hideuse Banshee se rua vers lui et le mordit profondément à l'épaule en se délectant de son sang. Le survivant hurla de douleur tandis qu'il rejetait sa cape en arrière.

Sa tête bourdonna affreusement des cris de la créature quand il la repoussa, le son était horrible. Il leva sa main qui tenait la baguette et stupéfixa la Banshee sans perdre de temps cette fois. Celle-ci resta figée, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses dents acérées laissaient couler le sang de Harry sur ses lèvres et sur son menton blafard.

Ses longs cheveux argentés semblaient flotter dans l'air, d'ailleurs c'était exactement ça, la créature flottait à vingt centimètres du sol. Sa longue robe recouvrait à peine ses chevilles pâles et ses mains inertes retombaient le long de son corps.

Le jeune homme se prépara à se défendre, certainement les autres allaient arriver. Et en effet elles apparurent en même temps, mais pas au même endroit.

Il devait agir vite s'il voulait se sortir de se guêpier. Il leva une fois de plus sa baguette et stupéfixa avec succès la première Banshee qu'il aperçut. La deuxième hurla puis se jeta sur lui et le mordit à la poitrine. Il lança le sort malgré la souffrance et tomba à genoux quand la créature se figea près de lui. La morsure et la douleur le firent défaillir. Il prit dans son sac une potion contre la souffrance et l'avala immédiatement.

Dix minutes plus tard il put se relever et marcher vers le centre du cimetière afin d'y chercher la tombe de Bertha. Le jeune homme la trouva assez vite, Merlin merci ! Il s'assit à côté pour reprendre son souffle puis il ouvrit son sac et sortit un petit parchemin que l'elfe lui avait donné la veille. Harry y lut ces quelques phrases.

Au milieu des morts.

En face de Bertha Jenkins.

Se trouve l'urne d'argent.

Attention, ce ne sera pas facile.

D'attraper l'objet tentant.

Tu pourrais te faire mordre.

Si d'un S marqué la dalle.

Avec la langue des serpents.

Seulement s'ouvrira.

Si tu es encore en vie.

-Finalement, soupira le jeune homme, je n'aurais pas à creuser, juste à soulever une dalle, bon très bien allons-y.

Le jeune sorcier se leva avec aisance, il n'avait presque plus mal, la potion était diablement efficace. Rasséréné il alla jusqu'aux dalles indiquées. En tout et pour tout il y en avait une vingtaine. Harry se mit à genoux et à l'aide d'un très léger lumos il explora chaque carré et trouva enfin la bonne. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un S entouré d'un serpent. Harry prononça un mot en fourchelang, et la dalle disparut.

L'urne en argent reposait au fond de la cavité. Après avoir regardé s'il n'y avait pas d'autres pièges il l'attrapa et la sortit du trou sans s'attarder, puis il ouvrit son sac, en sortit un objet en argent qu'il modifia en urne et remplaça celle qu'il venait de prendre au fond du trou.

Harry réduisit le véritable horcruxe et le plaça délicatement dans son sac. Sa mission ici était désormais terminée, maintenant il devait partir avant que les Banshees ne se réveillent, mais d'abord il devait leur jeter un sort d'oubliette, ainsi personne ne saura qu'il était venu dans cette endroit. Une fois passé de l'autre côté du muret du cimetière il libéra les affreuses créatures qui recommencèrent à crier.

Son seul souci désormais était de trouver un endroit tranquille pour détruire l'horcruxe. Il prit pour cela la direction de la Forêt Interdite. Il y transplana directement et quand il arriva dans les bois subitement la tête se mit à lui tourner atrocement, il se retint de justesse à un arbre et attendit cinq minutes que cela cesse. Quand tout alla mieux il sortit l'urne de son sac, la posa par terre, sur la mousse, puis il enleva sa cape et la rangea avec sa baguette dans sa poche qui débordait d'objets.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et mit un bouclier devant son ventre pour plus de précaution. Le jeune homme tendit ensuite sa main vers l'objet et prononça l'incantation. L'urne explosa dans une fureur sans nom et un rayon rouge fusa à vive allure vers Harry, le brûlant sur les bras et les jambes. Le bouclier, fort heureusement, avait tenu bon, ce qui n'empêcha le survivant de tomber à terre, inconscient.

A l'intérieur du château les hommes aperçurent la lueur, difficile de ne pas la remarquer, elle avait illuminée le ciel. Severus et Remus se précipitèrent en courant vers la source, soucieux de savoir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Rokiho et Lucius les suivirent et parvenus près de l'endroit le maître des potions ressentit très fort la magie noire.

-Severus, cet endroit empeste la magie noire, chuchota inutilement Lucius qui l'avait rejoint.

-Je sais Lucius !

-Fais attention.

-C'est Harry, je suis sûr que c'est lui, il faut le retrouver !

-Il est là ! dit Remus un peu paniqué de voir dans quel était son louveteau. Venez vite !

L'elfe s'approcha puis passa avec urgence sa baguette sur le jeune homme inanimé.

-Severus, tu peux le porter à l'intérieur ? Mais surtout fais attention à ses brûlures.

Derrière eux Lucius ramassa précautionneusement l'urne en l'ayant préalablement mise dans une bulle de protection. On ne savait jamais avec un tel objet rempli de magie noire. Mais que faisait donc Potter avec ça ! se fit-il la réflexion, perplexe.

Le maître des potions souleva délicatement le jeune homme et le cala dans ses bras, et tous reprirent le chemin de l'école et pénétrèrent dans les cachots à la suite de Severus. Celui-ci posait Harry sur son lit quand Sirius et Ghanos entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre, Draco les suivait.

-Qu'est-il arrivé, Remus ? Où est-il parti cette nuit ? Vous me cachez des choses ?

-Plus tard, Siri, je répondrais à tes questions plus tard, pour le moment on a autre chose à faire.

D'un sort Rokiho déshabilla Harry et grogna de colère. Les brûlures étaient horribles à voir.

-Comme d'habitude ? demanda Severus qui voulait parer au plus pressé pour soulager son compagnon sans attendre.

-Oui, répondit l'elfe, fataliste.

-Je vais chercher la potion, dit le professeur Lupin en sortant déjà de la chambre.

-Pendant que tu y es, Remus, ramène ma trousse de potions, il y a deux morsures que je dois examiner ! cria-t-il alors que le loup était dans le salon.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ? s'inquiéta Siri.

-Il va falloir tenir ses jambes, enfin plutôt ses pieds, c'est le seul endroit qui ne soit pas touché.

-Moi je m'en vais, souffla Draco. J'y ai participé une fois et cela me suffit, je ne veux pas le voir souffrir une autre fois.

-De quoi il parle ? demanda l'animagus qui commençait à perdre patience devant le silence des autres.

-Tu verras bien, Black, tout ce que tu as à faire et de le maintenir fortement, c'est tout.

L'elfe écarta les bras du jeune homme de son corps, pas la peine de mettre de la potion partout. Il s'occupera des morsures après, il ne savait pas exactement quels genres de monstres Voldemort avait utilisé là-bas dans le cimetière. Il savait juste qu'il y en avait trois et comme ce n'était pas Harry qui allait le lui dire vu qu'il était dans les vapes il allait devoir attendre son réveil.

Le jeune homme souffrait terriblement et tremblait beaucoup et Severus s'inquiéta encore plus de le voir dans cet état.

Remus revint avec les potions demandé et de hâta de les porter à Rokiho.

-Severus, tiens-lui un bras, Ghanos tiens-lui l'autre je te prie, ordonna l'elfe. Sirius tu t'occupes de maintenir ses pieds, Lucius mettez un sort de silence sur la pièce, s'il vous plaît.

Rokiho déboucha ensuite la fiole et en badigeonna généreusement les jambes de Harry qui hurla aussitôt, et se tordit dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'horrible douleur. l'elfe passe aux bras en crispant ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria Sirius pour se faire entendre. Il a mal là !

-Ne le lâche pas, répondit soucieux l'elfe, il pourrait se faire mal.

Remus s'approcha de l'animagus et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Fais-leur confiance, Sirius !

L'animagus le dévisagea puis regarda le jeune homme allongé qui se débattait sous ses doigts.

-D'accord, acquiesça l'ancien maraudeur, je vous fais confiance mais tu devras me donner une explication, Rem.

Vingt minutes plus tard les cris s'apaisèrent, puis tout devint silencieux. La voix enrouée de Harry mourut et ses mouvements se calmèrent puis cessèrent.

-Vous pouvez le lâcher, messieurs, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

-Rokiho, le bébé ? demanda, anxieux, le maître des potions.

-Tout va bien, Severus, Harry l'a protégé avec un sort de bouclier.

-Tu l'as laissé partir seul, Snivelus ! On ne peut pas te faire confiance, hein ! tu savais que c'était dangereux pour lui !

-Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il partait, le chien, de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Oh ! oui, tu aurais préféré qu'il ne revienne pas, tu l'as toujours haï et là il te gêne lui et l'enfant !

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, le cabot, alors lâche-moi avec tes idées foireuses et ridicules !

-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit tu es un homme mort ! Et toi Remus fais-le sortir d'ici de suite !

-Non Sirius ! Severus est l'amant d'Harry et le père du bébé, ton filleul est amoureux de lui et il nous en voudra à son réveil si on s'interpose entre eux, alors laisse Severus tranquille.

-Quand vous aurez fini on pourra continuer peut-être ! protesta l'elfe qui était fatigué. Severus passe Harry sous la douche pour enlever tout ce sang on y verra plus clair ensuite pour soigner ces morsures inquiétantes.

L'homme obéit aussitôt et disparut dans la salle de bain avec le jeune homme dans les bras.

-Maintenant qu'il est parti écoute-moi bien, Siri. Je veux que tu te calmes, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de travers sur Severus Snape. C'est quelqu'un de bien qui a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour Harry et qui le soutient continuellement. As-tu déjà essayé d'être agréable avec lui au moins ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu ne le connais pas vraiment en fait, je te suggère de faire un effort pour connaître l'homme et tu apprendras beaucoup de choses sur lui. Si Harry est amoureux de lui c'est que Severus a quelque chose de bon en lui, tu ne crois pas ?

-D'accord, tu as probablement raison, affirma le maraudeur conscient que parfois il exagérait. Je vais faire un effort.

-Vous verrez, déclara Lucius, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Dans la salle de bain, le maître des potions lava Harry délicatement avec une éponge et un gel douche au parfum de magnolia. Tous les deux étaient sous la douche. Le jeune homme tenait à peine debout et Severus dut le tenir par la taille pour le laver, ce qui ne fut pas facile. Quand le jeune homme fut bien propre il l'essuya et lui enfila un peignoir, il se sécha ensuite lui même d'un sort et revêtit lui aussi un peignoir blanc.

L'homme ramena Harry sur le lit auquel l'elfe avait changé les draps.

Rokiho fit disparaître le peignoir du blessé et Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. D'autorité il remonta le drap jusqu'aux hanches de son amant puis il laissa l'elfe faire son travail. Rokiho ne dit rien, il s'approcha des morsures et les examina minutieusement. Elles étaient profondes, surtout celle à l'épaule, il ne voyait vraiment pas quel animal avait pu lui faire cela. Il désinfecte néanmoins les plaies puis les referma après avoir passé dessus un puissant antiseptique et une crème cicatrisante.

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour ce soir, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je laisse les potions ici, Severus, et si quoi que ce soit d'inhabituelle se passe appelle-moi tout de suite, je t'entendrai et je viendrai dans la minute. Je ne suis pas tranquille à cause de ces morsures.

Tout le monde sortit enfin de la pièce sauf Sirius qui s'approcha du lit à pas lents. Remus lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais Rokiho le tira par la main avant qu'il n'intervienne auprès de Sirius.

-Je suis désolé, murmura l'animagus en regardant Harry tout en s'adressant au maître des potions. J'ai paniqué quand je l'ai entendu crier. Je sais bien que tu tiens à lui et je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi, j'aimerai que nous repartions sur de nouvelles bases, Severus.

-Je ne veux pas les perdre, Black, ni Harry ni le bébé, répondit après quelques hésitations Snape. J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un et ça fait mal, trop mal. A chaque fois qu'il part je ne sais où, je meurs un peu plus. Je ne vis plus jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et que je sais qu'il ira bien. Son rire, ses yeux qui pétillent de bonheur, ses jacassements, même ses cheveux désordonnés, j'aime tout de lui. Et là je me dis que j'ai de la chance, que c'est moi qu'il a choisi. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre mais je l'aime ce gamin.

Sirius s'assit près de Snape.

-On ne le perdra pas, il est fort, le bougre, et puis on est tous là pour lui Severus !

-Oui on est tous là pour lui, tu as raison.

Sirius se remit debout et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Prend soin de lui, bonsoir Sniv, heu Severus.

L'homme partit, songeur des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Severus s'allongea à côté de son jeune amant et éteignit les torches d'un nox.

Huit heures du matin, un cri à vous glacer le sang retentit dans le château de poudlard. Rokiho se rua dans son pantalon et entra dans la chambre de Severus en défonçant presque la porte. Maintenant il savait qui avait mordu Harry en entendant ce cri. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour agir, pensa-t-il.

Remus et Sirius s'habillèrent et le suivirent eux aussi inquiets. Ghanos était déjà sur place, tant mieux, pensa l'elfe, ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour ce cas précis.

Dans la chambre de Snape la situation était électrique. Harry se trouvait debout devant un maître des potions impuissant à lui faire le moindre mal. Le jeune sorcier le tenait d'une poigne solide à la gorge, ses cheveux avaient déjà prit la couleur blanche argentée des Banshees et il flottait au dessus du sol et ses dents étaient dangereusement pointues.

La transformation n'était pas complète alors peut-être restait-il une chance, espéra Rokiho

-Severus, ne bouge surtout pas, l'avertit-il, il ne faut pas qu'il te morde.

-Je sais, peux-tu faire quelque chose et vite ? Croassa le professeur de potions.

-Ghanos ? Attrape mon sac près de toi mais fait doucement, pas de geste brusque. Severus, il va falloir que je le stupéfixe alors reste calme, ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

Remus et Sirius entrèrent à ce moment-là dans la chambre, hors d'haleine. La Banshee les vit et hurla de nouveau pour les avertir de ne pas approcher.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda l'animagus.

-Ca ! c'est Harry.

Le jeune homme qui était en suspension au dessus du sol, se tourna vers eux en tenant toujours le maître des potions par la gorge. Les yeux fous il poussa un autre hurlement. Les hommes bouchèrent leurs oreilles, le cri était atroce. Rokiho pendant ce temps leva lentement sa baguette et lança le sort de stupéfix. Harry se figea, toujours en apesanteur. Severus avait beaucoup de mal à se dégager de sa poigne, il ne voulait pas le lâcher, le bougre.

Ghanos vint à sa rescousse et lui donna un coup de main pour se dégager de la poigne de Harry. Les vampires, eux, ne craignaient pas ces créatures.

-Remus, regarde si Severus n'a rien, surtout des morsures, et aide-le à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil il ne tient pas debout !

Sirius alla aider son loup pour plus de prudence, Harry pouvait se réveiller.

L'elfe demanda ensuite à Ghanos de vérifier si Harry était bien stupéfixé.

-Il l'est, tu peux y aller !

Les cheveux du jeune homme s'étaient encore allongés et flottaient autour de lui, mus par un vent invisible. La seule chose qui faisait que la transformation n'était pas finie et que Harry n'avait encore mordu personne, c'est pour cela que Rokiho avait pris des précautions.

-Et bien, messieurs, cela n'est pas passé loin encore une fois, je vous félicite pour votre rapidité !

Tout le monde se retourna vers le directeur que personne n'avait entendu entrer.

-Banshee ? demanda-t-il à l'elfe.

-Oui.

-Pas de morsure ?

-Non, heureusement !

-Vous avez la potion ?

-Oui j'en ai une, professeur Dumbledore, mais vous savez ce qui risque de se passer si on la lui donne ?

-Je sais, mais c'est un risque à prendre.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Siri.

-Cette potion représente un danger pour le bébé, leur avoua le directeur.

-Harry est enceint de trois mois et demi, mais étant un homme cela fait six mois passé, cela devrait aller, annonça pourtant Rokiho.

-Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr, hein ?

-Non, Severus, je vais demander à Eliope de venir, il est spécialisé dans les grossesses mâles.

L'elfe se concentra et aussitôt un homme apparut dans la chambre.

-Rokiho ! que se passe t-il ici ?

-Harry a été mordu par une Banshee, comme tu vois la transformation est presque finie.

-Rassure-moi, il n'a mordu personne ?

-Non, je l'ai stupéfixé à temps.

-Tu as bien fait ! Je suppose que le problème est la potion pour contrer la transformation ?

-Tu supposes bien Eliope, tu supposes même très bien.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

-De toute façon, messieurs, vous ne pouviez pas le laisser dans cet état, cela aurait fini par tuer l'enfant et le père en même temps. Donc le mieux était d'administrer la potion, leur apprit Eliope. L'enfant a logiquement six mois de vie, s'il se passe quelque chose au moins je serai là pour parer au plus pressé. Laissez-moi juste le temps de récupérer du matériel chez moi. Mettez-le sur le lit et pas besoin que tout le monde reste ici !

-Je suis le directeur de cette école, se défendit Albus qui n'avait pas envie de quitter la pièce.

-Moi je suis un vampire et je peux aider.

-Je suis son parrain !

-Et moi son amant, ajouta une voix dans le fond de la pièce.

-Bon j'ai compris, mais faites de la place !

Lucius entra à ce moment-là.

-Et vous vous êtes un ami je suppose ? ironisa Eliope.

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien, un de plus ou un de moins ! Sur ces paroles sibyllines l'elfe guérisseur s'en alla.

Le Serpentard s'approcha de son ami qui se relevait de sa mésaventure.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la créature aux cheveux argentés devant lui.

-C'est Harry !

-Oui, pourquoi je demande aussi, j'aurai dû m'en douter, fit ironiquement Lucius. Et ?

-On doit lui administrer une potion, c'est dangereux pour l'enfant, l'elfe va revenir au cas où…

-D'accord j'ai compris, je reste avec toi surtout que le cabot est là !

-On a fait la paix, Lucius.

-Et bien voilà qui me fait plaisir, on ne t'entendra plus hurler pour un oui ou pour un non dans cette école.

Pendant ce temps Ghanos et Rokiho allongeaient Harry sur le lit, enfin allonger c'était vite dit ! Le jeune homme flottait plutôt dessus. Un pop plus tard l'elfe réapparut avec une espèce de bulle assez grosse et transparente.

-Ceci peut sauver la vie de l'enfant, c'est une technique elfique, les renseigna-t-il en voyant leur regard questionneur. Rokiho, tu peux lui faire boire la potion maintenant !

L'elfe ouvrit le flacon et versa doucement le liquide dans la bouche de Harry. Severus se rapprocha du lit et son cœur se serra douloureusement. L'elfe guérisseur prépara son matériel et Severus pensa tout à coup qu'ils n'avaient aucun vêtement pour le bébé. Il regarda Sirius et celui-ci le regarda aussi puis il se dirigea vers le maître des potions.

-Quoi ?

-Harry et moi on n'a pas eu le temps d'acheter des choses pour le bébé, souffla Snape, ni même de lui trouver un prénom.

-Rien du tout !

-Rien ! Je me demandais si demain tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, je ne sais pas ce qu'un enfant a besoin.

Eliope les regarda et sourit.

-Si vous voulez je vais vous faire une liste, ainsi vous aurez tout ce qu'il faut, leur proposa-t-il.

-Je viens avec vous, je connais quelques belles petites choses à Bébé-Chic, ajouta Lucius.

Ghanos leva un sourcil amusé à cette annonce. Le père de Draco connaissait donc des boutiques pour bébé ? Voilà qui était curieux !

Des gémissements retentirent vers le lit, Harry se tordait dans tous les sens. Ses cheveux se mirent à raccourcirent et à reprendre leur teinte originale, son visage se modifia pour redevenir ce qu'il était avant. Son corps se posa délicatement sur le lit et quand sa robe blanche disparut Severus le recouvrit avec tendresse.

Le jeune homme hurla une dernière fois puis il se tut. Les hommes virent les plaies et les morsures se refermer et guérir toutes seules.

-Il faut attendre maintenant, nous allons savoir très vite si tout se passe bien pour l'enfant, dit Eliope.

-Sev ? murmura justement le survivant.

-Harry, tu vas bien ?

Une voix très faible lui répondit que oui, l'homme prit la main tendue et la porta à ses lèvres. Tout à coup le jeune homme se tendit de nouveau et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son ventre arrondi.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore, Sev ? Le bébé, j'ai mal !

-Harry calmez-vous ! Je pense que l'enfant veut sortir plus tôt que prévu.

-C'est pas possible ! Pas maintenant !

-Harry, vous me faites confiance ? Laissez-moi faire, laissez-moi lui sauver la vie.

-D'accord, soupira le jeune sorcier, faite-le !

-Portez-le sur la table, ordonna le médicomage elfique. Remus tout est prêt ? D'accord, toi Rokiho tu vas m'aider, les autres faites de la place, ce jeune homme aimerait bien respirer.

Lucius avisa un fauteuil près du directeur de Poudlard et il y prit place bien tranquillement.

-Un petit thé, mon cher Lucius ?

-Ce n'est pas de refus !

-On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda le loup accompagné de Sirius.

-Bien sûr, messieurs, justement nous allions boire un thé où un whisky-pur-feu, c'est à vous de voir.

D'un coup de baguette Albus fit apparaître un plateau avec du thé et du whisky, ainsi qu'une assiette remplie de petits gâteaux au citron.

-Vos goûts n'ont guère changé, Albus.

-Que voulez-vous Sirius, on ne se refait pas à mon âge.

Harry regarda les deux elfes se préparer un peu plus loin tandis que Severus près de lui, lui tenait la main. Eliope s'approcha et lui expliqua qu'il allait pratiquer un acte de magie elfique sur lui et l'enfant.

Ce faisant il attendit que Snape s'écarte du lit puis il tendit sa baguette sur le ventre du jeune homme et prononça une incantation dans une langue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il se retrouva dans un brouillard cotonneux, il entendait Eliope psalmodier une étrange litanie, puis un déchirement lui fit presque perdre connaissance.

On lui enlevait son enfant. Son corps protesta virulemment, voilà pourquoi il souffrait dans sa chair, sa magie hurlait son désaccord. Eliope parla plus fort, il transpirait mais ses mains agissaient vite et bien, puis enfin l'enfant sortit du corps de son père pour rejoindre immédiatement la bulle. Severus regarda émerveillé son enfant qui lui paraissait parfait, il ne put retenir son cœur de bondir de joie devant ce petit être qui était son fils.

L'image fut fugace car la bulle avait déjà enveloppé le nourrisson à l'abri derrière ses parois. Maintenant il était en sécurité, il allait pouvoir grandir tranquillement, Eliope sera là pour y veiller.

La bulle prit une légère couleur rouge pour Harry et verte pour Severus. Eliope sourit, l'enfant avait accepté la séparation, tout allait donc bien. Harry se réveilla peu de temps après et regarda autour de lui pour chercher le bébé, il se sentait vide, si vide que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Severus le cala entre ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui en le surélevant pour regarder une dernière fois leur fils qui dormait sereinement dans sa bulle colorée.

Eliope ne pouvait rester plus longtemps à Poudlard. Il devait emporter l'enfant dans son monde et après un dernier au-revoir et une promesse de bien prendre soin de lui le médicomage elfique disparut avec la bulle.

-Bien, messieurs, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dit Albus, laissons Harry se reposer quelques jours, Severus s'occupera de lui bien mieux que nous.

Tous furent d'accord et sortirent de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Le jeune homme qui avait déjà fermé les yeux de fatigue fut rejoint par Severus qui s'allongea près de lui et qui le tint dans ses bras. Harry mit son nez dans son cou et en soupirant s'endormit, le maître des potions l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Je t'aime, mon amour.

Cet après-midi-là le château fut calme, sauf dans une certaine chambre où Sirius plus bavard que jamais expliqua que lui aussi aimerait être papa un jour. Remus et de Rokiho le menacèrent de stupéfixion s'il ne se taisait pas tout de suite. Remus affirma qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'enfants dans leur couple. L'animagus bouda et alla se coucher en faisant la tête, mais l'elfe et le loup avaient une autre idée en tête et ce n'est pas Sirius qui allait se plaindre.

-Alors, interrogea Draco en regardant Ghanos, inquiet, le bébé et Harry vont bien ?

-Oui, tout va bien, Dray. Nous avons pu soigner Harry à temps, la transformation complète n'avait pas encore eue lieu.

-Il s'est fait mordre par quoi cette fois ?

-Une Banshee !

-Aie ! Là c'est dur pour lui.

-Le plus dur a été de séparer le père et l'enfant, Eliope l'a placé dans une bulle. Là maintenant je suis crevé je vais me reposer. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je dors mieux dans tes bras, Draco, et ton corps contre le mien, miam !

Le vampire n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que le blond se précipite dans le lit.

-Le dernier arrivé est un scrout à pétard ! rigola le Serpentard.

-Draco, tu as quel âge ?

-L'âge que tu avais quand la semaine dernière tu as jeté un serpent dans mon bain.

-Ah oui, la tête que tu as faite, chéri, j'ai presque failli mourir de rire.

-Très drôle vraiment, en attendant le scrout c'est toi !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le scrout ?

-Oui, il m'aime.

L'homme se jeta sur le lit, puis il attrapa le blond dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Draco se cala au mieux contre lui et le suivit dans le sommeil.

Le matin suivant, à neuf heures, Severus déjà debout, prit la liste qu'Eliope avait eu le temps de faire, puis il embrassa Harry qui dormait encore et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Dans le hall d'entrée, Lucius et Sirius l'attendaient, impatients comme toujours.

Remus ne les rejoignit pas, il préférait rester près de Harry au cas où il aurait eu besoin de lui. Une fois dehors les hommes transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard, Severus se dirigea vers Gringott afin d'y retirer quelques galions pour ses achats. Sirius, caché sous un glamour, se désola de ne pouvoir se rendre à son coffre, de toute façon Remus et Rokiho lui avaient donné de l'argent pour acheter des vêtements au bébé de Harry.

-Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda Lucius.

-Au Bébé-Sorcier, dit Severus, on n'y trouve de tout paraît-il, ensuite nous irons à Bébé-Chic si tu le veux toujours.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la boutique. D'un regard le maître des potions dissuada la vendeuse de les approcher pour lui prendre la tête, il voulait prendre son temps pour regarder toutes ces petites choses que son fils allait avoir besoin. D'abord les couches, la taille ? L'homme un peu perdu regarda Lucius.

- Les plus petites, Severus, trois paquets pour commencer devraient suffire.

L'homme se dirigea ensuite vers les biberons et le lait en boîte pour quand le bébé reviendra à Poudlard, et resta indécis. Après cinq minutes de réflexion il regarda de nouveau le blond.

-Passe-moi ta liste, papa, rigola Lucius. Je dois pouvoir m'en sortir mieux que toi, va voir ce que fait le cabot dans les vêtements et empêche-le de faire des bêtises.

-D'accord, tu es sûr que tu vas…

-Mais oui, allez vas-y !

Le maître des potions s'éloigna vers les rayons des petits pantalons et pulls. Il prit plaisir à choisir quatre de chaque, plus six paires de chaussettes, un petit manteau rouge, un bonnet, une dizaine de petits bodys blancs, une jolie salopette verte, trois pyjamas, deux couvertures vertes également. Il s'arrêta quand il vit un peu plus loin Sirius dans le rayon des jouets. Il s'approcha de lui en catimini et surpris vit que l'animagus tenait dans la main une peluche en forme de chien. Severus soupira, ben voyons, pensa-t-il.

Le maraudeur le regarda en ricanant.

-Ben quoi, c'est mignon !

-Un chien ?

-Comme ça il pensera à son tonton, ce petit bout de chou !

Severus jeta un œil sur ce que Sirius avait dans l'autre main et qu'il cachait vainement derrière son dos. Il aperçut dans la pile de vêtement que tenait l'homme une petite robe rouge, le maître des potions la pointa du doigt.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Quoi ça !

-Cette robe que tu tiens sur ton bras, et ne fais pas l'innocent Sirius !

-C'est rien, je regardais et j'ai oublié de la reposer.

-Tu es sûr ? parce que je te signale que j'ai un fils et non une fille !

-C'est-à-dire, tu ne vas pas te moquer, dis ?

-Dis toujours.

-Voilà, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir une fille un jour.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? demanda Severus sans penser à se moquer de l'animagus.

-Il faut dire qu'entre Azkaban et ma fuite je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser, mais maintenant j'y réfléchis sérieusement.

-Ne fais pas qu'y penser, Sirius, si cela peut te rendre heureux fais-le, et puis tu as doublement plus de chance ! Tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne sais pas Severus, les autres vont se moquer de moi !

-Allez viens, allons rejoindre Lucius qui nous fait signe, il doit avoir fini.

Severus s'approcha de la caisse et paya tous ses achats, il rétrécit le tout et le mit dans son sac.

-A Bébé-Chic, dit Lucius.

Les hommes allèrent à l'autre bout de Pré-au-Lard et entrèrent dans une boutique luxueuse.

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut marcher sur la moquette, Lucius ? se moqua l'animagus.

-Ben non, répondit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, ils l'ont mise là juste pour faire jolie. Mais oui tu peux marcher dessus, Black, ça s'appelle le luxe.

-Ouais, ben moi je n'ai pas l'habitude du luxe !

Les deux hommes suivirent le blond entre les allées. Il y avait tout un éventail de couleur et de modèle, Lucius choisit une salopette argentée et une petite chemise verte.

-Serpentard jusqu'aux bouts des doigts, souffla Sirius à l'oreille du professeur.

Severus et Sirius se laissèrent eux aussi tenter par une petite cape bleue avec son bonnet assorti, plus quelques autres babioles qui n'étaient pas sur la liste. Ils n'oublièrent pas non plus des bavoirs et un hochet. Une fois tous les achats payés ils partirent s'installer chez madame Rosmerta pour boire une bonne bièraubeurre, ravis de leurs emplettes.

Il était plus de onze heures quand ils décidèrent de rentrer au château. Sirius admit bien volontiers, après avoir discuté un bon moment avec eux, que finalement ils étaient bien ces Serpentards !


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

Cette sortie c'était très bien passée. Sirius ne s'était pas disputé avec les Serpentards une seule fois et il était fier de lui. Il pensa à ses hommes et il lui tardait de leur faire voir ce qu'il avait acheté, peut-être que ça pourrait leur donner des idées, qui sait !

Rokiho et Remus virent Sirius entrer dans leur appartement avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Hola ! pensa Remus sur le coup, ce n'était pas bon pour eux, ça. Qu'est-ce que Sirius avait bien pu se mettre en tête ? telle qu'il le connaissait ils allaient devoir faire avec, Rokiho et lui.

Rokiho fondit littéralement devant l'animagus, en effet Sirius n'avait pas fini de poser ses paquets que l'elfe l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Il est vrai que le cabot était magnifique, il avait repris du poids et ses cheveux avaient poussé, et cet air espiègle qu'il avait sur le visage ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Vaincu, Remus se joignit à eux.

-Tu nous montres ce que tu as ramené ?

-Oui, c'est formidable ! Il y a plein de choses pour les bébés dans ce magasin !

-C'est normal, chéri, rigola l'elfe qui avait adopté immédiatement l'animagus et sa façon de voir les choses, c'est un magasin pour bébé je te rappelle !

-Bah ! tu peux rire. Lucius a fait le plus gros des courses, Severus et moi on a choisi les vêtements, regardez c'est mignon vous trouvez pas ? Hein, Remus ! Tu en penses quoi ?

-Oui c'est jolie Sirius, c'est certain, et ça c'est quoi ? fit Remus avec son index.

-Où ?

-Dans ce paquet que Rokiho a ouvert.

L'animagus ouvrit grand les yeux, l'elfe tenait entre ses mains une petite robe rouge, la petite robe rouge.

-Alors tu as une explication ?

-Non, j'en ai pas, et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas acheté ce vêtement.

-En tout cas elle est drôlement jolie, ajouta l'elfe en la faisant tournoyer devant ses yeux.

Sirius regarda Remus et Rokiho puis il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Pourquoi est-il parti ? je ne me moquais pas de lui, se défendit Rokiho qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Il sait pourquoi.

-Moi je ne le sais pas, Rem, alors tu m'en parles !

-Il a acheté cette robe, j'en suis sûr.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il achète cette robe ? on n'a pas de fille que je sache !

Au moment où le lycan allait répondre on frappa à la porte et Severus entra sans attendre qu'on l'invite.

-Sirius n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est sorti, tu as besoin de lui ?

-Oui, j'ai acheté une petite robe rouge et je ne la trouve plus dans mes paquets, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Elle est à toi ? s'étonna Remus qui pour le coup se sentit mal d'avoir accusé l'animagus.

-Ben oui, un cadeau pour un ami qui aimerait avoir un bébé, Sirius m'a aidé à choisir.

Après que le maître des potions soit retourné dans ses cachots, sans que les autres se posent la question de savoir si vraiment Severus avait un ami dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler, Rokiho se tourna vers son compagnon aux yeux ambre.

-Remus, dit l'elfe en fronçant les sourcils, je crois que tu dois des excuses à quelqu'un !

-Je sais, j'attendrais qu'il revienne pour ça.

-Tu lui as fait de la peine et je sens qu'il y a autre chose sous cette histoire de robe, tu m'expliques et pas de faux fuyant cette fois.

-Siri a depuis longtemps l'envie d'avoir un enfant à lui, une petite fille pour être plus précis. Cela remonte à l'année de ses vingt ans alors tu vois ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'en a empêché ?

-Azkaban, ensuite il était en fuite, et puis le voile a fait que…

-Remus, Sirius est un homme blessé qui veut reporter son amour sur quelqu'un. Quel plaisir a-t-il eu jusqu'à maintenant, rien, il n'a rien, ni liberté, ni maison, ni argent, ni travail. Il veut se raccrocher à quelqu'un c'est tout, sous ses airs d'homme dur c'est un homme brisé. Il veut une famille tu ne peux pas lui reprocher cela, il veut exister c'est normal.

Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise et vaincu il baissa la tête.

-Tu as raison, je suis égoïste de ne pas avoir pensé à lui. Je vais voir où il se trouve et si tu veux nous en parlerons tous les trois.

Le loup-garou parcourut le château mais rien n'y fit. Il ne trouva pas Siri.

-Par Merlin ! pensa-t-il subitement. La Cabane Hurlante !

En transplanant depuis les grilles de l'école, le loup se trouva à la porte de la vieille cabane assez vite et monta les marches branlantes d'un pied sûr. Il connaissait tellement bien l'endroit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de prendre des précautions. Il arriva dans la pièce du haut en moins de deux secondes, puis il ouvrit la porte et aperçut Sirius sur le lit qui se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il entra doucement et marcha vers le lit avec des remords.

-Siri ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, va-t-en ! répondit l'homme effondré.

-Je suis désolé je t'ai accusé injustement, Severus est venu chercher la robe, elle était à lui.

-M'en fous ! je veux plus rien savoir !

-S'il te plaît revient avec moi à poudlard !

-Non !

L'animagus essuya ses yeux avec rage.

-Sirius, pardonne-moi !

-Va-t-en ! cria l'homme blessé moralement, laisse-moi !

Remus fit demi-tour, déçu, et repartit vers le château. L'elfe, inquiet lui aussi, l'attendait à la porte d'entrée.

-Il ne veut pas revenir, Rokiho, je veux qu'il revienne avec nous !

-Où est-il ?

-A la Cabane Hurlante.

-J'y vais, peut-être que je pourrai le faire changer d'avis.

L'elfe transplana directement dans la chambre de la cabane, ce qui fit sursauter Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé de place.

-Après le loup voilà l'elfe, grogna-t-il.

-Le loup, l'elfe et le chien, on pourrait faire une fable tu ne crois pas, amour ?

-Non, c'est fini, il n'y a plus de loup, d'elfe et de chien.

-A cause de cette petite robe rouge ? Et pas seulement je me trompe ?

-Non, pas seulement.

-Ca te tient tellement à cœur, un bébé ?

-Je n'en aurais jamais alors à quoi bon en parler, de toute façon Remus ne voudra pas.

-Et s'il avait changé d'avis et que justement il voudrait en parler avec toi et moi !

Sirius leva enfin la tête vers Rokiho.

-C'est vrai ! Il l'a dit, tu es sûr ?

Les yeux de l'animagus brillèrent et un sourire revint sur ses lèvres. L'elfe tendit sa main vers son amant qui la lui prit. C'était tellement évident que Sirius voulait une vie bien à lui et une famille qu'il en fut attendri.

-Je suis un idiot, hein ! Vouloir un enfant à trente-sept ans ?

-Non, mon amour, tu es un humain doublé d'un sorcier tout simplement, et un sacrément beau sorcier !

L'elfe croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Siri et il les fit transplaner dans la cour de l'école avant de regagner la tour à pied. Remus, anxieux, se fustigeant mentalement, tournait en rond dans la pièce. Et si jamais Sirius ne revenait pas ? et s'il leur tournait le dos à Rokiho et à lui ?

-Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, dit-il tout haut, se rendant compte qu'il avait été un peu dur avec son compagnon.

-Supporter quoi ?

Le loup-garou se retourna brusquement.

-Vous êtes revenu, je… Je suis désolé Sirius.

-N'en parlons plus ! souffla le maraudeur en allant dans la chambre.

Remus le suivit puis tapota le bord du lit où lui même avait pris place.

-Si justement, parlons-en, vient t'asseoir ici. Ecoute, je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec l'un de vous mais je suis un loup-garou. Je crains de transmettre le gène à l'enfant et puis je ne veux pas être le seul géniteur, je veux que Rokiho soit un père potentiel…..

-Laisse-moi le temps de prendre des renseignements sur l'incidence d'une paternité de loup-garou, le coupa justement l'elfe qui les avait suivi, ensuite nous demanderons à Severus de préparer la potion, ajouta Rokiho. Et je suis d'accord pour tenter l'expérience avec vous deux.

-Il a vraiment repris la petite robe rouge ? émit une petite voix malheureuse.

-Oui, pouffa Rokiho, mais t'inquiète, demain j'irai en acheter une autre.

-Non, pas la peine, un jour nous irons faire les boutiques nous-mêmes, ben oui maintenant je sais où elles se trouvent.

Le temps passa, Harry allait de mieux en mieux et tout redevint normal dans l'école de sorcellerie.

-Aujourd'hui c'est noël, mon ange, susurra Severus à l'oreille de Harry. Allez lève-toi il est vingt heures, gros paresseux ! Ils sont tous dans la grande salle, ils n'attendent plus que nous.

L'homme embrassa le jeune homme sur le front, ils dormaient chacun dans leur chambre mais Severus venait le voir tous les matins et tous les soirs. Il aimait le regarder dormir, voir ses paupières papillonner quand il se réveillait et son corps se tendre sous les draps. Le désir le prenait à chaque fois mais il le faisait taire, tant qu'Harry ne faisait pas le premier pas il se contenait. Le maître mot était douceur, tendresse et patience.

Le jeune homme se leva et fila sous la douche, il se sentait en super forme aujourd'hui, bon c'est vrai qu'il avait dormi toute la journée aussi. Il enfila vite fait un jean noir avec une chemise blanche, passa un coup de peigne dans sa tignasse indomptable et revint dans la chambre avec les cheveux mouillés et la chemise ouverte, les pieds nus. Le maître des potions ferma les yeux, une partie de son anatomie réagissait vivement et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin, aujourd'hui il allait allumer son homme. Faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas l'état de Severus, il mit ses chaussures, boutonna sa chemise, enfila sa cape bien épaisse et passa devant lui en le frôlant pour aller dans le couloir.

Le Serpentard respira son odeur au passage, là ce n'était pas possible, il fallait qu'il se soulage sinon il avait en perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Putain ! non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il aurait l'impression de le trahir, se morigéna l'ancien mangemort.

Severus calme-toi ! pensa t-il. Ne le regarde pas et évite de poser tes yeux sur son corps.

L'homme sortit de la chambre à son tour. Le plus jeune l'attendait, il avait retiré sa cape alors qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça dans les couloirs du château. Le jeune gourgandin savait que le maître des potions allait reluquer son postérieur.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! il le fait exprès, s'offusqua en silence le maître des potions. Le morveux se tortille devant moi et je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès !

En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry fut ébloui par les décorations de Noël. Il les connaissait déjà mais il était ébloui à chaque fois comme un enfant. Chaque année, c'était toujours le même émerveillement de voir le château prendre sa parure de fête et surtout de voir la magie s'en mêler. De grands sapins remplis de boules multicolores et d'objets animés et rigolos étaient disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce, les guirlandes scintillaient de mille couleurs et lâchaient de temps en temps un petit feu d'artifice, des petits père-noël en bois chevauchaient des rennes et côtoyaient des petits anges blonds qui faisaient les quatre cents coups. Partout de grands bouquets de houx entourés d'un ruban rouge ou vert ornaient la salle et la table.

Au plafond des centaines de bougies allumées bougeaient de-ci de-là. Sur la grande table, parmi le houx, reposaient des plats finement ouvragés supportant une nourriture abondante et variée qui n'attendaient que les invités. Le directeur de Poudlard présidait à la table, Minerva n'était pas là, elle passait Noël en famille. Sirius, Rokiho et Remus, étaient là, assis d'un côté de la table tandis que Severus, Harry et Lucius, étaient de l'autre côté. Ghanos et Draco s'étaient installés face à Albus.

-Et bien, messieurs, ce soir nous restons entre homme, à croire que toutes les femmes sont occupées. Cela dit ça ne nous empêchera pas de passer une bonne soirée. Alors je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et un bon appétit, les invita le vieil homme en désignant tous les plats sur la table de sa vieille main parcheminée.

Tous le remercièrent et remplirent avec gourmandise leur assiette. Harry trouva Siri bien calme, pourtant ce n'était pourtant pas son habitude lui qui était si exubérant. Peut-être avait-il décidé de bien se tenir, une fois n'est pas coutume. Quand même c'était bien étrange venant de l'ancien maraudeur.

Tout le monde se mit à discuter de choses et d'autres. Draco et Harry participèrent à la discussion et quelques fous rires éclatèrent. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée l'ambiance devint très animée, Draco fut le premier à piquer le nez sur la table, Harry se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce n'était quand même pas le jus de citrouille ? pensa-t-il en ricanant peu charitablement.

Severus à ses côté se délectait de son gâteau, tranquillement, n'étant pas le moins du monde concerné par Draco. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts, espiègles, fit malencontreusement tomber sa petite cuillère et se baissa vivement pour la ramasser. Pour cela il s'appuya sur la cuisse de l'homme très près, mais alors très très près de son entrejambe. Celui-ci sursauta et s'étrangla avec son morceau de bûche au chocolat, tout le monde le regarda, étonné. Harry pouffa puis se releva avec un air de totale innocence sur le visage. Seul Lucius éclata de rire du manège du petit brun.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ghanos se levait de table pour prendre son blondinet dans ses bras, et quitter la pièce en râlant contre les jeunes gens qui ne tenaient pas l'alcool. Albus sourit bienheureux de ces enfantillages.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Draco ? demanda Harry.

-Ghanos a ajouté du rhum dans le jus de citrouille.

-Draco ne s'en est pas rendu compte ?

-Si, dit Rokiho, mais je crois qu'il a aimé ça, je veux dire le rhum.

-Si j'en juge par ses ronflements il a plus qu'aimé !

-Tu as raison, demain il aura mal à la tête et je parie que son vampire va se prendre une belle engueulade, s'amusa Rokiho.

-Il l'aura mérité, ajouta Lucius, on dirait un véritable gamin.

Il était très tard quand tout le monde quitta la grande salle à contrecœur. Les bougies du plafond s'éteignirent les unes après les autres et les plats et la vaisselle disparurent. Les chaises, elles, se rangèrent toutes seules tandis que tous se disaient bonsoir et partaient chacun de leur côté. Harry était heureux, il rayonnait littéralement même s'il avait pensé toute la soirée à l'absence de son fils. C'est le premier vrai Noël qu'il passait avec des gens qu'il aimait et il avait trouvé ça formidable.

Par contre Sirius avait continué d'être calme tout le long du repas. Souvent Remus et Rokiho s'étaient tournés vers lui pour savoir si tout allait bien et invariablement il répondait que oui. A vrai dire l'animagus repensait à l'enfant, son enfant qu'il aimerait avoir pour reporter son amour sur ce petit être bien à lui.

Harry entra dans sa chambre tandis que le maître des potions était retourné directement dans ses chers cachots. Maintenant le perfide Gryffondor devait trouver une bonne excuse pour aller dans les cachots, parce que provoquer Severus l'avait beaucoup amusé mais l'avait aussi très excité.

Le jeune homme ressortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les cachots à pas lents. Il avait, comme un fait exprès, tout à coup très mal au ventre. Comme excuse il y avait mieux mais il n'avait trouvé que ça, et puis seul Severus avait les potions nécessaires dans sa réserve, hein !


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

Harry tapa à la porte du bureau de Severus, il devait certainement y être à cette heure. Pour lui qu'il y ait fête ou pas cela n'avait pas d'importance quand il avait du travail qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Harry entendit des pas se rapprocher puis la porte s'ouvrir, Sev était trop prévisible parfois. Il était prêt à redonner une chance à l'homme, sans lui sa vie ne valait rien et il en était parfaitement conscient.

-Harry ?

-Je te dérange peut-être, Severus ?

-Non, entre, que puis-je pour toi ? fit Snape en retournant derrière son bureau.

-As-tu une potion pour les maux de ventre ? s'enquit le survivant en entrant dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du bureau du maître des potions et posa négligemment ses fesses dessus. Il déboutonna ensuite sa chemise en pensant que Severus allait vouloir l'ausculter. Le maître des potions ne put détacher ses yeux de la poitrine de Harry et pour éviter d'y penser il se leva doucement de son fauteuil, contourna son bureau en esquivant le morveux, et alla ranger des parchemins dans une grande armoire.

Le survivant n'en crut pas ses yeux, l'homme l'ignorait ! Ah non ! cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Le petit brun se retourna face au maître des potions, et réfléchit à une idée astucieuse pour le faire revenir vers lui.

-Sev, tu ne veux pas regarder où j'ai mal ?

En disant cela Harry se déshabilla et se retrouva torse nu, l'homme fort heureusement avait toujours le dos tourné car il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu résister à la tentation, mais bon il ne pouvait pas non plus garder le nez dans son armoire !

-Tu as mal depuis longtemps ? interrogea-t-il en se retournant vers l'abominable gamin perfide. Non parce que tout à l'heure tu te portais comme un charme, alors si pour une quelconque raison tu voulais juste venir me voir, par hasard bien sûr, je ne serai pas fâché bien au contraire, avoua Snape en revenant s'assoir derrière son bureau.

-D'accord je n'ai pas mal au ventre ! C'est juste que je veux passer la nuit avec toi, enfin si tu veux de moi.

Harry rejoignit l'homme et s'assit sur ses genoux, un sourire naquit sur ses délicieuses lèvres quand il sentit contre son ventre le désir de Severus. L'homme aux yeux sombres prit sa bouche dans un baiser ravageur et Harry en fut fort aise. Le jeune homme qui en voulait un peu plus attrapa son amant par les cheveux et ondula délicieusement contre lui, les bouches ne se lâchaient plus.

Les deux sorciers n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer leurs envies et leurs désirs, aussi Harry fit disparaître les pantalons d'un seul geste de la main, ce qui leur amena à tous deux un sifflement de plaisir quand leurs virilités se touchèrent. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et Severus en profita pour lui mordiller le cou, le suçoter et lui laisser une marque bleue tout en jetant à son jeune amant un sort de contraception. Le Gryffondor ne put attendre davantage, il se souleva et s'empala sur le sexe brûlant du maître des potions qui poussa un cri de plaisir quand le morveux glissa tout le long de sa hampe.

Harry le tint par la nuque et se cambra un maximum en soufflant, l'homme lui caressa tantôt le dos tantôt les fesses en se retenant de bouger son bassin. Harry n'était plus que chair brûlante, il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, puis Severus bougea et haleta quand il reprit la bouche de son jeune amant pour caresser sa langue tout en le maintenant sur son membre tendu et prêt à exploser dans son corps.

Et alors que Harry ne s'y attendait pas du tout l'homme lui murmura ces quelques mots. « Je t'aime. »

Le petit brun sentit les larmes d'émotions couler sur ses joues. Ces mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps il les entendait enfin. Ils étaient sortis de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait si passionnément, c'était tellement fort qu'il éclata en sanglot, s'agrippant au cou de Severus qui fut déstabilisé un instant. Le maître des potions doucement reprit ses coups de rein, cajolant Harry tendrement, embrassant son épaule, son cou, sa joue mouillée, sa bouche. Et dans les larmes de joie Harry lui rendit son baiser avec amour.

Quelques secondes plus tard Severus se tendit et se vida dans le corps de son amant qui sous le coup se libéra sur l'homme amoureux de lui.

Epuisés ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les deux papas parlèrent ensuite de leur fils, ils leur tardaient, aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre, de voir revenir le bout de chou près d'eux.

La semaine de vacances qui restait passa à une vitesse effarante. Harry avait repris son entraînement. Severus avait bien râlé mais c'était plus par inquiétude que par méchanceté, tout était revenu à la normal, quoi !

Remus passa la nuit à la Cabane Hurlante et Sirius et Rokiho l'accompagnèrent.

-Les cornichons sont de retour ! annonça Snape un jour en entrant dans les cachots pour avertir Harry qu'aujourd'hui il allait être grognon.

L'homme rouspétait à chaque fois, et à chaque fois cela faisait rire le survivant. Ghanos et Draco, eux, filaient le parfait amour. Sauf que ce soir le blond avait une petite mission à effectuer à Pré-au-Lard et que Ghanos devait résister à l'envie de le suivre pour le protéger. Il l'aurait bien fait mais Draco lui en voudrait de ne pas lui faire confiance, après tout il n'y avait aucun danger dans cette mission. Se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes, trouver la boutique de Jasper, prendre la commande du directeur de Poudlard et revenir, c'était pas dangereux en soi, hein !

Seulement voilà, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est qu'à la sortie de la boutique, Dray se fasse enlever par trois hommes complètement encapuchonnés. Son paquet tomba par terre, près du magasin et son cri fut étouffé sous la main qui se posa sur sa bouche.

-Tu cries, je te saigne ! le menaça son agresseur en lui plantant la pointe d'un poignard sur la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Draco se réveilla dans une cellule un jour plus tard. On l'avait attaché aux poignets par des chaînes fixées au mur, celles-ci lui faisaient d'ailleurs un mal de chien ! Et puis il avait mal partout, faut dire aussi qu'il avait subi, hier soir, une petite séance de torture. Là c'était le matin, il percevait la lueur du jour à travers la petite lucarne encrassée et il fut rassuré, au moins il était encore en vie.

Ses jambes étaient ankylosées et le froid le faisait trembler. Il ne reconnaissait pas les cachots de Voldemort, car qui à part lui aurait pu l'enlever ?

Pourtant Draco doutait que ce soit le mage noir, alors si ce n'était pas lui ou ses hommes, qui étaient-ils ? et que lui voulaient-ils ?

Le jeune homme blond pensa à Ghanos qui devait maintenant s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir, et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de ses agresseurs il n'était pas près de le retrouver car il se trouvait très loin de l'Angleterre. Ici il faisait froid, encore plus froid qu'en écosse. Draco avait sur le dos sa chemise déchirée et son pantalon pour le protéger dans ce cachot plein de courants d'air.

Un bruit soudain attira son attention, une silhouette se tenait devant lui, il ne l'avait pas entendu ouvrir la porte tellement il était dans ses réflexions. L'homme portait une maigre pitance qu'il déposa aux pieds du blond, celui-ci de colère dégagea le tout d'un coup de pied, l'homme excédé lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur le visage qui fit hurler de rage Draco qui sentit du sang couler de sa bouche. Il essaya d'atteindre son agresseur mais ce fut peine perdu, l'autre avait reculé.

Dray se calma quand sa tête se mit à lui tourner affreusement. L'inconnu en profita et se rapprocha afin de lui souffler des menaces à l'oreille.

-Tu vas souffrir, blondinet, comme tu n'as jamais souffert. Je n'aime pas que l'on prenne ce que je convoite. Cela dit je comprends pourquoi il est avec toi, Ghanos a toujours eu très bon goût en matière d'homme, mais il est à moi !

-Ghanos !

-C'est pour lui faire mal que je t'ai enlevé, Malfoy. Tu ne l'avais pas encore deviné ?

-Tu ne l'auras jamais, répondit Draco d'une voix basse. C'est moi qu'il embrasse le soir et qu'il serre dans ses bras, le provoqua Draco qui aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, et c'est aussi à moi qu'il fait l'amour plusieurs fois par jour alors qu'espères-tu obtenir de lui ?

L'homme sortit une dague effilée et laissa glisser la lame sur le corps de Draco qui sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Des petits filets de sang coulèrent le long de son torse et de son ventre, sa joue subit le même sort. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il avala sa rage et ses cris de douleur, de toute façon que pouvait-il dire ? Il était prisonnier et l'autre n'allait pas le lâcher, pas avec une telle haine dans le regard.

Le tortionnaire arrêta sa torture avec un rire sadique en frottant la lame de son arme sur son pantalon. La chemise du blond, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, était rouge du sang des blessures qui s'écoulait lentement. Pas un son n'était sorti de ses lèvres, il avait serré les dents, pourtant la séance avait durée au moins une heure. Les plaies à vifs le brûlaient désagréablement et l'homme sourit satisfait de son travail en le regardant comme on regardait une œuvre.

-Alors, tu es moins fier maintenant, Malfoy ?

-Vas te faire foutre !

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ça ! Je vais devoir te punir un peu plus, Draco.

-Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais quand Ghanos vous trouvera je ne donnerai pas chère de votre peau.

-Pour l'instant c'est toi qui es en mauvaise posture, pas moi.

L'homme sortit sa baguette de la poche de son grand manteau et lança un doloris sur le jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait pas. Aussitôt celui-ci hurla de douleur et se tapa la tête contre le mur de la cellule.

-Tu vois, Draco, je peux te faire hurler moi aussi !

-Pas aussi bien que Ghanos, ricane le blond de sa voix éraillée et provocante !

L'inconnu lança un autre doloris, plus puissant et le jeune homme perdit connaissance.

-Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, murmura l'homme avant de disparaître du cachot.

-Il n'est pas revenu ! hurla Ghanos en allant voir Lucius Malfoy.

-Hein, qui ?

-Draco n'est pas rentré de sa mission, Lucius.

-Mais il devrait être là depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? s'inquiéta le blond.

-Je ne sais pas, il lui est arrivé quelque chose j'en suis sûr !

-Allons voir si le directeur à des nouvelles.

-Entrez messieurs ! fit le vieil homme qui s'attendait à la visite de Ghanos et de Lucius. J'allais justement vous faire mander !

-Professeur, attaqua le vampire avant que Lucius ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Draco n'est pas rentré et je veux savoir où il est exactement.

-Je sais, j'allais vous avertir, il semble qu'il se soit fait kidnapper par un ou plusieurs inconnus en sortant de la boutique.

-Qui ? demanda froidement Lucius dont le visage devint dur.

-Pour l'instant je ne sais pas, on perd la piste dans l'Allée des Embrumes, je suis désolé, messieurs.

-Des mangemorts ? demanda le blond qui voulait plus d'explication.

-J'en doute Lucius !

-Eh bien moi je ne reste pas là à attendre, j'y vais, répliqua Ghanos en faisant demi-tour.

Le vampire disparut de la pièce et se retrouve là où Draco avait disparu, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il entra dans la boutique de Jasper sans perdre de temps, malgré l'heure tardive elle était encore ouverte. Un homme sortit d'une petite pièce derrière le comptoir et s'avança vers lui.

-Bonsoir, monsieur, vous cherchez quelque chose de spécial, demandez je vous le trouverai.

Ghanos le toisa, méfiant, l'homme était moyen de taille, et laid. Son aspect n'était pas des plus propres, en plus de ça son air sournois ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ne parlera pas, admit Ghanos, pas sans menace.

-Je cherche un ami qui a disparu juste devant votre boutique, Auriez-vous vu quelque chose d'étrange ?

-Je ne sais rien, je n'ai rien vu non plus, qu'on me laisse tranquille, allez-vous en !

Le vampire se rapprocha de l'homme et l'attrapa solidement par le col de sa robe.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as vu, vermine ?

-Lâchez-moi où j'appelle les aurors !

-Dans ta boutique ! Ça m'étonnerait. Je te préviens je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé, espèce de rat puant.

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles Ghanos montra au vendeur d'objets de magie noire de toutes sortes, ses crocs luisants de salive.

-Ne me mordez pas, vampire ! ne vous approchez même pas de moi ! je ne supporte pas ceux de votre race, ils sont malfaisants et vils.

-Parle, avorton, et je verrais si je te laisse en vie.

-Ils étaient trois, comme vous !

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par, comme vous ?

-Vampires ! C'était des vampires, ils ont entouré le garçon et ont transplané.

-Tu les as déjà vus par ici ?

-Non, jamais !

-Si tu mens je reviendrai et crois-moi tu prieras pour mourir de suite !

Ghanos repartit vers Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, dans un état de rage indescriptible.

-Alors ? interrogea le vieil homme, anxieux.

-Ils sont trois, probablement des vampires, je pense que cela n'a aucun lien avec Voldemort.

-Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé dans ce cas, Ghanos ?

-Je ne sais pas, Malfoy, il faut que je sache à quel clan ils appartiennent, pour cela j'ai besoin d'une pisteuse et la meilleure est dans mon clan, je vais la contacter maintenant.

Le vampire ferma les yeux, se concentra puis s'assit dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir.

-Elle arrive, souffla-t-il pour avertir les deux autres.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-Là, maintenant.

Dans une envolée de cape une forme apparut au milieu du bureau, elle se précipita dans les bras de Ghanos qui se leva à son arrivée.

-Je suis désolée pour Draco, j'ai pris quelques affaires d'urgence. Allons-y immédiatement, parla la créature qui venait d'apparaître. Ghanos, tu sais que plus la piste est chaude et plus nous avons de chance de le retrouver.

-Je vais chercher mon manteau et mon sac, attends-moi ici veux-tu ?

-Fais vite !

L'homme transplana et Ghalanéa, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, se tourna nonchalamment vers Lucius.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Malfoy, dit la vampire en retirant sa capuche.

-Ghalanéa ! Ghanos ne nous a pas dit que le pisteur c'était vous !

-Je suis la meilleure pisteuse du clan Ghalanius, c'est normal qu'il fasse appelle à moi.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez…

-Vous ne savez rien de moi, vous vous imaginiez que j'avais une petite vie bien tranquille, que je restais au château à donner des ordres par-ci par-là. Vous êtes bien un homme, tien !

-Et bien, mademoiselle, je suis ravi de vous connaître bien que les circonstances ne soient pas favorables, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oh ! pardon monsieur, je suis confuse, je ne vous ai pas salué. Je suis Ghalanéa, la sœur de Ghanos.

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, je suis le directeur de cette école.

Le prince, qui n'avait pas perdu de temps, revint, et tendit à Lucius sa cape et sa baguette.

-Il ne vient pas avec nous, se récria la princesse, il va nous retarder, Ghanos.

-Si Ghalanéa, il vient, c'est le père de Draco et comme tel il en a le droit !

-S'il est à la traîne tu t'occuperas de lui, je ne suis pas venu pour jouer la nounou !

Lucius était furieux qu'elle parle de lui en ces termes. Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette mijaurée ? Il n'avait jamais gêné qui que ce soit dans une mission et il n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui alors que Draco était en danger.

Ghanos, conciliant mais têtu, prit le blond par le bras et transplana dans l'Allée des Embrumes sans même attendre sa sœur.

^o^o^

N'oubliez pas que cette fic est la première que j'aie écrite et que je la remets au goût du jour, lol. Désolée aussi pour les reviews, j'ai voulus finir la correction de ces chapitres avant. Merci de suivre cette histoire.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

La boutique était fermée quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, le patron avait certainement préféré fuir l'endroit pour s'éviter des ennuis. Ghalanéa respira les odeurs qui traînaient encore dans la rue et qui pourraient peut-être lui apprendre quelque chose. Ses yeux, fureteurs, étaient partout à la fois. Les parfums de la nuit et les relents puants de la journée étaient toujours présents. Ghanos avait raison, c'était bien des vampires qui avaient enlevé Draco.

-Juste une dernière chose à vérifier, chuchota-t-elle sans regarder son frère et Lucius.

-Que fait-elle ? demanda Lucius, impatient de se mettre à la poursuite des agresseurs de son fils.

-Chut ! s'agaça-t-elle. Ne faites pas de bruit.

La vampire se baissa puis laissa ses doigts traîner sur le sol, elle ressentit aussitôt l'aura de Draco, il avait peur. Et là, plus loin, il y avait un reste fugace de transplanage. Ghalanéa informa les deux hommes de ses trouvailles et les avertit qu'ils devaient se rendre assez loin.

-Tu es formidable Ghala….

Tout à coup Ghanos hurla de douleur, il rejeta la tête en arrière et ses crocs sortirent de colère. Sa sœur se précipita vers lui et tenta de le calmer mais rien n'y fit. L'homme devenait dangereux et il fallait l'apaiser au plus vite.

Lucius s'approcha de lui et lui envoya une gifle monumentale qui apaisa le prince sur le champ.

-Ils…Ils le torturent, ils torturent Draco, gronda-t-il en revenant à lui, il faut le retrouver et le plus vite sera le mieux.

Le vampire aurait pu en ce moment tuer tellement il était dans une rage pas possible. Il se reprocha de ne pas avoir su préserver son ange blond et il s'en voulait terriblement.

-Ghanos, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'ils lui ont fait, tenta de le raisonner sa sœur.

-Moi je sais, gronda Ghanos. Où sont-ils ?

-Leurs empreintes sont encore fraîches, ils les ont brouillées mais on devrait pouvoir les retrouver, est-ce que cela va aller, toi ?

-On te suit, montre-nous le chemin.

Ghanos posa sa main sur le bras de Lucius et suivit la pisteuse dans ses nombreux transplanages. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans une vaste plaine enneigée, au loin ils aperçurent une immense forêt dont les arbres gelés faisaient penser à des fantômes immobiles et inquiétants.

-Pourquoi des vampires voudraient s'en prendre à Draco ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour ça, fit l'homme blond quand il vit qu'ils étaient parvenus à destination.

-Il y a une raison sinon ils ne l'auraient pas enlevé, et avant que vous ne posiez la question, monsieur Malfoy, nous sommes dans les Carpathes.

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont d'ici ?

-J'en suis certaine, mais à partir d'ici la piste est brouillée. Ils sont partis chacun d'un côté, l'un avait Draco et les deux autres un vêtement de ton amant, Ghanos, pour que le pisteur à leur poursuite ne les localise pas de suite. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils savent qui tu es, et que Draco n'a pas été enlevé par hasard. Cependant ils ne se doutent pas encore qu'il est ton calice.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous lié de vampire à calice ? demanda Lucius qui n'était pas au courant de ce fait important.

-Depuis peu, nous en parlerons plus tard !

-Quand vous aurez fini de jacasser on pourra y aller !

-On ne jacasse pas, Ghalanéa, rétorqua son frère légèrement énervé. Que fait-on maintenant ?

-Trouver une auberge et attendre le matin pour agir, et puis j'ai faim moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de souper ni de me reposer. Quand tu m'as appelé je rentrais juste de mission.

-Très bien, on fait comme tu dis, mais à la première heure on se mettra en route !

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le village en marchant, ils n'en étaient pas très loin. Lucius tapa à la porte de l'auberge, c'était le milieu de la nuit, est-ce qu'on allait les laisser entrer au moins ?

Au bout d'un long moment la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un homme qui maugréait en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-On n'a pas idée de réveiller les honnêtes gens au milieu de la nuit ! dit-il en les toisant.

Ghalanéa agita une bourse pleine d'argent devant l'aubergiste qui les fit entrer avec un grand sourire. Une bourse pouvait faire beaucoup de choses du moment que les espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes y étaient nombreuses. L'hôtelier leur désigna à l'étage leur chambre et repartit se coucher sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

L'auberge n'était pas pleine puisqu'ils avaient eu droit à une chambre chacun. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais ils s'en accommoderaient pour le peu qu'ils allaient rester là.

Ghanos se jeta sur son lit qui grinça désagréablement puis il posa sa tête entre ses mains. Il resta ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une autre douleur violente. Draco subissait une autre séance de torture. Le vampire ne pouvait supporter cela, il se mit à trembler et tenta d'étouffer les sons qui passaient entre ses lèvres serrées.

Son ange avait froid, très froid, et il avait mal. Ghanos se jura de détruire le nuisible qui le faisait souffrir, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça !

La princesse, quant à elle, ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et se faufila au dehors en sautant du premier étage, trois mètres cinquante pour elle c'était un jeu d'enfant. Elle disparut dans la nuit et partit à la chasse.

Lucius qui regardait au dehors, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver son fils, la vit partir au loin. Il n'aurait pas voulu être la proie de Ghalanéa ce soir, ou plutôt si, un autre genre de proie, de celle qui vous envoûte et qui vous fait crier de plaisir. Fatigué, et voulant être en forme pour le matin, il se coucha sur son lit puis ferma les yeux en pensant à Draco. Son fils lui manquait, il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, ils allaient le retrouver c'était certain, se rassura-t-il.

Le matin, très tôt, le vampire alla chercher le blond qui était déjà réveillé, pour prendre un petit déjeuner avant de partir. L'homme prit sa cape puis se hâta de descendre dans la salle où l'amant de son fils l'attendait. Celui-ci était attablé devant un bol de thé brûlant. Quand Lucius prit place face à lui l'aubergiste lui apporta la même chose en déposant en plus, au milieu de la table, un plat rempli de brioches fraîches.

-Où est ta sœur ? s'enquit Lucius en se beurrant un petit pain.

-Elle va revenir, elle est partie aux nouvelles.

-Tu crois qu'elle va trouver quelque chose ?

-On verra bien !

Les hommes burent leur thé en silence et tournèrent la tête ensemble quand la porte s'ouvrit et que la jeune femme entra, de la neige plein les chaussures.

-Il a encore neigé, dit-elle inutilement en secouant ses bottes, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé une piste.

-Vous croyez, ou vous êtes sûre ? attaqua l'homme blond.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'ergoter sur les mots, inutile de perdre du temps ! La piste ne restera pas fraîche longtemps, monsieur Malfoy.

Le blond sortit de l'auberge, un peu agacé il fallait le dire, par l'attitude de la vampire. Ghanos lança un regard curieux à sa sœur puis ils suivirent Lucius avant de l'empoigner par un bras et de transplaner ensemble. Deux secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent aux abords d'un vieux château isolé et en ruine.

-Trop tard, s'exclama-t-elle dépitée, ils sont partis.

-Quoi ! Où sont-ils allés ? Ghalanéa répond s'il te plaît ! je veux savoir où se trouve Draco !

-Ils l'ont changé de place, ces hommes doivent se douter qu'on suit leur piste. C'est des malins !

-Malin ou pas quand je vais mettre la main sur eux…..

Lucius entra malgré tout dans la cour aux nombreuses ornières. Sur la porte principale était épinglé un parchemin que le Serpentard arracha, il était adressé à Ghanos. L'homme le lui tendit d'un geste sec et attendit qu'il leur fasse part de son contenu.

- « Je savais que tu allais me faire pister, Ghanos, tu dois y tenir à ton petit blondinet ! Mais ne crains rien je m'occupe de lui. Je le fais hurler mais pas de plaisir, tu peux me croire, quoique ! »

Le prince, de rage, jeta le papier que Ghalanéa ramassa, lut à haute voix, et mit dans sa poche.

-Allons-y, dit-elle simplement.

Lucius ne dit rien, il avait mal pour Draco et Ghanos. L'agresseur torturait son fils, pourquoi ? Vieille rancune ? Jalousie ? L'amant de son fils souffrait, c'était évident, il tenait beaucoup à lui. Le vampire restait droit et fier mais à l'intérieur c était le cahot complet. Lucius laissa Ghanos lui tenir le bras et retransplaner, une fois de plus.

Les ravisseurs les promenèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir. Et leur colère devint plus forte.

Draco, seul dans sa cellule, pestait de voir qu'il ne pouvait se détacher de ces menottes bien trop solides. Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus froid, là c'est sûr il allait être malade. Quand il verra Ghanos il allait lui passer un de ses savons ! On n'avait pas idée de laisser un amoureux jaloux en liberté aussi !

Dray n'eut pas fini de penser qu'il vit encore une fois l'autre fou apparaître devant lui avec une tête de mauvais jours.

-Alors, blondinet, tu as froid ?

-Non, vous voyez bien que je prends le soleil ! ironisa Draco.

-Ne soit pas insolent ! Tu pourrais le regretter, Malfoy ! Cela ne sert à rien de te cacher derrière des sarcasmes, je sais que tu as peur.

-Moi je ne me cache pas derrière une capuche, tu n'as pas le courage de me regarder en face seulement, es-tu si laid que ça ?

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir alors regarde, gamin.

L'homme leva les mains, ôta la capuche de sa tête et exhiba un sourire rusé.

Par Salazar, pensa Draco déstabilisé, il était à tomber, ce con !

-Eh bien maintenant je sais pourquoi Ghanos vous a côtoyé, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Tu me l'as volé, Malfoy ! Il était à moi, à moi, tu entends ? et je vais te le reprendre.

L'homme se rapprocha du prisonnier et le détacha.

-Nous changeons de cellule et d'endroit, je ne veux pas que tes petits copains nous rattrapent.

-Ils se rapprochent, hein ! Vous avez peur de Ghanos ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, il l'attrapa par la gorge et serra férocement.

-Tais-toi ou je te tue de suite, vermine.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dehors dans la neige, puis le vampire laissa sur la porte un parchemin pour Ghanos puis poussa Draco. Il était temps de partir, il savait que le vampire le suivait de près. Dans un crac l'homme et sa victime parvinrent près d'une maison au bord de la mer. Le ravisseur tira le Serpentard par la chaîne qui le retenait toujours aux poignets, et entra dans la demeure.

Il conduisit aussitôt Draco dans une pièce complètement fermée, il n'y avait aucune ouverture mais au moins il y faisait moins froid. Le vampire l'attacha face contre le mur en ricanant avec méchanceté. Draco tremblait toujours, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher surtout avec la fièvre qui commençait à le ronger. La sueur coulait sur son front et dans son cou. L'homme sortit sa baguette et la lui passa sur le corps en énumérant quels sortilèges il allait bien pourvoir faire pour commencer.

-Je crois que Ghanos n'aura plus envie de toi après ça, rigola-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Draco pensa même que si ça devait continuer ainsi il n'avait qu'à le tuer, et vite. Ses blessures à vifs le faisaient atrocement souffrir et il en avait plus que marre d'être entre les mains de son tortionnaire qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Pourtant quand l'homme sortit encore une fois son poignard, Draco eut envie de hurler. Ca allait recommencer. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire de lui ? du steak haché ou quoi ?

Soudain la porte explosa littéralement sous les coups de Ghanos qui avait senti son calice en grande détresse, au point de vouloir mourir. Ghalanéa avait trouvé une autre piste et ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour la suivre.

Ce qu'il vit, en entrant dans la demeure, le remplit d'une colère telle que l'inconnu vola à l'autre bout de la pièce comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un fétu de paille. Lucius se précipita vers son fils et le détacha puis il retira sa propre cape et en recouvrit le blessé qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Pendant ce temps Ghalanéa jeta un sort et se posta devant la porte pour que l'autre ne cherche pas à s'enfuir.

-Pourquoi, Christopher ? demanda Ghanos qui avait reconnu immédiatement l'autre homme.

-Je t'aime, Ghanos. Tu m'as laissé pour ce jouvenceau, je suis sûr qu'il ne te procure pas autant de plaisir que moi j'ai pu t'en donner. Tu es à moi et à moi seul ! Reviens-moi, laisse-le partir, il s'en remettra il est jeune.

-Je ne quitterais pas Draco, c'est lui que j'aime, Christopher, et si tu ne peux pas te faire à cette idée c'est tant pis pour toi.

-Alors je vais le tuer ! hurla le ravisseur en se relevant pour se précipiter vers Draco.

-Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, tu vas mourir avant.

Christopher ouvrit la bouche et laissa ses canines grandir, Ghanos fit de même. Leurs yeux devinrent rouges et leur aura prit une couleur cramoisi. Les deux hommes allaient s'affronter dans la petite cellule et Lucius dut tirer Draco un peu plus vers le mur pour éviter de se retrouver entre eux. Le ravisseur se jeta sur Ghanos et essaya de le mordre profondément à l'épaule, dans le même temps le prince, plus malin, sortit une dague de sa botte et la pointa vers son ennemi.

Le dénommé Christopher avait perdu la sienne et il n'avait pas le temps de la chercher. Il recula avec adresse et rapidité pour éviter la lame, les vampires avaient des réflexes déconcertants quand il s'agissait de sauver leur vie, comme les humains, sans doute.

Sans crier gare ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en poussant un cri pour intimider l'autre. Il ne resta plus qu'un amalgame de jambes et de bras qui roula par terre et qui se battait pour la victoire. Lucius grogna quand il vit, entre une accalmie, apparaître des tâches de sang sur la chemise de Ghanos. Le combat dura ainsi un très long moment puis tout se termina sans qu'il ne sache qui était le vainqueur.

Les deux hommes restaient à terre et aucun ne respirait, mais cela n'était pas significatif, surtout pour des vampires, pensa le blond, très inquiet qui gardait sa baguette prête à servir si le vainqueur n'était pas le bon. Draco se retourna avec peine et se détacha maladroitement des bras de son père pour aller vers son vampire. Il se jeta dessus tandis que Ghalanéa surveillait Christopher qui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

Ghanos avait perdu du sang, beaucoup trop. Draco, malgré sa faiblesse, lui tendit son cou sans s'occuper de ses propres blessures, il savait que son prince avait besoin de lui. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux puis l'attrapa par la nuque et planta doucement ses crocs dans la gorge de son calice. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert, le plaisir était tellement soutenu qu'ils arboraient tous deux un début d'érection. La morsure provoquait toujours ça et l'état de Draco ne changea rien au fait.

Quand il eut assez bu Ghanos quémanda la bouche de son amant pour un baiser des plus prometteurs. Lucius détourna le regard pour ne pas les gêner et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Ghalanéa qui le regarda narquoisement en souriant. l'homme blond se releva et la déshabilla de son regard gris, salace. Là pour le coup c'est elle qui rougit et qui détourna les yeux.

Tien ! prend ça, pensa le Serpentard. Non mais, qui était-elle pour se moquer ainsi de lui !

-Allez, Ghanos, se reprit la jeune femme en interrompant les deux amants, il faut que vous repartiez à Poudlard, aide Draco à se lever, moi je m'occupe de Christopher.

-Mais il n'est pas mort ! remarqua Draco d'une voix affaibli.

-Non, Draco, pour tuer un vampire il faut lui couper la tête.

-Ne faite pas ça ! s'affola le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ? Il a voulu te tuer quand même !

-Je…je me mets à sa place, et si un jour tu ne veux plus de moi, Ghanos, moi non plus je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. S'il t'aime alors peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose de bon en lui ! Laisse-le vivre s'il te plaît ! Pour moi.

Le vampire hésita, que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son calice pourtant…..

Les autres attendaient sa décision et Draco le regardait avec des yeux fatigués, sur son visage coulaient encore des traînées de sang. Il tremblait, son ange, et il avait mal, pourtant il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de son ravisseur, alors Ghanos capitula malgré lui.

-D'accord, mon amour, je lui laisse la vie sauve, mais s'il s'approche à moins d'un mètre de toi je le tue…..

Le prince ne finit pas sa phrase, le jeune calice s'était évanoui dans ses bras. Doucement il se releva avec son fardeau puis il sortit de la cellule avec Lucius sur ses traces.

Ghalanéa ne partait pas avec eux, elle s'assit bien sagement dans un coin de la cellule et attendit patiemment que Christopher se réveille. Ils devaient discuter tous les deux avant qu'elle ne le relâche dans la nature. La princesse était contente que Draco le laisse en vie malgré ce qu'il avait subi, elle avait l'impression de savoir pourquoi le vampire souffrait autant.

Apparemment Christopher avait du mal à se faire à sa rupture d'avec son frère, et étrangement elle comprenait. Il suffisait pourtant à Christopher de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier, pensa-t-elle naïvement.

-D'accord, chuchota-t-elle presque pour elle, c'était peut-être plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais après tout qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, non ? Enfin ça c'était bon pour les autres mais pas pour elle.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

Dehors et debout contre son vampire, Draco reprenait lentement connaissance. Il vacilla et eut un violent spasme et Ghanos dut le recouvrit de sa propre cape en plus de celle de Lucius tellement il frissonnait, puis il le serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu si peur, chuchota le vampire. Te perdre…..

-Je suis là, tout est fini, souffla Draco.

L'homme prit le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore et encore. Ils ne pensaient plus à Lucius, ils se retrouvaient seuls au monde dans leur petit cocon d'amour. Les corps se frôlèrent et les mains se caressèrent, les deux hommes voulaient se redécouvrirent, comme si ces deux jours de séparation avaient paru des semaines entières.

-Ghanos, chéri, il faut partir, put réagir Dray en voyant que son vampire ne voulait plus le lâcher.

-Je sais, dit le prince contre la bouche du blond. Je sais, redit-il en sachant que le vampire en lui voulait Draco plus que de raison.

-Tu sais, mon amour, plus vite nous serons rentrés plus vite nous serons dans mon lit.

-On part de suite, Lucius, se hâta de dire Ghanos tandis que le jeune Serpentard étouffa un rire vite réprimé par la douleur des profondes coupures sur son visage. Vous nous suivez ou vous voulez transplaner avec nous ?

-Non, je connais le chemin, allez-y je ne serais pas loin derrière vous.

Tous les trois se retrouvèrent à Poudlard après plusieurs transplanages et Ghanos fut heureux d'être rentré, surtout en ayant ramené Draco avec lui. L'homme au charisme impressionnant installa son calice dans son lit tandis que Lucius le regardait agir, puis le vampire fit venir Rokiho pour qu'il soigne les plaies de son ange. L'elfe arriva de suite et entreprit de fermer les blessures du jeune homme qui serra les dents de douleur, puis il le recouvrit chaudement après lui avoir fait boire une fiole de pimentine. Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

-Tu te reposes, jeune homme ! Je suppose que Ghanos va te tenir au chaud, alors interdiction de sortir de ton lit pour au moins deux jours. Là tes plaies sont toutes refermées, ça devrait aller maintenant, et si tu as mal demande à Ghanos de te donner une potion, j'en laisse sur la table.

Lucius et Rokiho sortirent de la chambre et le blond se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, celui-ci le reçut avec bonne humeur pourtant le blond sursauta quand il aperçut Ghalanéa assise tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Qu'avait-elle fait du vampire ? Elle avait été rapide quand même !

-Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé, princesse ? sourit le vieil homme en caressant d'un air absent son phénix qui pépia de contentement.

-Je vais rester ici quelque temps si cela ne vous dérange pas, professeur Dumbledore.

-Non pas du tout, d'ailleurs Lucius va vous montrer vos appartements, n'est-ce pas mon ami ? Il pourra veiller sur vous et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit il se fera un plaisir de vous le procurer. Cette jeune demoiselle est venue me donner des nouvelles de Draco, Lucius. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il va bien et que vous avez pu le ramener.

-J'étais moi-même venu parler de ça, mais puisqu'on a pris les devants je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, excusez-moi, grogna le blond en faisant demi-tour.

-Lucius, le rappela Albus en désignant Ghalanéa, puis-je compter sur vous ?

L'homme blond sourit malgré lui. Ca l'étonnerait bien que la peste vienne lui demander quoi que ce soit, néanmoins il hocha la tête d'assentiment bien qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Le sorcier aux yeux gris magnifiques et la vampire sortirent du bureau et longèrent les couloirs du château sans échanger un mot. Lucius s'arrêta devant une porte en bois sculptée représentant des âmes torturées et grimaça.

L'homme pointa sa baguette dessus et prononça un mot de passe puis il relança un sortilège qui fit sourire Ghalanéa. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra sans faire acte de galanterie, avec un rictus Ghalanéa le suivit et fut surprise de découvrir la pièce. Celle-ci était entièrement rouge et elle en soupira d'aise, ainsi il se souvenait qu'elle aimait cette couleur, s'attendrit-elle en pensant au deuxième sort que le blond avait jeté peu de temps avant. La chambre était très jolie dans l'ensemble. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, un épais tapis, quelques meubles et une cheminée que le blond alluma d'un coup de baguette.

-Désirez-vous manger où boire ?

-Non, merci !

-La salle de bain se trouve derrière cette porte, la renseigna-t-il nonchalamment.

-Eh bien maintenant je le sais, dit la jeune femme en se retenant de pouffer.

-Le petit déjeuner est servi par un elfe de maison, vous avez juste à demander.

-Toujours bon à savoir ! fit-elle ironiquement, ce qui fit s'agacer le blond.

-Voilà je pense que c'est tout, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne nuit, princesse.

-Vous êtes toujours coincé comme ça, Lucius ? se moqua-t-elle en passant ses doigts fins sur la courtepointe du lit. Cela ne doit pas être facile de vivre ainsi, je vous plains, vraiment.

L'homme, furieux, se rapprocha de la jeune femme provocante.

-Si j'étais vous….

-Vous n'êtes pas moi, monsieur le-glaçon-plus-froid-que-moi-tu-meurs.

-En effet, je n'ai rien d'une gamine immature qui s'amuse à provoquer des hommes beaucoup plus âgés quelle.

-Je ne suis pas immature ! Et vous n'êtes pas âgé.

-Alors arrêtez de me provoquer si vous n'êtes pas capable d'assumer vos actes, Ghalanéa !

-Redite-le !

-Quoi ?

-Mon prénom, redite-le !

-Ghalanéa.

La jeune femme d'un mouvement vif s'approcha du Serpentard et s'empara de ses lèvres, Lucius essaya de protester mais la princesse en profita pour faire glisser sa langue sur celle du sorcier. L'homme fut électrisé par les sensations qu'il ressentit, il attrapa la jeune femme par la nuque et approfondit le baiser. Elle allait le rendre fou, pensa le blond, qui n'était pas sûr de bien agir. Mais qui lui reprochera de prendre un peu de plaisir dans les bras d'une belle femme ?

Ghalanéa gémit dans la bouche de l'homme tandis que ses doigts se posaient sur la chemise du Serpentard et enlevaient les boutons un par un. Quand le vêtement fut ouvert elle caressa le torse de l'homme dont le désir s'éveilla.

Les doigts de la jeune femme, en effet, animèrent une partie de l'anatomie de Lucius qui se sentit durcir immédiatement. Mais celui-ci, qui n'était pas en reste, retira le bustier de cuir qui tomba sur le sol et qui rejoignit la chemise du blond. Des mains agiles et agiles pétrirent la poitrine magnifiquement faite de la princesse qui laissa un gémir mourir contre la bouche de l'aristocrate qui fit reculer la vampire jusqu'au lit.

Ghalanéa tomba sur le dos avec grâce tandis que l'homme faisait glisser son regard sur elle d'un air appréciateur. D'un sort il les dénuda tous les deux tandis qu'à son tour la jeune femme admirait Lucius. Il était si beau, et sa virilité droite et fier si…waouh ! L'homme sourit puis se coucha sur elle et reprit sa bouche dans un baiser possessive puis il descendit sur sa poitrine pour en suçoter les pointes avec délectation.

La vampire se cambra soudainement, son ventre allant à la rencontre du désir du blond qui lui écarta les jambes avec une tendre caresse.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il avant de la voir s'effaroucher à la dernière minute.

-Je n'ai jamais était aussi sûr de moi, Lucius.

L'homme la pénétra d'un coup de rein et commença des va-et-vient puissants tout en sentant la jeune femme se contracter contre lui. Il s'inquiéta de sa brusquerie puis il se rasséréna en entendant Ghalanéa gémir de plaisir et griffer son dos.

-Met tes jambes autour de mes hanches, lui intima-t-il.

La jeune femme obéit alors que les coups se firent plus forts et plus profonds et que leur deux corps à l'unisson se reconnurent comme étant l'un à l'autre. Ils firent l'amour comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si il n'y aurait plus de lendemain. Ils s'aimèrent comme deux amants avide d'amour et de tendresse quoique là il n'y avait rien de tendre dans leur étreinte qui devint sauvage et férocement érotique.

-Encore ! cria Ghalanéa, plus vite, Lucius !

La jeune femme explosa de plaisir et cria le nom de son amant en plantant ses ongles dans son dos. Celui-ci la suivit de près et se tendit dans un râle, se déversant dans Ghalanéa qui avait rejeté sa tête en arrière tant le plaisir était intense. Quand ils reprirent leur souffle Lucius se leva et sans un mot s'habilla.

-Tu ne restes pas ? Lucius…s'il te plaît !

-Non, je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais il me semble, alors laisse-moi regagner mon lit, l'accusa-t-il injustement.

-Je, Lucius…. je suis…

-Quoi ! amoureuse de moi ? Non, tu voulais juste me mettre dans ton lit, cela dit ça ne marchera pas avec moi alors laisse tomber !

L'homme partit en claquant la porte et la jeune femme pleura toute seule dans son lit, elle aimait Lucius depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Dès le premier regard elle l'avait aimé mais pour lui c'était juste un amusement apparemment. Il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille et bien c'est ce qu'elle allait faire et ce pour de bon. La vampire se leva, alla sous la douche, se rhabilla tout en étouffant des cris de colère et de douleur. Elle enfila ensuite sa cape puis elle prit son sac et sortit de la chambre en ayant laissé un mot pour Ghanos, il comprendra. Puis elle partit sans se retourner et sans regret, à quoi bon d'abord ? Au détour d'un couloir elle transplana puis disparue. Elle seule maintenant savait où elle allait.

Le coup était dur, si dur que son cœur en était brisé. Quelle sotte elle avait été, se donner à un homme qui n'en avait rien à faire d'elle et de son amour, comment avait-elle pu de faire avoir par lui ?

Le matin Ghanos frappa à la porte de sa sœur, Lucius lui ayant indiqué l'endroit. Etonné qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses appels il transplana à l'intérieur de la pièce et fut surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. Le lit était défait mais il ne trouva nulles traces de Ghalanéa. Le vampire avisa le parchemin posé sur la table, il se hâta de le prendre et de le lire puis il le plia et le mit dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la chambre, le visage sombre et pensif, Draco était là.

-Alors, Ghanos, elle vient déjeuner avec nous ?

-Non, elle est partie, Dray, et puis ne devrais-tu pas te trouver au fond de ton lit là ? Rokiho a dit que tu ne devais pas te lever avant deux jours.

-Partie ! un moment où partie longtemps ? demanda le Serpentard en faisant la sourde oreille.

-Je pense très longtemps, mon cœur, et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-Mais elle va bien, hein ?

-Pour le moment non, elle ne va pas bien, dans quelque temps cela ira mieux il faut juste qu'elle oublie, soupira Ghanos en attirant Draco vers lui.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui faut qu'elle oublie ?

-Rien, amour, rien du tout, vient allons déjeuner si tu t'en sens le courage.

Les deux hommes repartirent dans leur appartements après que Ghanos ait refermé silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

« Ghanos, mon très cher frère.

Je pars, ne m'en veux pas, il ne veut pas de moi il me l'a dit clairement ce soir.

Je ne veux pas m'imposer à lui, je ne suis pas comme cela.

Laisse-moi du temps pour oublier, c'est dur. Je l'aime tu sais !

Ne te venge pas sur lui, ne lui fais pas de mal. Garde tout cela pour toi je t'en prie.

Ta sœur Ghalanéa. »

Ainsi était rédigée la lettre de la jeune femme. Ghanos ne dira rien, ni à Draco, ni à Lucius, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs.

-Alors ? demanda un peu plus tard un loup-garou.

-Toujours rien, Remus.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont le prendre, Rokiho ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi tu doutes ? Siri a toujours était très fort pour faire des farces aux autres, non ?

-Je sais, pouffa Remus, ce travail est parfait pour lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi il avait peur de nous en parler.

-Ouais, je voyais bien qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui même, on n'allait pas l'obliger à rester près de nous, ça lui fera du bien de voir d'autres personnes. Et puis ce travail c'est pile ce qu'il lui fallait, il avait constamment l'impression d'être inutile ici.

-C'est vrai, travailler avec Fred et George, il ne va pas s'ennuyer le pauvre, je le plaindrais presque.

-Oui, ou les pauvres moi je dirais ! Siri n'est pas un ange non plus, rigola l'elfe.

On frappa à la porte et c'est Rokiho qui l'ouvrit d'un geste de sa baguette. Harry entra d'un pas léger.

-Il est revenu ?

-Pas encore, répondirent les deux hommes en chœur. Nous allions boire une tasse de thé tu restes avec nous ?

-Avec plaisir, ensuite je dois aller chercher des livres à la bibliothèque, je les étudierai dans ma chambre.

-Tu comptes partir quand ? demanda le maraudeur qui cette fois ne voulait pas rester dans l'ignorance.

-Remus….. n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher.

-Non, je ne le ferai pas, je voulais juste savoir c'est tout.

-D'accord ! D'ici une semaine probablement, gardez ça pour vous et n'en parlez pas à Sirius, il serait capable de m'enfermer dans les cachots, rigola le petit brun.

D'un seul coup la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius souriant qui semblait avoir le moral au zénith.

-Alors ! implorèrent l'elfe et le loup dans un bel ensemble.

-Eh bien, messieurs, à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne vais plus dépendre de votre bonté et de celle du directeur, j'ai maintenant un travail, très bien payé qui plus est.

-Sirius, on ne t'a jamais reproché tes dépenses, Remus et moi !

-Je sais bien, mais cela me gênait de toujours demander quelques mornilles, et puis je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie à ne rien faire. Là je me sens fier de moi.

-Donc tu es heureux de ce travail ?

-Ca tu peux le dire, Remus !

-Eh bien félicitation, parrain, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Sur ce je vous laisse, Severus doit m'attendre et je dois encore aller chercher mes livres à la réserve et si je suis trop long il va me chercher partout, mon homme.

-Merci d'être venue, Harry.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, ravie que son parrain soit heureux. Quand la porte fut refermée Rokiho se tourna vers Siri avec une mine malheureuse sur le visage. Le maraudeur s'en aperçut et le tira vers lui avec un air coquin.

-Alors on va te voir moins souvent, amour, c'est que je vais m'ennuyer moi ! Bougonna l'elfe.

-Tu sais Rokiho, je suis quand même là la nuit, toute la nuit, pour vous deux, rien que pour vous deux.

-Et la nuit on peut faire beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas Remus ? Le loup regarda l'air coquin de Sirius et le sourire de Rokiho. A n'en pas douter cette nuit risquait d'être chaude, très chaude.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

Après avoir pris ses livres à la bibliothèque, Harry retourna dans les cachots. Severus avait fini de corriger ses copies, et toujours assis à son bureau il pensait au petit brun qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il était heureux avec lui. Le matin au réveil il trouvait son petit corps contre le sien, son nez niché dans son cou, alors il respirait son odeur délicate et ses mains gourmandes partaient à la découverte de sa peau douce. Sa bouche caressait tendrement la sienne et ses…..

La porte du salon de Snape s'ouvrit et les pensées de l'homme furent interrompues par le jeune homme qui entrait.

-As-tu trouvé ce qu'il te fallait, Harry ? demanda le maître des potions, soucieux, en sachant que les recherches de son compagnon étaient centrées sur les Horcruxes.

-Oui, je pense que pour aujourd'hui cela ira, mais il y a tellement de livre à lire que je doute de tous les ouvrir, Sev, fit le survivant, taquin, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et ton parrain, est-il revenu de son rendez-vous ?

-Oh ! Ouais, il a obtenu le travail, il est ravi d'ailleurs.

-Ben comme ça on l'aura moins souvent dans les pattes.

-Severus, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça !

L'homme se leva et se rapprocha du jeune homme pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Au contraire, mon amour, je trouve que je suis gentil, surtout le soir quand tu te retrouves dans mes bras et que ma bouche caresse ton corps, que ton désir est si fort que tu me supplies de te prendre sans attendre.

-Severus ! Arrête ce n'est pas du jeu là ! Après je serai tout chose.

-Je sais, renifla l'homme, déçu de ne pas pouvoir soulager son compagnon. Je dois partir, les cours commencent dans cinq minutes. Par contre ce soir tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu voudras, mais d'abord j'aurais une surprise pour toi.

-Une surprise, ce soir ! s'enthousiasma Harry en sachant de quoi Severus voulait parler parce qu'ils en avaient discuté la veille. Ce n'est pas une parole en l'air ?

-Si je te le dis !

L'homme sourit et alla rejoindre sa classe en pensant à la visite qu'ils allaient faire après les cours. Et puis ce soir, oui ce soir, il lui fera voir des étoiles, et Harry allait adorer ça.

Le visage de Snape s'obscurcit pendant qu'il entrait dans sa classe et que les étudiants faisaient de même, en silence. Il n'avait rien dit mais l'attente lui avait parue longue, très longue, et enfin ils avaient l'aval d'Eliope pour aller voir leur fils, Killian. C'est Harry qui avait trouvé le prénom de l'enfant et il devait avouer que Killian Snape Potter c'était magnifique et il en était très fier.

Le soir arriva, Harry avait été fébrile toute la journée, il avait même sauté le repas tellement il était surexcité. Rokiho qui devait les accompagner avait compris et avait sourit. L'elfe avait aussi remarqué que Severus était dans le même état d'esprit que son compagnon mais qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Une heure plus tard, après être sortie de table, les trois hommes disparurent de Poudlard et arrivèrent en vue d'une grande maison nichée parmi d'autres maisons construites à flanc de collines. C'était extraordinaire ce paysage féérique, Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle chose de toute sa vie. Un rempart protégeait les habitations et une tour à l'aspect étrange située en haut de la haute colline diffusait un rayon blanc qui semblait protecteur là aussi.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'admirer plus avant la ville, il se retrouva dans une salle avec Severus et Rokiho et ils virent arriver vers eux Eliope, ravi de leur visite.

-Bienvenue, leur fit-il en s'inclinant devant eux puis en serrant son cousin contre lui. Allons de suite dans la salle des nourrissons si vous le voulez bien ! Je suis sûr que Harry et Severus sont pressés de voir leur fils.

-Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit le maître des potions qui prit la main de Harry dans la sienne.

-Pour ne rien vous cacher il n'a guère pris de poids ces jours-ci, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est que temporaire, la faim reviendra bien vite.

Harry s'arrêta, surpris, on ne l'avait pas prévenu que Killian ne mangeait plus.

Eliope grimaça, il avait parlé beaucoup trop vite et il se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire pour ne pas inquiéter le père, pourtant il devait le lui dire, il y était obligé.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se tut mais il était inquiet.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la couveuse Harry fut rassuré. Killian ne semblait pas souffrir de la faim, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et mâchouillait son pouce. Il était si beau, si petit, si fragile ! mais surtout il était en bonne santé et c'était le plus important à ses yeux. Les couveuses alentours diffusaient de drôles de volutes parfois, remarqua-t-il, comme celle de Killian, elles n'étaient pas criardes, juste apaisantes.

La pièce blanche aux multiples dessins sur les murs reflétait la sérénité. Plusieurs elfes étaient là à surveiller les bébés qui avaient besoin de soins constants. Leurs gestes étaient doux, et quand une elfe s'approcha de lui Harry se poussa légèrement.

-Je dois changer ce bébé, fit-elle en regardant Severus et Harry qui opinèrent en silence.

-Il s'appelle Killian, précisa Harry en désignant son fils avec un sourire si doux que l'elfe se sentit fondre de voir ce père si débordant d'amour pour son enfant.

-Nous ne le faisons pas par magie, expliqua Eliope, les enfants ont besoins de tendresse et de sentir qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Chaque jours nous les prenons un moment que ce soit pour les changer, les laver ou pour les bercer parfois le soir quand ils sont stressés.

-Voulez-vous changer votre fils, monsieur Potter ? demanda la jeune femme avec les yeux pétillants de gentillesse.

-Oui, répondit de suite le survivant, j'aimerai beaucoup faire ça.

L'infirmière fit disparaître la bulle, puis elle prit délicatement le nourrisson et le posa près d'elle sur une table à langer où de gros nounours s'amusaient à se courir après.

-Je vous laisse faire, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en regardant Harry puis en lui désignant les produit sur le rebord de la table.

-Mais j'ai jamais fait ça, chuchota-t-il un peu perdu.

-Ce n'est pas difficile, répondit la jeune femme, commencez par lui enlever la couche puis vous nettoyez ses petites fesses avec le lait de toilette et le coton.

-Oh ! c'est tout !

Harry pouffa de sa peur de faire mal à son fils, puis il ôta la couche sale d'une main sûre et nettoya soigneusement le petit postérieur en s'extasiant sur son fils devant Severus qui les avait rejoints.

-Tu as vu, Severus ? Il a souri.

-Il est encore trop petit pour ça, renifla le maître des potions, ému de voir cet enfant, son enfant, bouger ses bras et ses jambes pendant que Harry lui remettait sa grenouillère bleue pâle.

-Moi je te dis qu'il m'a souri, insista le Gryffondor qui s'était penché pour embrasser les joues satinées de Killian qui en profita pour attraper une des mèches de cheveux de son père qu'il serra dans son poing.

-Je crois bien que tu as raison, mon amour, notre fils a souri, admit Severus en caressant la petite tête brune qui dodelinait doucement de droite à gauche.

-Il faut le reposer dans sa bulle…commença à dire Eliope qui fut interrompu par Harry qui demanda encore quelques secondes.

-Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas revenir avant une semaine ou deux, Severus et moi. C'est pourquoi je veux garder son odeur pour tenir jusque là, c'est si dur de ne pas l'avoir avec moi, expliqua d'une voix rauque le survivant. C'est mon enfant et pourtant j'ai l'impression…

-Il est ton fils, Harry, intervint Rokiho qui voyait la tristesse et le déception de son ami. Nous savons tous ici que tu l'aimes et que tu ne l'as pas abandonné, nous savons que tu aimerais l'avoir à tes côtés et ce temps là arrivera bientôt. Il sera avec toi et Severus, vous aurez tout le temps voulu pour l'aimer et lui donner ce que tu n'as jamais eu.

-Rokiho…. murmura Harry.

-Il représente beaucoup pour toi, continua l'elfe. Je comprends, surtout en sachant la vie que tu as eue, ne désespère pas je t'en prie.

-Rokiho a raison, quand Killian sera plus fort nous viendrons le chercher, n'oublie pas que Remus et Sirius ont aidé à faire la chambre et qu'à eux aussi ils tardent de voir notre fils revenir à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme déposa Killian dans les bras de Severus avec douceur. Severus qui n'avait pas osé tendre ses bras vers son enfant parce qu'il voulait que Harry en profite pleinement, remercia son ange d'avoir pensé à lui.

Merlin qu'il était léger, et si petit ! s'inquiéta Severus Snape. Pourtant il ressentait la magie de l'enfant, magie qu'il détenait de son jeune père, il pouvait la sentir, la même que celle d'Harry.

Deux minutes plus tard le maître des potions déposa Killian dans sa bulle, et avec Harry il la regarda se refermer et l'enfant s'endormir comme un bienheureux, satisfait d'avoir une couche toute propre et d'avoir passé un instant fugace dans les bras de ses deux pères.

Pendant ce temps, au château de Poudlard, Lucius sortait de sa chambre en maugréant. Il avait besoin d'encre et de parchemins pour rédiger les dossiers que Dumbledore lui avait demandé, bien sûr il aurait pu d'un sort les faire léviter jusqu'à lui, mais il préféra se dégourdir les jambes. La réserve se trouvait dans les cachots tout au bout d'un long couloir, il marcha lentement et prit le temps de regarder les portraits.

-Tiens ? encore un Malfoy ! s'exclama un drôle de type à la mine ridicule avec son col en frisette et sa peau poudrée de blanc. N'est-ce pas le petit-fils de Barrock ? Ils ont les mêmes cheveux longs et blancs, ajouta le portrait d'un air blasé à un autre portrait tout aussi ridicule que lui.

-Cela doit-être le père de celui qui file le parfait amour avec le vampire.

-Vampire peut-être, mais un prince quand même ! Et pas n'importe lequel !

-Bien sûr ! lâcha un autre pompeux qui lui avait une perruque grotesque et des manches en dentelles de Valenciennes, on n'est pas un Malfoy pour rien. Ces gens ne s'associent pas avec le bas peuple.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, hein ! riposta Lucius qui était un peu chatouilleux ces jours-ci à cause d'une jeune demoiselle qu'il avait rudoyé sans se préoccuper de savoir comment elle allait après leur nuit passée ensemble. Vous n'êtes que des vieux grincheux toujours à l'affût d'une histoire bien croustillante, vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de cancaner sur le dos des autres ?

-Quand on n'est pas fairplay avec les dames on ne donne pas de leçon de savoir-vivre aux autres, répliqua un vieux barbon à la barbichette huilée.

-Vous m'avez épié ? bande de pervers ! On ne vous a pas appris à respecter la vie d'autrui ?

-Pervers toi-même ! l'aristo, rigola une bonne femme boudinée qui éclata de rire quand un jeunot dans le cadre d'à côté mima l'acte sexuel en faisant bouger son bassin d'avant en arrière.

Lucius allongea le pas et entra dans la réserve vraiment, mais alors vraiment agacé par ces imbéciles. Il prit encre et parchemin puis retourna dans sa chambre sans un regard pour les portraits curieux qui se moquèrent encore de lui.

Quand on tapa à sa porte, l'homme énervé l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette excédé et se promit de renvoyer l'individu si celui venait pour l'emmerder. Draco entra et fut surpris de voir que son père semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Et bien, père, que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Je suis allé dans la réserve et les portraits n'ont agressé, répondit l'homme en remettant sa baguette dans son fourreau.

-Oh ! ils font cela souvent, il suffit de ne pas les écouter et ils finissent par se lasser tout seul.

-Oui, et bien la prochaine fois je ferai ainsi…..après les avoir brûlé.

-Je suis venu boire un thé avec vous, mais si je vous dérange je peux repartir ?

-Non, Draco, assieds-toi, j'ai le temps.

L'homme blond appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda qu'on lui apporte du thé et des brioches. L'elfe disparut dans un pop et réapparut aussitôt chargé d'un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table en faisant une révérence. Lucius le remercia et la créature s'en alla en trottinant.

-Sers donc le thé, Draco, s'il te plaît, et dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, père !

-Je n'en crois rien, explique-moi donc tes raisons ?

-D'accord….. savez-vous que Ghalanéa est partie hier soir ? attaqua le jeune homme qui voulait confronter son paternel.

-Non, je ne savais pas, s'étonna l'homme qui, s'il fut surpris, n'en montra rien. Sais-tu pour quelles raisons ?

-Ghanos ne me l'a pas dit, sa sœur lui a certainement demandé de garder cela pour lui.

-Oh ! je vois ! rumina Lucius qui avait bien une idée desdites raisons qui avaient obligées la jeune femme à fuir Poudlard.

-Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez.

-Elle a dû être rappelé par son père pour une autre mission, de toute façon elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle a à faire, essaya de s'en sortir Lucius qui savait que ce n'était pas la vérité.

-Moi je crois qu'elle est partie parce qu'elle était malheureuse, même si Ghanos n'a pas voulu m'en parler je suis sûr que c'est pour ça.

-Tu te fais des idées, Draco, allez bois ton thé et laisse-moi, j'ai du travail.

Le jeune homme finit son thé tranquillement sans quitter le visage de son père qui m'exprimait rien qu'un vague ennui. Il lui mentait, il en était certain, et avec de la patience il saura le fin mot de cette histoire.

Draco parti, Lucius envoya plumes et parchemins valser par terre d'un geste rageur. Où était-elle allée ? Par Merlin ! Il n'allait tout de même pas se tracasser pour cette gamine têtue ! Qu'elle fasse donc ce qu'elle voulait, il ne voulait pas être responsable de son départ. Lucius savait pourtant que c'était de sa faute et qu'il avait été odieux avec elle. Il aurait dû prendre soin de Ghalanéa et au lieu de cela il l'avait envoyé sur les roses et là il commençait à avoir des regrets, il avait été un beau dégueulasse et elle aurait dû le gifler et le lui dire.

La semaine passa trop vite pour Harry. Ce jour-là il resta debout devant la cheminée, les yeux dans le vague et le cœur douloureux. Il pensait à son enfant qui remangeait normalement depuis sa visite, et à Severus. Il était tellement heureux en ce moment que partir gâchait tout, pourtant il n'avait pas le choix.

-Tu vas revenir, Harry, dit le maître des potions en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

-Et si je ne reviens pas ! Non, penses-y Severus ! Si cela arrive ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, chéri. Les autres seront là pour te soutenir, et puis tu ne seras pas seul il faudra que tu t'occupes de Killian, notre petit ange.

-Mais tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais tout faire pour cela, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas mais n'oublie pas mes paroles, promis ?

L'homme l'embrassa comme un désespéré, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Harry se dégagea doucement et enfila sa cape.

-Je veux t'accompagner…

-Tu ne peux pas, et puis je te l'interdit, gronda Harry en saisissant sa baguette pour stupéfixer Severus si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

-Je t'aime, mon amour, souffla le plus jeune en sortant des cachots en s'assurant que son homme ne le suivait pas.

Au loin Harry entendit le maître des potions lui répondre que lui aussi l'aimait. Le jeune homme souriait encore en arrivant en Transylvanie, pourtant là il n'y avait pas de quoi. Il se trouvait dans le pays des vampires, le berceau de leur père à tous. Région ô combien dangereuse où il ne faisait pas bon se promener la nuit ni peut-être même la journée.

Heureusement que Ghanos lui avait enseigné un sort pour maîtriser ses congénères quelques secondes. Avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos personne ne devait le voir et c'était tant mieux, il se sentait plus en sécurité dessous. Là il devait entrer dans un vieux château habité et ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

Il devait trouver la tiare de Rowena Serdaigle, la détruire et rentrer en entier. Tout un programme !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout que le château en face de lui semblait à une véritable forteresse ! Il était soi-disant bien gardé d'après Rokiho, très bien gardé même. Cette fois Voldemort avait certainement mis le paquet pour cacher et protéger l'horcruxe, mais ça n'allait pas le rebuter, il avait vu plus dur, enfin il l'espérait.

Harry lâcha des yeux la grande porte de bois bardée de fer et fit le tour de l'édifice pour chercher une entrée plus discrète. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas son jour de chance car il ne trouva aucune porte, pourtant il avait bien regardé partout. Pour plus de sûreté il fit le tour du château une deuxième fois puis il revint devant la grande porte, déçu.

Il remarqua des créatures qui surveillaient l'entrée et il les détailla attentivement. Elles ressemblaient à de grandes chauve-souris de la taille d'un cheval, c'était effrayant à voir et il se demanda un instant comment il allait faire pour passer entre elles. Il les regarda puis étudia leur comportement très agressif pour savoir comment agir. Leurs griffes acérées donnaient froid dans le dos, leurs dents très pointues pouvaient trancher n'importe quoi, et leurs ailes étaient pourvues de crochets qui pouvaient vous transpercer d'un seul coup.

Bon, ricana le jeune homme qui n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit, encore une, dehors. Va falloir passer entre ces monstres, cela ne servait à rien d'attendre il ne sera pas plus avancé dans une heure.

Harry sortit de son sac deux cuisses de poulet que Dobby lui avait préparé. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte et lança les pilons le plus loin qu'il put. Les deux créatures se jetèrent dessus en poussant d'horribles cris et se battirent pour tenter de voler à l'autre le dérisoire morceau de viande.

Le jeune homme en profita pour courir, jeter dans le même temps un alohomora sur la porte, pour ensuite se faufiler dans la bâtisse en pierre et refermer la porte d'un sortilège. Il reprenait son souffle toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité quand tout à coup deux hommes surgirent devant lui.

-La porte a été ouverte, Dalus ! s'écria un des deux hommes. Quelqu'un est entré ici.

-Vois ! Il n'y a personne et j'entends les deux gardiens devant la porte, personne n'aurait pu passer sans être déchiqueté.

-Pourtant…tenta un homme grand, magnifiquement beau, nous devrions nous assurer….

-Retournons avec les autres, tu me fais perdre mon temps ! s'agaça le dénommé Dalus.

L'autre vampire, gardien des lieux, regarda vers la cape et ne sembla rien voir, finalement rassuré il se tut.

Dans un crac ils disparurent et Harry reprit son souffle en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il avait eu chaud, il avait l'impression que l'un des deux hommes l'avait vu.

Comme il ne savait pas par où commencer ses recherches, le survivant décida de monter à l'étage quand il fut sûr que les deux hommes étaient bien loin. Sans bruit il prit l'escalier face à lui et laissa sa baguette dans sa manche, s'il devait se défendre il préférait utiliser ses mains pour jeter des sorts, c'était plus rapide et puis ses sortilèges étaient plus puissants. Il traversa ensuite un long couloir, y croisa quelques fantômes et aussi des serviteurs probablement mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air dangereux.

Sa cape bien en place il avança toujours dans les couloirs et dans les pièces, pour l'instant il ne trouva rien. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et pénétra dans une grande salle, et là il entendit des rires et des cris retentirent. Les créatures de la nuit s'amusaient. Harry ouvrit une autre porte en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il prenait un risque immense de se faire repérer, il le savait mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, surtout si la tiare se trouvait dans la pièce.

Subitement tout le monde se figea et se tut.

-Raven, fit Dalus à l'homme qui l'avait accompagné un peu plus tôt près de la porte d'entrée, vois si tu aperçois quelqu'un dans le couloir.

L'homme se leva et Harry put admirer le vampire, c'était celui de tout à l'heure, superbe, sexy, il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire. Un homme dans toute sa splendeur. Et quand celui-ci passa à ses côtés, bien trop près, Harry retint son souffle. Le nommé Raven s'arrêta sans que rien ne trahisse son intérêt pour le souffle léger qu'il venait d'entendre, il hésita un instant devant le Gryffondor, puis il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Il n'y a personne, Dalus.

-Qui a ouvert la porte dans ce cas ?

-Peut-être un courant d'air ! Ironisa Raven qui exécrait son chef, un véritable couard d'après lui.

-Idiot ! Tu sais bien que certaines portes sont protégées par un sort. Elles ne peuvent s'ouvrir toutes seules, donc quelqu'un est entré et il va le regretter !

-Nous allons le chercher ? demanda un autre qui n'avait pas envie de se lever de son fauteuil.

-Non, il ne veut qu'une chose et c'est la tiare, nous n'allons pas la quitter des yeux. Il faudra bien qu'il s'approche pour la prendre et là nous l'attraperons.

-Mais elle n'est pas ici, ajouta un inconscient qui donna sans le vouloir un précieux indice à Harry.

Raven sourit en coin, l'imbécile qui lui servait de chef n'avait pas encore compris que le gamin était dans la place et ce n'était pas lui qui allait le lui dire. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment lui pouvait le voir derrière sa cape et pas les autres ? curieux ça, très curieux !

-Quel imbécile ! pensa Harry qui sourit d'un air mauvais, il va me mener tout droit où je désire aller.

-Raven, prend trois hommes avec toi et ne quittez pas la tiare des yeux, si elle disparait tu me rendras des comptes ainsi qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les quatre hommes sortirent de la pièce et Harry les suivit. Les vampires discutaient âprement devant lui. Ils étaient toujours de corvées et le reprochaient à Raven qui leur dit de prendre patience, que bientôt ils pourront quitter Dalus, leur chef de clan. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après, tous les cinq, devant une grande salle fermée à double tour.

Raven poussa ses acolytes sur le côté, puis il se mordit le poignet et fit couler son sang dans un petit récipient accolé contre la porte qui se vida au fur et à mesure que le liquide rouge le remplissait. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans la place en silence, comme s'ils avaient peur alors que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Harry les suivit et se glissa lestement dans l'ouverture qui se referma juste derrière lui.

La salle était ronde, très grande et très haute, toute revêtu de couleur vert d'eau. Le toit se terminait par une immense coupelle en verre. Raven fit le tour de la pièce tandis que les trois autres s'éparpillaient un peu au hasard pour inspecter cette grande salle vide qui avait en son centre un pilier ouvragé. En face de la porte, engoncée dans le mur, de l'autre côté du pilier donc, se trouvait la tiare de Rowena Serdaigle. Le survivant s'en approcha doucement sur la pointe des pieds, le bijou était posé sur un socle en pierre. Harry détailla ensuite minutieusement la pièce comme le faisaient les vampires. En plus de la porte par où ils étaient entrés il y en avait une autre. Où allait-elle ? Qui avait-il derrière, ou quoi ? Dangereux ou pas ?

Voldemort avait préparé une surprise et probablement pas très gentille la surprise, soupira Harry qui pensa au Banshees qui l'avaient agressées dans le cimetière.

Le jeune homme décida d'attendre pour agir, il s'assit sur le sol puis ramena ses genoux vers lui. Il regarda de bien étaler sa cape autour de lui tout en regardant les vampires. Ceux-ci avaient l'air d'être de bons amis, Raven leur parlait avec douceur et ne les malmenait pas. Le contraire de Dalus, leur chef de clan, qui restait bien à l'abri en arrière plan.

-Raven, demanda l'un des hommes, tu crois qu'il va venir ?

-Il ne va pas venir, Énoch, Harry Potter est déjà dans la pièce, avec nous.

-Quoi ! ce n'est pas possible, on l'aurait vu quand même !

-Pas forcement.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est là ?

-Je le sais, je l'ai senti !

-Et pourquoi pas nous ?

-Aucune idée.

-Que fait-on ?

-Rien ! tant qu'il n'agira pas on ne bougera pas, et même s'il agit nous ne bougerons pas plus.

-Et tu crois qu'il va agir quand ?

-Demain matin s'il est malin, Énoch, alors attendons !

Les hommes se posèrent dans un coin les uns après les autres et s'endormirent. Un seul resta éveillé, Raven, et il se demandait justement comment le jeune homme allait se sortir de ce piège ? N'empêche qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte interdite, seul Dalus était au courant. L'homme ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en se promettant d'être prudent, très prudent, car il ne faisait aucunement confiance à son chef.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

Harry réfléchit à sa situation qu'il ne qualifia pas de désespérée. N'empêche ! Comment sortir d'ici ? Bon, là il avait peut-être une idée lumineuse et il salua son ingéniosité Gryffondorienne, ce qui aurait beaucoup amusé Severus s'il avait entendu ses pensées. Toujours est-il que fort heureusement il avait pris son balai avec lui et que celui-ci était miniaturisé dans son sac.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, ce qui n'était pas si évident que ça, il le sortit et le mit dans sa poche, prêt à l'emploi pour le moment venu. Le survivant regarda une fois de plus la coupole en verre et imagina qu'avec un bon sortilège de destruction il sera facile de la détruire, ce qui lui donnera une porte de sortie sans avoir à affronter tous les vampires à l'intérieur du château.

Il devait donc prendre le diadème tout en évitant les hommes présents dans la pièce. Ce qui était faisable si on était rapide, et rapide il l'était ! Il devait ensuite monter sur son balai qu'il aura agrandi, casser la coupole et s'enfuir par l'ouverture. Facile mais téméraire quand même, ricana-t-il sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le jeune homme se tint subitement sur ses gardes et n'osa plus un geste. Raven s'était levé bien tranquillement et s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche féline.

-Je ne vous ferais rien, murmura-t-il quand il fut devant Harry en le regardant bien dans les yeux, signe que la cape ne le cachait pas à ce vampire. Je veux juste discuter avec vous, vous avez ma parole !

Harry se leva à son tour, s'assura que les autres ne pouvaient le voir et retira sa cape. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'un étonné de la jeunesse du sauveur du monde sorcier, l'autre attendant le coup qui ne vint pas.

-Et si on s'asseyait, proposa Harry, je suis fatigué, les journées sont longues en ce moment.

Le vampire et le sorcier s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et se jaugèrent du regard.

-Vous êtes très fort vous savez, jeune homme !

-Je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est facile de rentrer dans ce château… sans vous offenser bien sûr !

-Oh ! Il n'y a aucune offense, Dalus est un âne qui aime commander, s'amuser et tuer aussi à l'occasion, mais pour ce qui est de travailler alors là il n'y a plus personne.

-Alors que vous, vous n'êtes pas comme ça ? Ironisa Harry.

-Je ne suis pas comme cela, en effet, se vexa légèrement le vampire au charisme impressionnant. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi je me retrouve dans les troupes de Voldemort c'est que le chef de mon clan adhère à ses idées et que nous sommes contraints d'obéir. Mais cela ne va plus durer longtemps, j'ai prévu une autre voie pour mes hommes et moi.

-Je vois ! J'ai un ami qui a fuit son clan pour les mêmes raisons, leur chef a heureusement changé d'avis et a retiré son alliance à Voldemort.

-Très courageux de sa part, je vous assure. Nous, si nous quittons notre clan nous sommes traqués et tués, je vous l'ai dit, Dalus aime le sang et la torture. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris des précautions pour mes hommes, ceci est notre dernière mission, ensuite nous disparaîtrons.

-J'ai une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu, proposa Harry, en voulez-vous ? Autant passer le temps agréablement vous ne croyez pas ?

-Oui, c'est peut-être notre dernière nuit alors profitons-en.

-Inutile d'être défaitistes, tout se passera bien…

-Raven.

-Ok, Raven.

Harry sortit la bouteille de son sac et conjura deux verres qu'il remplit à ras bord avant d'en tendre un au vampire. Ils levèrent leur verre ensemble et burent cul-sec.

L'homme claqua sa langue de satisfaction et retendit son verre à Harry qui le lui remplit à nouveau.

-Avez-vous trouvé une solution pour sortir d'ici, monsieur Potter ? Je pose la question mais je me doute que vous avez une idée lumineuse.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé, en effet ! Mais appelez-moi Harry, après tout nous passons la nuit ensemble, sans jeu de mot bien sûr ! Savez-vous ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? Elle m'intrigue.

-Non, Dalus n'a jamais voulu nous en parler, je crois pourtant pouvoir dire que cela doit-être quelque chose de très dangereux.

-Tout à fait dans le style du mage noir, ricana Harry.

-Je ne me suis pas trompé, vous allez prendre la tiare demain matin, à l'aube ?

-Exact, demain matin, et je suppose que vous allez tout faire pour m'en empêcher ?

-Disons que je viserais mal, assura Raven avec un fin sourire de connivence. A vrai dire je souhaite que vous réussissiez dans votre quête des horcruxes, Harry. Car je suppose qu'il s'agit bien de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon nous ne serions pas là, mes amis et moi, à surveiller un vulgaire bijou !

Les deux nouveaux amis discutèrent une grande partie de la nuit, de tactique, de leur vie respective, et puis, sans qu'ils la virent arriver, l'aube pointa le bout de son nez.

-Harry, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda le vampire en voyant le jeune homme sortir son balai de sa poche.

-Je t'écoute, Raven.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie, je veux dire, as-tu une petite copine ou es-tu seul ?

-Non, pas de petite copine, rigola Harry que l'idée amusait. Mais un petit-ami, oui.

-Oh ! Tu aimes les hommes ?

-Exact ! en l'occurrence j'aime un homme.

-Il est chanceux, crois-moi, tu es magnifique et si tu avais été libre j'aurais tenté ma chance.

Raven se rapprocha du survivant et caressa délicatement ses lèvres de ses doigts.

-Je suis fidèle à cet homme, Raven, il représente beaucoup pour moi, expliqua Harry pour qu'il n'y ait pas de quiproquos.

Le vampire opina puis déposa vite fait un baiser sur le coin de la bouche du jeune homme avant de reculer.

-Mets ta cape et fais attention à toi, je vais réveiller mes hommes et leur expliquer qu'on doit te laisser tranquille. Toi tu prends la tiare et tu te sauves sans attendre.

Harry remit sa cape, agrandit son balai d'un AMPLIFICATUM, courut dans le même temps vers la tiare qu'il attrapa et qu'il mit dans son sac puis monta sur son balai avec aisance sans se détourner de sa mission.

Toujours sans regarder autour de lui il prit de la hauteur, et c'est là au moment où il avait retiré la tiare, probablement, que la porte interdite s'était ouverte. Des hurlements retentirent dans la pièce mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il monta jusqu'au dôme et d'un sort informulé le fit exploser en des milliers de morceaux qui allèrent s'écraser sur le sol. Harry eut juste le temps de s'abriter derrière le bouclier qu'il avait conjuré pour éviter les bouts de verre.

Le vent s'engouffra aussitôt par l'ouverture béante. Au moment de partir le jeune homme regarda en bas dans la salle ce qui était advenu des vampires. Les quatre hommes se battaient férocement et avec courage contre des loups-garous et des gobelins très agressifs. Voilà donc ce que cachait Voldemort derrière la porte !

Harry ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il redescendit en piqué dans la salle. Il était impensable qu'il laisse les quatre hommes prisonniers dans la pièce, ils allaient y perdre la vie. Ils n'avaient aucune chance d'échapper aux loups et aux gobelins qui étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux. A trois mètres du sol il s'arrêta, se concentra et souleva en puisant dans sa magie, les quatre vampires.

Ceux-ci s'accrochèrent au balai et regardèrent le jeune homme, étonnés et ébahis. Comment le gamin pouvait-il faire une telle chose ? c'était impensable cette force qu'il avait en lui !

Le survivant leur sauvait la vie, comme quoi Raven avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Les trois vampires se laissèrent transporter docilement, ils passèrent le dôme sans dommage puis survolèrent le château avant de s'éloigner au plus vite.

En bas, dans la salle, les loups-garous se déchaînèrent et avec les gobelins défoncèrent la porte pour s'en prendre aux vampires restant. Ce fut un vrai carnage.

Epuisé Harry déposa les rescapés dans un champ et prit deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Les créatures de la nuit firent de même puis soignèrent leurs multiples blessures. Fort heureusement aucun des hommes présents n'avaient eu à déplorer une morsure de loup.

Le petit brun, décidé à en finir pour de bon avec la tiare, la déposa à terre et tendit ses mains vers elle avant de prononcer la formule pour la détruire.

L'explosion de magie fut puissante. Avec une vitesse surprenante Raven se jeta entre le rayon rouge et Harry pour éviter des dommages qui, il le savait, seraient néfastes pour le survivant. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts tomba à la renverse, inanimé. Les trois vampires coururent vers leur chef qui serrait les dents de douleur. Il avait le dos complètement brûlé, et la douleur semblait atroce même pour un vampire.

Enoch disparut dans la seconde et revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant par le col de sa chemise un jeune homme apeuré d'une vingtaine d'année. Le vampire le jeta contre Raven qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de mettre son nez dans son cou, attiré par la carotide qui palpitait furieusement.

-Reste tranquille, murmura-t-il au jeune homme, et tu souffriras moins. Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire trop de mal.

Le moldu se débattit pourtant, Raven dut l'empoigner d'une main sur la nuque et une autre sur les reins pour le faire tenir tranquille. Puis sans un mot il planta ses canines dans la veine gorgée de ce liquide si fabuleux. Le sang s'écoula dans sa gorge comme un nectar, son dos se cicatrisa à une vitesse hallucinante tandis que le jeune homme devenait comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras.

Le vampire lécha la plaie sans vider sa victime, il ne voulait pas le tuer, juste soigner ses blessures. Énoch attrapa le moldu alors qu'il s'affaissait et d'un claquement de doigt le renvoya chez lui, là où il l'avait trouvé, c'est-à-dire assit sur un banc dans un jardin public.

Les vampires ramassèrent la tiare détruite, puis le balai posé un peu plus loin tandis que Raven prenait Harry dans ses bras. Les hommes transplanèrent le plus vite possible, l'explosion de la destruction de la tiare avait due se voir de loin.

Heureusement que Harry avait parlé à Raven de Poudlard pendant leur longue discussion. Ainsi l'homme n'eut aucune difficulté à savoir où il devait emmener le survivant.

Cinq minutes après être arrivés aux grilles de l'école un comité armé les accueillit, mais ils restèrent droits et fiers. Raven vit s'avancer vers lui un homme grand, tout de noir vêtu et brandissant une baguette magique dans sa direction, l'air furieux et inquiet.

-Ne bougez plus si vous tenez à la vie ! les héla-t-il. Posez Harry par terre, doucement, cria Snape qui craignait pour la vie de son ange inanimée dans les bras de l'homme qui le toisait avec hardiesse.

-Il s'est évanoui quand il a détruit la tiare je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas, il nous a sauvés la vie, on ne lui veut aucun mal ! Se défendit le vampire en élevant la voix devant l'homme qui semblait effondré, comme s'il venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

-J'ai dit, posez-le ! Si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal vous allez tâter de ma colère, menaça Severus qui se sentait anéanti pour une tout autre raison. Ma patience a des limites, ajouta-t-il tandis que sa baguette fourmillait de magie noire tellement il était à bout de nerf. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry, pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Faites ce qu'il dit, ajouta Remus qui avait sentit l'odeur des vampires et aussi, et là il ne savait pas pourquoi, l'agitation et le désespoir flagrant de Severus, sinon il va vous tuer, il dit vrai. C'est son petit-ami que vous avez dans les bras.

Les hommes de Poudlard regardèrent Snape qui semblait au bord de la rupture. Que c'était-il passé pour que l'homme perde contenance ? Ce n'était pourtant pas à cause de Harry puisqu'il était là devant eux et bien vivant. Qu'avait donc appris le maître des potions pour être ainsi au bord des larmes ? Comme si son monde s'écroulait et qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui.

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux quand il entendit Severus.

-Sev ?

-Oui, Harry, je suis là !

-Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît, et emmène-moi dans tes cachots.

Severus se rapprocha du vampire qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Harry, il tendit les bras, prit le survivant et le serra possessivement contre lui.

- Suis fatigué…..

-Je sais, amour, je te porte dans notre lit tout de suite, tu pourras dormir tout le temps que tu veux.

-Avec toi ?

-Oui avec moi, sourit tendrement le maître des potions malgré son cœur en miette.

-Peut-on savoir vos noms, messieurs ? demanda Albus qui faisait parti du comité d'accueil.

-Je m'appelle Raven, voici Énoch, Gillys et Logan.

Un homme transplana près de Remus et de Draco, il s'agissait de Ghanos qui venait d'arriver de Pré-au-Lard. Il aperçut les quatre inconnus et parut fortement étonné.

-Raven….. ? est-ce bien toi ? s'exclama le vampire avec un grand sourire.

-Ghanos ! que fais-tu là ?

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme de vieux amis et Draco, un tantinet jaloux, fit la tête. L'homme que Ghanos serrait contre lui était sacrément beau. C'était plus que ça même, il était magnifique, extraordinaire de virilité et de sensualité

-Ghanos ? s'interposa Albus en écourtant les retrouvailles des deux amis, vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui, professeur, soyez tranquille vous ne risquez rien avec Raven, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants.

-Pourtant il fait parti des adeptes de vous-savez-qui, ronchonna Draco d'une voix froide.

-Plus maintenant, rétorqua Raven qui jeta un œil au blond qui le toisait avec dédain.

-Rentrons tous au château, messieurs, nous y serons mieux pour discuter, proposa le vieil homme.

C'est ainsi que tout ce petit monde se retrouva quelque instant plus tard dans le bureau du directeur, et que le vampire leur expliqua comment Harry leur avait sauvé la vie en les sortant de la salle, tous agrippés à son balai. Gillys tendit au vieil homme la tiare détruite et le balai du survivant.

-Je vous envoies square Grimmaurd à Londres, Harry sera d'accord je pense, cette maison est à lui. Là-bas vous serez en sécurité pour quelque temps.

-Sont-ils ensemble ? s'enquit subitement Raven.

-Qui, quoi ?

-Harry et l'homme en noir, qui est-il d'abord ?

-Il est professeur de potions dans cette école, et oui ils sont ensembles, Raven. Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire dans la conversation ! gronda Draco.

-Raven, ajouta Ghanos, tu n'as aucune chance de ce côté-là alors oublie veux-tu ! Harry n'est pas pour toi.

-Je laisse tomber pour l'instant, mon ami. Seulement pour l'instant ! En tout cas je ne quitte pas cet endroit, je suppose qu'il y a des chambres à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Tu en trouveras, oui.

-Alors c'est dit ! Je serais plus utile pour votre cause en restant ici. Vu le sale tour que le serpent visqueux nous a joué je n'ai aucun scrupule à le trahir, pour Dalus je ne me fais aucun souci, je pense que les loups auront eu raison de lui. Mes hommes iront au square, ils ont besoin de repos.

-Très bien ! Ghanos va conduire immédiatement vos hommes au square, quant à vous j'aimerai que vous restiez à Poudlard, il y a de la place tant que vous ne terrorisez pas les élèves.

Pendant qu'Albus décidait pour chacun, Severus enlevait les vêtements d'Harry puis le déposa entre les draps après l'avoir alimenté un peu. Il se déshabilla à son tour et le rejoignit dans la chaleur du lit. Le petit brun sentit un corps se presser contre le sien et il soupira de bien-être en mélangeant ses jambes à celles du maître des potions.

Le survivant s'endormit complètement fourbu. L'homme le regarda avec tristesse, se demandant comment annoncer la triste nouvelle. Le visage de son amant affichait des cernes, il avait mauvaise mine, il fallait absolument qu'il se repose. Il le lui dira quand il se réveillera et là il aura le cœur brisé, pensa Snape en serrant les poings de douleur.

Severus repensa à la visite d'Eliope qui était passé le voir une heure plus tôt, sur le petit matin. Maintenant que ange ne le voyait pas l'homme relâcha ses muscles douloureux. Personne n'était au courant de ce que l'elfe était venu lui dire, comment l'apprendre à Harry sans qu'il ne s'effondre ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Son amour allait souffrir au-delà du supportable.

Comment lui dire que l'elfe guérisseur l'avait averti que Killian, leur fils, était mort à l'aube ? La réaction à la potion avait été trop forte, d'après Eliope, et inattendue. Cela avait été tellement rapide que les elfes médicomages n'avaient rien pu faire pour le faire revenir à lui. Il était tombé dans le coma et deux heures après il mourait.

L'homme au regard sombre étouffa un sanglot dans le cou de Harry puis il se leva. Il devait avertir les autres.

Le maître des potions tapa à la porte de Remus, et c'est Rokiho qui lui ouvrit. En voyant la tête de Severus l'elfe sut qu'il était arrivé malheur.

-Qui ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Le bébé.

Sur ces mots Severus laissa échapper des larmes de douleur et de colère parce qu'il n'était pas auprès de son fils quand c'était arrivé. Peut-être aurait-il pu faire quelque chose.

Rokiho ne sut quoi dire, il fit entrer Severus et l'amena dans le salon comme une âme perdue. Remus les regarda comme s'il n'y croyait pas puis il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, abasourdi.

-Ce n'est pas possible, Severus ! Comment va Harry ? Tu ne devrais pas le laisser seul.

-Il ne le sait pas encore, je n'ai pas ce courage, Remus.

-Tu dois le lui dire sans attendre.

-Il va s'effondrer et souffrir, comment lui faire oublier sa peine ? Comment lui faire oublier que notre enfant est mort ? cria l'homme désespéré.

-Que t'as dit Eliope, Severus ?

-Réaction à la potion, la magie a quittée son petit corps ce matin, je vais le chercher tout à l'heure.

-Où vas-tu le mettre ? demanda le loup avec douceur.

-Chez moi, au manoir Prince, souffla le maître des potions qui dut reprendre ses esprits pour les heures difficiles qui allaient arrivées.

-On t'accompagne, hors de question de vous laisser seul en ce moment, je vais avertir les autres, ordonna Rokiho.

-Moi je reste près de Harry, Sev. Pendant que tu vas chercher Killian je vais le mettre au courant avec douceur, enfin si tant est que l'on peut annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle avec douceur. Amène le bébé ici, Harry voudra lui dire au revoir.

Le loup-garou s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant vigoureusement.

-Soit fort pour lui, il va avoir besoin de toi, mon ami.

-Je sais Remus. Là j'ai besoin d'une petite couverture pour l'envelopper, je ne veux pas retourner dans la chambre et risquer de réveiller Harry. Tu peux demander à Sirius s'il n'en aurait pas une ?

-Pourquoi Sirius aurait une couverture de bébé ? s'interloqua le loup.

Quand Sirius revint, averti de la situation, il se précipita dans les bras de Rokiho et de Remus. L'homme s'effondra dans leurs bras, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, il lui fallut beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se calme, puis lentement il se dirigea vers la grande armoire et en retira une petite couverture d'enfant quand Remus lui fit part de la demande de Severus.

-Severus, allons-y, murmura Rokiho en voyant Albus, Lucius, Draco, Ghanos et même Raven, entrer à leur tour dans le salon.

L'homme acquiesça, ils sortirent de Poudlard et transplanèrent vers le pays des elfes. Eliope les dirigea immédiatement vers la pièce où se trouvait l'enfant. Celui-ci reposait sur un petit lit, le visage si apaisé qu'il semblait dormir simplement. Severus l'enveloppa délicatement dans la petite couverture blanche et le prit dans ses bras en déposant sur la petite tête brune un baiser d'adieu, puis, sans un regard pour le médicomage, les deux hommes retournèrent à Poudlard.

Remus entra dans la chambre de Harry, celui-ci déjà debout, le visage fatigué, se tourna vers lui, prêt à lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu Severus quand il aperçut sur ses joues des traces de larmes.

-Remus ? Quelqu'un a disparu ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, répond par Merlin ! tu me fais peur là, où est Severus d'ailleurs ?

-Severus va bien, Harry.

-Alors si ce n'est pas Severus….. c'est mon enfant ? prononça difficilement le Gryffondor. Rem, supplia-t-il, je t'en prie dis-moi qu'il va bien lui aussi ? s'écria Harry en se tenant à la veste du maraudeur.

-Je suis désolé Harry, il est décédé ce matin, Severus est allé le chercher, il est complètement anéanti…..

-Je n'en fous qu'il soit anéanti ! Moi je suis mort ! hurla le jeune homme.

Sur ces mots Harry sortit de sa chambre puis de l'école, et de là il transplana et se retrouva au bord de la mer. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sable avant de ramener ses jambes contre lui et d'y laisser tomber sa tête. Ses yeux restèrent secs, aucune larme ne voulait sortir. Il resta cinq minutes tout au plus puis il se décida à retourner à Poudlard. Son fils avait besoin de lui aujourd'hui.

Dans la chambre il vit le petit corps de son Killian et il s'en approcha en silence. Sans un mot le maître des potions prit l'enfant dans ses bras et Harry par la main. Ils passèrent par la cheminée qui était reliée au manoir Prince, et chacun leur tour les hommes suivirent. Sur place, Sirius, Remus, Ghanos, Rokiho, Raven, Draco et Lucius, ainsi que le directeur, se firent discrets.

Le maître des potions conjura un petit cercueil tout blanc et y posa délicatement son fils qu'il reprit des bras de Harry qui ne voulait plus le lâcher. Après un dernier adieu il le fit disparaître sous terre, Harry assistait à la cérémonie mais sa tête était ailleurs. Voldemort allait lui payer cette mort, à ça oui il allait payer, sans les Banshees sont fils serait toujours vivant.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Severus et glissa sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux fixés sur les deux tombes. Une où reposait Adam et l'autre celle de son fils. D'un geste de la main Harry fit apparaître sur la pierre une inscription.

« Ici repose un ange, notre ange, Killian Severus Snape Potter. »

Les hommes présents déposèrent chacun une rose blanche sur la tombe de l'enfant puis repartirent. Seul Remus Severus et Harry restèrent. Le loup s'agenouilla près de la tombe d'Adam et y posa un bouquet de fleur des champs, celle qu'il préférait. Puis dans un pop il disparut, laissant les deux pères pleurer leur enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Severus et Harry furent partis, un homme s'avançait dans le parc du manoir Prince. L'inconnu portait une longue cape munie d'une capuche qu'il avait rabattue sur son visage. Il s'approcha de la tombe de l'enfant, tendit ses mains sur le petit carré de terre et prononça une incantation dans une langue étrangère.

Sous ses yeux le cercueil remonta à la surface, il l'ouvrit et en ressortit le petit corps sans vie de Killian. Petit corps qui ne bougeait pas, mais l'homme n'en avait pas fini. Il prononça une autre phrase, posa sa main sur le front du bébé qui se réveilla en poussant un cri perçant. L'inconnu le cacha sous sa cape, remit tout en place et il disparut avec l'enfant aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

Un mois, un foutu mois que le morveux dormait. Enfin dormir n'était pas le mot exact. Il somnolait, mais son visage avait les stigmates de la fatigue, il n'avait plus aucune force dans ses membres. Que lui arrivait-il ? Tous ces malheurs allaient le détruire à petit feu, enragea Snape qui veillait Harry entre deux cours.

Rokiho frappa à la porte des cachots. Il n'osait plus entrer en transplanant, la dernière fois il avait reçu un sort cuisant venant de Severus. Bon c'est vrai qu'il l'avait mérité, on ne rentrait pas chez les gens comme dans un moulin.

Harry, toujours alité, était dans un état inquiétant, comme si plus aucune force ni volonté l'habitait. Bien sûr il ne se remettait pas de la mort de son fils, mais Rokiho pensait qu'il y avait derrière le visage défait de Harry autre chose que le profond chagrin qui le dévorait. Hier soir, Severus, Ghanos et lui avaient pensé à une possibilité et ils avaient décidé d'en avoir le cœur net ce matin.

Est-ce que la destruction des Horcruxes n'avait pas une incidence sur le survivant ? s'étaient-ils demandés avec effroi. Toutes les possibilités n'étaient pas à écarter.

Tout en sachant de quel côté chercher, l'elfe passa sa baguette sur le corps du jeune homme en prononçant une formule elfique. Aussitôt une lueur verte éclata du corps du jeune endormi et alla s'écraser sur le mur de la chambre.

-Alors ? demandèrent les deux autres hommes.

-C'est bien ce à quoi nous avons pensé, Voldemort a laissé à Harry un petit souvenir de ses Horcruxes. Les rayons sont mortels. Oh ! pas tout de suite ! Cela serait trop doux pour le mage noir qui a imaginé sans doute quelque chose de bien douloureux pour son ennemi. Une mort lente, voilà ce qui lui plaît, lente et douloureuse. La fatigue est la première étape, ensuite les organes comme les poumons, les reins et le cœur, tout cela va se désagréger…..

-N'y a-t-il rien à faire, Rokiho ? On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état, il doit bien avoir une solution pour le sortir de ça ? pesta Severus d'une voix blessée.

Le maître des potions marchait de long en large, signe chez lui d'une rage indescriptible. Son regarde tomba une fois de plus sur Harry qui remua dans son sommeil. Ses paupières s'agitèrent, probablement des images que Voldemort lui envoyait, comme souvent ces derniers temps. A chaque fois que Harry était faible ce sale serpent sournois en profitait pour le harceler.

L'homme se rapprocha en deux enjambées du lit et serra la main du plus jeune qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux, celui-ci sourit pauvrement à son compagnon inquiet qui ne comprenait pas que son univers était détruit.

-Il y a peut-être une solution, s'écria soudain Rokiho, se serait de lui faire boire la potion Belladorme. Bien sûr comme le nom l'indique il faut des feuilles de Belladone. Mais il y a un gros problème, elles ne poussent que du côté d'un lac, près de Gairloch, et là ce n'est pas le plus ardu.

-Oui, tu penses qu'un comité sera là pour m'accueillir ?

-C'est certain, ils te suivront, Voldemort sait que nous allons essayer de nous en procurer. Il devait savoir qu'on allait savoir de quoi Harry souffrait.

- Je le pense aussi, murmura Snape. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !

-Tu risques de te faire prendre et nous ne serons pas plus avancés si nous n'avons pas la plante, Severus.

-Si ! Je vais prendre un portoloin, aussitôt la plante cueillie je te l'envoie.

-Tu ne pourras pas revenir, tu le sais ? Le portoloin sera maîtrisé par les mangemorts aussitôt qu'ils l'apercevront.

-Je sais, je dois faire diversion pour que la plante ait une chance de te parvenir, Rokiho. Inutile de t'en faire pour moi, cela ira. Le portoloin sera caché dans ma poche, ils ne le remarqueront même pas.

-Non ! ça n'ira pas, ne te voile pas la face, si Voldemort t'attrape tu es dans de sales draps, rouspéta l'elfe.

-Eh bien pour l'instant la vie d'Harry me tient plus à cœur que la mienne ! C'est à moi de le faire. Il est ma vie, si lui meurt je meurs c'est aussi simple que cela.

Après une dernière caresse sur la joue de son amour et un baiser sur ses lèvres délicates, Severus se redressa et sans un regard, sortit de la chambre. L'homme se dirigea vers son bureau, y prit son sac, ramassa une vieille montre qu'il transforma en portoloin. C'était assez petit pour tenir dans sa poche et personne ne s'en méfiera.

Le maître des potions sortit de Poudlard, passa les grilles et transplana dans la région des Lochs.

Arrivé sur place il ne réfléchit pas et ramassa à pleine poignée la Belladone. Heureusement qu'elle poussait à profusion dans cet endroit. Il n'y avait qu'à se baisser pour la cueillir.

-Si j'étais toi je ne bougerai plus, Snape, dit une voix d'homme derrière lui.

Severus se raidit et releva la tête. Par Merlin ! c'étaient des rapides. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas lésiné sur le nombre, ils étaient une trentaine contre lui seul. Il avait fait fort là, le serpent !

Le maître des potions sentit une baguette pointer dans son dos, d'un geste vif il mit sa main droite dans sa poche en y enfournant par la même occasion les feuilles de Belladone, il activa ensuite le portoloin et sentit les feuilles disparaître à son plus grand soulagement. Il sourit, tout le reste n'avait aucune importance du moment que Harry puisse être sauvé.

Ensuite tout devint noir, le mangemort lui avait lancé un sort de Doloris suivit d'un sort méchant sortilège de découpe.

Rokiho et Ghanos étaient assis près d'Harry quand les feuilles apparurent sur le lit. Les deux hommes attendirent en vain l'arrivée du maître des potions et au bout d'un long moment ils se firent à l'idée que l'homme avait été fait prisonnier. L'elfe prit la Belladone et partit dans le laboratoire de Severus pour préparer la potion, celle-ci devait macérer une journée complète, donc il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre plus de temps.

Ghanos fit boire un peu de jus de citrouille au jeune homme alité quand on frappa à la porte. D'un geste de sa baguette il ouvrit à Raven, celui-ci venait voir Harry chaque jour, même Severus n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, et puis de toute façon ses visites faisaient du bien au petit brun alors l'homme au regard sombre l'avait laissé faire.

Le vampire s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main douce sur le torse du malade, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux qui semblèrent le questionner puis les referma.

-Severus n'est pas là ? s'enquit Raven qui avait deviné la question muette de Harry.

-Non, il est allé chercher un ingrédient à Gairloch, Harry est au plus mal, chuchota Ghanos. Nous avons récupéré la plante mais Severus n'est pas revenu, tu sais ce que cela veut dire !

-Le Mage Noir a posté des mangemorts là-bas ? Il savait qu'il allait y aller.

-Exact !

-Merde ! Il va se faire massacrer !

-Chut ! tais-toi, Harry peut t'entendre !

Le maître des potions reprit connaissance dans les cachots de Voldemort, mais ça il s'en doutait déjà. Ses poignets étaient fixés au mur par des fers très épais. Il releva la tête quand il entendit la porte grincer et s'ouvrir sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui apparut en personne. Le mage noir tapota sa baguette sur son autre main en fixant Severus qui ne baissa pas le regard, il n'était plus son chien.

L'ancien mangemort se doutait bien que sa capture était un cadeau de choix pour son tortionnaire.

-Severus, mon ami, tu m'as beaucoup déçu ! J'ai toujours était clément avec toi et vois ce que cela m'a rapporté, tu m'as trahi, pire que ça, tu m'as trahi pour un homme et pas n'importe lequel, Harry Potter…. rien que ça !

Le maître des potions se tendit. Comment Voldemort avait eu cette information ? Un élève sûrement. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un mangemort entra avant de saluer son maître et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Ainsi tu as eu le temps de leur faire parvenir la plante, Severus. Tu as toujours était le plus malin de mes hommes, l'idée de transformer une simple montre en portoloin et de rester sur place était bien pensé. Pourtant je suis au regret de te dire que cela ne servira à rien. Aucune potion, aucun contre maléfice, aucune médicomagie, ne sauvera ton amant. Il va mourir et tu auras fait tout ça pour rien. Ce chien a réussi à détruire mes Horcruxes et s'il n'avait pas volé le dernier en faisant des dégâts je ne l'aurais jamais su. Ce sale gamin a presque réussi, je dis bien presque. Les vampires sont des incapables, surtout ce Dalus, heureusement que les loups-garous lui ont réglé son compte sinon je l'aurai moi-même dépecé vivant.

-Harry va tenir le coup, murmura le prisonnier. Il a de la ressource et ce n'est pas vous qui…

Le mage noir leva d'un air mauvais sa baguette vers l'homme, et le rayon qui en sortit fit se tordre de douleur le maître des potions. Severus tira sur ses chaînes de toute ses forces et sa tête partit dans tous les sens tandis que le sang coulait de ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait

Ses cris résonnèrent sans fin dans la cellule et les couloirs. La séance de torture dura longtemps, très longtemps. Voldemort éclata de rire quand son ancien disciple perdit connaissance. Le mangemort présent le réanima en lui jetant un seau d'eau glaciale puis la torture continua, plus vicieuse, plus sanglante. Severus n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord du précipice et pria pour que le détraqué le tue sans plus attendre.

L'homme à face de serpent ne comptait pas en rester là, non, il n'en avait pas fini avec celui qui l'avait trahi.

Tom Jédusor conjura un poignard effilé et fit de longues et profondes entailles sur le torse du professeur qui ne criait plus tant sa voix était éraillée et son esprit ailleurs. Son subconscient se trouvait près de Harry, il le revoyait au début de leur rencontre quand il lui faisait encore du mal. Par Salazar ! il l'aimait tellement, ils auraient pu être si heureux si seulement on leur avait laissé la liberté de vivre comme tout un chacun.

L'image du jeune homme disparut petit à petit et la vie s'échappa du corps de Severus.

Après un dernier coup, le Mage Noir sortit de la cellule avec son acolyte.

-Laissez-le crever ici, cracha-t-il, déçu de ne pouvoir continuer ses tortures. Pas de soins ni d'eau, j'interdis à quiconque d'entrer dans ce cachot, est-ce clair ?

-Oui, monseigneur, il en sera fait ainsi, acquiesça le mangemort.

Après un dernier regard le geôlier ferma la porte du cachot sur un homme brisé.

-Rokiho, intervint Raven qui n'avait pas quitté Harry de la nuit et même de la matinée. Ne peut-on rien faire ? Il réclame sans cesse son compagnon.

-Je dois lui faire boire cette potion et si tout se passe bien il devrait sortir de son état léthargique dans une heure, assieds-le et tient lui la tête. Nous nous occuperons de Severus ensuite.

L'elfe versa le contenu de la fiole dans la gorge du jeune homme qui avala sans aucun problème. Raven reposa Harry doucement sur le lit et l'attente commença. Une heure passa puis deux, Rokiho et Raven poussèrent un soupir de désespoir, la potion n'avait pas l'effet désiré, pire que ça, Harry s'épuisait encore plus vite. le vampire se leva du rebord du lit et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. La tension était trop forte pour lui.

-Raven, calme-toi ! ça ne sert à rien, je vais trouver une solution.

-Qui est le meilleur en potion ici ? intervint le vampire.

-Severus, qui n'est pas là je te le rappelle !

-Je vais le chercher ! S'énerva Raven.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà tout essayé ! Il y a passé des nuits entières !

-Je dois y aller quand même, s'obstina le vampire.

-Tu es fou ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir vous faire tuer ?

-Harry le réclame, Rokiho. Ses appels me rendent fou, je n'en peux plus. Je l'aime trop pour le laisser sans Severus, je sais que je peux sauver votre maître des potions, mon cœur me le dit, ma magie aussi.

-Ghanos a essayé et il n'a pas pu passer les barrières, alors pourquoi toi tu y arriverais ?

-Je sais que je peux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens.

Dans un crac le vampire disparut de la chambre. Rokiho lui enjoignit de revenir mais l'autre ne l'entendait déjà plus. L'elfe se jeta sur le fauteuil, désappointé alors que Remus entrait sans faire de bruit et le prenait dans ses bras.

-Raven est parti, Rem, il veut libérer Severus. Je suis inquiet pour eux, je me sens impuissant devant le désespoir de ces deux hommes, ils sont amoureux de Harry tous les deux tu sais ? Comment va le prendre Severus ?

-Rokiho, je crois que Severus le sait depuis le premier jour, pour l'instant le problème c'est Harry, la potion a-t-elle fonctionné ?

-Non, je suis désolé, je n'ai aucune solution pour le guérir et j'en suis malade d'anxiété. Même Albus n'a pu trouver un remède, Que va-t-on faire, Remus ?

-Attendre, mon amour, attendre et espérer.

Dans sa cellule le maître des potions sentait la vie quitter son corps petit à petit. Voilà déjà un jour où deux qu'il était là, il ne savait plus. On l'ignorait, on l'avait abandonné. La soif le tenaillait et ses jambes ne le tenaient plus, sans parler des chaînes qui tiraient sur ses poignets. Les nombreuses plaies commençaient à s'infecter et son esprit vacillait.

Les rats s'approchaient un peu trop près de lui et léchaient le sang par terre. Il faisait sombre mais il les entendait. Soudain il entendit du bruit, on se battait dehors, dans le couloir. Des cris retentissaient, les mangemorts semblaient vraiment en découdre avec leurs ennemis. Severus entendit des sorts fuser et des bruits de cavalcade, puis sans crier gare la porte de sa cellule explosa et des hommes entrèrent.

-Par notre sang ! Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Raven qui avait prit d'assaut les cellules, comment peut-il encore vivre avec ces blessures béantes ?

Le vampire se retourna vers ses hommes et leur demanda d'assurer ses arrières pendant qu'il délivrait le blessé, puis il leur demanda de disparaître sans perdre de temps.

Le vampire d'un sort fit éclater les chaînes, il ramassa ensuite l'homme et le jeta sur son dos puis courut dans les couloirs avant de transplaner avec lui. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Raven mettait au point cette évasion, il avait rallié ses amis les plus fidèles pour cette opération suicidaire. Le charismatique vampire ne perdit pas de temps et transporta Severus directement à Poudlard, dans les cachots.

Rokiho l'attendait de pied ferme et prit en main la suite du programme de Raven. D'abord nettoyer, désinfecter et refermer les plaies de Snape, ensuite le réhydrater sans omettre quelques potions de régénération, d'antidouleur et de cicatrisation. Le travail fut long et fastidieux puis, enfin, Rokiho installa Severus près de Harry. Le jeune homme sentit le corps de son compagnon contre le sien et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Severus était là !

-Comment vont-ils ? demanda une semaine plus tard Albus qui venait aux nouvelles comme chaque matin et soir.

-Severus se remet doucement, les plaies commencent à guérir. Quant à Harry il n'y a plus rien à faire je …je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Mon frère se meurt et je reste là à attendre que la fin arrive.

-Non, s'écria Snape qui avait entendu la conversation, ne le laissez pas mourir, je ne veux pas !

Les hommes se retournèrent vers le lit d'où Severus les regardait, les suppliait plutôt.

-Harry doit vivre, vous savez tous que lui plus que n'importe qui a le droit de vivre ! Raven aide-le ! Je te le demande, fais-le pour lui, je m'écarterai de lui, je veux qu'il vive, prends-le et fais-le tien.

-Tu sais ce que tu demandes ? s'interposa Raven. Tu es sûr de toi !

-Je suis sûr, il est à toi, accepte-le ! Aime-le comme moi je l'aime, il mérite cette chance et toi seul peut la lui donner.

-D'accord, j'accepte de prendre Harry comme calice mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

- Tu ne t'écartes pas de lui, laisse les choses suivre leur cours et nous verrons ce que cela donnera.

Le vampire s'approcha du lit et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de sortir de la pièce sous un silence pesant. Le maître des potions sentit la tension dans son corps le quitter et ses yeux le picoter atrocement de soulagement, soulagé que Raven ait accepté sa demande. Le directeur et Rokiho sortirent de la chambre pour respecter l'intimité de l'homme brisé, seul Remus resta pour réconforter son ami. Le loup prit Severus contre lui et l'homme, détruit, s'agrippa à sa robe et renifla contre son cou.

-Severus, tu as entendu ce que Raven a dit ? Tu n'es pas obligé de le quitter, reprends-toi il faut te remettre sur pied. Je crois que maintenant tu vas avoir du travail avec deux hommes à surveiller, et crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle ! En plus avec deux compagnons comme Harry et Raven tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, tenta de le réconforter le maraudeur.

Quelques portes plus loin Raven déposa son futur calice sur un lit. Il ferma la porte à double tour pour que personne ne les dérange. Il retira le pyjama du survivant et le glissa entre les draps avant de se dévêtir à son tour puis de le rejoindre. Sa main se posa sur le torse fin, le souffle était faible, il devait agir maintenant sinon bientôt il sera trop tard.

Raven souleva légèrement le cou de Harry, s'ouvrit le poignet et laissa couler le sang dans la gorge du garçon. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement mais il parvint malgré tout à avaler le liquide carmin.

Le vampire referma peu après la coupure puis il se plaça sur le jeune homme. Raven poussa un gémissement de plaisir, sentir Harry contre lui il en rêvait depuis des nuits. Il embrassa sa bouche dans un baiser léger et lui suçota la lèvre, ravi de pouvoir enfin sentir son goût sucré et parfumé. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux sous la caresse, un peu de force revenait dans son corps grâce au sang de Raven, même que celui-ci lui tournait la tête comme s'il avait bu un verre de whisky-pur-feu.

Harry ne bougea pas, il savait ce que l'homme voulait faire de lui. Il n'était pas fou au point d'ignorer qu'il tentait de lui sauver la vie.

Il vit les canines grandir et les sentit percer sa gorge et avaler son sang. Une montée de désir lui prit subitement les reins et la vie revint dans son corps fatigué. C'était tellement puissant que des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Cet homme lui sauvait la vie. Comme une évidence Harry le serra dans ses bras et son bas-ventre réagit fortement au désir de Raven. Sans pudeur ni fausse honte il se frotta contre la virilité exacerbée du vampire, l'homme lécha ensuite la morsure puis plongea son regard dans celui du survivant, et fut surpris d'y voir des larmes.

-Pardon, Harry, je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non, excuse-moi.

-Tu penses à Severus ?

-Il doit souffrir, oui je pense à lui.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non, je suis heureux de vivre malgré tout, Raven, pour toi et pour Severus.

-Tu sais ce que je viens de faire ?

-Je suis ton calice.

-Oui, tu es mon calice, Severus est au courant et si tu le veux nous en discuterons plus tard. Maintenant nous devons fermer le lien c'est primordial, je sais que pour toi c'est difficile et que ce n'est pas moi que tu aimerais avoir à tes côtés….

-Raven, arrête, je suis content que tu l'aies fait, je n'aurai pas voulu d'un autre vampire, ferme le lien maintenant, je te le demande.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

Le ténébreux vampire pencha la tête vers le visage d'Harry. Sa bouche couvrit celle du jeune homme et lentement sa langue passa la barrière des lèvres et rejoignit sa jumelle. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert et Harry écarta les jambes pour faire plus de place à son futur amant. Celui-ci caressa sa peau comme s'il touchait un trésor, ses gestes étaient doux et tendres et malgré son désir débordant il prit son temps pour découvrir le corps du survivant.

Après ses doigts Raven laissa courir sa langue sur le torse du jeune homme qui se tordit de plaisir sous lui. Arriver sous le nombril il s'arrêta, Harry grogna et Raven sourit de voir le petit griffon si impatient tout en sachant que son attraction vampirique y était pour quelque chose.

Le vampire souffla sur le gland du merveilleux jeune homme sous lui. Il passa amoureusement sa langue dessus puis il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, une caresse qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des jours déjà. Harry gémit et remua les hanches dans un geste sensuel, l'homme arrête sa câlinerie et reprit ses lèvres tandis que Harry sentait une main curieuse se faufiler entre ses fesses.

Un doigt pénétra son intimité puis un deuxième, le jeune homme se tortilla.

-Harry, mon amour, je vais y aller doucement, murmura Raven, je te désire tellement.

-J'ai… mon corps te réclame, Raven, j'ai besoin de toi, j'aurai voulu…

-Je ne veux pas brusquer notre première fois, Harry. Je veux voir ton merveilleux visage quand le plaisir sera si fort et que tu me supplieras d'aller plus vite, je veux sentir tes doigts et tes jambes enserrer mon corps, et par le lien je veux sentir ta délivrance.

L'homme retira ses doigts, écarta un peu plus les jambes de sa longue main pâle, puis d'un sort lubrifia son membre qui envahit le derrière tant convoité. Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de pur ravissement, la sensation était si agréable, si charnelle, c'était tout simplement divin. Le vampire bougea ses hanches, lentement au début puis à chaque coup de rein Harry se tendait et tout son être frémissait.

C'est avec délectation qu'il demanda un baiser à son désormais vampire qui le lui accorda bien volontiers. Les langues se caressèrent sensuellement, les dents mordillèrent les lèvres avec tendresse. Les bassins bougèrent avec fièvres et le survivant sentit arriver, comme un raz de marée, sa semence qui jaillit entre leur deux corps.

Sa délivrance fut totale, tout son corps était cambré sous celui de Raven qui cria à son tour quand il se répandit dans son jeune amant. L'homme avait senti arriver le plaisir de Harry et le vampire en lui en fut heureux. L'anneau de chair s'était resserré sur son membre puis le plaisir fulgurant et merveilleux était arrivé et son cœur s'était remis à battre quelques secondes. Et malgré leur situation d'obligation, Raven savait que jamais plus il ne regardera un autre homme que son ange, que celui-ci lui était destiné et que c'est certainement pour cela que lui seul l'avait aperçu sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Son vampire savait déjà ce que lui avait deviné pendant la nuit passée dans la salle au dôme de verre.

Le vampire sentit deux mains le prendre par la taille et une bouche se poser sur son cou. Il ressentit le besoin d'Harry de s'accrocher à lui, il y avait aussi la fatigue du calice due à la morsure. Il avait bu beaucoup. Son jeune ange allait dormir toute la journée et il allait rester près de lui pour le veiller. L'homme passa une main tendre sur son front pour écarter quelques mèches rebelles, il lui donna un dernier baiser puis, avant de les recouvrir tous les deux, il admira le corps parfait de son calice.

Son désir se réveilla mais il dut le faire taire, Harry ne supportera pas un autre assaut, il était trop fatigué. Mais quand il se réveillera en forme, alors là il lui fera l'amour avec ardeur et passion.

Raven s'installa confortablement, Harry endormi et pressé contre lui. Le jeune homme allait beaucoup mieux, son souffle était plus fort et sa peau avait repris quelques couleurs naturelles.

Severus serait content de savoir cela, pensa le vampire en conjurant un parchemin où il écrivit quelques mots avant de l'envoyer par la cheminée, directement dans la chambre du maître des potions. L'homme repu se recala ensuite contre le corps si chaud de son calice et s'endormit avec lui.

Severus se leva avec difficulté en essayant de ne pas réveiller son loup de garde. Les coups de poignard de Voldemort étaient encore douloureux sans parler de tous les sorts qu'il avait reçus.

-Foutu serpent ! cracha-t-il en vacillant tellement il tremblait sur ses jambes.

Remus, à ses côtés, sur le fauteuil, se réveilla d'un bond. La tête encore embrumée par le manque de sommeil.

-Severus ! que fais-tu ? reste couché !

-Je ne peux pas, je pense sans cesse à ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire, Rem.

-Ecoute, tu sais parfaitement ce qu'ils font, n'oublie pas qu'il lui sauve la vie et que tu leur as donné ton aval.

-Je sais, mais j'aimerais savoir si cela fonctionne, cela fait plusieurs heures qu'ils sont partis, est-ce que tu crois que si tu leur demandes…

-Pas question que j'aille les déranger, Severus ! Surtout que Raven est un vampire, et qu'on ne dérange pas un vampire quand il prend un calice, tu devrais savoir ça !

-Je te remercie de me le rappeler !

A ce moment de la discussion un pop retentit dans la chambre et un parchemin sortit de la cheminée. Remus s'y précipita, le ramassa, et le tendit à Severus qui s'assit sur le lit avant d'ouvrir la missive.

-Il va bien, Remus !

-Harry ?

-Oui, c'est Raven qui m'envoie ce parchemin. En ce moment Harry dort. Apparemment la transformation s'est bien passée, il a repris des couleurs et il arrive à reparler normalement de nouveau. Raven dit qu'il va dormir tout le reste de la journée et toute la nuit aussi, il dit aussi qu'Harry a demandé de mes nouvelles et qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi.

-Alors, tu vois bien, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, ce Raven, puisqu'il te donne des nouvelles de Harry !

-Ouais, tu as raison je …

Une tête curieuse passa la porte de la chambre et un certain maraudeur montra le bout de son nez.

-Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles des deux blessés, dit Sirius, je pars dans un quart d'heure pour le boulot, heures supplémentaires, Remus, je te dis ça avant que tu demandes. Mais avant Je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire un petit coucou avant de partir ! Harry n'est pas là ?

-Vous ne lui avait rien dit ? s'étonna Snape.

-Ben non, on ne savait pas comment il allait le prendre, Severus.

-Me dire quoi ?

-En ce moment Harry est avec Raven, avoua le loup-garou en regardant son compagnon pas très franchement.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Vous avez encore manigancé quelque chose ?

-Non, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Raven vient de faire d'Harry son calice, et avant que tu hurles je te signale que c'est pour lui sauver la vie.

-Severus, je suis désolé, sincèrement, murmura l'animagus contre toute attente. Cela a dû être difficile de prendre cette décision. De toute façon, soit-dit en passant, si vous ne l'aviez pas demandé au vampire je l'aurais fait moi-même. Il n'était pas question que je perde Harry. Il est mon filleul et je me dois de le protéger, je suis heureux et fier que tu l'aies fait, Severus. Cela prouve à quel point tu tiens à lui et je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas te mettre à l'écart. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous laisse, mon travail m'attend.

-Eh bien ! Sirius m'étonnera toujours, n'en revint pas le maître des potions, on le prend pour quelqu'un d'insouciant mais finalement sa présence est réconfortante et ses paroles pleines de bon sens.

-Si tu te sens bien je vais te laisser te reposer, gronda le lycan, et n'en profite pas pour faire autre chose, tu n'es pas encore en état.

L'après-midi passa lentement puis la nuit, la matinée et enfin la journée. Severus dormait à poing fermé. Il était neuf heures du soir quand l'homme ressentit une présence dans la chambre, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et poussa un grognement.

-Severus ?

Là pour le coup l'homme se réveilla complètement. Harry était là. Il sentit son lit s'affaisser sous le poids d'un corps et deux bras venir l'enlacer. Le maître des potions se recula vivement et Harry en fut blessé.

- Ne fais pas ça, tu ne devrais même pas être ici, Harry, Raven pourrait mal le prendre, dit l'homme doucement pour se faire pardonner son geste un peu brutal.

-Mais il m'a dit que je pouvais, demande-le-lui, il est là !

Severus regarda autour de lui, et vit, effectivement, le vampire assis sur le fauteuil près du lit.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il.

-Nous devons discuter tous les trois, Harry, toi et moi, Severus. Quand j'ai accepté de faire d'Harry mon calice il était entendu pour moi que tu ferais parti de notre couple, avertit le vampire. Je ne peux pas faire de mal à mon calice, et celui-ci est amoureux de toi, alors tu peux comprendre que si je l'arrache de toi il va souffrir et ça le vampire en moi ne l'acceptera pas. Je sais que nous nous connaissons très peu, mais nous avons tout le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, pour le bien de notre amant commun. Il y a une seule chose que je vous demanderai, c'est de ne pas avoir de relation derrière mon dos, je ressentirai cela comme une trahison.

Harry se jeta sur son vampire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour le remercier de ses paroles si importantes pour lui. Leur baiser se fit passionné tandis que l'homme lui caressait le dos. Le maître des potions reçut de délicieux frissons dans les reins, ils étaient si beaux tous les deux dans les bras de l'un l'autre

Le jeune sorcier et calice se détacha de Raven et rejoignit Severus dans son lit, il se déshabilla, s'assit sur ses hanches et l'embrassa d'abord timidement puis avec convoitise. Ce soir Harry ne demanda rien de plus, l'homme souffrait encore de ses blessures, alors il s'allongea à ses côtés et ne bougea plus.

Le maître des potions, ravi et heureux de voir que son ange était redevenu lui-même, sourit dans la pénombre de la chambre. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il avisa le vampire qui ne bougeait pas de place. En soupirant il souleva un coin de drap, alors Raven se leva et se déshabilla avant de rejoindre les deux hommes. Harry était heureux, seul un être lui manquait mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

Une semaine plus tard le maître des potions reprit son travail. Le directeur de l'école annonça la nouvelle pendant le petit déjeuner. Dans la salle, des cris retentirent. Certains élèves n'étaient pas contents de ce changement. Rokiho baissa la tête, gêné, c'est lui qui avait remplacé Severus et sa méthode d'enseignement n'était pas la même que celle du maître des potions, d'où les cris de protestation.

-Silence ! hurla le directeur de Poudlard. Mes chers enfants, ceci n'est pas à contester, le professeur Snape est, et restera, votre maître des potions. Maintenant asseyez-vous ! Je n'ai pas fini. Il y a en ce moment une recrudescence de blague dans ce château, je suppose que le professeur Rokiho y est pour quelque chose, bien sûr il n'est pas interdit d'en faire mais il serait plus judicieux que cela soit en dehors des cours. Voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Severus leva un sourcil narquois tout en regardant Rokiho tandis que l'elfe le toisait d'un air de défit. Remus attendait l'explosion du maître des potions qui ne réagit pas plus que cela. Satisfait le loup soupira, il ne sera pas obligé de prendre la défense de son elfe. En temps ordinaire le terrible professeur qu'est Severus, aurait poussé des hurlements qui se seraient entendus jusqu'au bout du château.

Ledit professeur était toutes à ses pensées. Voilà déjà une semaine jour pour jour qu'Harry et Raven partageaient son lit, pourtant il n'y avait encore rien eu entre eux. Le soir le vampire prenait sa ration de sang puis s'allongeait près de son calice déçu. Severus voyait bien qu'Harry en voulait plus mais Raven attendait quelque chose du maître des potions qui n'avait toujours pas l'air de se décider à agir.

C'était pourtant simple, Raven attendait tout simplement que lui, Severus, prenne des initiatives. Eh bien il espérait qu'il allait être content parce que ce soir il allait agir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir Harry contre lui la nuit et de sentir ses fesses se pelotonner contre son corps. Il en attrapait des sueurs, et Raven, ce perfide, qui caressait exprès le torse du plus jeune d'un air gourmand. Tous les deux l'attisaient, il en était sûr. Et là il ne pouvait plus tenir, ce soir ils allaient voir de quoi il était capable !

Les cours reprirent tranquillement. Les élèves restèrent assez calmes dans l'ensemble pendant le cours de potions. Et puis voir l'air renfrogné de leur professeur ne les tenta pas à faire des blagues dans sa classe.

Harry était à la bibliothèque avec Raven. Tous deux cherchaient des réponses parmi les nombreux livres et manuscrits. Il restait à détruire deux Horcruxes, le problème est que Voldemort allait maintenant renforcer la garde, dorénavant il sera plus difficile de les détruire. Sans compter que Raven refusait de laisser Harry partir seul dans son expédition. Il était son calice et il se devait de le protéger.

Ce soir Raven devait voir Dumbledore. Il le mettra devant le fait accompli, il ne comprenait même pas pas pourquoi le vieil homme tenait absolument à ce que son calice endosse seul la destruction des âmes de l'autre fou. Maintenant avec lui ce n'était plus envisageable. Hors de question ! Il savait aussi sans en avoir parlé avec lui qu'il aura l'appuie de Severus. En attendant il se pencha vers son calice.

-Mon amour, susurra Raven avec un brin de sensualité, tu sais, je pense, qu'il est prêt. Tout à fait à point ! Il a quand même tenu toute la semaine, ce que je n'aurai pas cru possible, quoique ses petites visites à la salle de bain ne devaient pas être si innocentes que ça.

-Eh bien il est temps vois-tu ! Moi je ne tiendrai pas une nuit de plus, là je suis plus que frustré et il n'est pas question de me laisser dans cet état un jour de plus !

Le vampire ricana. Il voyait très bien ce que son calice voulait dire.

Le soir venu les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur, Severus prit place dans un fauteuil tandis que Raven prenait d'autorité Harry sur ses genoux.

-Messieurs, si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour discuter de la prochaine mission de Harry, il se ….

-Professeur Dumbledore, intervint Raven, mettons les choses au point tout de suite. En aucun cas Harry ne partira sans moi, je l'accompagnerai dans tous ses déplacements, nous en avons discuté ensemble et il est d'accord.

-Severus ? demanda le vieil homme.

-Je suis d'accord avec eux, de plus je les accompagnerai Albus, alors inutile d'essayer de nous en empêcher. Rokiho me remplacera, je le lui ai déjà demandé et il a accepté de bon cœur.

-Bien, je vois que je n'ai plus rien à dire, acquiesça le vieil homme. Je crois que les blagues vont revenir en force et Argus va finir par me faire une crise cardiaque. Messieurs, puisque votre décision est prise je vous laisse agir à votre guise. Prenez garde quand même, Voldemort va redoubler de vigilance, les prévint-il. Vous pouvez vous attendre à des attaques plus virulentes. Pour finir je voulais dire que je n'ai trouvé aucune solution pour le rayon rouge, je pense que…

-Je m'occupe de ça, le coupa Raven. Moi je ne risque rien, pour tuer un vampire il faudra plus qu'un rayon rouge….

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques pour moi ! s'indigna Harry en se retournant vers son vampire en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Mon amour, pour toi je prendrai tous les risques.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça ! je suis assez grand pour en faire mon affaire, n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ?

-C'est vrai, je ne mets pas tes compétences en doute, je veux juste te protéger.

-Raven a raison, rouspéta le maître des potions.

Harry n'insista pas, il n'aura jamais gain de cause, surtout si Severus s'y mettait lui aussi.

Les trois hommes prirent congé du directeur et se laissèrent descendre par les escaliers en colimaçon. Severus sentit une main prendre la sienne et l'emmener d'autorité vers ses appartements alors que lui allait prendre la direction de son bureau. L'homme ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Harry sourit, heureux. Le vampire ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et la referma d'un double sort de fermeture. Personne ne pourra entrer jusqu'à ce que lui le décide.

Severus attisa distraitement les braises de la cheminée et rajouta des bûches pendant que Harry lui caressait le dos. Le morveux n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher, pensa-t-il en reposant le tisonnier. Snape finit par se retourner vers lui et ils se regardèrent intensément, les onyx noirs dans les émeraudes du jeune homme. Raven s'approcha d'eux, ce qui fit reculer Severus qui s'insulta intérieurement. Ah ! elle était belle sa décision de foncer !

Le vampire sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour décider le maître des potions. Il se plaça devant l'homme, posa sa main sur sa joue puis colla son corps contre le sien et lui fit sentir son désir pendant qu'il promenait son autre main sur sa hanche. Puis sans l'avertir il prit sa bouche dans un baiser léger puis recula, mais Severus ne l'entendit pas ainsi.

Il l'attrapa vivement par la nuque et approfondit leur étreinte. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, cette fois le baiser ne fut pas tendre mais empreint de désir mêlé à un peu de violence. Harry dut se retenir de gémir à leur côté et pour faire voir qu'il n'aimait pas être ignoré il posa ses mains sur le sexe des deux hommes, il les caressa puis s'arrêta brusquement.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec un regard noir puis leurs lèvres s'étirèrent dans un rictus pas plaisant du tout. Harry partit en courant vers le lit et se jeta dessus suivit de deux hommes très, très, chauds.

-Remus ? demanda dans un autre endroit de Poudlard un animagus qui était un peu ennuyé.

-Oui Sirius !

-Pourquoi Harry ne parle jamais de l'enfant ?

-C'est dans un coin de sa mémoire, Siri, et n'oublie pas qu'il est resté malade et alité longtemps. Mais sois sûr que chaque jour que Merlin fait, Severus et lui pensent à leur fils.

-Hier avec Severus on a enlevé les vêtements du bébé pendant qu'il n'était pas là, tu crois qu'on a bien fait ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, Sirius.

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre un jour ?

-Non, mon amour, il n'oubliera jamais.

-Je le crois aussi, assura le maraudeur qui souffrait pour son filleul.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

-Rokiho, fit Remus quand il vit son compagnon se préparer pour une sortie un peu spéciale, je n'aime pas quand tu pars voir ton indicateur. Qui te dit qu'un jour il ne va pas te vendre à Voldemort ?

-Je lui fais confiance, Remus, il ne me trahira pas.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi ! intervint l'animagus.

-Je suis sûr de lui ! Ce n'est pas la même chose, Sirius.

Les deux hommes en face de l'elfe restèrent sceptiques. Ils ne comprenaient pas la confiance de Rokiho envers l'espion.

-Laisse l'un de nous t'accompagner au moins !

-Il n'en est pas question ! Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai eu aucun problème avec lui, et puis j'ai besoin de ces renseignements pour aider Harry, les prévint-il en grondant. Si vous pointez le bout de votre nez il partira sans rien me dire et je n'aurai plus sa confiance.

Dans un crac Rokiho transplana avant que la conversation s'éternise et s'envenime. Il arriva dans une ruelle déserte de Londres, il faisait nuit aussi personne ne fit attention à son allure quand il prit une grande artère. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais il n'en avait cure. L'elfe remonta le col de son grand manteau puis continua son chemin.

Son indic lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un pub, justement celui-ci se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Rokiho traversa en courant en faisant quand même attention de ne pas se faire renverser par une voiture. Il entra dans le bar très enfumé et promena ses yeux pour localiser Jack. Un homme dans le fond du pub lui fit signe de le rejoindre, Rokiho avança et s'assit à sa table.

-Bonsoir, chéri….

-Jack, s'il te plaît, arrête de m'appeler ainsi !

-Quoi, ton mari ne peut pas t'appeler chéri ?

-Tu sais qu'entre nous il n'y a plus rien.

-Je sais, Rokiho, mais moi j'ai toujours l'espoir que tu me pardonnes.

-Je suis venu pour les renseignements que tu me donnes et pour rien d'autre, Jack ! Alors laisse tomber, veux-tu !

-Oui, des renseignements pour un ami, tu te fous de moi là ?

-Non, mais si tu le prends comme ça je m'en vais sur le champ.

-Bon, tu gagnes, je vais te dire ce que j'ai appris !

-Raconte.

-Alors je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il est fou de rage. Il a renforcé toutes les gardes, surtout en deux endroits. Dans une grotte au bord de la mer, en Normandie, c'est en France, vous y trouverez une boule de cristal qui appartenait à l'arrière grand-mère de Sybille Trelaney. Je suppose que tu voies de qui je veux parler ! Je ne sais pas le nom des créatures qui s'y trouvent, ni même s'il y en a. Cette fois-ci rien n'a transpiré, le secret est foutument bien gardé si tu veux mon avis.

-Je la connais en effet, admit Rokiho. Et pour les créatures ils verront sur place, et le dernier Horcruxe, où est-il ?

-Le dernier se trouve ici, en Angleterres, il s'agit de Nagini, le Basilic du Mage Noir.

-Celui-là on le tuera en dernier.

-Je peux m'en occuper, il te suffira de me dire quand vous serez prêts et j'agirai en conséquence.

-Ouais, je te recontacterai dans quelques jours.

Le mari de Rokiho tenta une approche pas du tout subtile et en son fort intérieur il se demanda pourquoi il avait trompé l'elfe. Celui-ci ne lui pardonnait pas son infidélité. Il avait fauté plusieurs fois et Rokiho s'était séparé de lui sans aucun regret.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ça, hein ? mais ça date de plusieurs années déjà !

-Trouver mon mari dans notre lit avec un autre homme m'a refroidi quelque peu ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

-Juste de la faiblesse de ma part.

-Faiblesse qui s'est reproduit plusieurs fois, Jack, je ne peux pas oublier.

-J'ai des nouvelles de ton frère, Roki !

-Tu vois, tu évites la conversation !

-Si tu veux, n'empêche que j'ai bien des nouvelles de Liam

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, nous nous reverrons lui et moi quand ce sera l'heure, pas avant.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez imaginé tous les deux mais lui céder ta place a été une grosse erreur, chéri.

-Non, au contraire. Liam m'a rendu un immense service, et puis il verra ainsi que ce n'est pas facile de prendre ma place, de toute façon dans une semaine je rentre chez moi pour me rendre compte par moi-même.

-C'est une sage décision.

-Maintenant je te laisse, on m'attend.

-Est-ce que ton amant est au courant que j'existe ?

-Non !

-Donc tu as bien quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

L'elfe sortit du pub et transplana avant que Jack ne le suive pour avoir une réponse. De retour à Poudlard il se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit sur la berge, la tête entre les mains, il voulait réfléchir.

Jack. Il l'avait rencontré dans une soirée mondaine, il était tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Il est vrai que l'homme était beau et séducteur en diable. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de lui tomber dans les bras et de l'épouser, il était si jeune alors. Les premiers jours avaient été idylliques et puis cela c'était dégradé. Son mari sortait de plus en plus souvent le soir, ne rentrant que sur le petit matin. Ça encore il avait supporté mais quand il avait retrouvé un de ses amants dans son lit alors là il avait dit non !

Rokiho entendit des pas s'approcher près de lui alors que ses yeux fixaient les ridules sur la surface du lac. Ghanos soupira puis s'assit avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule de son ami.

-A chaque fois que tu le vois tu reviens démoralisé, Rokiho. Je crois que tu devrais cesser de te faire du mal.

-Je…je l'ai aimé tu sais.

-N'oublie pas que quand tu l'as rencontré j'étais présent, donc je sais, oui. Le tout est de savoir si tu l'aimes encore.

-Non, je ne l'aime plus, mais il prend des risques pour moi et je m'inquiète, si Voldemort venait à le savoir je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

-Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que tu es amoureux de Sirius et de Remus ?

-Sans eux je ne suis plus rien, approuva l'elfe. Ils sont ma raison d'être. Je les aime à l'infini, je les aime à un point tel que si l'un deux me quittait j'en mourrais, Ghanos. C'est difficile à croire mais ils sont toujours là pour moi, aux petits soins, c'est…Je me sens bien avec eux je suis en paix pourtant tu peux me croire on ne s'ennuie pas. Sirius a un caractère assez explosif et Remus perd souvent son sang-froid, et moi je les réconcilie.

-Viens maintenant, rentrons au château, je suis sûr qu'ils doivent t'attendre avec impatience.

-Oui, allons-y !

Ghanos se leva le premier puis il prit la main de son ami et le tira vers lui. C'est en rigolant comme de vieux amis qu'ils rentrèrent dans Poudlard. A la fenêtre de la tour Remus avait épié Rokiho, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait la tristesse de l'homme quand il rentrait de Londres. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il faudra qu'il lui en parle un jour, il n'aimait pas le savoir si triste.

Sirius rejoignit le loup et entoura sa taille.

-Alors ?

-Il est rentré, Ghanos est avec lui.

-Tu penses que le vampire sait quelque chose sur son indic ?

-Ils sont amis d'enfance, Sirius, alors oui je crois qu'il le sait, et non on lui demande rien, quand Rokiho se sentira prêt il nous en parlera.

-Bon, si tu le dis !

-Aller viens, allons le chercher en bas.

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir comme des gamins dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent essoufflés dans le hall d'entrée tandis que Rokiho et Ghanos les regardaient avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Voila ce qui faisait qu'il les aimait, pensa l'elfe, ils le lui montraient tout simplement en courant au devant de lui pour l'accueillir.

Rokiho se précipita dans leurs bras et les serra contre lui. Sirius en profita pour l'embrasser avec tendresse puis Remus fit un geste à Ghanos pour lui dire qu'ils allaient s'occuper de leur compagnon. Le vampire approuva d'un signe de tête et descendit dans les cachots rejoindre son petit Serpentard.

En fait Draco marchait de long en large dans sa chambre et Ghanos lui jeta un œil surpris quand il arriva.

-Aller Draco, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

-Tu as vu mon père ces jours-ci ? Non parce que moi cela fait trois jours qu'il ne répond pas quand je tape à sa porte, dit le jeune homme angoissé, je ne l'ai même pas aperçu dans les couloirs ni dans la grande salle.

-Draco, arrête, calme-toi, si tu continues comme cela tu vas user le tapis.

-Ghanos ! je n'ai pas envie de rire !

-Mais je suis sérieux, mon amour. Ton père… enfin je crois que ton père recherche Ghalanéa.

-Donc il est bien responsable de sa disparition ? j'en étais sûr !

-Pas tout à fait, ma sœur a jeté son dévolu sur Lucius et ce qui devait être une simple blague c'est finalement transformé en désir puis en amour. Lucius c'est senti pris au piège et l'a rejeté. Ghalanéa ne l'a pas toléré et a décidé de s'enfuir, je crois que Lucius a des remords et quoiqu'il en dise je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour elle.

-Que devons-nous faire ?

-Rien pour l'instant, attendons qu'il vienne nous demander conseille. Tu sais comment il est ? S'il voit qu'on se mêle de ses affaires cela ne va pas lui plaire, peut-être qu'il la trouvera. On peut toujours rêver !

Le matin suivant Rokiho se réveilla avec le moral dans les chaussettes. Il devait voir Harry pour lui donner les derniers renseignements que Jack lui avait donnés. Il se leva, prit sa douche, s'habilla et descendit dans les cachots. Devant la porte il reprit un visage serein et frappa contre le battant en bois. On lui ouvrit aussitôt, c'est Raven qui le fit entrer et qui lui demanda s'il avait pris le temps de déjeuner.

-Ils arrivent, Rokiho, assieds-toi je vais leur dire de se dépêcher.

-Prenez votre temps, argua l'elfe, je ne suis pas pressé.

-Ton ami est là, Harry, et habilles-toi s'il te plaît, ricana Raven. Voir tes petites fesses se trémousser devant moi me donne de drôles d'idées, et pas très sages, et à voir le regard de Severus je dirais que c'est la même chose pour lui. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que son regard, petit Severus et réveillé, très réveillé, alors si tu ne veux pas que nous te prenions tous les deux et que ton ami entende tes cris de plaisir, je te suggère de courir vers la salle de bain.

Harry se jeta hors du lit à toute vitesse et partit d'un pas rageur vers la salle d'eau en maugréant contre les vampires dictateur qui ne perdait rien pour attendre. Severus éclata de rire et rejoignit le jeune homme boudeur. Raven soupira puis, vaincu et battu à son propre piège, il suivit les deux hommes.

Avisant ses deux amants sous la douche le vampire se déplaça tel un courant d'air et se retrouva collé contre le corps de Harry, entièrement nu. Il lui prit les lèvres avec passion pendant que sa main caressait son membre érigé.

-Je ne peux pas te résister, chéri, voir ton corps me rend complètement fou.

-Et moi on m'oublie ? Râla Severus qui attendait qu'on lui fasse une place, que le vampire lui avait volée d'ailleurs, grogna-t-il.

-On ne t'oublie pas, Sev, vient ici près de nous et montres-nous tes talents, le provoqua Raven.

le maître des potions se mit à genoux entre Harry et Raven. Il attrapa le sexe rigide du plus jeune et le suçota pendant qu'il caressait avec perversité celui du vampire. Les deux hommes au dessus de lui s'embrassaient toujours et poussaient des gémissements rauques. Severus avala complètement le membre d'Harry et commença de long va-et-vient puis il le lâcha, toujours avec perfidie, pour s'occuper de celui de Raven.

L'homme poussa un cri de plaisir qui rendit Severus très….tendu. Sa verge tapait sur la jambe du vampire qui vint immédiatement dans la bouche de l'homme. Quand il eut repris son souffle et qu'il se soit lavé, Raven sortit de la salle de bain pendant que Harry et Severus s'occupaient de leur petit problème d'érection.

Le temps pour Rokiho et Raven de boire une tasse de thé et nos deux compères arrivèrent dans le petit salon.

-On peut discuter maintenant, messieurs ? se moqua Rokiho.

Severus et Harry se regardèrent en pouffant et pas gênés pour deux galions. Bon c'est vrai que le petit brun avait un peu crié, pas difficile de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait sous la douche. Raven ricana.

-Allez, l'elfe, dis-nous ce que tu as appris, pas la peine de nous regarder comme des pervers je suis sûr que dans ta salle de bain il se passe aussi de drôles de choses avec le loup et le cabot, bougonna le maître des potions.

-Ouais bon, il s'agit de trouver une boule de cristal, celle-ci est cachée dans une grotte, en Normandie. Je ne sais pas si vous serez attendu, il est probable que oui. Mon indic n'a pas pu me dire s'il y aura des créatures maléfiques, Voldemort est très prudent et au vu de sa grande colère je suppose que personne ne va s'amuser à le trahir.

-Est-ce que la grotte est plongée sous l'eau quand la marée monte ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, là vous partez un peu à l'aveuglette je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'informations, soyez prudent tout de même tous les trois. Vous partez quand ?

-Ce soir, plus vite nous en aurons fini plus vite nous serons revenu, dit Harry.

-Très bien dans ce cas je prépare quelques affaires, se décida Raven. Severus tu peux prendre des potions s'il te plaît ? on pourrait en avoir besoin. Harry je veux que tu te reposes….

-Raven, arrête ! je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire ! Jusqu'à maintenant je me suis débrouillé tout seul, alors d'accord pour que vous veniez mais vous devez me laisser agir à ma guise.

Le vampire se mit devant le jeune homme. Son air était grave et ses narines frémissaient.

-Et toi, chéri, peux-tu comprendre que Severus et moi nous n'avons pas envie de te perdre, une fois là-bas nous ferons tout pour te protéger et ça tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher. Fais-toi de suite à cette idée.

Le plus jeune râla, bien sûr qu'il savait que Severus et Raven voulaient lui éviter de se faire tuer. Harry regarda le vampire devant lui, ses yeux étaient rouges et il souffla. Il n'avait pas reçu sa ration de sang ce matin. Le jeune calice sentit une envie irrésistible de satisfaire l'homme, il était attiré par ce regard rouge et par ce corps si puissant.

Mais là pour l'instant Rokiho était présent. Harry jeta un œil vers Severus, le maître des potions les matait Raven et lui, là tout à coup Harry eut très chaud. Il détacha ses prunelles vertes du regard calculateur des deux hommes qui devaient imaginer tout ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir comme outrage.

-Raven a raison, Harry, laisses-nous te protéger, dit Severus qui reprit ses esprits.

-D'accord !

Le petit brun se tourna vers Rokiho et le remercia infiniment pour les renseignements qu'il lui avait rapportés. Il lui dit de garder secret leur départ sauf pour leurs amis bien sûr. L'elfe serra Harry dans ses bras et lui fit promettre de bien faire attention à lui, puis il se tourna vers les deux autres hommes et d'un regard leur fit comprendre de revenir en entier eux aussi.

Le reste de la journée se passa à préparer le voyage et à se reposer. Il fallut prévenir le directeur de Poudlard de leur départ, demander des provisions à Dobby et dénicher une bouteille de whisky, cela pouvait toujours servir.

Le soir venu les trois hommes sortirent de l'école sans faire de bruit. Ils arrivèrent aux portails des Sangliers Ailés et de là transplanèrent pour la Normandie dans un endroit où les grottes pullulaient. Harry, Severus et Raven se retrouvèrent les pieds dans le sable en arrivant à destination. Comme un seul homme ils se jetèrent par terre, heureusement il faisait nuit noire et les gardiens ne les avaient apparemment pas vus.

Avec un doigt sur la bouche Harry fit signe aux deux autres de ne pas bouger. Lentement il se leva, toujours protégé par sa cape d'invisibilité qui devait le cacher aux regards de ses ennemis, enfin il l'espérait. Le plus jeune avisa, grâce aux torches allumées, trois mangemorts et deux vampires, vu leur pâleur c'était pas difficile de deviner. Les cinq gardiens se tenaient devant l'entrée de la grotte, pesta Harry. Alors là ils avaient un problème ! Comment allaient-ils passer ?


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

Harry se rallongea sur le sable et indiqua à voix basse aux deux hommes qu'il y avait cinq gardiens, et qu'il allait falloir les éliminer pour avoir accès à la grotte. Raven, Severus et le survivant sortirent leur baguette et rampèrent vers les cinq adeptes de Voldemort. Severus sentit que les hommes en face de lui étaient sur le qui-vive et prêts à tout pour sauver leur peau. Raven fit signe à Harry qu'il s'occupait des vampires puis il fixa quelques secondes Severus avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tous les deux et lancent de multiples sorts qui parvinrent à éliminer un vampire et deux mangemort. Et ceci sans compter que le jeune homme, après s'être aperçu que ses deux compagnons voulaient le préserver, tua les deux derniers d'un simple geste.

L'heure n'était plus à la rigolade, Il devait en passer par là pour voir la guerre se terminer un jour.

-Vous auriez pu me dire que vous passiez à l'attaque ! Arrêter de me prendre pour un gamin putain !

De colère Harry entra dans la grotte sans un regard pour ses deux amants. Ceux-ci le suivirent un peu honteux mais ils pensaient bien faire.

La grotte était étroite et le sol inégal, pensa le jeune homme qui enleva sa cape et la rangea dans son sac tout en continuant son chemin. Il stoppa subitement se défendant d'allumer un lunox, il ne voulait pas qu'on le repère à la lumière de sa baguette. Severus et Raven qui l'avaient rejoints s'arrêtèrent derrière lui, l'oreille aux aguets.

Un léger bruit retentit, comme un gratouillis, Harry et Severus ne pouvaient rien voir mais ce n'était pas le cas de Raven qui lui avait une bonne vue dans le noir. Le jeune homme le fit venir près de lui et tous trois avancèrent doucement. Plus loin la cavité s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée pour devenir une grotte d'aspect honorable. Ils sentaient des regards posés sur eux, il y avait plein de creux où il était possible de se cacher et les autres n'avaient pas dû s'en priver.

Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Baguette tendue le vampire et le maître des potions cheminaient toujours. Il y avait comme quelque chose de malsain dans cet endroit. Ils entendaient des grognements et des chuchotis. Raven grogna à son tour et alerta les deux sorciers qu'il allait falloir se battre pour sauver leur vie.

-Tu sais ce que sait ? demanda Severus tandis que Harry se tournait vers lui pour attendre la réponse.

-Ouais ! et c'est pas bon pour nous ça, je vous le dis !

-Dans ce cas préparez-vous, chuchota Harry, je vais illuminer cet endroit. Si ce sont des êtres de la nuit la lumière devrait les ralentir et nous prendrons un peu d'avance, je ne sais pas combien ils sont alors pas de quartier s'ils nous attaquent.

Le survivant leva le bras et une éblouissante lumière envahit la grotte jusqu'aux moindres zones d'ombres. Aussitôt des petites créatures pas plus grandes que des elfes de maison sortirent des ténèbres et se jetèrent sur les trois hommes qui lancèrent sort sur sort pour s'en débarrasser. Severus sentit les dents pointues de ces démons lui transpercer les cuisses et les mollets. Raven de son côté donnait des coups de pieds dans le tas, les affreuses bestioles criaient de douleur mais aucune ne recula, bien au contraire.

Harry en tua plusieurs mais il avait l'affreuse impression que plus il en tuait et plus il en arrivait sur lui.

Bon, se dit-il en lui-même, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'ils allaient réussir à s'en libérer.

-Severus ! Raven ! cria Harry pour les avertir de son nouveau plan. Mettez en place un bouclier de protection et placez-vous dessous, et surtout ne bougeaient plus de là.

Les deux hommes obéirent sur le champ, ils savaient quand il valait mieux faire ce que Harry demandait. Ils invoquèrent un bouclier très puissant et observèrent le jeune homme agir. Celui-ci brandit son poing fermé, sa magie arriva par vague très forte et lança des éclairs qui illuminèrent encore plus la cavité. Les deux pieds solidement arrimés au sol, malgré le poids des petites créatures sur son dos qui le mordaient et le griffaient, Harry les yeux fermés se concentra, puis d'un geste vif il ouvrit le poing et prononça une incantation.

Une vague de chaleur intense dévasta tout ce qui se trouvait dans les environs. Les petits démons périrent par les flammes en criant de douleur, et au bout d'un quart d'heure il ne resta plus rien des créatures, juste une odeur de chair brûlée qui empestait atrocement, ce qui obligea Harry à froncer les narines.

Severus et Raven se délogèrent de leur bouclier et regardèrent autour d'eux, ébahis. Les démons avaient tous trépassés. C'était incroyable, ils n'avaient jamais vu ça.

Harry reprit son souffle et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Raven.

-C'est quoi ce sort, Harry ?

-C'est celui que j'ai utilisé pour me débarrasser des inféris du lac, Sev, répondit le jeune homme en reprenant contenance. Nous devons continuer, je crois que nous ne sommes pas sortie de nos peines. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces pestes ? Franchement je me demande où Voldy va chercher tout ça !

-Aucune idée, ricana le maître des potions.

Les trois hommes reprirent leur chemin en suivant le vampire. La grotte s'agrandissait toujours et peu de temps après ils tombèrent sur une grande salle remplie de stalactites et éclairée par ils ne savaient quel miracle.

Raven s'avança d'un pas et aussitôt une nuée de sorts fusèrent sur le vampire qui s'en prit plusieurs en pleine poitrine. Il tomba à la renverse sous les coups mortels, les yeux déjà fermés et le sang s'écoulant de ses blessures. Harry tenta de se précipiter vers lui en criant mais Severus l'attrapa par la taille d'un geste vif et le fit reculer dans un angle mort.

-Lâche-moi, Sev ! il faut que j'aille le chercher, il a besoin de son calice. Putain, laisse-moi aller le chercher !

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, du moins pas de suite, Harry. Il faut d'abord détourner leur attention de Raven pour qu'il puisse récupérer et se mettre à l'abri.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Je t'en prie Severus, dis-moi qu'il va bien !

-Il va se remettre, chéri, je te le promets.

-T'a un plan là ?

-Nous allons traverser la salle en courant, met ta cape d'invisibilité sur lui en passant, je te protégerai. Ensuite ne regarde pas en arrière. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, allons-y, Sev.

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir, Harry déposa sa cape sur Raven puis il reprit sa course vers le fond de la grotte suivit du maître des potions. Celui-ci avait conjuré un bouclier pour les protéger des sorts de magie noire. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le mur du fond. Leur manœuvre avait réussi, les mangemorts étaient après eux et ne se préoccupèrent pas de Raven qu'ils pensaient mort.

-Ils sont nombreux, trop nombreux, chuchota le survivant. Comment allons-nous les éliminer ?

-S'il le faut nous les tuerons un par un, je ne pense pas que ta magie peut reproduire ce qu'elle a fait avec les elfes ?

-Non, mais je peux trouver autre chose, ricana le jeune sorcier. Mais je veux m'assurer que Raven puisse se mettre en lieu sûr avant.

-On va attendre qu'il revienne à lui, en attendant on va essayer de tenir le coup, tu es prêt ?

-Ouais, je suis prêt.

Une demi-heure plus tard, de l'autre côté de la caverne, le vampire se réveillait doucement. Il aperçut Harry et Severus en mauvaise posture, il devait agir au plus vite, mais intelligemment. Toujours caché sous la cape il se leva du sol glacial et envoya un message mental au jeune homme, celui-ci le reçut et un sourire soulagé et vengeur apparut sur ses lèvres.

Ceux qui connaissaient Harry savaient que ce sourire n'augurait rien de bon pour les mangemorts qui avaient du souci à se faire. Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant et se plaça face aux hommes de Voldemort qui les avaient encerclés. Ceux-ci arrêtèrent leur attaque et jubilèrent de pouvoir enfin remettre Harry Potter à leur maître une fois qu'ils auront éliminé le traître de Snape.

Malheureusement pour eux tout ne se passa pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Le petit brun ferma les yeux et une aura rouge et dorée sortit de son corps puis l'enveloppa et forma une spirale qui grandit de plus en plus vite. Bientôt elle ceignit les mangemorts, tourbillonna autour d'eux et les encercla impitoyablement. Ils se retrouvèrent prisonnier, ils ne pouvaient plus faire un seul geste et commençaient même à étouffer sous la pression. Severus et Raven se sentirent eux aussi aspirer et vider par la magie de Harry, puis tout à coup au moment où l'air n'arriva plus à leurs poumons, le sorcier et le vampire se sentirent disparaître et transporter en dehors de la grotte.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis avisèrent près d'eux, deux jeunes mangemorts. L'un était assis la tête entre les mains tandis que l'autre restait droit et fier mais avec de la peur au fond des yeux. Aucun des deux ne tenta un geste d'agressivité envers Severus ou Raven, ils semblaient égarés, comme s'ils n'auraient jamais dû se trouver là.

-Que fait Harry ? interrogea Snape, il devrait avoir fini.

Des cris retentissaient à l'intérieur de la grotte, sans compter que l'écho amplifiait les choses. C'était horrible ces hurlements qu'ils entendaient. Severus retint Raven qui voulait rejoindre Harry, ils devaient lui faire confiance. Une heure déjà qu'ils attendaient et ça les rendait fous. Ils s'imaginèrent les pires horreurs mais leur foi en Harry ne vacilla pas.

Peu de temps après une silhouette apparut à l'entrée de la grotte, elle tenait entre ses mains la boule de cristal tant convoitée. Le jeune homme qui leur faisait face était couvert de sang et son regard empreint de détermination était grave. Raven et Severus avaient devant eux un guerrier impitoyable.

-Nous devons la détruire, pas question de rentrer à Poudlard avec cette saleté, rouspéta Harry. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et cela m'a suffit !

-Je suis là pour t'aider, Harry, alors tu peux la poser par terre, je ne risque rien.

Le vampire se plaça face à Harry et plongea son regard bleu dans celui vert de son compagnon, puis dans un geste plein de douceur il l'embrassa tendrement, Harry répondit voracement en se plaquant contre son corps.

-Harry, détruit-la maintenant ! dit Severus.

Le jeune homme se recula de Raven, posa la boule sur le sol et prononça l'incantation. Le vampire se mit devant lui juste au moment où le rayon rouge fusa à toute allure vers Harry. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre et Merlin merci, Harry cette fois fut épargné. Severus se précipita vers ses amants et souleva délicatement Raven qui souffrait énormément. Le vampire était gravement brûlé mais ses gênes feront qu'il guérira très vite surtout si Harry lui donnait de son sang.

Le survivant se tourna puis se pencha vers son vampire et lui tendit son cou. Il sentit les canines de Raven percer sa peau et aspirer le liquide avec délectation.

Severus ramassa la boule de cristal détruite et la mit dans le sac de Harry puis le jeune homme se releva et tituba, il ne dut sa stabilité qu'à la main de Severus qui le retint fermement.

-Que s'est-il passé dans la grotte ?

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois-moi Severus, ce sera déjà assez si je ne fais pas de cauchemars avec ça.

-Rentrons dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! décida Raven qui s'était relevé sans aucun problème.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, approuva le maître des potions qui ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche et d'un bon lit.

-Moi aussi il me tarde de rentrer, soupira Harry, mais d'abord je m'occupe de ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux mangemorts apeurés.

Harry s'approcha d'eux tout en essuyant le sang de son visage avec sa manche. L'image qu'il renvoyait faisait peur à voir.

-Je vous connais, messieurs, les apostropha-t-il. Il y a quelques semaines, rappelez-vous, vous n'étiez pas de garde près d'un lac en pleine montagne ?

-Si, répond celui qui était debout, c'était nous.

-Je vous laisse la vie sauve….

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire on est pas…..

-Vingt ans, ce n'est pas le bon âge pour mourir, toi tu as encore le temps de profiter des bars gay et des hommes qui s'y trouvent, et lui il a une copine qui l'attend. Je veux que vous profitiez de la vie, il y a assez de morts comme ça. Inutile de vous dire que si je vous retrouve sur mon chemin ce ne sera plus la même histoire.

Arrivé à Poudlard, Harry se précipita sous la douche, il y resta des heures à enlever ce sang qui lui collait à la peau. Des larmes de colères coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tuer ? Voldemort l'obligeait à en arriver à des extrémités qu'il n'aurait pas dû connaître à son âge, ni jamais d'ailleurs. C'était pas juste pour lui, c'était pas juste pour ses victimes.

Dans la chambre, Raven ressentait la tristesse de son calice et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour le rejoindre.

Laisse-le extérioriser sa peine….. seul, murmura Snape.

-Tu sais comment il se trouve ?

-A chaque fois qu'il revient d'une mission et qu'il a tué, c'est comme cela. Quand il sortira nous lui ferons oublier juste pour un moment les horreurs de cette nuit.

Justement Harry sortait de la douche avec les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleurés. Il avait juste enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille qu'il ôta avant de se coucher dans le grand lit où il se mit en boule. Snape et Raven le rejoignirent peu après et tandis que l'un se calait contre son dos l'autre se plaçait devant le jeune homme. Harry poussa un gros soupir et ravala les larmes qui bordaient ses cils.

Raven prit sa bouche dans un baiser très tendre. Sa langue se promena partout sur le corps frémissant et quand Raven suçota les tétons, le jeune homme gémit de plaisir et sentit son membre se durcir et suinter. Severus passa une main sur ses fesses et lui mordilla le cou. Il se sentait si bien là entre leurs bras que Harry aurait voulu que le temps ne s'arrête jamais.

Merlin ! Il était au paradis là entre ses deux hommes.

Le jeune sorcier se laissa faire bien volontiers, il aurait été fou de refuser un tel traitement, pensa-t-il en soufflant de plaisir. Aucun endroit de son corps ne fut oublié et surtout pas son sexe douloureux. Severus le mit sur le dos et le prépara avec douceur, puis il retira ses doigts et se plaça devant lui.

-Sev, marmonna le jeune homme d'un ton presque suppliant.

D'un coup de hanche l'homme pénétra entièrement en lui puis attendit le bon vouloir du sorcier sous lui. Raven, qui ne pouvait plus attendre, décida de prendre Severus. D'un coup de rein il se mit à genou derrière lui et sans crier gare prit possession de son corps dans un cri.

Severus entama un-va et-vient puissant, ses coups de rein firent geindre le petit brun qui se retrouva avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Severus se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement sur la bouche tandis que Raven suivait le mouvement. Voir ses deux amants s'embrasser lui donna un regain de désir qui le fit se tendre tout en se libérant dans le corps du plus âgé, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les hanches du maître des potions puis il tomba sur le côté, le cœur en fête.

Le vampire regarda les deux autres prendre du plaisir. Severus, le nez dans le cou de Harry, sa main sur le membre du plus jeune, le pilonnait avec force. celui-ci agrippé à ses épaules rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla quand la jouissance le prit et qu'il sentit Severus se libérer aussitôt en lui.

-Waouh, super ! La prochaine fois je veux être au milieu, dit Raven d'une voix rauque.

-Mais…. les vampires ne peuvent pas se faire….

-Harry, ne dis pas de gros mot, amour, et non on ne peut pas se faire comme tu dis, mais moi je veux essayer.

-Alors c'est moi qui te prendrai !

-Severus, si tu me fais grimper aux rideaux comme tu le fais à Harry alors je suis d'accord pour que ce soit toi.

-Ben et moi ?

-Toi, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas t'oublier.

Le vampire colla le corps du jeune homme contre lui et Severus les rejoignit. Harry paraissait un peu mieux, même s'il savait que sa nuit allait être rude et peuplée de cauchemars. Quand les trois hommes s'endormirent, le matin arrivait déjà, mais ils avaient toute la journée pour se reposer.

Dans une maison une scène attendrissante se déroulait. Une scène où Severus et Harry auraient dû être les principaux acteurs.

Alors, petit ange, tu as faim ? demanda un homme en s'adressant à un adorable bébé encore très petit. Mais d'abord je dois changer tes petites fesses mouillées. Voilà ! tu es tout propre. Tu sais que tu as les plus beaux yeux verts que j'ai jamais vus ? Avec tes cheveux noirs tu vas en faire des ravages quand tu seras en âge de papillonner !


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

Quelques jours plus tard, un matin de bonne heure, près de la grande porte d'entrée de Poudlard, une délégation d'elfes attendait le bon vouloir de leur roi. Ils patientaient fiers et droits que celui-ci arrive afin de lui exposer leurs revendications. Le vent rabattait leur tunique contre leurs jambes gainées de bottes en peau de dragon. Ils étaient magnifiquement vêtus, et au milieu d'eux se tenait un elfe à la beauté froide qui tapait du pied.

Est-ce que son frère allait le faire attendre encore longtemps ! Déjà qu'il aurait dû revenir de lui-même, mais non ! Il fallait qu'il se dérange en personne et qu'il vienne le chercher ici dans ce vieux château. D'accord il lui devait le respect, Rokiho était non seulement son frère mais il était aussi son roi. Seulement ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire poireauter.

Justement celui-ci arrivait en courant en finissant d'enfiler une veste sur son dos.

L'homme froid pinça les lèvres. Son frère n'avait aucune dignité, pensa-t-il avec pourtant un soupçon de joie de le revoir.

A son apparition les elfes posèrent un genou à terre et baissèrent la tête en signe de respect.

-Liam ! que fais-tu ici ? s'enquit Rokiho en faisant signe à ses hommes de se relever.

-Rokiho, mon cher frère, les cinq mois sont passés, je suis donc venu te rendre les rênes du pouvoir. Cela a été décidé ainsi et crois-moi je te les rends bien volontiers, ceci-dit cela a été une expérience assez intéressante….. nous en discuterons plus tard si tu le veux bien.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais dans cette école ? et puis n'avais-je pas dit que je rentrerai dans la semaine ?

-Ton cher mari nous a renseignés, Rokiho…

Derrière lui Rokiho entendit un cri, il se retourna brusquement et aperçut Sirius qui l'avait suivit et qui le regardait avec de la tristesse dans le regard, complètement anéanti. L'animagus était blessé dans son cœur. L'elfe se précipita vers lui et l'enserra dans ses bras.

-Sirius, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu as un mari ? s'indigna le maraudeur.

-Mon amour, ne me juge pas avant de savoir.

-Alors dis-moi, Rokiho, pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé de ton mariage ? Tu as si peu confiance en Remus et en moi ?

-Est-ce que vous auriez compris ?

-Evidemment !

-Quand on s'est connu je n'ai pas osé vous…. l'avouer.

-Tu aurais dû le faire !

- Après je suis tombé amoureux de vous deux et j'avais tellement peur de vous perdre, ce n'est pas si facile tu sais.

-Tu es marié, Rokiho, et tu es un roi, souffla le maraudeur attristé. De quoi avons-nous l'air, Remus et moi ? Lui est un professeur et moi j'invente des farces pour…

-Quelle importance ! s'écria l'elfe qui ne voulait pas les perdre.

-Cela fait une différence, Rokiho ! Une grosse différence.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Liam se demanda ce que son frère avait à discuter ainsi avec cet homme insignifiant. Rokiho prit Sirius par la main et fit signe à Liam de les suivre. Les trois hommes montèrent dans les quartiers de Remus avant que les premiers cours de la journée ne commencent.

Le loup-garou entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir, il sortit de la salle de bain à moitié dévêtu en pensant que Sirius avait, comme à ses habitudes, oublier son sac. Il stoppa net quand il découvrit ses deux compagnons et un étranger dans le salon.

Le frère de Rokiho resta sans voix quand il aperçut le lycan. Le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche c'est, waouh ! Là il voulait savoir son nom et s'il était libre. Cet homme était trop beau pour être vrai.

Sirius envoya par la cheminée un message aux frères Weasley pour les avertir qu'aujourd'hui il n'allait pas travailler. Ensuite il se retourna vers les autres hommes qui l'attendaient pour commencer la discussion. L'animagus sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur lui et d'un informulé il reprit son apparence normal. Ben oui, pour aller travailler il utilisait un glamour, il était toujours recherché par les aurors, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Là, pour le coup, le frère de Rokiho se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Surtout que personne ne lui dise que les deux adonis devant lui étaient les amants de Rokiho, souffla-t-il exaspéré. Mais où son frère avait-il était les chercher ? Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir une veine pareille !

Sirius vint se placer près de son elfe et de Remus.

-Bon, qui m'explique ? demanda le loup qui n'y comprenait rien et qui en profita pour passer une chemise propre pendant que Rokiho prenait du courage.

-Je crois que l'honneur te revient, mon amour, souffla perfidement l'animagus en s'adressant à Rokiho.

-Je sais Sirius, grimaça l'elfe. Remus, chéri, assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

-Attendez ! Vous êtes ensembles….. tous les trois ? s'étrangla presque Liam qui décidemment aurait préféré avoir tort.

-Oui Liam, nous vivons ensemble, Sirius, Remus et moi.

-Eh bien ! tu ne fais rien à la légère, Rokiho !

-Et si on en revenait à votre présence, monsieur, s'enquit le loup. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

-Oh ! je me présente, je suis le prince Liam, du pays des Elfes.

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil où il s'était installé sans qu'on ne l'y invite et les toisa de son regard hautain.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un petit quelque chose de Draco, Mumus ? ricana Sirius.

-Moui….. peut être au début mais maintenant notre petit Serpentard a bien changé.

-Ben ça c'est vite dit !

-Bref ! continua le prince, je suis venu rendre sa place au roi légitime de notre royaume.

-Hein ! sursauta Remus, mais il n'y a pas de roi ici, on le saurait quand même.

-Rem, il dit la vérité, avoua ledit roi. Je te présente Liam, mon jeune frère. Je suis parti de chez moi il y a cinq mois avec Ghanos, j'ai laissé les rênes de mon pays à Liam pour pouvoir aider un ami. Depuis que je suis jeune je suis formé pour être le souverain des Elfes. Ce qui veut dire, pas de liberté, pas d'intimité, toujours surveillé étroitement depuis que je suis tout jeune. Bien sûr être roi te donne des pouvoirs, mais tu es seul, éternellement seul….

-Ce qui veut dire ? grogna le loup-garou qui sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Remus, Sirius, ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous transporter de joie.

-Continue Rokiho, nous t'écoutons, dit Sirius en lui tenant la main.

-Lors d'une cérémonie j'ai rencontré un homme, il m'a tout de suite plu, il n'a pas mis longtemps à voir que j'étais intéressé par lui. Pour ma défense je peux dire que j'étais jeune et que je n'avais aucune expérience. Enfin pour faire court, je l'ai épousé.

-Tu essayes de nous dire qu'il est toujours ton mari ?

-Oui, Remus, C'est aussi lui qui est mon indic auprès de Voldemort.

-Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose avec cet homme !

-Remus, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je l'ai quitté voilà des années.

-Il dit vrai, messieurs, Jack est sorti de sa vie il y a très longtemps maintenant.

-Il n'empêche que tu nous as menti, Rokiho.

L'elfe captura Remus dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux tandis que sa main serra celle de Sirius et le ramena contre lui.

-Je sais que vous m'en voulez tous les deux et je le mérite ! Mais je vous en prie ne me laissez pas, je ne m'en remettrais pas, je vous aime trop. C'est un tel bonheur de vous connaître. Vous rencontrer a été ma plus grande joie. Vous aimer ! Je ne peux pas le décrire, à chaque fois que je vous vois mon cœur se gonfle d'amour, j'aime vous toucher et vous respirer, c'est vital. Je t'aime Remus, je t'aime Sirius.

Remus, conquis par les aveux de Rokiho, l'attrapa par la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui amena des larmes de bonheur sur le visage de Rokiho. Il serra très fort lui aussi le corps du loup contre le sien. Sirius se mit de la partie, et l'elfe sut qu'il était pardonné. Liam trouva que son frère s'en tirait bien, lui n'aurait pas excusé aussi facilement.

-Alors maintenant, que fait-on ? interrogea Liam.

-J'ai encore besoin de temps, Liam, garde ma place. Tu t'en sors très bien à ce que je sais, alors je te le demande comme un service, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire ici.

-Un mois, c'est tout ce que je te donne, Rokiho ! Ton peuple se demande où tu es. Certains pensent que tu veux les abandonner malgré tes rares visites chez Eliope, je les rassure du mieux que je peux mais cela ne suffira pas toujours.

-Que vas-tu faire de ton mariage ? chuchota le lycan pas très sûr d'avoir le droit de poser cette question.

-Je vais le faire dissoudre, Remus, aussitôt que je reprends ma place de souverain. C'est une promesse pour vous deux et je la tiendrais, croyez-moi !

-Pour moi tout est dit, messieurs, je repars donc chez moi. J'ai été ravi de vous connaître, nous nous verrons dans un mois et là je suppose que j'aurai le privilège de vous recevoir dans mon beau pays. Et toi, mon cher frère, ne fait pas de bêtises, et si jamais tu veux te séparer d'un de tes amants je suis preneur.

- Je les garde pour moi, gronda le souverain, rien que pour moi.

Rokiho raccompagna son frère près de la délégation Elfique qu'Albus avait fait entrer pour les restaurer. Plusieurs élèves étaient là à les admirer, oubliant momentanément leurs cours. Les filles poussaient des petits cris admiratifs et certains garçons bavaient littéralement devant eux. Rokiho sourit, ils faisaient souvent cet effet-là aux autres.

Après une dernière embrassade, Liam et ses hommes transplanèrent dans un grand pop, et les étudiants dépités rentrèrent dans leur classe en poussant des soupirs de désolation et de frustration.

Rokiho remonta illico dans leur appartement suivit des deux canidés qui lui avaient pardonnés ses omissions volontaires, ou pas.

-Quoi ? qu'est ce que j'ai ? s'inquiéta l'elfe en avisant les deux idiots qui le toisaient, l'air de se foutre de sa tête.

Les deux maraudeurs baissèrent le regard jusqu'à l'entrejambe de l'elfe tandis que celui-ci faisait de même. Par les Divinités Elfique ! Une belle érection déformait son pantalon. Il devait avoir eu cet….suite, quand Sirius et Remus…misère….il se faisait l'effet d'être un gros pervers….c'était pas possible ça d'avoir toujours envie d'eux !

Les trois hommes s'écroulèrent sur le tapis une heure plus tard, complètements fourbus, en rigolant comme des gamins. Remus fit venir sur eux une couverture puis il se tourna vers Rokiho et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

-Pourquoi ce baiser torride, Remus ?

-Nous t'aimons aussi, et nous ne te quitterons pas, mon amour. Et pardonne-moi ma brusquerie, la pleine lune arrive et dans ces moments-là je ne me contrôle pas toujours.

-Dis ! pouffa Sirius qui pensait à autre chose, tu crois que la tenue des elfes m'irait bien, je trouve qu'ils sont super sexy dedans.

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, trésor, demain je t'en ferai porter une.

-Vrai ! Et je pourrais faire de ton petit corps tout ce que je veux ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Siri.

-Moi je vous laisse dormir, messieurs, les cours reprennent, sourit le loup. J'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche et de filer.

Le loup-garou se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain. Sirius qui pensait profiter de Rokiho en fut pour ses frais. L'elfe se leva à son tour, il avait prévu de rendre visite à Eliope, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait été un peu froid avec lui. Pourtant l'homme n'était pas responsable du décès de Killian ? s'interrogea l'elfe. Alors pourquoi quand il était allé chercher le corps de l'enfant avec Severus, Eliope était mal à l'aise ? Son cousin ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux, il avait même évité de trop en dire, et il ne trouvait pas ça naturel.

Quelque chose taraudait Rokiho et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Ca ne tournait pas rond, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était dans sa tête et ça ne voulait pas le quitter. Il savait que Harry ne parlait plus de son fils, il savait aussi, tout comme Raven et Severus, que Harry pleurait souvent et que dans ces cas-là il allait au bord du lac pour qu'on ne le voit pas. Harry ne méritait pas ça, Eliope allait devoir lui donner de plus amples explications sur le décès de l'enfant.

-Tu pars, Rokiho ? se plaignit le maraudeur aux yeux bleus.

-Oui, chéri, une petite visite, je ne serais pas long je te promets.

L'elfe transplana directement dans le service d'Eliope, privilège du roi, pourquoi s'en priver ! Il avisa l'elfe guérisseur occupé à changer un enfant. Rokiho s'approcha d'eux et aperçut un adorable poupon à la tête de cheveux noirs hirsutes et aux grands yeux verts. En regardant de plus près il vit une marque de naissance sur l'aine de l'enfant. Il eut un doute, un terrible doute. Cette marque il l'avait déjà vue quelque part.

D'une toux légère il se fit entendre, Eliope poussa un cri et se dépêcha d'envelopper le bébé dans une couverture, le cachant ainsi à la vue de son roi.

-Ce n'est que moi, Eliope, quel joli bébé que voilà !

-C'est mon fils, je le garde ici car Hamalia est malade.

-Je ne savais pas que ta femme avait eu un enfant ! Par contre je sais que sa santé est au plus mal, je suis désolé pour vous.

-Elle… elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, je …elle s'éteint lentement et cet enfant la rend heureuse, c'est son rayon de soleil comme elle dit. Mais tu n'es pas venu pour entendre ma douleur n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis solidaire de ta douleur Eliope, sinon je ferai un bien mauvais roi, de plus tu fais partie de ma famille alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dis-le-moi. Sur ce je te laisse continuer ton travail, tu ne dois pas en manquer avec tous les bambins qui sont ici, embrasse Hamalia pour moi, Eliope, et félicite-la pour ce joli bébé.

-Ce sera fait Rokiho, et merci de ta visite.

Le roi décida de prendre des renseignements demain, ce n'était pas clair.

Après avoir fait un tour à Pré-au-Lard, Rokiho retourna à Poudlard et se rendit dans l'appartement de Remus. Celui-ci n'était pas encore rentré de ses cours, ça lui laissera le temps de préparer ce qu'il avait à faire. Heureusement que Sirius ne travaillait pas, finalement il pourra l'aider à préparer l'anniversaire du loup. Justement l'animagus entrait dans le salon en arborant un sourire magnifique quand il vit les paquets cadeaux joliment enrubannés.

-Oh ! tu y as pensé ?

-Ben oui, sinon pourquoi ces sacs et ces cadeaux !

-C'est quoi ? Allez dis-moi !

-Mais c'est qu'il est curieux mon cabot ! Bon je te dis tout. Il y a de la bièraubeurre et deux ou trois cadeaux. J'ai aussi envoyé une invitation à Albus, Ghanos, Draco Harry, Severus, Raven et Lucius bien sûr. Voilà, es-tu content ?

-Je peux faire la décoration, Rokiho ? supplia Siri les yeux remplis de fièvre.

-Oui, ça m'aidera, je te remercie chéri !

Les deux hommes se mirent au travail. Sirius installa des banderoles avec écrit dessus « Bon Anniversaires Remus » Rokiho quant à lui mit les cadeaux en évidence sur la table basse. Il alluma ensuite quelques bougies pour l'ambiance et mit sur la table basse le service à thé le plus beau pour cet événement important. L'animagus admira de ce temps son travail et avec un sourire satisfait de lui il rejoignit Rokiho et l'embrassa gentiment.

-J'ai oublié de mettre mon cadeaux avec les tiens, susurra Sirius.

-Alors va le chercher avant qu'il n'arrive, mon amour. Je guette la porte au cas où, de toute façon j'ai jeté un petit sort qui nous préviendra si quelqu'un approche.

L'animagus courut dans la chambre et en revint avec plusieurs paquets qu'il déposa sur la table, puis il s'occupa de savoir s'il y aura assez de petits gâteaux que les elfes de Poudlard lui avaient portés. Quand l'alarme de Rokiho sonna, Sirius paniqua et courut dans tous les sens sous l'œil amusé de Rokiho.

-Sirius ! assieds-toi et ne bouge plus, tu me donnes le tournis, fit-il en s'amusant.

-Oui, voilà je suis assis ! soupira l'animagus en posant son postérieur là où il ne fallait pas.

-Tu es assis sur le service à thé, Sirius.

-Par Merlin ! c'est pas vrai !

-Bon, j'ouvre la porte.

L'elfe ouvrit le battant et laissa entrer Harry, Severus et Raven suivit de Lucius, Draco, Ghanos et Albus.

Rokiho se fit la réflexion qu'ils s'étaient donné le mot pour arriver tous en même temps !

-Ben comment ça se fait que vous arrivez tous ensembles ? ricana Sirius qui venait de remettre de l'ordre dans le service à thé et qui exprima tout haut la pensée de son elfe.

-Pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, lui répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

-Et je crois qu'on a bien fait, grogna Snape en faisait signe vers une tasse ébréchée qui gisait sur le sol.

-Hey ! s'écria Sirius, c'est même pas moi !

-C'est ça, Black, on va te croire !

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, hein Roki ?

-Mais non, chéri, tu l'as pas fait exprès, t'étais juste nerveux.

-T'as vu, Snivelus, c'est pas de ma faute, se vanta l'animagus en bombant le torse.

-Donc le morceau de théière collé sur tes fesses c'est pas de ta faute non plus !

-Putain, Rokiho, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

-Pour avoir le privilège de te l'enlever ce soir, chéri, s'en sortit l'elfe avec un sourire innocent.

Severus renifla, ce qui fit rire Harry qui pensa que la soirée risquait d'être amusante.

Lucius haussa un sourcil amusé et eut la même pensée. Au moins en venant ce soir il était assuré de passer une divertissante soirée, pas comme ces derniers jours où ses espoirs s'amenuisaient de jours en jours.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

Les hommes prirent place autour de la table et devisèrent tranquillement de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que l'alarme résonne de nouveau. Remus arrivait enfin, un petit travail de dernière minute d'Albus qui l'avait occupé jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt. Les hommes se levèrent, tous. Rokiho ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main et tous ensembles crièrent. « Bon anniversaire, Remus. » Même Severus fut de la partie, pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé cette niaiserie sans nom.

Le loup-garou resta sur le pas de la porte tellement il était surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'en souviendraient, surtout qu'il avait été discret là-dessus. Néanmoins il entra et vit Sirius se précipiter vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tandis que Rokiho les rejoignait et les serrait dans ses bras avec tendresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les aimer, ses hommes, pensa avec émotion le loup-garou en les étreignant à son tour.

L'animagus tira Remus par la main et le fit asseoir pour qu'il puisse ouvrir tous ses paquets sans attendre. Sirius lui tendit les siens alors que Snape arguait qu'il aurait bien bu un thé lui avant de commencer la distribution. Harry pouffa en voyant l'homme se renfrogner parce que personne ne l'écoutait. Les cadeaux de Sirius que Remus déballa étaient une belle cape bien chaude et un écritoire avec plumes, parchemins et encre. Harry lui tendit le leur et le loup eut le bonheur de découvrir une robe de sorcier verte, coupée dans un tissu moiré, elle était magnifique.

Draco à son tour lui présenta un présent de la part de Ghanos et de lui, Remus ouvrit la boîte, fébrile, et y trouve un strutoscope finement ouvragé qui resta bien sagement silencieux. Albus et Lucius lui offrirent chacun un paquet, l'un lui offrit un livre sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et l'autre une grosse boîte de gâteaux au citron. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui avait offert les gâteaux. Remus les remercie tous chaleureusement, l'œil humide.

Le dernier cadeau fut celui de Rokiho. Il lui tendit un petit paquet qui contenait un écrin de velours rouge. Remus le prit délicatement et quand il avisa ce qu'il y avait dedans il se sentit fondre d'amour et de bonheur pour son compagnon aux oreilles pointues. Au fond de l'écrin reposait un médaillon, le même que celui que Rokiho portait autour de son cou, un signe royal. Cela voulait dire que l'elfe le considérait comme son compagnon à part entière.

Un autre écrin reposait dans la poche de Rokiho, un autre écrin qu'il donnera à Sirius plus tard.

Remus trouva aussi un acte de divorce signé par les deux parties, et là ses yeux s'embuèrent. Comment avait-il fait pour hâter les choses et réussir ce tour de force ? Ses hommes d'affaires avaient dû se tirer les cheveux pour satisfaire leur roi !

Rokiho passa sur les menaces, mais être roi, comme il l'avait déjà dit, avait certains privilèges, et notamment celui d'être obéi sur le champ.

-Ah non, Remus ! Pas de larmes aujourd'hui, par Merlin ! ronchonna Severus qui pensait que la fête allait prendre des allures sentimentales pleine de baisers mouillés.

Rokiho servit à chacun une tasse de thé puis il les regarda discuter entre eux et commenter les cadeaux, quand tout à coup il se leva en criant.

-Severus, déshabilles-toi ! ordonna-t-il en tendant un doigt impérieux vers le maître des potions qui le regardait comme s'il était devenu subitement fou.

Tout le monde se tut.

-Je ne suis pas extravagant, argua Rokiho, fais-le, il faut que je sache, ajouta-t-il pressant. Je t'en prie, je ne te le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas important crois-moi !

Severus se leva et vit dans le regard de l'elfe que c'était sérieux et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. Il posa sa tasse et commença à enlever les boutons de sa robe, puis une fois celle-ci par terre il ôta sa chemise.

-Non, Severus, le pantalon suffira.

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir mais obéit néanmoins, quand le pantalon fut au bas des chevilles, Rokiho s'approcha du maître des potions et abaissa le boxer noir. Harry et Raven se levèrent, mécontents et prêts à en découdre.

-C'est important messieurs ! cria l'elfe en voyant la magie vampirique de Raven sortir de son corps.

Rokiho la vit la tache de naissance, au creux de l'aine de Severus. Il lui avait bien semblé l'avoir déjà vu. Le jour où il avait surpris Severus et Harry nus sur le canapé. Son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Severus et des autres hommes.

-Tu peux te rhabiller, souffla-t-il avec des questions plein la tête, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir.

-Et que voulais-tu voir, Rokiho ? demanda Harry d'une voix sèche.

-La tache de naissance de Severus.

-Pourquoi cela, je te prie ?

-Tout à l'heure j'ai vu la même, exactement la même.

-Sur qui ? s'empressa de demander le maître des potions.

-Sur un enfant, ou plus précisément sur un bébé de deux mois et demi, un enfant aux yeux verts avec une sacrée touffe de cheveux noirs hirsutes.

Harry s'effondra, ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur.

-Où ? redemanda le maître des potions d'un air glacial.

-A la nurserie Elfique.

Severus ramassa sa cape, ajusta sa baguette tandis que Raven en faisait autant.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites, messieurs ?

-Je vais chercher mon fils, Albus, et si quelqu'un m'en empêche il recevra un sort de mon cru.

-Je vous accompagne, ajouta Harry qui était déjà à la porte.

- Moi aussi, soupira Rokiho, après tout je suis un peu responsable de ce gâchis.

Les quatre hommes quittèrent la pièce et disparurent vers le pays des Elfes. Sur place ils se rendirent immédiatement à la nurserie et plus exactement dans le bureau d'Eliope qui berçait tranquillement un enfant dans ses bras. Un enfant qui dormait paisiblement.

-Je savais que vous alliez venir, chuchota l'elfe guérisseur, je vous attendais. Ne faites pas de bruit, je vous en prie, il vient de s'endormir.

Harry sentit les larmes couler malgré lui sur ses joues pâles. Son fils était vivant, comment était-ce possible ! Severus lui serra la main et entre eux passa un courant d'espoir et d'amour.

-Expliquez-moi ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais comment Voldemort a appris que vous étiez enceint et que je m'occupais de vous, avoua Eliope. Je ne sais pas qui le renseignait, je le jure ! Il a enlevé Hamalia pour que je tue l'enfant. Comme vous le voyez je n'ai pas obéi à ses ordres. A la place je lui ai donné un enfant mort-né, il y a cru puisque qu'il m'a rendu ma femme. Mais il fallait faire croire à la mort de Killian pour le mettre hors de danger, alors je lui ai jeté un sort de coma prolongé le temps de l'enterrement, puis le soir je suis allé le chercher et avec ma femme nous nous sommes occupés de lui comme s'il était notre fils. Je savais que vous pourriez le reconnaître, il ressemble trop à son père et la tache de naissance était déjà une signature en soi, fit Eliope en dénudant l'enfant pour faire voir la marque.

Harry s'approcha de l'elfe et tendit les bras vers son fils avec un nœud au fond de la gorge. L'homme le lui donna délicatement et Harry put enfin serrer son bébé contre son cœur. Severus sourit devant cette image, ils étaient si beau tous les deux, le père et le fils. Une bonne heure plus tard, après que Severus ait pu lui aussi profiter de son enfant, Harry le reposa entre les bras de l'elfe guérisseur.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit l'homme, hébété.

-Dans un sens vous avez sauvé la vie de Killian, expliqua Harry. Et pour ça, seulement pour ça, je vous laisse la vie sauve car croyez-moi vous seriez déjà mort depuis longtemps s'il en avait été autrement.

-Je suis désolé !

-Moi je ne pardonne pas aussi facilement, répliqua Severus d'une voix glaciale. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que Harry a souffert à cause de la perte de son enfant, un jour vous répondrez de vos actes.

-Killian reste avec vous, ordonna Harry. Je pense qu'ici il sera en sécurité, personne n'est au courant à part nous…

Tout à coup tout le monde se tut et regarda le bébé revenir vers son père en lévitant, Harry tendit les bras en rigolant et l'attrapa aussitôt. Du corps de l'enfant émanait une lueur couleur lilas.

-Ma femme lui a donné quelques pouvoirs Elfique, rassurez-vous c'est sans danger pour lui, il pourra mieux se défendre. Là sa magie veut se lier à ses pères ainsi il pourra vous retrouvez n'importe où, où que vous soyez. Que les deux pères se mettent ensembles avec Killian au milieu, demanda Eliope.

Harry et Severus se mirent côte à côte pourtant il ne se passa rien. La magie du bébé n'agissait pas.

-Bizarre, marmonna l'elfe, on dirait qu'il manque quelqu'un !

Harry se tourna vers Raven et lui tendit la main.

-Nous sommes une famille, Raven, rejoins-nous, j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt, ajouta le survivant.

Le vampire s'avança vers eux et lia ses mains à Harry et à Severus. Les trois hommes sentirent un fourmillement dans leur corps, la lueur lilas les enveloppa et se mêla à leur propre magie, tandis que leur magie à eux se mêlait à celle de l'enfant. Cinq petites minutes plus tard ils étaient liés tous les quatre. Les pères et le fils. Raven ressentit une immense fierté de savoir que la magie du bébé le comptait parmi ses pères. D'ailleurs sur la cuisse de Killian apparut la marque du clan Ghalanius, clan de naissance de Raven. Il s'agissait d'un dragon surmonté d'une demi-couronne. Harry et Severus tournèrent vivement la tête vers Raven.

-C'est la marque de mon clan, notre fils a été reconnu comme tel, d'ailleurs Harry a la même, je lui ai transmis quand j'ai fait de lui mon calice.

- Expliques-nous !

-Je suis le demi-frère de Ghanos, nous avons le même père mais Ghanos ignore ce fait. Je suis un prince puisque Ghalius m'a reconnu, mais je n'aime pas que les gens le sachent, pour moi le seul prince est Ghanos et c'est très bien ainsi. Néanmoins j'ai les mêmes privilèges que lui, Killian est devenu mon fils, il est donc par conséquent un prince du clan Ghalanius. Il faut que je vous dise qu'il ne sera jamais chef de clan, Ghanos et Ghalanéa auront des enfants un jour et la priorité sera pour Ghanos. Tout ce qu'aura Killian sera une vie plus longue, un clan où il sera toujours bien reçu, et une protection toute sa vie durant.

-Mais quand je t'ai rencontré tu faisais parti d'un autre clan !

-J'ai quitté les miens pour vivre ma vie. Il n'est pas toujours facile d'être un enfant…..non désiré, bien que mon père m'ait donné toute l'éducation dont j'avais besoin. Là n'était pas le problème.

Harry reposa pour la deuxième fois son fils dans les bras de l'elfe non sans l'avoir d'abord embrassé. Severus et Raven déposèrent eux aussi un baiser sur la petite joue de l'enfant et Rokiho qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là s'adressa à Eliope.

-Tu as trahi ma confiance, prononça d'une voix rauque Rokiho redevenu roi. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, nous aurions trouvé une solution à ton problème. Quand cette histoire sera finie je trouverai un châtiment à la mesure de ta faute, Eliope.

-Oui, altesse, à ce moment-là je serais prêt.

Les hommes repartirent à Poudlard et Rokiho se dirigea vers l'appartement de Remus. A tous les coups les deux hommes devaient l'attendre pour avoir des nouvelles de l'enfant, et puis il avait un dernier petit cadeau à faire à son loup, ricana Rokiho. il allait user et abuser de lui et si Sirius était de la partie alors ce sera un anniversaire qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

Dans les cachots Harry se laissa tomber dans les bras de Severus et éclata en sanglot en s'accrochant à sa robe. Raven voulut quitter la pièce par pudeur mais d'un geste Severus l'appela près d'eux, alors le vampire les rejoignit et partagea leur douleur et leur joie. Harry prit sa main et la tint très fort contre lui.

-C'est l'émotion, je suis si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé ! Vous avez vu comme il est beau ! Et surtout il est vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe, hein ?

-Oui Harry, c'est tout ce qui compte, chuchota Severus contre sa tempe. Alors, Raven, qu'est ce que ça te fait d'être père ? demanda ensuite le maître des potions en se tournant vers le vampire.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils et bien voilà qui est fait, et je trouve ça merveilleux, sourit Raven. Je vais pouvoir lui apprendre plein de chose, oui finalement c'est super !

-Mais….interrogea Harry, ne peux-tu en avoir un à toi ?

-Si, mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas trouvé la bonne personne.

-Tu veux dire que maintenant tu l'as trouvé ?

-Maintenant je l'ai trouvé, mon amour.

-En attendant il y a quelque chose que nous avons appris, il y a un espion dans cette école qui épie tous nos faits et gestes, messieurs. Je vais de ce pas voir Albus, il faut que nous mettions un plan pour trouver cette ordure, et je vous garantie qu'il ne va pas faire de vieux os.

-On t'accompagne, décidèrent Harry et Raven.

-Je vous attendez, messieurs, avez-vous….n'eut pas le temps de demander le vieil homme.

-Nous avons retrouvé notre fils, professeur, et il est en bonne santé.

Albus vit le visage rayonnant de Harry et sourit, même le visage de Severus s'était adouci, pensa le vieil homme et c'était parfait, ils méritaient d'être enfin heureux.

-Nous avons plus urgent, Albus, il y a un espion parmi nous et il faut le trouver au plus vite.

-Avez-vous une idée de qui ça peut être ? s'indigna le directeur de l'école.

-Non, aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il cache bien son jeu.

-Je m'occupe de ça, messieurs, gronda Raven. Je peux passer inaperçu dans ce château, rien ne m'échappera. Et quand ce traître sera entre mes mains, il pleurera quand je le viderai de son sang.

-Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas mordre quelqu'un d'autre que moi, amour !

-Exact chéri, mais il y a d'autres moyens de vider un homme de son sang tu sais !

-Oh ! je ne veux pas savoir Raven.

-Non, petit lion, tu n'aimerais pas savoir.

-Bon, gronda Severus, puisque tout est dit retournons dans nos appartements, demain matin avant les cours nous avertirons les autres de notre plan. Là maintenant je suis fatigué, la journée a été longue, pour vous aussi d'ailleurs, allez messieurs au lit !

Raven et Harry regardèrent d'un drôle d'air le maître des potions. Avait-il par hasard des idées mal placées pour leur ordonner de se coucher ? Sans un mot, après un regard de connivence, Raven et Harry obéirent et sortirent du bureau sous les yeux scrutateurs d'Albus. Depuis quand ces deux-là obéissaient à Severus ? Enfin il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre, avec eux rien n'était dans les normes, soupira le vieil homme en puisant un bonbon au citron dans le pot face à lui.

De retour chez eux Harry et Raven firent semblant de rien et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. L'un rangea des tasses qui traînaient tandis que l'autre remettait du bois dans la cheminée.

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de moi vous me ferez signe ! râla le maître des potions.

-Sevy, chéri, as-tu une idée derrière la tête ?

-Ben non, pourquoi vous croyez ça.

-Je ne sais pas moi, ton petit air lubrique peut-être !

-Oui, ajouta Raven, tu nous déshabilles du regard, ne serais-tu pas un peu pervers ?

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, tous les deux !

-Ah ! sinon tu nous fais quoi ? demanda Harry.

D'un geste de sa baguette Severus enleva les vêtements d'Harry et du vampire.

Là pour le coup c'est Raven et Harry qui se retrouvèrent très excités. L'homme les regarda de ses yeux profonds, le désir apparut par tous les pores de sa peau. D'un seul coup il sentit deux corps contre le sien et deux fripouilles lui arracher ses vêtements. Demain il devra en acheter d'autres, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans le plaisir que lui donnèrent ses deux amants.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

Lucius tapa deux jours plus tard à la porte de l'appartement de son fils. Il devait voir Ghanos, cela ne pouvait plus attendre. Ghalanéa avait disparue depuis trop longtemps déjà, et là il ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence. Il pensait constamment à elle.

Ah ! elle était jolie sa décision de ne pas s'en faire pour elle ! Jusqu'à ce tatouage qui lui rappelait sans cesse la jeune femme. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Draco. Il était apparu le jour où ils avaient couché ensemble. L'objet du délit se trouvait sur sa hanche et le narguait chaque jour. Si Severus savait cela il rigolerait bien. Lui, un Malfoy, se promenant avec un tatouage qui disait, tu m'appartiens !

Peste soit de cette fille !

Draco ouvrit la porte, surpris de voir son père, surtout que ces jours-ci il n'était pas très présent à Poudlard.

-Vous vous êtes perdu ? ironisa le jeune blond en ricanant.

-Est-ce que Ghanos est là, Draco ?

-Bonjour Draco….. oui je vais bien, père ! fit railleusement le jeune Serpentard.

-Pas besoin de faire de l'esprit, ronchonna Lucius, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, fils.

-Je vois ça, vos bonnes manières prennent l'eau, père ! De toute façon Ghanos se douche, voulez-vous l'attendre ?

-Oui, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Non, voulez-vous un thé en attendant ?

-Je veux bien, fils.

Draco tapa des mains après avoir fait entrer Lucius dans le salon, et un plateau apparut sur la petite table avec trois tasses et des petits gâteaux. Au moment où Lucius portait la tasse à ses lèvres il vit Ghanos sortir de la salle de bain, complètement nu. Le jeune homme blond poussa un cri horrifié et d'un geste de sa baguette envoya une serviette de bain au vampire qui la ceint autour de sa taille, d'un air tranquille.

Draco stressait pour rien, songea Ghanos en voyant son petit dragon qui lui faisait les gros yeux. Son père n'allait quand même se scandaliser pour si peu de chose ? pensa le vampire qui se trompait sur toute la ligne.

-Hark ! cria Lucius en posant une main sur son cœur.

-Père ! s'indigna le fils, vous exagérez là.

-Lucius ! Je n'attendais pas votre visite, susurra le vampire d'une voix moqueuse.

-Oui, je vois ça ! Je suppose que quand il y a du monde vous n'exhibez pas vos bijoux de famille.

-Père !

-Entre nous, mon cher gendre, jolie tatouage que vous avez là !

-Père !

-Oui Draco, c'est comme cela que tu m'appelles, inutile de me le répéter toutes les cinq secondes.

-Vous pouvez pas regarder ailleurs, je sais pas moi, vers votre tasse de thé par exemple !

-Je ne mate pas ton compagnon, rassure-toi, je veux simplement que l'on parle tatouage et savoir ce que celui de Ghanos représente exactement.

-C'est un Dragon surmonté d'une Couronne, Lucius, répondit volontiers le vampire. Et depuis que Draco est mon amant ainsi que mon calice il s'est ajouté un Serpent.

-Donc celui de Draco est un Dragon et un Serpent, mais pas de Couronne ?

-Exact !

-Et chez les femmes de votre famille, Ghanos, que représente-t-il ?

-Chez ma sœur, il s'agit d'une Rose Rouge d'où coulent deux Gouttes de Sang. Et depuis peu un Serpent vert l'entoure, mais vous le savez puisque le Serpent est un cadeau de votre part, je me trompe ?

-Non.

-Et le vôtre, Lucius, que représente-t-il ?

Draco sursauta violemment. Quoi, son père portait un tatouage ! mais….mais il avait déjà celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un seul ne lui suffisait donc pas ?

-Une Rose Rouge et un Serpent vert lové autour, admit le Serpentard qui se sentait fautif.

-Où ?

-Sur la hanche.

-Donc vous vous êtes unis, et ?

-Je l'ai rejeté, je suis désolé j'ai horreur que l'on me force la main !

-Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit éloignée dans ce cas-là.

-Je ne pouvais pas prévoir.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, Lucius ?

-Je veux la retrouver, par tous les moyens.

-Et vous croyez que j'ai attendu après vous pour agir ! Même mon père l'a faite rechercher, mais personne n'a pu mettre la main dessus, on la trouvera seulement si elle le désire, Lucius, et pas avant.

-Mais n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de lui faire savoir que je veux qu'elle revienne ?

-Si, il y a un moyen, mais seulement si vous êtes sincère. Pour cela il suffit de poser votre main sur le tatouage et de penser très fort à Ghalanéa. A ce moment-là son tatouage chauffera légèrement et elle saura ainsi que vous l'appelez. Vous seul avez ce pouvoir, normalement elle doit se présenter à vous, elle y sera contrainte puisque vous êtes liés.

-C'est aussi simple que cela ?

-Ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit sinon elle me tuera.

-Merci, Ghanos.

-Euh, Lucius ! Ne gâchez pas cette deuxième chance, apprenez à la connaître avant de la juger.

-C'est ce que je vais tenter de faire…..

-Oh ! Allez-vous chez Severus et Harry, cher beau-père, ricana le vampire, il semblerait qu'ils nous attendent.

-Oui, de ce pas, ils ont quelque chose de très important à nous dire, paraît-il.

-Chéri, ronronna Ghanos, tu es prêt ? les autres nous vont s'impatienter.

-Voilà, j'arrive, je vous suis, je prends ma cape.

Dans les cachots c'était l'effervescence, tout le monde discutait en même temps. Albus avec Severus et Minerva. Draco avec Harry, Ghanos et Raven et enfin Lucius avec Sirius et Remus.

- Stop ! cria Rokiho au bout d'un moment, nous n'y arriverons pas comme ça, messieurs et dames, dit-il en regardant Minerva. Nous avons un grave problème à régler, il s'agit de démasquer un espion, très malin de surcroît.

Un murmure de colère passa dans l'assistance.

-Raven c'est proposé de le trouver, laissons-le faire, je gage que la vie de ce cloporte va se raccourcir considérablement. Je vous demande cependant de faire très attention à qui vous adressez la parole, en dehors de nous, cela va sans dire. Ensuite, d'après vos sourires, je pense que Harry a lâché la bonne nouvelle. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre mais je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, toujours est-il que cela ne doit pas sortir d'ici, en aucune manière !

Tout le monde le regarda d'un œil noir, seul Albus continuait de manger ses bonbons, sereinement. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, et Draco, ainsi que Lucius, haussèrent un sourcil hargneux. Décidément ils se ressemblaient de plus en plus ces deux-là ! se fit la réflexion l'elfe en leur rendant leur regard de la mort qui tue.

Après un petit moment de silence le brouhaha reprit de la vigueur, vaincu Rokiho s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit sagement que la réunion se termine.

Une demi-heure plus tard Remus se rendit compte que les cours allaient bientôt commencer, tout le monde courut dans tous les sens, paniqués à l'idée d'arriver en retard.

Rokiho ne pouvait leur en vouloir, il savait que tous étaient préoccupés par la guerre qui approchait à grand pas, sans compter leurs problèmes personnels qu'il fallait gérer, et cela n'était pas toujours facile, il le concevait très bien.

Lucius retourna dans ses appartements, indécis sur la conduite à tenir quant à ses recherches. Il tourna en rond quelques minutes puis il se décida à appeler Ghalanéa. S'assurant que personne ne viendrait le déranger, il déboutonna son pantalon, abaissa légèrement son boxer et posa sa main, après un énième soupir, sur le tatouage vampirique en pensant bien fort à la jeune vampire.

Une exquise chaleur en émana, son corps entier trembla d'émotion. Il ressentait leurs auras magiques et c'était fort, très fort. Celle de la jeune femme était douce et puissante à la fois, elle l'envahie tout entier puis subitement tout s'arrêta. Lucius, déçu, se rhabilla et alla s'assoit derrière son bureau avant de se servir un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Ce n'était pas raisonnable mais il n'en avait rien à foutre d'être raisonnable ou non.

La nuit tomba doucement sur le château de Poudlard. Toute la journée Lucius espéra la visite de Ghalanéa, en vain.

-Bordel ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en se levant, reposant la plume qui n'avait pas servi tellement il était sur les nerfs. Ghanos ne lui avait pas dit que l'attente serait aussi longue !

L'homme, de colère et de frustration, balança une chaise qui se trouvait sur son passage et qui alla atterrir sur le mur d'en face.

-Monsieur Malfoy, susurra une voix féminine, je crois bien que vous perdez votre flegme légendaire !

Lucius se retourna subitement, presque à se faire une entorse cervicale. Il reprit immédiatement contenance, pas question qu'une femme le voit perdre patience, quoique là il était bien trop tard pour s'en préoccuper.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ? accusa-t-il sèchement.

-Une femme aime se faire désirer, et je ne vais pas me priver de ce petit plaisir, monsieur Malfoy.

-Une femme ?... Oui si vous voulez !

-Vous devenez désagréable, Malfoy, je peux repartir et ne jamais revenir vous savez !

-Bon d'accord, une femme, je vous taquinais, essaya de s'en sortir le blond. Où est donc passé votre sens de l'humour ? Et puis où étiez-vous tout ce temps ?

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions, nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache !

-Loué soit Merlin, non ! Je ne suis pas fou.

-Encore une remarque de ce genre et je vous fais bouffer votre baguette, Malfoy, et je ne parle pas de celle qui est en bois.

-Oh ! voilà que l'on s'énerve ? vampire de pacotille, pesta Lucius en ricanant.

La jeune femme se jeta sur le blond sans que celui-ci n'ait rien vu venir. Ils tombèrent à la renverse tous les deux sur le sol du salon. Lucius sentit deux canines à un poil de son cou, le souffle de la jeune femme lui brûlait la peau. Il perçut son corps fluet contre le sien et ne peut s'empêcher de maudire Salazar et sa descendance quand il sentit son pantalon devenir très étroit. Le blond se releva vivement et se plaça devant la cheminée pour reprendre une allure sereine et faire disparaître cette bosse capricieuse.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir, je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir ? Sans ma présence vous êtes plus tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est-ce que vous avez dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous disparaissiez, Ghalanéa, ne déformez pas mes paroles je vous prie !

-Ah non, pourtant c'était bien imité ! Si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire je repars, Malfoy, et pas la peine de m'appeler je ne répondrai pas.

-Appelle-moi Lucius, capitula le Serpentard, et reste, je te le demande.

-Pourquoi ? Pour me rejeter encore et encore ?

-Non, pas cette fois.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible… je veux dire nous ne sommes pas compatibles, ça ne marchera jamais entre nous.

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as marqué comme ta propriété ? ordonna l'homme d'une voix froide.

-Hein ! mais je n'ai jamais fait ça, en tout cas pas sciemment ! Tu as vraiment cru que je serais capable de te lier avec moi de force ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot, j'ai trouvé un homme à qui il manque une case.

-Alors dis-moi ce que représente ce tatouage pour toi, Ghalanéa ?

-C'est…c'est heu !

-Tu vois, tu ne sais pas !

-Si je sais, na !

-Ah ! très mature ça.

-Ben...c'est que...

-Répète, en articulant s'il te plaît, lentement.

-Cela veut dire que je t'ai choisi comme compagnon, Lucius.

L'homme blond se rapprocha de la jeune femme et celle-ci recula, apeurée. Lucius sourit puis lui prit la main avant de la ramener contre son torse. Il enfouit son nez contre le cou délicat de la princesse qui ne bougea pas. L'homme se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux, conquis à tout jamais. Par le Diable ! Elle l'attendrissait, cette coquine !

Et mince, ronchonna le Serpentard, contrarié. Sa libido capricieuse refaisait des siennes. Oh ! On se calme là !

-Et si on recommençait tout depuis le début ? chuchota l'aristocrate.

-Tu veux ? Ce n'est pas un piège pour me mettre dans ton lit ?

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui as tout fait pour me mettre dans ton lit, gamine !

La jeune femme rougit

-Mais au début je voulais juste te taquiner, Lucius, et puis les garçons étaient d'accord avec moi.

-Ces deux morveux ? Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre crois-moi !

L'ancien mangemort posa le regard sur les lèvres charnues de Ghalanéa, il baissa la tête, lentement, lui laissant le temps de refuser si elle le désirait. Ravie, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds tout en mettant ses bras autour de son grand corps d'homme. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, le baiser fut passionné, fort et tendre à la fois. Lucius mit fin à ce moment agréable, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, pas cette fois. La jeune femme se serra contre lui et soupira d'aise et de béatitude.

-Je veux y aller doucement, Ghalanéa, laisse-moi m'habituer à ta présence, en contrepartie tu peux rester ici avec moi le temps de mieux nous connaître. Acceptes-tu ?

-Oui, j'accepte, dit-elle contre la poitrine de l'homme.

-Tu devrais aller voir ton père et le mettre au courant, ainsi que Ghanos, comme cela ton frère arrêtera de me jeter des regards noirs à tout bout de champ.

-Oh ! le pauvre petit Lucius qui a peur du gentil vampire !

-Je ne crois pas que ton frère soit un gentil petit vampire, chérie, je pense même que ses ennemis sont à plaindre.

-Lucius, interrogea la jeune femme. Quand je reviendrais tout à l'heure tu n'auras pas changé d'avis ? Non, parce que dis-le-moi de suite, je ne veux pas souffrir une seconde fois, c'est trop douloureux.

-Je suis désolé….

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu me haïssais….. j'ai…

L'homme sentit contre lui la jeune femme pleurer. Il caressa ses lourds cheveux noirs et souleva son menton entre ses doigts avant d'attraper son mouchoir pour essuyer ses jolis yeux rouge. Hein ! Yeux rouges !

-Mais tu n'as mordu personne aujourd'hui ? Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ?

-Ne te met pas en colère, amour, j'y vais de ce pas, je passe avertir mon père puis je prendrais mon…heu dîner, et je reviens de suite.

-Draco, tu vois que tout va bien pour eux, murmura Ghanos à l'oreille de son calice ! Ils se sont retrouvés alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

-Comment va-t-il réagir quand ta sœur va lui parler de calice et vampire, morsure, dents pointues, sang ? Enfin tout quoi.

-Il fera comme toi, tu te souviens ?

-Je ne peux pas oublier ça, mon amour.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46**

Draco ferma les yeux et repensa à sa transformation. Il avait fallu qu'il se jette à l'eau ce jour-là, se rappela-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas supplié, non, ce n'était pas compatible avec sa nature Malfoyenne. Mais bon, il avait, disons, juste….demandé, mais juste hein !

Un jour que lui et Ghanos devisaient tranquillement dans leur appartement, à Poudlard, les yeux du vampire avaient pris une teinte carmin. Ghanos s'était levé subitement pour sortir chasser une proie quelconque avant de perdre le contrôle.

-Pourquoi tu ne me prends pas moi ? Pourquoi tu ne me mords pas ? avait-il pesté, presque avec colère et déception.

-J'attends que tu sois prêt, Draco, c'est un acte qui ne se prend pas à la légère, moi je suis sûr de moi….. mais toi ?

-Je n'attends que ça depuis des jours, mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, émit le blond, ce qui amena Ghanos à ne pas être dupe une seule seconde quand il vit l'air outré et malheureux de son compagnon.

-Non, tu ne m'as pas compris, avait murmuré le vampire. Je veux faire de toi mon calice, je ne demande même que ça. J'en rêve, Draco, de prendre ton corps et ton sang en même temps, mais je ne veux pas t'obliger.

-Fais-le, je t'en prie, prends-moi, avait-il susurré avec ardeur et envie.

Ghanos n'avait pas argumenté davantage, il l'avait attrapé par la main et l'avait conduit dans leur chambre. il lui avait ôté sa chemise avec douceur et embrassé son torse avec vénération, comme un trésor qu'il venait juste de découvrir. Il n'avait pas bougé, il serait fou de dire qu'il n'avait pas eu peur mais il avait confiance en son amant et il savait qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal.

Ses caresses s'étaient faites plus osées, Il se rappela qu'il avait poussé un cri de surprise quand il avait senti les crocs de Ghanos pincer la peau tendre de son cou.

-Tu es sûr de toi Draco ? avait-il redemandé une dernière fois.

-Oui, mon amour, je suis sûr.

Ghanos s'était mordu le poignet et l'avait porté à sa bouche, il avait bu ce sang au goût métallique jusqu'à ce que le vampire le lui retire et referme la plaie. Puis il avait fini de les déshabiller, et tous deux s'étaient laissé tomber sur le lit. les caresses avaient repris, sensuelles et terriblement excitantes. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière tandis que des râles sortaient de sa bouche, à force d'être sucé et léché par l'homme merveilleux qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Il avait bougé ses hanches, lascivement, pour attiser son vampire. Vampire qui n'avait pu se contenir. Il s'était crispé et lui avait griffé le dos alors qu'il le pénétrait petit à petit. Ghanos avait repris ses lèvres dans un baiser rempli d'émotion et d'amour, et léché ses quelques larmes de douleur.

-Regarde-moi, Draco, et dis-moi quand tu te sentiras prêt, mon ange.

Il avait pris une grande respiration et remué son bassin légèrement, Ghanos avait alors débuté un va-et-vient, il avait niché sa tête dans le cou et planté ses deux canines dans sa veine gorgée de sang chaud. Il avait ressenti à ce moment-là un plaisir extrême qui s'était décuplé dans tout le corps. Les sensations s'étaient multipliées par deux, non par trois, enfin il ne savait plus. Son sexe était devenu douloureux tant il était tendu. Il aurait pu jouir sur le champ sans que personne ne le touche.

C'était si puissant que son corps était parti à la rencontre de celui de Ghanos, les coups de butoir du vampire avaient été si vigoureux qu'il avait dû se retenir aux draps. Le plaisir, leur plaisir, arriva, si fulgurant qu'ils ne purent le réprimer. Ghanos avait senti Draco inonder son ventre et son anneau de chair devenir encore plus étroit. Dans un dernier va-et-vient il s'était répandu en lui en s'accrochant à ses épaules tout en poussant un râle de libération.

Le vampire avait ensuite caressé son dos, et c'est là que surpris par une petite douleur il avait poussé un petit cri et porté la main à son aine. Il avait retiré vivement le drap et avait aperçut un tatouage qui se dessinait sur la peau blanche.

-Oups ! avait laissé échapper Ghanos.

-Hein…. c'était quoi ça !

-Amour, c'est juste un petit détail que j'ai oublié de mentionner avant de…...

-Petit détail ! tu te fous de moi ! ça fait un mal de chien, avait-il rouspété. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un tatouage !

-Dans un moment la douleur sera moins forte, allez viens contre moi que je te console.

Draco avait souri malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas rester fâcher contre son prince, alors il s'était rallongé et serré contre le corps tout chaud, dans tous les sens du terme, de Ghanos. Et après un dernier baiser ils s'étaient s'endormis, leur deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Draco soupira en se remémorant ses souvenirs pas si lointains. Quelle nuit fabuleuse ils avaient passé ! Ils s'étaient aimés plusieurs fois, même son corps s'en souvenait encore, et depuis ce jour-là il ne regrettait nullement sa décision d'avoir accepter d'être son calice. Ghanos était tendre et attentionné envers lui et ils s'entendaient à merveille.

-Ghanos, mon amour, on frappe à la porte.

–Quelle heure est-il ?

-Cinq heures…..

-Quoi ! Cinq heures du matin ! mais qui ose ? qui est ce fou qui se permet…..

-C'est ton père, chéri, donc c'est à toi d'ouvrir cette foutue porte.

-Il va m'entendre je te jure, père ou pas !

Le jeune Malfoy eut juste le temps de se pousser qu'une tornade blonde entra dans l'appartement en appelant bien fort Ghanos. Le vampire ronchonna et sortit du lit avant que le père de son amant le voit encore une fois nu. Il s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit les deux hommes dans le salon.

-Que ce passe-t-il enfin ?

-Ghalanéa n'est pas rentrée de toute la nuit, je ne sais pas où elle est, il faut la chercher sans perdre de temps…...

-Stop Lucius ! Depuis quand a-t-elle disparue ?

-Hier soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se nourrir, voir son père et revenir passer la nuit avec moi. Je l'ai attendu toute la nuit. J'ai pensé que la discussion avec le roi avait été plus longue que prévue… mais elle serait rentrée ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta le Serpentard.

-Sans aucun doute, Lucius, quelque chose ne va pas, je pars de suite au clan.

-Je vous accompagne, dit l'ancien mangemort, après tout il s'agit de ma compagne.

-Très bien, partons maintenant, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment là !

Ghanos attrapa le bras de Lucius et les deux hommes disparurent. Draco regarda la place vide où se tenait son vampire deux secondes plus tôt et ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement.

-Non mais ça va pas de partir comme ça ! s'énerva Draco ! Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Et si Ghanos est en danger qui va l'aider ? s'interrogea le plus jeune des Malfoy en pestant contre son compagnon qui l'avait oublié sur place.

Le blond s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et laissa un mot pour les autres avant de sortir de Poudlard et de transplaner dans la forêt du clan Ghalanius.

Six heures. Il faisait encore noir et Draco n'était pas très rassuré, seul dans ces bois. Aucune calèche en vue, bien sûr personne ne l'attendait, comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? Le jeune homme se recouvrit de sa cape et se mit en marche vers le palais. Pendant ce temps Ghanos et Lucius discutaient avec Ghalius qui avait été averti de leur arrivée.

Non, il n'avait pas vu sa fille aujourd'hui, les renseigna-t-il après avoir appris qu'elle avait remontré le bout de son nez.

-Mais alors où est-elle ? intervint Lucius de plus en plus inquiet.

Le roi fit venir plusieurs gardes vampiriques et leur demanda de fouiller les alentours du palais pour retrouver la princesse. Ghanos les accompagna et Lucius voulut faire de même mais le roi l'arrêta.

-Non, vous seriez en danger, Lucius. Il y a au-dehors des gens que je ne contrôle pas, quand le jour sera complètement levé alors là vous pourrez sortir, en attendant restez dans ce bureau avec moi, je vous le demande comme un service.

Dans les bois sombres, Draco avançait d'un bon pas quand tout à coup il entendit du monde. En deux temps trois mouvements il se cacha derrière un gros arbre d'où il aperçut un groupe d'hommes qui retenait une personne prisonnière. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent brusquement car Ghalanéa, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, venait de mordre méchamment un de ses geôliers en donnant dans le même temps des coups de pieds à droite et à gauche.

-Espèce de vampires des bois ! vous puez, dit-elle en se débattant avec ardeur. Je vais vous étriper et faire bouffer vos restes aux loups. Lâchez-moi, sac à puces ! Si vous ne me lâchez pas je vous arrache le service trois pièces que vous avez entre les jambes, stupides créatures !

-Eh bien, rigola Draco, question langage Lucius allait avoir fort à faire avec une telle furie.

Sans faire de bruit Draco sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa discrètement vers Ghalanéa. Il visa ses liens et lança le sort de Désentrava. Le sortilège libérateur toucha pile poil la grosse corde de chanvre qui entravait la captive.

Aucune imagination, ces vampires, ricana le calice. Ils auraient pu utiliser quelque chose de plus solide et d'imperméable aux sorts.

Enfin, toujours est-il que la princesse ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et tua dans la volée deux vampires qui s'en étaient pris à elle. Draco sortit de derrière son arbre et se mit de la partie et en élimina deux de plus. Le problème c'est qu'il en restait cinq et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire. Ghalanéa se mit dos à dos avec Draco qui la rejoignit et tous deux se mirent sur leurs gardes pendant que les hostilités continuaient.

Après dix minutes de combat, Draco se retrouva à terre dans un état pitoyable, Ghalanéa n'était guère mieux mais elle le protégeait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ghanos serait fou de chagrin s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à son calice, et Lucius lui en voudrait certainement aussi, pensa-t-elle avec justesse.

Au loin Ghanos entendait des cris et des bruits de lutte, il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour arriver plus vite sur les lieux et en voyant Draco à terre sa fureur fut à son maximum. D'un bond il atterrit au centre de la bataille et trancha tête et bras sans même qu'il n'entende les cris de douleur de ses ennemis tandis que leur sang ruisselait sur lui.

Quand il n'y eut plus aucun ennemi debout et plus aucun cri, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Ghalanéa tenait Draco dans ses bras, celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts mais plusieurs plaies recouvraient son corps, sans compter le sang qu'il avait perdu. Le vampire se baissa, le prit à son tour entre ses bras avec tendresse, puis transplana directement dans sa chambre, au palais. Il ne s'occupa pas de sa sœur, il savait qu'elle le suivait. Quant aux guerriers, ils s'occuperont des cadavres, pensa le prince, et que ceux-ci pourrissent en enfer !

Lucius arriva en courant dans la chambre suivit de près par le roi, inquiets tous deux de ce qu'il était arrivé à leur enfant. Ce que vit Lucius en entrant dans la chambre de Ghanos le stupéfia. Le vampire était étendu complètement nu sur un Draco aussi nu que lui, ses crocs plantées dans son cou. L'homme blond vit les plaies de son fils se refermer au fur et à mesure de la morsure et des couleurs revenir sur son visage. Les deux hommes se sentant de trop se retirèrent sans faire de bruit.

-Ne soyez pas choqué, Lucius, c'est ainsi que nous soignons nos calices. Vous savez que Ghanos ne fera jamais de mal à Draco.

-Je sais, Ghalius, mais le voir me permet de prendre conscience de certaines choses.

-Vous pensez à Ghalanéa ?

L'homme opina silencieusement en voyant arriver vers eux la princesse, en piteux états. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et du sang maculait ses joues et ses mains. Elle stoppa net en les voyants devant elle, dans le couloir, s'attendant à une réprimande.

- Je vous laisse régler vos différents, Lucius, nous nous verrons tout à l'heure, fit le roi en continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Le roi parti, Lucius s'avança vers Ghalanéa, celle-ci ne dit rien et attendait les paroles mortifiantes de l'aristocrate. Finalement rien de tout ça, l'homme la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-Alors, petite peste, on s'amuse pendant que moi je t'attends à la maison ?

-C'était juste un petit intermède, Lucius, rien de bien grave. Comment va Draco ?

-D'après ce que j'ai vu il va bien, ton frère s'occupe de lui à la perfection je dois dire.

-Ghanos est amoureux, c'est normal !

-Et pas moi, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dis ça !

-Ah bon ! parce que là tu vois à la vue de ton corps à moitié dévêtu et ensanglanté, j'ai un besoin urgent….

-De quoi, beau blond ? rigola la jeune femme en se lovant contre lui.

-De te voir prendre une bonne douche, et à la rigueur de t'accompagner sous ladite douche. Oh ! juste pour te frotter le dos, sois sans crainte !

-Mais je n'ai pas peur ! Par contre toi tu devrais te méfier car moi je ne suis pas sage, Lucius, et mes doigts pourraient faire des choses que ton éducation réprouverait, j'en ai bien peur !

-Comme quoi par exemple ? demanda le blond avec un sourcil levé ironiquement.

Ghalanéa ne se démonta pas et passa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Lucius. L'homme poussa malgré lui un hoquet de saisissement, puis le noir total pour se retrouver dans une superbe salle de bain avec une femme magnifique, pendue à sa taille.

Dans une autre pièce du palais, Draco reprenait du poil de la bête contre Ghanos. Les deux hommes ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, leur bouche étroitement liés. Deux heures plus tard le jeune Serpentard se retourna vers le vampire.

-La prochaine fois ne disparais pas en me laissant seul, lui reprocha-t-il. Où tu vas je vais, Ghanos, nous sommes liés, ne l'oublie pas. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose je n'aurais pas était là pour te donner du sang.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'as suivi pour me sauver la vie si j'avais été en danger ?

-Bien sûr ! pourquoi d'autre, amour ?

-Eh bien, parce que je t'ai laissé en arrière peut-être !

-Bon, peut-être un peu ça aussi, chéri, mais ne m'oublie plus à l'avenir. Je ne veux pas te savoir loin de moi, ton corps d'apollon me manquerait trop, et je serais obligé de me satisfaire d'une façon qui ne te plairait pas.

-Pas question ! C'est moi et moi seul qui ait le droit de t'embrasser, de te caresser, de passer ma langue sur ce corps que je tiens entre mes bras. Et puis tu aimes ça, non ? dit Ghanos en prenant entre ses lèvres celles de Draco.

Le Serpentard opina, ses yeux gris brillèrent tandis que son vampire le serrait plus fort contre lui. Deux minutes plus tard ils se rendormaient tous deux pour récupérer quelques forces qu'ils avaient perdues cette nuit.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47**

-Harry, chéri ! gronda Raven en se tournant vers Harry.

-Hum !

-Que fait ta main…. là ?

-Pas la mienne, mentit délibérément le jeune homme.

Le vampire tourna la tête vers Severus qui se retenait de pouffer de rire, le nez dans l'oreiller. Raven se jeta sur lui, s'assit sur ses hanches et entreprit de lui faire des chatouilles. Quelqu'un qui verrait ce spectacle dirait que le vampire prenait des risques. Même pas. Severus se tortilla sous lui et pour lui faire arrêter cette torture attrapa sa bouche dans un baiser voluptueux et sensuel.

Harry pouffa de bon cœur et les regarda faire avec un sourire pervers jusqu'aux oreilles, lorsque l'on tapa à la porte.

Le jeune sorcier se leva en bougonnant et donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise pour extérioriser sa déconvenue. Il poussa un hurlement aigu et sauta à cloche pied dans la chambre en tenant son orteil blessé entre ses mains. Malheureusement pour lui il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva le cul par terre. Sa fierté prit un sacré coup et sa libido se refroidit instantanément. Les deux hommes sur le lit étaient morts de rire sous le regard noir de leur jeune compagnon.

-Ben c'est ça ! vous gênez pas, bande d'idiots ! Foutez-vous de moi je dirai rien ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible ces deux-là.

Harry sortit de la chambre et ouvrit en râlant la porte de son appartement à l'intrus. Juste au moment où il ouvrit la porte il se rendit compte, avec horreur et consternation, qu'il avait oublié de se vêtir. Un geste rapide de la main le sauva du ridicule, il avait assez fait le bouffon pour aujourd'hui.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Quelle drôle d'heure pour une visite ! Bougonna le jeune homme.

-Drôle d'heure, Harry ! Mais il est onze heures du matin.

-Déjà !

-Oui je sais que l'on n'est samedi et que vous profitez du week-end pour vous reposer, mon enfant, mais je dois voir Raven de toute urgence. J'ai des renseignements au sujet de l'espion qui pourraient l'intéresser.

-Asseyez-vous professeur, Raven ne va pas tarder.

En effet le vampire sortit peu de temps après de la chambre, frais et dispo. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire envers Harry qui lui répondit par une grimace. Le jeune homme fit apparaître du thé et des tasses, accompagné de brioches sur un plateau. Il servit les hommes présents et se jeta ensuite dans un fauteuil près de Raven en mangeant un gâteau.

-Alors professeur, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda tout ouïe Raven.

-Il est parvenu à mes oreilles que l'espion est bien à Poudlard et qu'il s'agit d'un élève. Pour transmettre les renseignements il sort de l'école, et oui dans le château à part les hiboux et les chouettes qui peuvent porter le courrier aucune autre forme de communication n'est autorisée, j'y ai veillé personnellement. Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer, pour cela j'ai laissé échapper une information cruciale, fausse bien entendu, donc ce soir votre espion, Raven, tentera une sortie.

-Y-a-t-il beaucoup de passages secrets dans le château ? gronda le vampire ravi de s'occuper.

-Justement, sourit le vieil homme, vous avez à côté de vous un spécialiste en la matière, et personne, sauf les frères Weasley, ne peut vous les indiquer mieux que lui.

Harry redressa la tête, outré, sa brioche en tomba par terre.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je ne les connais pas tous, s'indigna-t-il.

Le professeur le regarda d'un œil pétillant de malice.

-Bon c'est vrai, j'en connais quelques-uns, avoua le jeune homme. Mais je les ai découverts par hasard ! C'est vrai quoi.

-Ouais c'est ça ! On va te croire, dit Severus en sortant de la chambre.

Le vieil homme finit son thé tranquillement pendant que Harry se défendait, vainement, puis il se leva en enlevant négligemment les miettes de gâteaux qui étaient tombées dans sa barbe.

-Messieurs, je vous laisse, du travail m'attend.

Harry pensa qu'il n'avait pas vu les jours passer. Voilà déjà trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son fils par crainte d'être espionné, et que Voldemort n'apprenne que Killian était toujours vivant. Bientôt, oui bientôt, il allait lui faire sa fête à face de serpent, il n'allait plus lui pourrir la vie celui-là.

Severus jeta un œil vers Harry et s'aperçut que celui-ci était pensif et triste. Les deux hommes le voyaient bien, de plus Raven le sentait fortement à travers leur lien, calice vampire. Severus s'approcha du jeune homme et le serra dans ses bras en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

-Harry, tu es prêt tu le sais, si tu veux vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres il faut qu'il vienne sur un terrain que tu connais. A vrai dire les alentours de Poudlard seraient l'idéal.

On frappa à la porte de nouveau, ce qui fit souffler le survivant d'agacement. Raven ouvrit la lourde porte en bois.

-Professeur ! Deux fois de suite ! c'est important au moins ? soupira le vampire.

-Oui ! Pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet, messieurs, vous savez que Fudge est un incapable ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire.

-Ouais, pas besoin de le dire, tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, rouspéta le jeune homme contre Severus.

-Eh bien il n'est plus premier ministre, l'ordre et moi l'avons fait enlever, ou kidnapper si vous préférez, à la place de cet homme fourbe et peureux nous avons mis Arthur Weasley.

Les trois hommes regardèrent le vieux fou ébahi qui attendait une réaction.

-Vous avez fait quoi, professeur ? Demanda le maître des potions, faussement consterné.

-Ah, pas de sermon, messieurs ! Cet idiot refusait de quitter son poste, je lui ai donné un petit coup de main c'est tout !

-Il était accroché dessus comme une tique sur un chien, rigola le survivant.

-Arthur ! C'est très bien, Albus, approuva Severus.

Alors là ! Si le jeune homme aurait cru un jour entendre ça de la bouche du maître des potions.

-Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux ronds, Harry, Arthur est juste, et lui il est impossible à corrompre, un en mot c'est un homme irréprochable.

-Oui je sais ça, Sev, mais que tu le reconnaisses m'étonne je t'assure.

-Je change à ton contact, mon ange.

-Si vous avez confiance en cet homme alors tout va bien pour moi, ajouta Raven, mais où se trouve l'autre ?

-Ca c'est un secret, quand tout sera fini….. peut-être.

-Ceux du ministère vont le rechercher ?

-Non Severus, car voyez-vous ce cher Fudge a laissé une lettre de démission en disant qu'il prenait des vacances et qu'on le rappelle quand le Mage Noir sera vaincu. Maintenant, messieurs, vous pouvez agir à votre guise il ne se mettra pas en travers de votre chemin. Il faut aussi que je vous dise que Fudge portait la marque des ténèbres.

Le directeur de Poudlard repartit vers ses occupations. Raven, Harry et Severus décidèrent de faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard, le temps pour eux de digérer toutes ces informations. Un rayon de soleil montra le bout de son nez, dans le village avec les beaux jours qui revenaient les gens se promenaient. Le jeune homme, entre Severus et Raven, se sentait bien, c'était la première sortie à trois qu'ils faisaient. Le petit brun se dirigea vers la Tête de Sanglier pour boire une bonne bièraubeurre et une heure plus tard il rendit visite aux jumeaux, dans leur magasin qui foisonnait de farces diverses, de sucreries aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux goûts bizarres, de plumes qui mordaient, de fusées qui duraient longtemps. Tout était magique ici, les frères Weasley vendaient du rêve.

Les trois hommes finirent en passant par Gringott. Harry retira quelques galions qu'il fit transformer par les gobelins en argent ayant cours à Londres. Il mit ses pièces dans une petite pochette en peau, tira sur le cordon et la replaça dans sa poche.

-J'ai une dernière course à faire et je veux y aller seul, alors vous allez m'attendre au salon de madame Pied-Dodue, les avertit le jeune homme.

-Pas question Harry ! Je ne veux pas me rendre ridicule dans ce salon de thé, et Raven non plus j'en suis sûr. On aura l'air de quoi dans ce truc plein de niaiseries et de fanfreluches !

-D'accord, alors retournez à la Tête de Sanglier.

-Ouais, mais ne sois pas long quand même, ajouta Severus.

-Si tu n'es pas là dans une heure je viens te chercher, Harry, et je ne rigole pas, ajouta le vampire après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue du petit brun.

-Raven, dans une heure je suis là, promis, restez bien sagement assis tous les deux et attendez-moi.

Le jeune homme transplana pour Londres une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de la vue de ses hommes. Il ne leur avait pas donné sa destination sinon ils l'auraient suivit et sa surprise serait tombée à l'eau. Harry entra dans une bijouterie et se dirigea sans perdre de temps inutile vers le comptoir des alliances. Il les regardait une par une quand tout à coup il tomba sur les anneaux parfaits. Il s'agissait de trois alliances en or blanc gravé d'un petit cœur très discret. Il leva la tête et fit signe au vendeur que c'est ce qu'il voulait, il lui demanda de mettre les trois bijoux dans la même boîte. L'homme le regarda, surpris d'une telle demande, mais ne dit rien. Le client n'avait-il pas toujours raison !

Le jeune homme sortit de la bijouterie, son petit paquet à la main. Il prononça une petite incantation et aussitôt une phrase s'inscrivit à l'intérieur des alliances.

« Nous trois pour toujours. H. S. R. »

Le survivant retransplana aussitôt pour Pré-au-Lard et rejoignit ses hommes à la Tête de Sanglier.

Le soir, Raven se prépara pour sa chasse à l'espion, laissant Severus et Harry dans l'appartement. Le vampire sortit des cachots et longea les couloirs enveloppé dans son grand manteau noir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un lumos pour se diriger, sa vue étant très bonne dans l'obscurité. Ses sens se mirent en éveille et le moindre bruit autour de lui fut analysé.

Normalement les élèves devaient dormir, mais il y avait toujours des irréductibles, comme Harry par exemple, qui se promenaient dans les couloirs. Justement, au loin, il aperçut deux filles en pyjama qui avançaient dans sa direction en discutant de choses et d'autres. Raven sourit méchamment, il avait le droit de s'amuser un brin, non ?

D'une vitesse surprenante le vampire se plaça devant les élèves fautives, tête baissée et jambes écartées.

-Qui c'est ce bouffon ? dit une des filles trop téméraire pour son propre bien.

Lentement Raven releva la tête en prenant bien soin de dévoiler ses canines, l'une des filles suréleva sa baguette pour mieux le voir et la lâcha aussitôt en s'enfuyant, sa copine la suivit de près en poussant des cris stridents. Le vampire partit dans un grand éclat de rire et continua son chemin dans les couloirs, pour la discrétion il repassera, pensa-t-il en sachant que tout le monde avait dû entendre les cris terrifiés des deux curieuses.

Trois heures du matin. Son odorat ne le trompait pas. L'odeur de la peur rôdait dans le château. Raven se dirigea vers elle et atterrit dans les cachots, il revenait à son point de départ. Il empreinta les escaliers qui allaient dans les entrailles de Poudlard, les marches étaient glissantes de part l'humidité qui suintait de partout. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient sur les murs pendant que leurs propriétaires gigotaient sur le sol. Le noir était complet, mais au loin il entendait des pas résonner sur les dalles, l'espion n'était plus très loin.

Raven entendit une porte s'ouvrir, bientôt il allait remonter. Harry lui avait expliqué qu'au-delà de la porte il devait prendre un tunnel sur à peu près cent mètres, puis ce sera la sortie.

Enfin l'air libre ! L'espion, car il s'agit bien de lui, respira un grand coup puis sortit un parchemin de sa manche. Il poussa un sifflement aigu qui fit apparaître un hibou grand duc qui se posa sur un rocher saillant. L'homme s'avança vers l'oiseau pour accrocher un parchemin à sa patte, mais à ce moment-là une grande ombre se jeta sur lui et l'assomma. Le hibou s'envola dans un cri indigné sans son message, fort heureusement.

Raven attacha solidement sa proie par un sort d'entrave et l'amena directement dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Le vieil homme sursauta quand un gros paquet atterrit sur son bureau. le vampire ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je crois que sur une chaise il sera mieux, Raven.

-Voilà professeur, bien assis et pas trop abîmé, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez l'interroger avant que je m'occupe de son cas.

-Oui, non ami, vous avez bien fait, enlevez-lui sa capuche que l'on voit à qui nous avons à faire.

Le vampire s'avança, sa main saisit la capuche et la tira en arrière d'un geste sec. Les deux hommes regardèrent sans surprise Pansy Parkinson, sur son visage était inscrit une telle haine qu'ils se demandèrent comment ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus avant.

La jeune fille se débattit comme un beau diable quand elle vit la partie finie.

-Je vais te faire la peau ! espèce d'abomination, cracha-t-elle à Raven avec dégoût. Et toi le vieux, t'es mort ! Le seigneur vous tuera tous, et Potter je ne donne pas cher de sa carcasse de véracrasse. Libérez-moi tout de suite, vermines ! Putain, enlevez-moi ces cordes ou je vous écrase les ….

-Monsieur le directeur, susurra Raven, je suggère que l'on fasse taire cette demoiselle pas polie du tout, avec délicatesse et courtoisie.

-Oui, oui, faites-donc, mon cher ami, je vous en prie….. mais avec délicatesse.

Le vampire s'approcha de Pansy, se plaça juste devant elle, et lui envoya une droite magistrale qui envoya la tête de la fille rouler violemment sur le côté.

-Avec délicatesse, Raven.

-Mais j'ai été délicat, professeur, je vous assure.

-Je m'occupe d'elle maintenant, je vous laisse rejoindre Harry et Severus. Je gage que ces deux hommes attendent votre retour avec impatience, et merci pour le coup de main, ou plutôt pour le coup de poing.

-Si je retrouve cette garce en liberté, je la massacre, professeur. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry souffre plus que de raison à cause de gens comme elle.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48**

Le vampire quitta le bureau et rejoignit les cachots où se trouvaient Harry et Severus. Il entra sans faire de bruit dans le salon et se servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu en se jetant dans le premier fauteuil venu.

-La garce ! maugréa-t-il, il l'aurait bien vidé de son sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

-Tu en as mis temps, Raven ! soupira soulagé le survivant de revoir le vampire en entier.

-Harry, chéri, suivre quelqu'un à la trace n'est pas de tout repos.

-Mais un vampire n'est jamais fatigué n'est-ce pas ? Enfin c'est ce que l'on dit.

-Ca dépend pourquoi, aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête, mon ange ?

-Non ! J'ai plein de trucs dans la tête, surtout ce soir….. spécialement ce soir.

-Où se trouve Severus ?

-Dans le lit, il t'attend en lisant un livre de potions.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ? tu ne devrais pas rester seul si tu te sens mal, trésor.

-Pas envie d'entendre parler de potions, et puis je mets un plan en place, je compte détruire Voldemort bientôt, t'a pas oublié ? As-tu trouvé l'espion au fait ?

-Tu changes de conversation là, Harry, mais oui l'espion est une espionne, une dénommé Pansy Parkinson.

-Pansy ? Je n'aurais pas pensé à elle, peut-être Goyle ou Crabbe.

Tout en parlant les deux hommes rejoignaient la chambre, Raven enleva son manteau et alla sous la douche pour enlever de son corps les relents de traîtrise de la jeune Serpentarde, pendant qu'Harry sortait de sa poche une petite boîte et tout en s'asseyant sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague, se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Comment allaient-ils prendre la chose ? Peut-être qu'ils allaient lui rire au nez !

Harry tourna et retourna le paquet entre ses doigts, puis las de ne savoir quoi en faire il le remit dans sa poche.

-Harry ? Interrogea Severus, exaspéré.

-Moui !

-Tu te prends la tête pour rien, si tu as quelque chose à faire fais-le, ne tourne pas autour du pot. Plus tu attendras et plus ce sera difficile.

-J'ai un truc à vous donner, j'attends que Raven sorte de la douche.

-On parle de moi ? ricana le vampire. Je suis tout à vous, juste le temps de sauter sur le lit…..

Raven joignit le geste à la parole. D'un bond il sauta sur le lit à côté de Severus qui en perdit son livre qui sauta de ses mains. Le maître des potions poussa un soupir mais ne dit rien. Harry, lui, n'avait pas bougé de place et avait ressorti sa petite boîte. Les deux hommes le regardaient et attendaient. Le jeune homme se leva et bien décidé à agir il leur fit face.

-Voilà, cet après-midi je suis allé à Londres, une idée fixe me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours et puis…comment vous dire…...

-Dis-le tout simplement, Harry, chuchota Raven qui sentait le moment très important pour eux trois.

-Oui, tu as raison. Severus…. Raven, vous le savez je vous aime tous les deux. L'un autant que l'autre. J'aimerai passer ma vie entière avec vous, pourtant une bataille va avoir lieu. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai vivant…. Non Severus ! ne dit rien tu sais que j'ai raison. Alors voilà, je me suis dit que j'aimerai vous épouser avant mon combat contre Voldemort. Si vous voulez de moi en tant que mari je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

Harry ouvrit la petite boîte et la présenta à ses futurs maris.

-Et tu as prévu une cérémonie ? demanda tendrement Severus en voyant les anneaux côte à côte, promesse d'union et d'amour éternel.

-Oui, si vous acceptez ma demande, déglutit le survivant, les yeux brillant d'émotions en attente d'une réponse.

-C'est avec plaisir et bonheur que j'accepte, dit le maître des potions.

-Et moi, mon cœur, je suis fier de devenir ton mari, dit le vampire très ému.

-Alors vous êtes d'accord ? Vrai, cela ne vous semble pas…. idiot ?

-Non chéri, pas idiot du tout, mais dis-moi qui va nous marier ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore, et habillez-vous vite car il arrive avec les témoins.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux hommes se ruèrent sur leurs vêtements et s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse. Severus enfila un pantalon noir de très belle coupe, une chemise blanche en soie pure, et par-dessus une robe de cérémonie qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions. Raven se vêtit de noir, c'est ainsi que pendant les cérémonies les vampires s'habillaient.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans le salon où le jeune homme les attendait, presque tremblotant mais pourtant bien décidé à unir sa vie ce soir à ses deux hommes. Harry en avait profité pour mettre un pantalon noir à pinces, et une chemise blanche sous une robe verte qui Sirius et lui avaient acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Une lueur verte apparut peu après dans la cheminée. Les trois hommes virent Albus, Sirius, Remus et Rokiho en sortirent. Draco, Lucius, Ghanos et Ghalanéa étant toujours au clan Ghalanius ils n'avaient pas eu vent de la nouvelle.

Sirius serra son filleul contre lui, il était vraiment heureux qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur avec Raven et Severus.

Rokiho, en tant que témoin, se plaça près de Severus, quant à Remus il était le témoin d'Harry. Sirius prit les alliances et assista Albus, justement le vieil homme les regardait, les yeux étincelants de joie.

La cérémonie fut simple mais vibrante d'émotion. Sirius et Remus avaient chacun une larme qui perlait au bord de leurs cils. Harry passa un anneau au doigt de Severus et un autre à Raven, puis se passa lui-même le sien, un grand sourire aux lèvres, c'est qu'il était heureux le Gryffondor. L'animagus embrassa les mariés, et même Severus dut subir le cabot s'en rien dire. Il était trop heureux aujourd'hui pour le repousser.

Pour finir un petit souper fut servi, les convives s'installèrent tous à table et discutèrent agréablement. À aucun moment personne n'aborda la question Voldemort, pas question de gâcher cette petite fête improvisée mais tellement pleine de sentiment et d'amour. Tard dans le soir, ou tôt sur le matin, les trois mariés s'endormirent les uns contre les autres avec un anneau brillant chacun à leur annulaire.

Midi, Raven se réveilla le premier et contre son corps le petit brun s'étira voluptueusement et papillonna des yeux. Le vampire ne lui laissa pas le temps de les ouvrir et l'embrassa langoureusement, Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et pencha la tête en arrière. Le vampire sentit ses dents s'allonger, il lécha la veine palpitante et y planta ses crocs avec gourmandise.

Harry grogna et se tendit sous l'homme qui se coucha sur lui, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches. Severus les trouva très beau dans la passion, il posa sa bouche sur l'épaule de Raven puis sur son dos pour arriver dans le creux des reins. Le maître des potions se plaça derrière Raven, le vampire se raidit, passa sa langue sur la plaie encore saignante et se retourna vers le maître des potions qui attendait la permission.

-Fais-le, Severus, je te l'ai promis.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te forcer….

-Je m'occupe de mon petit mari, et toi tu t'occupes du tien.

Raven descendit sa bouche sur le corps de Harry, pinçant les tétons qui durcissaient sous ses dents. Sa langue passa sur le ventre plat pendant que ses mains caressaient ses fesses à la peau tendre. Sa virilité fièrement dressée, le jeune Gryffondor râla de plaisir, surtout quand le vampire la lui prit entre ses lèvres pour la suçoter avec un plaisir extrême. Harry, les yeux à demi clos, se mordait les lèvres tant la torture était douce et insupportable à la fois.

Severus introduit un doigt lubrifié entre les fesses de Raven qui apparemment appréciait, le deuxième passa sans douleur et au troisième Raven poussa un grognement. Severus s'arrêta aussitôt et caressa le membre de l'homme puis il retira ses doigts et frotta son gland humide contre son entrée, source de péchés. Il entra lentement en faisant attention de ne pas blesser son amant, celui-ci donna un grand coup de rein et la virilité de Severus se trouva enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans le corps du vampire.

-Bouge, Sev ! s'exclama le vampire dans un cri. Plus vite !

Le maître des potions amorça un va-et-vient fougueux, touchant la prostate du vampire, qui lui, reprit le sexe d'Harry dans sa bouche, le torturant jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse des petits cris de plaisir. Le maître des potions agrippa les hanches de Raven et lui laboura les reins, faisant bouger ses propres hanches dans un geste infernale et délicieux en même temps.

Harry se raidit dans un cri de délivrance, les doigts accrochés aux draps, se répandant dans la bouche de son mari de vampire. Le petit brun aimait ce mot. « Mari. » Il releva la tête et aperçut Severus qui se prenait un pied monstre, Raven n'était pas en reste et se libéra sur le jeune homme sous lui. Le maître des potions se coucha sur le côté pour ne pas les écraser et attrapa Harry par la taille pour le coller contre lui. Raven quant à lui se leva du lit, ce soir il devait voir quelqu'un.

-Occupe-toi de lui Severus, il n'est pas bien, les choses se précisent et il le sent, moi je reviens bientôt.

L'homme observa Harry, en effet il n'allait pas bien. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche avait un pli de contrariété. Le jeune homme se serra contre lui, comme un désespéré.

-Harry, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Severus, inquiet.

-La fin arrive, Sev, je sais que je suis prêt, mais si je ne reviens pas j'aurai fait mon possible, crois-moi !

-Je sais, Je sais, mais je ne te quitterais pas des yeux et Raven non plus d'ailleurs. Nous ne voulons pas te perdre, tu vas le battre, mon amour, n'en doute pas, dit le maître des potions en lui donnant un léger baiser sur la tête.

Une heure plus tard le jeune homme se leva, se doucha et sortit de la chambre non sans avoir embrassé son adorable époux. Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de l'école, il prononça le mot de passe, se laissa monter par les escaliers tournants, et tapa à la porte en ébène. Le battant s'ouvrit seul et le survivant entra d'un pas lourd, s'approcha du bureau et s'assit sans dire un mot.

-Harry…..tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il arrive, demain ou après-demain tout sera fini, professeur. Demain sera la journée de l'horreur. Je veux épargner les affres de la guerre à tous ces innocents, je veux le combattre seul à seul, c'est entre lui et moi depuis le début c'est comme cela vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Harry, je le sais, mais tu as des amis et maintenant deux maris qui ne l'entendront pas de cette oreille. Comment vas-tu échapper à leurs vigilances ? Laisse-les t'aider, Raven et Severus ne pourront rester à l'écart c'est impossible, et puis tous tes amis et l'ordre sont prêts alors accepte-les !

-Je suis venu vous dire que je vais le provoquer sur un endroit de mon choix. Enfin, provoquer est un bien grand mot puisqu'il a décidé de passer à l'attaque. Je veux dire que je vais le laisser s'approcher de Poudlard, professeur, je ne vais pas aller au devant de lui. C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous parler, pourriez-vous faire évacuer l'école cet après-midi ? Demain c'est dimanche cela ne posera pas de problème. Ce n'est pas un caprice, juste une précaution.

-Alors tu es sûr de toi, Harry ? redemanda le vieil homme fatigué.

-Professeur, je me sens prêt. De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que quelqu'un l'arrête, ce foutu Mage Noir ! Tant qu'il sera en vie le monde sorcier se portera mal et des gens souffriront. Si je suis celui qui peut arrêter ça, comme le dit la prophétie, alors je dois le faire, pour mon fils, pour Raven, pour Severus, et pour tous les autres.

Harry quitta le bureau après que le directeur lui ait assuré qu'il prenait des dispositions pour faire partir les enfants chez eux. Le jeune homme retourna dans les cachots et rejoignit les appartements de Severus, il se rendit près de sa malle et en sortit sa dague et son poignard. Le maître des potions et Raven le regardaient faire sans rien dire.

-Je suis désolé de vous embarquer là dedans, si je n'étais pas venu au monde nous n'en serions pas là. Je ne dis pas que c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas demandé à être le survivant, mais il n'empêche que j'ai un Mage Noir aux fesses et qu'il faut que je m'en débarrasse. Je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime plus que tout au monde, ainsi que Killian, mon fils, mon amour. Pendant la bataille ne vous occupez pas de moi, sauvez d'abord vos vies sinon je ne serai pas concentré sur le duel.

-Harry, s'offusqua Snape, tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de vouloir te protéger, nous sommes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Quels genres de maris serions-nous si nous te laissions seul face aux dangers ?

-Il a raison, amour ! Pas question de te voir faire tout le sale boulot à la place des autres. Je suis allé chercher Ghanos, Draco et Lucius au clan, dans le même temps j'ai annoncé mon mariage à mon père, dit Raven.

-Comment l'a-t-il pris ? s'inquiéta Harry, anxieux que Raven puisse se faire rejeter par le roi Ghalius, son père.

-Très bien chéri, il est heureux pour moi, il dit que tu vas mettre du plomb dans ma cervelle. Le roi m'a demandé officiellement de vous présenter au clan pendant une cérémonie afin de vous connaître tous les deux, je ne lui ai pas parlé de Killian, rassure-toi.

-Merci Raven, pour l'instant je veux qu'il reste au secret, et quand tout sera fini nous irons au clan Ghalanius, Severus, toi, Killian et moi, comme une famille normale. Je ne sais pas vous, ajouta Harry pour dérider tout le monde, mais moi j'ai faim. Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée.

Les trois hommes se rendirent à la cuisine afin de se servir généreusement d'un bon ragoût. Dobby se faisait un plaisir de les satisfaire, faisant mille courbettes devant Harry, le resservant plusieurs fois. Quand les desserts arrivèrent, le jeune homme se retrouva avec une part de gâteau énorme recouverte de chocolat fondu. Raven et Severus éclatèrent de rire sous la grimace désespéré d'Harry. Un peu plus tard dans leur appartement le jeune calice leur parla de sa décision de se battre contre le Mage Noir. Severus et Raven ne dirent rien, ils se doutaient que cela devait se passer ainsi, même s'ils auraient préférés que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Dans les couloirs des cachots les trois hommes entendaient les élèves quitter l'école en faisant un raffut pas possible. Severus se leva pour leur faire cesser ce bruit mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste. A quoi bon les punir, surtout que certains d'entre eux ne reviendront pas à Poudlard, Voldemort ne se gênera pas pour envoyer les plus jeunes se faire tuer pour ses ambitions.

Remus, Sirius et Rokiho entrèrent par la cheminée. Ils voulaient la confirmation de Harry, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait bien se manifester demain. Le Gryffondor leur avoua que les images qu'il recevait bien malgré lui par légilimancie le laissaient à penser.

-Que vas-tu faire, Harry ? demanda un Sirius très anxieux.

-Me battre Siri, je ne vois pas d'autre alternative tu sais !

Remus jeta un œil vers Rokiho, il trouvait que Sirius était sur les nerfs en ce moment et puis il était toujours fatigué, même son odeur avait changé. Après une petite heure à bavarder avec Severus, Harry et Raven, les trois autres hommes retournèrent chez eux. Sirius, avec un sourire d'excuse, partit dans la chambre, ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. La tête aussitôt posée sur l'oreiller il s'endormit.

Remus regarda Rokiho en coin.

-Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas avec cet air là, Remus. Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

-Oui je me doute, mais je ne pensais pas que cela marcherai du premier coup.

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-Non je lui laisse le plaisir de nous l'annoncer lui-même.

-Tu te rends compte que demain avec sa fatigue il sera en danger ?

-Je ne le quitterais pas de l'œil, ou alors on l'enfermera dans un endroit sûr !

-Là il nous fait une crise de nerf. Non, on le protège tous les deux, pas moyen qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ajouta Remus. Ils nous restent jusqu'à demain matin pour nous préparer au combat, alors mettons ce temps à profit pour nous entraîner, apprends-moi un ou deux sorts Elfique que je puisse exterminer cette vermines de mangemorts.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49**

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant de très bonne heure. Les images que Voldemort lui envoyait étaient terrifiantes et le faisait trembler d'horreur. Pour se rassurer il écouta la respiration de Raven et de Severus, et une question insidieuse, mais non nouvelle, frôla son esprit.

Et si demain matin il ne les entendait plus, ces souffles qui le rassuraient ! Et si demain l'un d'entre eux mourrait ! Non, cela ne devait pas arriver, il devait tuer Voldemort le plus vite possible pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de faire plus de victimes. Oui c'est ça, pensa Harry en échappant aux bras de Severus et de Raven. En finir au plus vite, ne plus avoir ce poids pesant sur ses épaules.

Le petit brun se leva d'un coup de rein et se rendit à la douche à contrecœur. Severus et Raven se réveillèrent peu après cherchant leur jeune compagnon qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas. L'eau qui coulait dans l'autre pièce les renseigna et les tranquillisa. Les deux hommes se rendirent aussitôt à la salle de bain. Autant débuter la journée par un jet d'eau salvateur, ils allaient avoir besoin d'être au mieux de leur forme pour ce jour qui ne sera pas comme les autres.

De retour dans leur salon Raven fit porter un copieux petit déjeuner par un elfe de maison. Les trois hommes s'assirent autour de la petite table dans un silence pesant. Le vampire prit une brioche qu'il déchiqueta sans même sans rendre compte, tandis que Severus portait pour la dixième fois sa tasse à ses lèvres sans en boire une seule goutte. Harry ne mangeait rien, il avait un nœud à l'estomac, même le thé odorant n'eut pas grâce à ses yeux.

Le jeune homme attendait, impatient et nerveux à l'extrême. Ses doigts pianotaient sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans une cadence infernal. Ne tenant plus en place il se leva et sortit d'un pas pressé dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Derrière lui ses deux maris le suivirent en poussant un soupir d'impuissance.

Les trois hommes s'étaient vêtus de la même façon. Un pantalon noir, un pull également noir, pas de robe qui pouvaient les gêner dans leurs mouvements.

Dans la grande pièce le jeune homme avisa Sirius, Rokiho, Remus, Lucius, Draco et Ghanos, ils étaient tous là. Seule Ghalanéa manquait, son père avait exigé son retour dans le clan. Lucius avait été ravi de cette décision malgré les cris de protestation de la jeune femme. Le professeur Dumbledore donna des ultimes instructions aux élèves de septième année qui n'avaient pas voulu repartir chez eux.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour de nouveaux arrivants. Harry vit surgir Arthur Weasley avec une centaine d'aurors, ceux-ci se frayèrent un passage et allèrent se servir d'un thé chaud et de brioches, ils étaient partis de Londres s'en avoir eu le temps de petit-déjeuner.

Bénit soit Arthur, soupira Harry en lui faisant signe de la main. Au moins cet homme ne les laissait pas tomber, ce que n'aurait pas manqué de faire Fudge.

Au fur et à mesure que la matinée passait, la salle se remplit de monde, tels des guerriers, des vampires, des centaures, des elfes. Les jumeaux Weasley se présentèrent à leur tour, des amis de Raven, vampires eux aussi, quelques habitants téméraires de Pré-au-Lard, Hagrid et Croc-Dur même si celui-ci était peureux.

Harry vit des Serpentards, des Poufsoufles, des Serdaigles, et il allait s'en dire, des Gryffondors. A midi la salle et les couloirs étaient pleins, le brouhaha était intense. Albus vit apparaître son phénix qui se posa sur son épaule, l'homme activa un sonorus et prit la parole.

-Messieurs et mesdemoiselles, Fumsek me prévient que Voldemort arrive, dans dix minutes il sera aux portes de Poudlard. Que ceux qui ne sont pas sûrs d'eux partent sur le champ, ils ne leur sera fait aucun reproche, ensuite je crains bien que malheureusement il ne soit trop tard.

Personne ne bougea, tout le monde attendait les ordres et se tourna comme un seul homme vers Harry. Le jeune homme soupira un bon coup puis les invita tous à sortir, pas question de se retrouver prisonnier de la salle. Dehors un timide soleil pointait son nez, le petit brun respira un bon coup d'air frais comme si cela pouvait être le dernier, puis il se tourna vers son armée puisque tous le voulaient ainsi.

-Le maître mot est, ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, dit le jeune homme, vous êtes là pour tuer, malheureusement. Si vous hésitez eux n'auront pas ce scrupule. Le premier ministre a fait venir des médicomages volontaires qui vous soigneront dans Poudlard. Si vous voyez un blessé amenez-le ici il sera pris en charge par l'équipe médical. Pour l'instant nous allons nous éloigner et nous mettre près du lac. Je vous invite tous à sortir votre baguette, mais avant un dernier mot, dit le survivant ému, je vous remercie d'être là, de défendre votre liberté et celle de notre monde.

Severus et Raven étaient fiers de leur petit mari. Ils auraient bien aimés le serrer dans leurs bras mais certains ne comprendraient pas. De toute façon pas le temps, des mangemorts commençaient à arriver en transplanant. Leur nombre était impressionnant, ils déboulaient de partout à la fois. Les masques en argent, synonyme de mort, brillaient. Les mangemorts faisaient penser à des fantômes vêtus de noir. Des cris retentirent de-ci de-là et des sorciers commencèrent à lancer des sortilèges vers les âmes damnées de Voldemort.

La bataille commença : rapide, meurtrière. Harry hurla aux hommes de s'éparpiller, ils faisaient une cible trop dense pour leurs assaillants. Le jeune homme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en vain, il ne trouva aucune trace de lui. Le lâche devait attendre tranquillement que le plus gros des troupes ennemis soit plus faible pour apparaître, triomphant.

Il ne sera pas dit que lui, le survivant, laisse faire ça. Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur les mangemorts et prononça des sorts impardonnables. Quelques-uns les évitèrent mais beaucoup tombèrent.

Severus était aux prises avec trois adeptes du Mage Noir, il se battait comme un enragé pour sauver sa vie. Lucius à ses côtés ne put rien faire pour lui venir en aide car lui aussi était entouré et menacé de mort par les mangemorts. Les deux hommes se défendaient avec acharnement et encaissèrent plusieurs sorts très sanglants. Ghanos et Raven s'approchèrent d'eux à coup de crocs et de poignards, transperçant, coupant, tuant avec férocité les assaillants du maître des potions et de l'aristocrate.

-Tout va bien, messieurs ? s'enquit Raven en aidant Severus à se remettre debout.

-Oui, répondit Lucius, on s'est juste laissé déborder, maintenant nous allons rester sur nos gardes.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers Severus, Raven repartit au centre de la bataille avec Ghanos, Severus les suivit des yeux quelques instants et vit les vampires tuer sans pitié ceux qui portaient un masque d'argent.

-Ils sont efficaces, heureusement qu'ils sont de notre côté, avoua Lucius en ripostant sur un homme, rejoint par d'autres, qui tentait de lui jeter un Avada.

Le maître des potions se baissa juste à temps et évita un impardonnable qui ne lui aurai laissé aucune chance. Le blond conjura un bouclier et les abrita tous les deux, le temps de répliquer. Quand ils eurent repris leurs esprits ils se jetèrent dans la foule, leur baguette en avant, le corps et le cœur plein de fougue et de haine, en lançant des sorts mortels sur leurs ennemis.

Au loin Severus aperçut Harry qui se battait comme un guerrier, il était fier de lui pourtant il frémit d'angoisse quand il vit le jeune homme sortir son poignard et se défendre avec vigueur au péril de sa propre sécurité.

Plus loin, Fred se précipita vers Georges. Celui-ci était à terre, le flanc complètement ouvert. Le jeune homme roux arracha son frère inanimé du sol et le prit dans ses bras, et sous la protection de son père et de quelques aurors le transporta à Poudlard. Une équipe de médicomages le prit immédiatement en charge pour refermer la vilaine blessure et lui donner une potion de régénération sanguine. Fred regarda autour de lui, affligé, les blessés affluaient en grand nombre. Il y en avait partout, il en aperçut même quelques-uns recouverts d'un drap blanc, ceux-là étaient morts. Quel gâchis, pensa le jeune homme.

Des heures plus tard la bataille avait encore lieu. D'un côté comme de l'autre on s'acharnait, on rendait coups pour coups et sorts contre sorts. Les visages accusaient la fatigue, la douleur, l'impuissance, l'exaspération. Les corps, eux, accusaient les blessures, les lacérations, les marques de sortilège impardonnable ou pas.

Draco ne sentait plus sa jambe depuis un bon moment déjà, et ça ne facilitait pas sa progression pour s'extirper des embuscades des mangemorts qui voulaient s'en prendre à lui. Sa plaie était largement ouverte, du genou jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Le sang coulait abondamment et l'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Cela faisait quand même quatre heures que le combat avait débuté. Ghanos sentit immédiatement par le lien la douleur de son calice, il savait où il se trouvait. Le vampire se précipita vers lui à coup d'épée et de poignard, il ne faisait pas bon d'être sur son passage. Quand au loin il aperçut les mèches blondes de Draco, il transplana près de lui, le mit sur son dos, et prit la direction de Poudlard.

-Gardez-le messieurs, ordonna-t-il quelques secondes plus tard aux médicomages. Ne le laissez pas partir sous aucun prétexte, faites attention, il est têtu et peut vous fausser compagnie.

-On le garde, de toute façon il ne peut pas combattre avec une jambe dans cet état, il faut au moins trois heures de repos pour que les tissus se remettent entièrement, approuva un homme qui semblait être le chef.

Ghanos repartit dans la bataille plus débordant de vitalité que jamais, pourtant il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux. Beaucoup de sorciers du côté du bien allaient tomber aujourd'hui, pour s'en sortir il faudrait un miracle, et de suite qui plus est.

Rokiho était à bout, Remus le surveillait de loin. L'elfe s'était reçu bon nombre de sorts mais il ne voulait pas abandonner la partie. Tout à coup le lycan regarda l'elfe se redresser et crier dans sa direction. Le loup se retourna vivement et vit un rayon argenté arriver tout droit sur Sirius. Remus courut pour le protéger mais s'était quasiment impossible qu'il y arrive, il y avait trop de monde qui lui barrait le passage. Les deux hommes regardèrent le sort arriver comme au ralenti sur l'animagus, quand un homme se plaça miraculeusement devant Sirius et prit de plein fouet le sort du mangemort. Rokiho bondit sur Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait, Remus le devança et se jeta sur le maraudeur à terre.

-Sirius, tu n'as rien ? Merci Merlin ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Mon cœur a failli s'arrêter.

Rokiho se mit à genou et sans se préoccuper des autres, il ramassa à une vitesse surprenante son amant puis le conduisit à Poudlard alors que le lycan restait près de l'autre homme. Avisant un médicomage l'elfe lui confia Sirius en soufflant à l'oreille de l'homme quelques mots avant de repartir. Rokiho ne se retourna pas vers l'animagus qui aurait rouspété de le voir repartir sans lui. De retour près de Remus, Rokiho ramassa ensuite l'homme gravement blessé qui avait sauvé la vie de Siri.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Jack ?

-C'est lui…que tu aimes, Rokiho, je l'ai vu sur… ton visage quand tu courais vers lui. Ce que je …ne savais pas c'est qu'il y en avait… deux, murmura l'homme à bout de souffle. Nagini, je …l'ai tué, dis-le au Survivant.

-Je t'emmène voir les médicomages, ils vont te soigner…. tu vas…..

Remus posa sa main sur le bras de Rokiho et l'elfe se tut subitement. Dans ses bras son mari venait de mourir, du sang coulait encore de sa bouche. L'elfe le serra contre lui et transplana pour la seconde fois pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard, pas question de laisser Jack là au milieu de nulle part. Sirius le vit revenir et se demanda anxieusement s'il était blessé lui aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il avise le corps inerte dans ses bras.

-Est-ce l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie ? demanda l'animagus en repoussant la main du médicomage qui voulait le voir rester allongé. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je ne le connaissait pas, Rokiho.

-C'est Jack, l'espion qui m'informait, Sirius, répondit l'elfe au cœur lourd. Il s'agit de mon mari.

-Oh ! souffla l'ancien maraudeur, désolé Rokiho. Laisse-le près de moi, je vais veiller sur lui pour qu'on ne le mette pas avec les mangemorts.

-Tu ferais ça Sirius ! Je veux dire cela ne te gêne pas ?

-Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Merci….

-Comment va Remus ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Je reste près de lui, Sirius, d'ailleurs j'y retourne, décida l'elfe qui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres douces de son amant avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur Jack et de disparaître.

Harry était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Les multiples blessures sur son corps l'affaiblissaient à vue d'œil. Les mangemorts étaient nombreux, trop nombreux. Jamais ils n'arriveront à les exterminer, ils arrivaient toujours et encore, c'était affolant et désespérant.

Le jeune homme gronda quand il vit au loin le ciel s'obscurcir. De gros nuages noirs s'approchaient d'eux à une vitesse effarante. C'était énorme, gigantesque, et quand ça se rapprocha, le survivant sourit. Des centaines de chauves-souris se posèrent près du lac et reprirent leur forme originelle. Le clan Ghalanius leur venait en aide.

Les mangemorts ne mirent pas longtemps à tomber un par un.

Harry fit subitement volte face tandis que son corps ressentait de violents frissons. De l'autre côté du lac le petit brun regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui plongea ses yeux rouges dans les siens. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent silencieusement puis Voldemort brandit sa baguette dans un geste d'invite avec un rictus ironique. Harry alla vers lui sans un regard pour ses alliés, sûr que Severus et Raven allaient le retenir s'il se tournait vers eux.

Harry se plaça devant l'homme en noir et le toisa avec ironie.

-Tu m'as fait attendre, Tom, espérais-tu que l'un de tes mangemorts me tue et ne te mâche le travail ?

-Non, Harry, j'ai donné des ordres formels pour justement que cela n'arrive pas, fanfaronna Voldemort. Vois-tu ce délicieux plaisir m'est réservé, car ce sera un plaisir crois-moi de t'exterminer. T'écraser entre mes mains, te réduire à néant, et une fois que tu seras à mes pieds je tuerai Severus et ensuite ton vampire. Jolie perspective, tu ne trouves pas, Harry Potter ?

-Tu parles pour ne rien dire, Tom, comme d'habitude quoi !

-Inutile de faire semblant de ne pas avoir peur !

-Qui te dit que j'aie peur et que tu sortiras vainqueur ? Mais arrêtons de palabrer, je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu cesses de terroriser le monde sorcier et que tu retournes là d'où tu viens, c'est-à-dire en enfer !

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil de l'autre côté du lac.

-Vois ces hommes, Tom ! Ils attendent ta chute et ta destruction, je suis leur dernier espoir et je ne veux pas les décevoir….je ne les décevrai pas.

-Alors tu vas me tuer ? fils de Sang de Bourbe !

-N'insulte pas ma mère, Jédusor, n'oublie pas que ton père en était un aussi si je me souviens bien.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éleva sa baguette devant Harry. Sa colère sortait par tous les pores de sa peau et ses yeux rouges se firent sombres et meurtriers. On n'insultait pas impunément le Mage Noir. L'homme prononça une formule en Fourchelang, un sortilège de magie noire que Harry connaissait bien maintenant.

Le Gryffondor se prépara mentalement, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Le duel débuta et sans y prendre garde, surpris par le deuxième sortilège murmuré, le jeune homme se retrouva avec une cordelette invisible autour de la gorge tandis qu'un sort vicieux lui happa les jambes et les lacéra. Des deux mains il agrippa la corde en tirant dessus de toutes ses forces, pourtant rien n'y fit. Dans un terrible effort de concentration il lança un sort de Brûlure sur Voldemort qui en baissa sa baguette de douleur. Le survivant riposta rapidement et envoya un rayon violet qui fit hurler le Mage Noir qui se tordit sous la souffrance mais qui n'en perdit pas la tête pour autant puisqu'il réussit à se protéger d'un bouclier magique.

Le jeune homme en profita pour reprendre complètement son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe sur le regard rouge de haine de son ennemi de toujours. Alors tout s'accéléra. Les coups, les sorts de plus en plus vicieux de magie noire qu'il devait éviter avec de plus en plus d'adresse. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tous les deux s'affaiblissaient mais ne capitulaient pas.

Il fallut que le jeune homme baisse sa garde un millième de seconde, seconde que mit à profit Voldemort pour le poignarder dans le ventre avec une arme effilée qu'il avait conjuré. Harry tomba sur les genoux, les mains crispées sur le poignard fiché dans sa chair.

-Harry Potter le survivant qui n'a pas survécu ! Le railla le Mage Noir, se croyant déjà victorieux. Il est beau le sauveur du monde sorcier à genou dans la poussière.

Jédusor s'approcha du jeune homme et l'agrippa par les cheveux avant de lui tirer la tête en arrière dans un rire mauvais et calculateur.

-Mais tu saignes, Harry, aurais-tu mal ? ricana l'homme en enfonçant un peu plus l'arme dans la plaie avec un sadisme évident.

Le jeune homme hurla pendant que l'autre continuait de le torturer avec plaisir.

Severus et Raven se ruèrent vers le lac, voulant en découdre avec face de serpent. Ghalius les arrêta immédiatement d'un geste impérieux et se posta devant eux en les menaçant de sa magie vampirique.

-Faites-lui confiance, messieurs, c'est un guerrier, un battant ! Il ne laissera pas se monstre remporter la partie. Taisez-vous et regardez.

Les deux hommes retinrent leur respiration, ils n'en pouvaient plus de trembler pour leur compagnon. Ils virent Harry se relever dans un ultime et terrible effort. Dans sa main se trouvait le poignard qu'il avait arraché de son ventre et dans un dernier sursaut il l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de l'homme, à l'emplacement de son cœur, puis il le retira aussi vite et recommença à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que le souffle de l'homme face à lui s'éteigne misérablement.

Harry espérait que Nagini était bien mort sinon tout sera à recommencer. Ses mains étaient rougies de sang, ses vêtements étaient imbibé et l'odeur écœurante arriva jusqu'à ses narines et lui procura un frisson de dégoût. Pour plus de précaution il enfonça une dernière fois le poignard dans le cœur de l'homme et le laissa planter là, puis il s'effondra de nouveau, se rappelant que lui aussi avait été touché durement.

Raven prit Severus contre lui et transplana de l'autre côté du lac, là où se trouvait leur sauveur. Harry les regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, et tendit la main au maître des potions afin qu'il l'aide à se relever. Pendant ce temps Raven s'assura que Voldemort était bien mort. Pas de doute, ricana-t-il en voyant l'absence de souffle sortir d'entre les lèvres fines de Tom, il n'embêtera plus personne.

De l'autre côté c'était des cris de joie qui éclataient. Tout le monde était soulagé que cela soit enfin fini.

Harry aperçut au loin Albus, Remus, Ghanos. Il en manquait… ils n'étaient pas tous là. Le petit brun frémit, où se trouvait Sirius ? Draco ? Rokiho, Lucius ?

Raven sentit son calice en pleine détresse, il fallait qu'il le prenne contre lui pour le rassurer et le soigner, pas question de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que lui et Severus s'en occuper.

-Pas par là, dit-il au professeur en montrant l'infirmerie installée dans la grande salle.

Severus le regarda d'un œil interrogateur.

-Notre chambre ? l'interrogea Snape, dans les cachots ?

-Oui, c'est le seul endroit où nous serons tranquilles.

-Prends-le dans tes bras nous allons transplaner directement là-bas.

Dans la salle de bain de ses appartements, Snape déposa délicatement le jeune homme dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau sur son corps meurtri. Il le lava puis le sécha avant de le déposer sur le lit entre les draps propres. Le vampire se doucha à son tour et rejoignit son mari et son calice.

-Pendant que tu t'occupes de lui je vais rassurer les autres, proposa Severus. Je mets un sort sur la porte pour que vous ne soyez pas embêtés. S'il y a un problème avec notre ange appelle-moi de suite, je serai là dans la minute.

Avant de sortir de la chambre le maître des potions vit Harry fermer les yeux sous la morsure de Raven, et ses bras entourer le vampire. La plaie devrait se refermer ainsi que les multiples blessures occasionner par les mangemorts, le Gryffondor pourra alors prendre un repos bien mérité, pensa Snape.

Dans la cour de l'école les survivants de la bataille attendaient avec fièvre des nouvelles de leur héros. En avisant Severus ils se précipitèrent vers lui et l'assaillirent de questions.

-Messieurs ! Messieurs, voyons, laissez Severus répondre, adjura le professeur Dumbledore qui avait mauvaise mine.

-Harry va bien, il se repose, laissez-lui quelques jours pour se remettre de cette journée éprouvante pour tous, ensuite il répondra à vos questions.

L'homme coupa court aux autres questions qui allaient être interminables s'il répondait à tous. Sa priorité était de retrouver leurs amis. A tous les coups Harry allait demander de leurs nouvelles et il voulait être capable de lui répondre franchement. Il vit au loin Remus mais sans Sirius et Rokiho et ça s'était inquiétant. Le maître des potions se dirigea vers lui afin de lui poser la question quand le loup prit les devants.

-Sirius est à l'infirmerie, Severus, je l'y ai déposé en fin d'après-midi. Rassure-toi il n'a rien, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-Et Draco, Ghanos, Lucius, Rokiho ?

- J'ai vu Draco avec Sirius, ils sont dans la même chambre, ils veillaient sur un homme blessé que je pensais mort. J'ai aussi aperçu Rokiho, Ghanos et Lucius, tu peux rassurer Harry.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-A part quelques blessures tout va bien.

Le maître des potions souffla, soulagé. Au début de cette aventure il n'était pas vraiment amis avec la plupart de ces hommes, mais maintenant ils constituaient sa famille, sa seule famille, lui qui avait toujours déploré de ne pas en avoir. Il était heureux et il en connaissait un qui allait être ravi de savoir que les siens se portaient bien.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50**

Le maître des potions alla faire un tour à l'infirmerie, s'assurer par lui même que personne n'avait besoin de potions en urgence et s'assurer que le cabot se portait bien ainsi que Draco. Il aperçut Sirius dans un couloir qui demandait de l'aide, l'animagus se donnait à fond pour aider et soigner le mort, bien vivant, que lui avait confié Rokiho. Severus lui demanda si par hasard il savait où se trouvait Draco.

Le maraudeur opina puis lui confia qu'on l'avait placé dans sa chambre tout en l'accompagnant près du jeune Serpentard qui devait rester immobile à cause de sa jambe. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et virent Draco soutenir un homme en plein délire qui se débattait sur son lit. Celui-ci était brûlant de fièvre, le maître des potions courut dans le couloir et en revint avec une fiole de couleur verte qu'il fit boire à l'inconnu pour le calmer.

-Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Severus en reposant la fiole vide sur une table tandis que Jack se rendormait paisiblement.

-C'est le mari de Rokiho, lui appris Sirius en aidant Draco à se rallonger au mieux et en s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas rouvert ses blessures. Quand il l'a amené ici il ne respirait plus, et puis tout à l'heure il a, par je ne sais quel miracle, reprit connaissance.

-C'est l'espion de l'elfe ?

-Oui, c'est lui, il m'a sauvé la vie en se mettant entre moi et un sort plutôt vicieux.

-Sort de Fausse-Mort, Sirius, les mangemorts l'utilisent couramment. La personne touchée donne l'impression d'être morte, le plus cruel est que la plupart du temps on les enterre ainsi sans le savoir, leur apprit Severus.

-Mais c'est abominable ! s'exclamèrent Draco et l'animagus en faisant une grimace d'horreur.

-Comment cet homme a pu se réveiller seul ? Alors là c'est un mystère complet.

-C'est comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait protégé, avança Sirius.

-Allons bon ! Que ce passe-t-il encore ? gronda Snape en entendant des cris provenant du couloir.

-C'est Blaise, grimaça Draco.

Snape en effet reconnut la voix de Blaise Zabini. Il ouvrit la porte et aperçut le jeune homme en train de se débattre entre les mains de deux aurors qui tentaient de le mettre aux arrêts tandis qu'un troisième homme pointait sa baguette sur lui.

-Lâchez-le tout de suite, messieurs ! ordonna Snape, courroucé qu'on s'en prit à un de ses étudiants.

-C'est un mangemort, professeur, dit l'un des aurors.

-Blaise Zabini ?

L'auror souleva la manche du métis et le maître des potions distingua la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Severus le regarda d'un air étonné, il était ignorant de ce fait.

-Pourquoi, monsieur Zabini ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur, et je peux vous en donner la preuve. Quand Harry a détruit la dague en argent je me trouvais avec lui dans le château.

-C'est bien joli de me dire ça, Zabini, mais je veux une preuve un peu plus concrète. Par exemple Harry a été mordu par un animal ce jour-là, pouvez-vous me dire de quelle bête il s'agissait ?

-Un loup-garou, professeur Snape, demandez-le lui il vous le dira.

-Il a raison, cria une voix chevrotante.

-Monsieur le directeur, vous affirmez que monsieur Zabini ici présent est bien un espion de l'ordre ? demanda l'auror au professeur Dumbledore qui s'approchait d'un pas pesant et fatigué.

-Oui, je l'affirme, Blaise nous renseigne depuis deux ans déjà, sa parole n'est pas à mettre en doute, messieurs. Ce jeune homme héroïque a fait beaucoup de chose pour nous et a couru énormément de dangers pour nous ramener des renseignements essentiels.

-S'il en est ainsi, monsieur le directeur, je le relâche, mais que je ne le revoie pas impliquer dans une affaire de meurtre.

-Ce n'est pas un assassin, vous pouvez me croire sur parole.

-Vous êtes libre, monsieur Zabini.

Severus retourna dans la chambre de Draco quand il vit que tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il ausculta la jambe toujours douloureuse de son filleul tandis que l'autre homme dormait encore, sa fièvre semblait diminuer petit à petit. Pendant ce temps, Sirius, qui ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, retourna aider les médicomages. Le maître des potions rassuré reprit le chemin des cachots à grandes enjambées quand il croisa Rokiho et Remus soutenant un Arthur Weasley plutôt mal en point. L'homme roux semblait sur le point de défaillir.

-Severus, comment va Harry ?

-Il va bien, Raven s'occupe de lui. Messieurs, si vous voyez Ghanos dites-lui que Draco a besoin de lui impérativement.

-Justement il le cherche, en bas les médicomages ne voulaient pas le laisser passer, il a fait un raffut de tous les diables. Finalement il leur a dit qu'il cherchait son calice, les autres lui ont répondu que s'il avait commencé par là ils l'auraient laissé passer sans faire d'histoire, ricana l'elfe.

Une fois parvenu dans ses quartiers, le maître des potions souffla puis se décida à prendre une douche à son tour. Le sang séché sur lui commençait à disperser une odeur épouvantable. Quand il revint dans sa chambre il admira avec forte émotion ses deux maris. Ils étaient si beaux, enlacés et endormis. Rasséréné et soulagé de savoir qu'ils étaient tous les trois sains et saufs il s'allongea contre le corps chaud d'Harry, puis lança un sort de silence pour qu'ils puissent dormir tranquillement. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il s'endormit en respirant la douce odeur de son jeune amant.

Le jour suivant c'est Raven qui se réveilla le premier. Il était très tôt et il se sentait en pleine forme. Il est vrai aussi que son corps se régénérait plus vite que celui du commun des mortels. Harry et Severus s'éveillèrent petit à petit, le jeune homme s'étira voluptueusement et Raven qui avait son regard posé sur lui ne resta pas insensible à ses charmes qui transparaissent dans tous ses gestes.

Le maître des potions ouvrit ses yeux dans un effort surhumain et leur sourit en refermant ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil.

-Severus, chéri, chuchota Harry avec tendresse en caressant la joue de son amour, repose-toi encore tu as tout le temps maintenant. Cela m'étonnerait que l'école ait repris déjà, s'amusa Harry. Je vais descendre et t'apporter un petit déjeuner super consistant. Tu es d'accord ?

-Hum, d'accord, mon ange, je me repose…. suis encore fatigué.

Le petit brun qui se sentait bien, même si la plaie était encore sensible et légèrement douloureuse, se leva, se doucha et s'habilla, tandis que le vampire en faisait autant. Les deux époux sortirent des cachots et allèrent à la salle à manger en se tenant par la main. Dans les couloirs c'était le calme plat, à croire qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Où étaient-ils donc tous partis ?

Dans la grande salle les deux hommes avisèrent, soulagés, Albus et Lucius attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuner en sirotant leur tasse de thé comme si ce moment était crucial. Harry ricana.

-Je me demande comment vous faites pour être en forme malgré votre âge avancé ? s'enquit le jeune homme avec un sourire heureux.

-Je ne suis pas vieux, s'offusqua l'aristocrate en s'étouffant à demi avec son thé chaud.

-Ouais, ouais !

Albus pouffa dans sa barbe et poussa vers le survivant la théière encore pleine

Raven et Harry s'installèrent près d'eux et le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps à se servir une bonne assiette de tout se qu'il trouva sur la table.

-Professeur où sont donc passés tous les blessés ? Les médicomages ? Enfin tous ces gens qui étaient là hier soir ? demanda-t-il en voyant Raven se verser délicatement une tasse de thé.

-Hier, Harry ! s'étonna le vieil homme.

-Ben oui, c'est bien hier que j'ai tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Non, Harry, ce n'est pas hier, cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'il est mort.

-Quoi ! C'est pas possible, nous avons dormi trois jours ?

-Exact ! ajouta Lucius en soulevant un de ses sourcils tout en émettant un petit rire de gorge. Vous avez tous les trois une grosse capacité de sommeil. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre Ghanos et Draco au clan, il y a une certaine demoiselle qui m'attend impatiemment. Avant de partir dites à Severus que je reviendrais dans quelques jours, Raven, voulez-vous ? Qu'il ne croit pas que je l'abandonne à son triste sort, quoique, il est très bien entouré, le bougre !

-Ou allez-vous partir ensuite ? si je ne suis pas indiscret.

-Ghalanéa et moi allons résider dans le manoir Malfoy, leur appris le blond. Il faut que je dise à Draco et à Ghanos qu'il y a de la place pour eux, il suffira de séparer le manoir en deux et nous devrions pouvoir cohabiter ensemble.

-Si je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec ma demi-sœur, Lucius, je pourrais penser que vous avez un petit penchant pour la gente masculine.

-Très peu pour moi, Raven, votre sœur a un tempérament de feu et elle me suffit amplement. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer à l'avenir.

L'aristocrate parti, Harry s'attaqua à sa nourriture pendant qu'Albus lui expliquait que tous les blessés étaient retournés soit chez eux, soit à Sainte-Mangouste. Le vieil homme leur avoua que le seul malade qui restait encore dans Poudlard était le mari de Rokiho.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de la dépouille de Voldemort, professeur ?

-Peut-être ne seras-tu pas d'accord avec moi, Harry, mais pendant que les hommes fêtaient ta victoire je suis allé chercher son corps de l'autre côté du lac et je l'ai caché dans la cabane hurlante. Seul Arthur Weasley est au courant. Nous avions entendu que des hommes voulaient lui couper la tête et la promener sur une pique. Je trouvais cela intolérable, cette façon d'agir !

-Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? insista le survivant.

-Hier, après que tout le monde soit parti, je suis allé récupérer son corps et je l'ai enterré dans la propriété de ses parents, au manoir Jédusor. J'espère qu'il y reposera en paix.

-Vous avez bien fait, professeur, c'est ce que j'aurais fait moi-même si je n'avais pas dormi tout ce temps.

Le jeune homme but un dernier verre de jus de citrouille puis se leva et conjura un plateau rempli de bonne chose avant de repartir seul vers les cachots porter son petit déjeuner à Severus. Le jeune homme réveilla sa belle au bois dormant d'un léger baiser, déposa le plateau sur ses genoux et rigola de sa mine défaite. Le maître des potions n'en avait cure qu'on se foute de lui, aujourd'hui il était enfin libre et ce jour était le plus beau de la semaine. Mis en appétit il entama voracement une gaufre bien tendre et le café que Harry lui versa finit de le réveiller pour de bon cette fois.

Harry lui apprit en pouffant qu'ils avaient dormi trois jours de suite, ce à quoi Severus lui répondit que ce n'était pas possible.

-Si tu ne me crois-pas, demande à Raven !

-Je veux bien mais il n'est pas là, où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Dans la salle à manger, il discute avec le professeur Dumbledore. Chéri, je te laisse je vais à l'appartement de Remus voir comment ils vont, mange et repose-toi je ne serais pas long.

Le jeune homme prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor, il y croisa son vampire qui le suivit en traînant les pieds, c'est qu'il serait bien retourné près de Severus lui ! Tant pis, il ne voulait pas non plus quitter son petit amour aux yeux verts.

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte de Remus. Raven et lui n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre que le battant s'ouvrit en grand et que la tête de Sirius apparut.

-Harry, Raven ! Enfin réveillés ! L'homme dansa sur place de contentement pour finalement leur sauter au cou.

-Sirius, calme-toi s'il te plaît ! adjura Rokiho en rigolant de le voir si excité.

-Pourquoi ? Je vais très bien maintenant.

-N'empêche tout à l'heure tu étais malade, insista Remus.

-Oh, c'est rien ça ! j'ai consulté un médicomage pour ça et tout va bien, je ne suis pas malade.

-Ah non ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu as, amour ?

-Bon, je vois que vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille tant que je n'aurais rien dit, bien que je vous soupçonne d'être déjà au courant. L'animagus fit entrer Harry et Raven puis alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil attitré. Voilà, reprit-il, d'après le médicomage que j'ai consulté hier il semblerait que bientôt, enfin dans six mois, nous soyons un de plus dans notre petite famille.

Harry, Raven et Remus sursautèrent quand ils virent Rokiho bondir partout dans l'appartement en criant que Remus et lui allaient être papa. Le loup-garou indulgent sourit a s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quand à Sirius il éclata en sanglot de bonheur, aussitôt l'elfe le serra dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable.

La journée se passa en retrouvaille, chacun voulant s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien et qu'il ne restera pas trop de séquelles sur les blessés, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Raven retourna près du maître des potions pour son plus grand plaisir. Harry, lui, reçut énormément de hiboux de personnes totalement inconnues pour lui qui tous le remerciaient d'avoir mis fin au règne de Voldemort. Il leur rendait espoir, disaient-ils, et l'avenir s'annonçait moins sombre pour leurs enfants.

Dehors les journalistes voulaient entrer en force, heureusement Albus veillait afin qu'ils le laissent tranquille, mais il allait bien falloir un jour où l'autre les recevoir. Cependant sa priorité pour l'instant était de trouver une grande maison pour y amener son fils, Killian, et vivre à quatre, à Pré-au-Lard, il allait s'en dire. Dorénavant sa vie était ici, dans le monde magique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il aimerait vivre avec ses hommes.

Le jeune homme, assit derrière le bureau de Severus, prit un parchemin, une plume, et écrivit sur le papier un témoignage pour Blaise Zabini, Lucius et Draco Malfoy et Raven, afin que ceux-ci ne soient pas inquiétés dans le futur.

Dans la chambre d'à côté le survivant entendait des sons étouffés, il repoussa les parchemins et la plume puis en souriant ouvrit la porte et regarda, fasciné, ses deux maris prendre du plaisir. Harry s'amusa de voir que la fatigue de Severus s'était envolée à tire d'ailes. Harry s'approcha d'eux, posa son postérieur sur le bord du lit et les caressa amoureusement du regard.

Raven sentit à travers le lien le désir du jeune homme, il le tira tendrement vers lui et attrapa sa bouche dans un baiser vorace mais tellement plein de passion que Harry en fut entièrement remué.

-Tu as besoin de te détendre, Harry, tu es complètement tendu.

-Ca pour être tendu je suis tendu, pouffa le jeune homme dans un rire joyeux.

-Alors, susurra le maître des potions, nous allons y remédier, n'est-ce pas, Raven ?

-Tu as raison, Sev, nous allons nous occuper de lui, dit le vampire en déshabillant son jeune amant.

Le reste se perdit dans les cris de plaisir, surtout quand Raven prit le sexe du petit brun dans sa bouche et que Severus le pénétra en un coup de rein puissant. Pour un homme fatigué, souffla Harry qui n'avait pas envie de se plaindre, bien loin de là d'ailleurs, il en avait de l'énergie à revendre son maître des potions. Le jeune homme sur les genoux subit les assauts des deux hommes insatiables qui lui prouvèrent leur amour et leur tendresse en l'entourant de caresses et de mots doux.

En fin de soirée les trois hommes se levèrent pour aller dîner. Après un bref passage sous la douche et après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres les voilà partis vers la salle à manger, devisant gaiement dans les couloirs. Arthur Weasley qui allait beaucoup mieux était présent ainsi que Molly, Albus, Hagrid, sans omettre Minerva qui s'était battue avec panache et hargne. La dame était âgée mais l'écossaise avait des réserves insoupçonnées et une âme de guerrière.

Harry entra le premier et aperçut au centre de la pièce une grande table recouverte de mets succulents. Autour conversaient tranquillement les personnes présentes qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux. Le Gryffondor vit des visages fatigués, des blessures douloureuses dont certaines étaient invisibles puisque c'étaient les blessures de l'âme. Pourtant ces gens étaient heureux de vivre. Ils allaient pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases, la menace Voldemort avait disparue.

Harry alla saluer le premier ministre quand il fut sûr que Molly n'était pas dans le coin, il ne voulait pas que cette journée se finisse en larmes. Il lui demanda des nouvelles de Ron et d'Hermione, ainsi que celles de Fred et de George. L'homme roux lui assura que tout le monde allait bien et que Ron aimerait voir Harry pour lui « foutre sur la gueule » pour être parti seul à la chasse à l'horcruxe.

-Je ne pouvais pas les laisser risquer leur vie, monsieur Weasley, pas question de les perdre. Ron et Hermione sont les seuls amis que j'aie jamais eu, bien sûr j'en ai de nouveau et ils sont précieux pour moi, mais eux sont spéciaux. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard.

-Je comprends, Harry, tu as assez perdu de monde autour de toi n'est-ce pas ? Mais là je crois savoir que tu vies avec deux hommes ? J'espère que tu vas être heureux.

-Nous nous sommes mariés, Severus, Raven et moi, ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que j'ai un fils, que je vais aller chercher d'ailleurs, il me manque terriblement, depuis sa naissance je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu.

-Vas donc Harry, ainsi j'aurai la chance de voir cette petite merveille, rigola l'homme roux qui ne parut pas choqué le moins du monde par les révélations du survivant.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil vers Severus et Raven et ceux-ci comprirent bien vite ce que voulait leur compagnon. Le vampire leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller, il donnera des explications lui-même sur leur disparition, de toute façon il se doutait bien que Harry n'allait pas attendre la fin du repas pour aller chercher Killian. Severus et lui voyaient bien que le jeune homme se retenait de partir manu-militari vers le pays des Elfes pour tenir et embrasser son enfant.

Dans la nurserie tout était calme et reposant. Eliope les attendait dans son bureau, la mine complètement défaite. Sa femme venait de décéder d'une longue maladie. La malle du bébé était prête, avisa Harry, Eliope avait même revêtu l'enfant d'un petit manteau et d'une écharpe.

-Pour qu'il n'ait pas froid dehors, soupira l'elfe qui sentit son cœur se déchirer. Vous verrez c'est un enfant très sage, mais je vous laisse le découvrir. Il va me manquer vous savez, mais il y a des orphelins dont je dois prendre soin maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne et longue vie à tous les quatre.

Severus, Killian et Harry repartirent pour Poudlard où tout le monde les accueillit avec chaleur. Le survivant serra contre son cœur son fils, il allait pouvoir lui donner tout ce que lui n'avait jamais reçu. C'est-à-dire beaucoup d'amour et de la tendresse et une écoute de chaque instant. Et avec trois pères il allait énormément en recevoir le petit bonhomme !

Harry avait eu mal pour Eliope qui se retrouvait seul sans personne à aimer. Il décida de parler à Rokiho pour qu'il ne soit pas trop sévère avec lui. Finalement l'homme avait été une victime de la guerre, et de plus il avait sauvé la vie de son fils, il méritait une autre chance et il allait s'assurer que celle-ci lui soit donnée.

^o^o^

Et voilà ! Il reste un seul chapitre. Je voulais remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont suivit cette histoire avec plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite. Sorciere noire.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51**

Le soleil brillait cet après-midi près du village de Pré-au-Lard. Harry finit de préparer la table dehors sous les arbres pour profiter de leur ombre agréable. Ses invités allaient bientôt arriver. Finalement ils avaient trouvé, Severus, Raven et lui, leur maison un peu à l'extérieur du village, enfin maison ! Disons plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un manoir, un véritable coup de cœur. Cette grande bâtisse au milieu des champs, où serpentait un petit ruisseau en contrebas était tout simplement sublime.

Le jeune homme vit Severus s'amuser avec son fils qui avait maintenant deux ans. Ceux-ci essayaient d'attraper des oiseaux tandis que Raven l'aidait en cuisine. Le vampire s'était découvert un intérêt subit pour la cuisine. Les deux autres hommes ne se plaignaient pas de sa soudaine lubie, bien au contraire.

Dans le salon Harry entendit des cris, probablement ses premiers invités, rigola-t-il en lui-même. Le jeune homme se précipita dans la pièce pourvu de la seule cheminée où le réseau fonctionnait. En arrivant dans le salon il fut pris d'un fou rire sous le spectacle qui l'attendait : un Blaise complètement recouvert de cendres, hurlant et gesticulant, crachant de la poussière sous un Jack hilare. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et regardèrent Harry avant d'éclater de rire à leur tour.

-La salle de bain est au premier, Blaise, c'est écrit sur la porte tu ne peux pas la rater, pouffa Harry avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je te remercie, maintenant je connais le chemin par cœur ! ironisa le Serpentard en sortant de la pièce.

- Jack, Severus est dehors avec Killian et Raven à la cuisine, il nous mitonne un bon déjeuner pour ce midi.

-Je rejoins Severus et Killian, je veux jouer avec le petit monstre avant que les autres arrivent, tu sais qu'ensuite Sirius et Rokiho vont se l'accaparer !

L'ami de Blaise sortit par la porte vitrée et rejoignit Severus sur la pelouse.

Killian sur les épaules, Severus se protégeait d'une main pendant que le petit garçon riait de tous ses poumons en voyant son père aux prises avec une pie qui lui picorait la tête.

-Qu'as-tu fait à ce pauvre oiseau, Severus ?

-Ne m'en parle pas, Jack, Killian voulait voir un nid de pie et la mère n'a pas apprécié. Où se trouve Blaise ? Ne me dit pas qu'il se douche, encore ?

-Et si ! Encore une fois.

-Zack ? demanda l'enfant de deux ans, zoiseau parti !

-Oui bonhomme, l'oiseau est parti, pouf envolé !

Severus aperçut Draco et Ghanos, main dans la main, qui s'avançaient vers eux. Les deux hommes étaient resplendissants. Draco n'avait plus de séquelle de la bataille. Ghanos l'avait soigné comme une mère poule, le forçant à rester au lit, chose que le blond avait parfaitement accepté vu que le vampire en profitait pour rester allonger à côté de lui.

Le petit garçon se précipita vers eux et sauta dans les bras de Draco qui le fit sauter dans les airs, l'enfant rit aux éclats. Harry entendait son fils glousser et cela le rendit heureux. Puis il se retourna quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione et de Ron, ils arrivaient enfin, ainsi que leur fille Annabelle âgé de un an déjà. La jeune femme serra Harry contre son cœur, alors que l'homme roux lui donna une franche poignée de main. Le survivant leur indiqua que leurs amis étaient tous dehors, qu'il y avait des boissons fraîches sur la table ainsi que des amuse-gueules que Raven avait cuisinés lui même.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner puis s'approcha de son cuisinier préféré qu'il prit par la taille avant de lui embrasser la nuque.

-Chéri, tu me distrais là, Dis-moi plutôt qui doit encore arriver ?

- Lucius et Ghalanéa, Rokiho, Sirius et Remus, Albus, Fred et George, Arthur et Molly et Albus, énuméra le survivant pendant que son vampire en avait profité pour l'enlacer et mordiller son cou avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur.

-Tu me rends fou, morveux.

-Hey ! c'est le mot préféré de Severus !

-Hum…..oui, et tu sais quel est la caresse que je préfère moi ?

-Aucun rapport, pouffa Harry.

-Tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas le temps de te le rappeler.

-Voui, de toute façon j'entends du monde, mon amour, maintenant je crois que nous sommes au complet.

-Dans ce cas allons les rejoindre dehors, chéri, ici tout est prêt, les elfes de maison nous servirons quand nous passerons à table.

Dans un joyeux brouhaha, et après des embrassades et de longues discutions, le dîner commença. On se remémora des souvenirs de Poudlard, on parla des cours qui allaient bientôt reprendre, des enfants, des gens qui se reconstruisaient.

-C'était le bon temps à l'internat, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Draco. Quand les moustiques de première année faisaient tout ce que je voulais, comme cirer les chaussures ou….

-Draco, stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu faisais à l'école, à mon avis cela ne va pas me plaire.

-Lucius, mon amour, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a prescription après deux ans ? Rigola Ghalanéa.

-Merci, Ghalanéa, père croit toujours que je suis un petit garçon alors que parfois c'est lui qui réagit comme un adolescent.

-Quoi ! Mais non ! C'est pas vrai, s'offusqua l'homme indigné.

-Lucius, il se moque de toi, ne prend pas tout à la lettre.

Pendant le repas Harry se leva à toute vitesse et courut vers le manoir, plus exactement vers les toilettes. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher sur la cuvette avant que la nausée ne lui fit rendre tripes et boyaux. Harry souffla quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Severus qui entra en grommelant dans la salle de bain.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire, gamin, j'aurai pu te donner une potion.

-Pas pensé sur le moment, crachota le jeune homme en essuyant sa bouche.

L'homme aux yeux anthracite posa une main fraîche sur le front du malade tandis que Raven, inquiet pour son calice, lui tendait une serviette imbibée d'eau. Les deux hommes le firent ensuite asseoir sur une chaise pour qu'il reprenne des couleurs.

-Qui ? demanda le maître des potions en lui mettant devant le nez une potion contre les nausées.

-Raven, souffla le jeune homme qui était pâle et tremblant.

-Hein, quoi ! Mais j'ai rien fais moi.

-Ah bon, Harry s'est mis enceint tout seul ?

-Quoi ! tu veux dire…..

Severus et Harry entendirent un grand boum, les deux hommes regardèrent Raven étalé de tout son long par terre. Harry retint un énorme rire mais quand il vit Severus faire de même alors ils partirent dans un fou rire dont ils se souviendront toute leur vie. Des larmes plein les yeux Severus réanima son mari, le ramena dehors en le soutenant, le fit asseoir sur une chaise et lui fit boire un whisky-pur-feu pour le remettre de ses émotions.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Sirius qui tenait dans ses bras une petite fille prénommée Cloé et qui était joliment revêtue d'une robe rouge, celle-là même qu'il avait acheté dans le magasin avec Severus et Lucius. Robe que Severus avait bien entendu acheter pour Sirius et qu'il lui avait offert à la naissance de l'enfant.

-Ce n'est rien, nous venons d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle et Raven n'a pas tenu le choc.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? s'amusa le vieil homme curieux à la barbe blanche.

-Raven ! À toi l'honneur, gloussa Severus en voyant le vampire encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Mais, mais ! Articula le vampire à court de mots.

-Non, chéri, pouffa Harry qui venait d'arriver et qui jura en lui-même qu'il n'allait rien avaler d'autre aujourd'hui, on dit bébé. Raven va être papa, Albus, et apparemment l'information a du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'à ses neurones.

Le jeune homme enlaça son époux contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, après ce petit moment plein de sentiment tout le monde s'attaqua au dessert. Pendant ce temps Annabelle et Killian s'amusaient à regarder les fourmis qui couraient dans tous les sens sous la menace de petits doigts très curieux. La petite fille s'apprêtait à en porter une à sa bouche, quand elle entendit sa mère crier que si elle continuait ainsi se seront les fourmis qui la mangeront.

Dans la foulée Hagrid chanta une chanson qui rendit toute la tablée sourde. Le seul qui s'éclata pendant cet intermède….bruyant c'est Albus qui se régalait du gâteau au citron que Raven avait fait exprès pour lui. Le vieil homme en avait rempli son assiette à ras bord.

Sûr qu'il allait faire une crise de foie, pensa Severus qui fit une grimace.

Harry, assis sur sa chaise et les coudes sur la table, les regarde tous. Il était heureux là, assis au milieu de tous ces gens qu'il aimait plus que tout. Le jeune homme se remettait lentement de sa victoire bien amère malgré tout, car il n'avait jamais demandé à tuer ces gens. Ses cauchemars diminuaient enfin, et puis surtout Severus et Raven étaient toujours là pour lui remonter le moral quand rien n'allait, ce qui était fort rare maintenant.

Et puis avec le nouveau bébé qui allait arriver il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose. Il ne devait pas oublier Killian, son petit amour qui grandissait et qui avait besoin de lui.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand un cri retentit près de lui, il se retourna vivement et vit son petit ange qui se tenait le doigt en pleurant comme si c'était la fin du monde. Dessus se trouvait une fourmi accrochée par les mandibules

-Papa, fourmi mange Killian, prononça maladroitement le petit bout de chou en pleurant.

-Hermione, toi et tes idées vraiment ! Papa l'enlève, chéri, fit le survivant un tantinet gaga. Voilà, tu veux un bisou ?

-Voui bisou doigt, papa, daddy et dad.

Harry, Severus et Raven firent un bisou sur le doigt meurtri, le petit garçon repartit en courant rejoindre Annabelle pour un autre jeu moins dangereux. Ghanos toussota pour attirer l'attention des invités autour de la table, les hôtes se turent et regardèrent le vampire du blond. Avait-il lui aussi une bonne nouvelle à annoncer ?

-Euh, Draco et moi avons la joie de vous annoncer la venue d'un….Oui, bon enfin, Draco et moi allons être parent, annonça d'une traite le vampire. Ouf c'est dit !

-Eh bien il n'est pas trop tôt ! pouffa Lucius. Ainsi maintenant je peux retourner chez Bébé Chic avec Sirius et Severus, mais cette année on emmènera Ghanos et Raven.

-Et moi ? s'indigna Ghalanéa, tu m'oublies ?

-Non, chérie, mais les magasins pour bébé c'est une affaire d'homme !

-Bien dit, Lucius ! Ajouta Sirius, on se débrouille très bien entre hommes, hein Severus ?

-Exact, messieurs, et puis je vais avoir des achats à effectuer cette année, je vais être papa pour la seconde fois moi !

-N'en ajoutez plus, messieurs les pros des magasins pour enfants ! se moqua Jack en levant son père vers les futurs pères.

Tout le monde partit dans un autre grand fou rire et Albus s'étouffa quelque peu avec son gâteau, ce qui fait repartir les rires de plus belle. Blaise et Jack s'embrassèrent dans un coin, ces deux là étaient ensembles depuis six mois. Jack s'était enfin stabilisé, il ne courait plus à droite et à gauche, sa séparation d'avec Rokiho lui avait remit les pieds sur terre.

En parlant de Rokiho, celui-ci se leva de table puis il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour aller jouer avec les autres enfants. L'elfe s'assit à terre puis fit apparaître des cubes ainsi qu'une couverture où il installa son petit ange dessus. Rokiho était fou de sa petite princesse. Il la regarda tendrement et s'allongea de tout son long près d'elle.

L'amour s'était renforcé entre les trois hommes. Remus et Sirius avaient gardé leur travail. Le loup-garou à Poudlard et l'animagus à Pré-au-Lard, lui régnait sur les elfes avec son frère Liam, et quand Rokiho avait besoin de vacances c'est Liam qui le remplaçait.

-Hé bien je crois que Rokiho va faire une sieste, dit Remus qui se leva de sa chaise pour le rejoindre, entre son royaume, sa fille et nous, il a du sommeil à rattraper.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous profitez de lui toutes les nuits, Remus ? demanda Harry avec un air coquin.

Le loup-garou rougit subitement tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire, suivit une nouvelle fois de tous les autres. L'après-midi passa entre rires et souvenirs, tous se régalèrent et profitèrent agréablement du soleil. Et puis quoi de mieux qu'une journée entre amis ?

Severus était perdu dans ses pensées, sourit Harry avec tendresse en le regardant. Pas plus tard qu'hier, le père de Raven, le roi Ghalius, avait fait de Severus un membre à part entière du clan Ghalanius, il avait même reçu la marque de Raven en même temps que sa morsure. Il n'était pas un calice, seul lui avait ce privilège auprès de Raven, mais cela voulait dire que Severus vivra aussi longtemps que ses maris et ses enfants.

Finalement la vie était magnifique, pensa le survivant, pourquoi rester sur le passé quand l'avenir qui se profilait devant eux était si beau ?

FIN

LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER.

Pansy Parkinson a été retrouvée errante dans la lande écossaise, impossible de lui faire dire deux mots, la pauvre fille à complètement perdue la tête. Elle a été internée à Sainte-Mangouste dans une section spéciale individus dangereux.

L'ancien premier ministre, Cornélius Fudge, a été découvert mort, la gorge lacérée dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. Rappelons que l'homme était un adepte de vous-savez-qui.

Nous venons d'apprendre de source sûre que monsieur Harry Potter, notre héros, allait être pour la deuxième fois papa. Ses maris, deux grands valeureux guerriers de la bataille eux aussi, se sont déclarés heureux de cet événement.

Le manoir Malfoy c'est divisé en deux pour recevoir deux couples, Draco et Ghanos, rappelons que monsieur Malfoy junior est le calice du prince Ghanos. Et puis, et pas des moindres, Lucius Malfoy et sa compagne Ghalanéa qui eux ne sont pas encore vampire calice. Cela ne saurait tarder.

Le roi Ghalius est satisfait des dispositions prises à l'encontre des vampires, en effet soulignons qu'il y a déjà trois commerces tenus par des êtres de la nuit et que dans le mois trois de plus verront le jour. Deux postes de professeur ont aussi été retenus pour eux à la rentrée prochaine. La communauté sorcière se déclare satisfaite de cette décision.

Un elfe nous a été envoyé pour mettre en place un orphelinat, il s'agit d'un dénommé Eliope. Espérons qu'il fasse un bon travail chez nous. Nous lui souhaitons un bon accueil à lui et à ses trois enfants qu'il a lui-même adopté.

^à^à^

Fic finie cette fois. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment avec mon délire.


End file.
